Her Burnett Stone
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Word is buzzing about in Boston that one of the most famous couples in town is engaged. When an old enemy finds out the news, he plots to make sure the happy couple doesn't live to see their Honeymoon
1. Engaged!

It was a beautiful June night in Boston, Massachusetts. I was sitting in my living room in my Lady lingerie gown, awaiting the return of my boyfriend. I slowly sipped on a beer, my eyes locked on the TV as I watched my favourite movie. Suddenly, a few seconds later, I heard the front door open. He was home.

'REBECCA! REBECCA JANE!'

'Living room!'

Connor MacManus, my boyfriend, had just returned home from a hit with his twin brother, Murphy. He was covered head to toe in blood. I laughed.

'Looks like someone made a mess,' I teased as Connor kissed me.

'Murphy looks a lot worse than I do,' chuckled Connor, taking my hands.

I laughed.

Connor smiled at me. He slowly raised his hand, brushing my hair out of my face. He looked down at my lingerie, smirking.

'Yer in yer Lady lingerie,' he said, tugging at the gown, 'what made ye decide ta wear it?'

'I just felt like it,' I said, 'can't a girl wear sexy lingerie without having her motives question?'

Connor laughed.

'Yer such a brat,' he teased, playfully flicking my nose.

I stuck my tongue out at Connor. Connor laughed, ruffling my hair.

'Eww, Connor!' I cried, 'you have blood on your hands!'

'Oh, don' be such a baby, Rebecca,' said Connor, ruffling Rebecca's hair more, 'it's just blood. Ye ain't gonna die from it.'

'STOP!' I whined, 'CONNOR!'

'Alrigh'! Alrigh'!' said Connor, letting me go, 'yer such a baby sometimes.'

'You know how I get with my hair, Connor,' I pouted, 'now it's all bloody and gross.'

Connor chuckled. He looked over at the TV. He laughed.

'Yer watchin' tha' bloody movie again?' he said.

I turned around, looking at the TV. I almost forgot that I was in the middle of watching my all-time favourite movie Thomas & The Magic Railroad.

'Yeah,' I said, blushing slightly, 'I was bored.'

Connor chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close to him.

'Who don' ye turn off tha' movie an' we can go…clean up.'

Connor winked at me. I giggled.

'You're too much,' I said.

Connor smirked. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me up the stairs.

'How the hell did you manage to get covered in blood?' I asked as Connor opened our bedroom door and carried me into our bathroom, 'you've never come home covered in blood.'

'Let's just say tha hit turned into a fuckin' massacre,' said Connor as he set me down on the counter by the sink, 'blood splattered fuckin' everywhere.'

'Must have been a lot of bloodshed,' I said, 'you look like the victim of a horror movie.'

'Yeah, well, the fuckers were putting drugs in blood pouches,' said Connor, 'that's how I managed ta look like a horror movie victim.'

'Blood pouches?' I said, 'fuck, people will do anything to smuggle drugs.'

'Keep in mind I mostly have a vendetta against those cocaine dealers,' said Connor, 'given what happened ta ye an' yer sister.'

I sighed. Connor was talking about how she and I became addicted to cocaine because Giovanni, the famous and one of the most deadly Italian mob leaders, had fed me and my twin sister, Emily, cocaine to starve is while he held us captive for a mistake our dad made to start his business that turned him into a multi-millionaire.

Connor took his clothes off and tossed them into the hamper. I was still on the counter in my gown. Connor turned around. He smirked at me, standing in front of me with a devious grin on his face.

'What are you grinning about?' I said in a teasing tone.

'Why wouldn't I be grinning?' teased Connor, grabbing my hips, 'I'm in love wit' a very beautiful woman who I turned into a very wonderful Saint and I'm in love wit' a woman who didn't run away screamin' when I told 'er what I do.'

I laughed.

'I kinda figured that much when you came in and shot all of Giovanni and Joseph's goons as well as Giovanni and Joseph themselves,' I said, 'and I looked past it because you, my good man, saved me and my sister. I am forever grateful for you and Murphy.'

'There was no way in hell tha' Murph an' I were gonna let tha' low-life an' his dirt bag son kill ye an' yer sister because of what yer Da did,' said Connor, stroking my cheek, 'an' look what ye got out o' it. Ye got yerself a boyfriend.'

'And you got yourself a girlfriend,' I said.

Connor smirked. He cupped my cheek in his hand, his eyes dancing.

'Yer so beautiful…' he whispered, brushing my hair our of my face, 'ye have no idea…'

'I have a general idea, Connor,' I said, 'but you know I'm not cocky about my looks.'

'That's a relief,' said Connor, 'yer gorgeous but ye don' brag about it, an' I love tha' about ye.'

I giggled, blushing slightly. Connor knows how to make me giggle, and he loves it.

Connor slowly traced my jaw line with his fingertips, slowly moving down to my neck and cleavage. A shiver ran down my spine as his fingers traced my breasts, sending goosebumps up my arms and legs.

'Does this feel good?' purred Connor, 'hmm?'

I nodded, feeling the electricity of his touch course through my veins and straight down to my clit.

Connor wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close to him. He smirked.

'Ye don' have any panties on, do ye?' he teased.

'Nope,' I said, 'I don't.'

Connor smirked.

'Yer a bad girl, Rebecca Jane,' he said, 'ye know how ta turn me on, don't ye?'

'Not that hard,' I teased, 'all I have to do is flash my legs, tits, or ass then you've got a boner.'

Connor made a face at me. I laughed.

'Yer a brat,' said Connor, 'but I love ye.'

I smiled.

Connor slowly and gently pressed his lips to my neck, gently sucking. I moaned with pleasure as he slowly moved his lips up to the underside of my jaw.

'Someone sounds like they're getting turned on,' teased Connor.

'Only slightly,' I said cooly, 'you're gonna have to do more than just kiss my neck and be gentle with me. I like it when you get rough. I'm tough. I can handle you.'

Connor laughed. He pulled me closer to him fiercely, his eyes dancing deviously.

'I'm gonna do something,' he said, 'you remember how ye told me how I remind ye of a lion?'

'Because you're valiant and strong,' I said, 'and you're a protector. I'm your cub and you're the king of the pride.'

Connor smirked a cocky smirk. My heart skipped a beat. I turned my head, breathing heavily.

'Oh, wow…' I panted, 'you're so…'

'Handsome?' suggested Connor, 'breath-taking?'

'You just have this weird…magic…' I stammered as Connor pressed his lips to my neck, 'you're just…I don't even know how to describe it…'

Connor laughed. His hot breath tickled my neck, making the hair on my arms stand on end. I shivered from the pleasure.

'Ye cold, baby?' teased Connor.

'No…' I whispered, 'just…pleased…'

Connor laughed again. My heart began to beat erratically, my breathing becoming laboured.

Connor gently ran his hands up my back. Gently, he knotted his fingers in my hair, yanking. I gasped.

'I'm gonna make ye roar like tha lioness that ye are,' said Connor in a seductive tone, gently stroking my cheek with his free hand, 'ye act all innocent an' quiet, but I know ye better than tha', Princess.'

Connor laughed a cold laugh. Goosebumps crept up my arms, sending pure adrenaline through my veins. A wave of pleasure struck me like lightning, and I welcomed it.

Connor ran his hand up my gown, teasing around my pussy. I let out a soft moan as I felt him touch my folds, gently rubbing them with his fingers.

'Purr fer me, baby,' commanded Connor, rubbing me more, 'purr fer yer king.'

I whimpered softly as the pleasure of his strokes sent fire through my blood. Connor growled, slapping my pussy fiercely. I cried out in pleasure as the sting of the slap resonated through my body.

'I said…' growled Connor, _'purr.'_

I tried to resist the urge to purr, but Connor had other plans. He pulled me closer to him, placing my pussy on his cock. Slowly, he grinded on me, rubbing against my clit. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hold back.

'Ye gonna purr fer me, Lady?' moaned Connor, 'are ye?'

A low purr resonated at the back of my throat at Connor's words. Connor laughed.

'That's my Lady,' he purred gently, 'good girl.'

I nodded slowly, purring again. Connor continued to grind on me, his cock becoming harder and harder with each movement, slowly pushing me closer to the edge of orgasm.

'What do ye want, baby girl?' purred Connor, 'ye want me ta lick ye?'

'Yes…' I moaned between purrs, 'yes…'

'Yes, what?' said Connor, 'tell me like a good little lioness.'

'Yes, King Connor…' I moaned.

Connor smiled, baring his teeth. My heart leapt in my throat, causing me to gasp briefly for air.

'What's tha matter, Lady?' said Connor in a cold tone, 'am I takin' yer breath away?'

'Possibly…' I said nervously as Connor stroked my cheek with his fingers, 'you're very…intimidating at times…'

'Me?' said Connor, raising a brow, 'intimidating?'

'You're very powerful, My King,' I said, 'the most powerful one in the pride.'

'Ye know me well, Lady,' purred Connor, pulling me in closer to him, 'but yer the most powerful lioness in our pack, which is why I favour you.'

'That's very sweet,' I said, 'I always wondered why you never chose any of the other lioness' when it came to mating.'

Connor threw his head back and laughed. A small giggle escaped from my lips before I could stop it at the sound of his beautiful laugh.

'Oh, Lady!' laughed Connor, 'ye never fail ta amaze me!'

'I amaze you?' I said, raising a brow, 'how so?'

Connor looked at me. He cupped my cheek with his hand, his eyes dancing as he looked in mine.

'Yer just very…magical, Lady,' he said, brushing my hair out of my eyes, 'yer just not like tha others, ye know? Yer different. An' I like different.'

I smiled. I knotted my fingers in Connor's hair, yanking on it as hard as I could.

'Make me purr,' I commanded, 'make this kitty purr and roar like the queen that she's meant to be.'

'Ye don' have ta ask me twice,' purred Connor.

I watched as Connor slowly knelt down in front of me. I lay down on my back, resting my legs on his shoulders. Connor placed his hands under my butt so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. What a gentleman.

'You wanna make this kitty purr?' I moaned, 'do you?'

'Ye damn well know I do, Lady,' purred Connor, squeezing my ass, 'fuck…'

'Lick me!' I commanded, 'now!'

Connor smirked. Slowly, he placed his head between my legs. He teased around my clit, driving me wild. He knew all the right spots, and he knows how to hit them perfectly.

'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'ooh, baby…'

Connor squeezed my ass as he continued to tease me. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, purring like a content kitty.

'Ye sound so pretty when he purr like that,' said Connor.

'Lick me…' I whispered, 'please…I can't wait any longer…'

'I don' think yer ready yet,' teased Connor, 'I like watchin' ye squirm.'

'But, Connor…' I whined.

'Shh…' whispered Connor, pressing his finger against my lips, 'do ye trust me?'

'Of course I trust you,' I said, 'why wouldn't I?'

'I will promise ye one thing,' said Connor.

'What?' I said.

Connor laughed. His eyes danced in the dim lighting of the bathroom, the blood on his face glistening.

'That I'm gonna make ye cum so hard ye won' be able ta stand up afterwards,' he said, winking at me, 'that I can promise.'

I giggled.

'Why don't you get right on that?' I said, 'make this kitten purr.'

'Oh, just ye wait, Lady,' purred Connor, 'you'll see.'

I laughed.

Connor continued with his tease. Each touch and each kiss sent warmth throughout my body. I didn't care that Emily and Murphy were asleep in the next room over, I didn't care that there were other people in this mansion, all I cared about was this moment with my beloved.

'Purr fer me, Lady,' said Connor, 'purr fer yer king.'

I bit my lip as Connor licked my slits, keeping his tongue away from my clit. A low purr erupted at the back of my throat as I felt his hot breath tickle my swollen bud.

Connor pulled away and gently blew on my clit. I arched my back, moaning in French.

'_Oh, mon Dieu, que cela fait du bien…' _I moaned, _'ohh, c'est l'endroit, bébé…'_

'Fuck, ye sound so hot when ye moan in French…' purred Connor, 'ooh, baby…'

I took my hand and playfully swatted Connor upside the head. Connor laughed. Then, he looked at my bud. He smiled.

'I think yer ready,' he said, 'yer nice an' swollen, jus' tha way I like it.'

I giggled.

Slowly, Connor put his head between my legs, still supporting me by holding my ass. He snaked his tongue out, playfully flicking my clit with his tongue. I let out a loud shriek of pleasure, almost forgetting about the people sleeping in the other rooms.

Connor pulled his face in closer to my pussy, intensifying the strokes of his tongue. I arched my back, moaning loudly.

'Oh, fuck…' I moaned, 'oh, Connor…oh, fuck, Connor…'

Connor squeezed my ass, digging his nails into my skin. Each stroke of his mighty tongue sent waves of adrenaline and pleasure through my body, and I welcomed each wave as each tongue stroke sent me closer and closer to orgasm.

Connor began to vary the strokes of his tongue. He'd go slow, then fast, then he'd do figure eight's, and back down to slow. I tried to hold back from orgasm, but I couldn't. I came, and I came hard.

'_Ohh, fuck…' _I moaned, _'ohh, fuck…ohh, Connor…ohh, yes…ohh, fuck…FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! FUCK! YES! FUCK!'_

Connor moaned and intensified his strokes as I squirted into his open mouth. After a few seconds, my orgasm died down. I looked at Connor, panting.

'Stop…' I whispered, all out of breath, 'stop…'

Connor pulled away from my pussy. He gently kissed my clit before smirking up at me.

'How do ye feel?' he asked.

'Light-headed…' I said, 'dizzy…'

'Stand up,' said Connor, getting up, 'but let me take this gown off he first.'

I sat up so Connor could peel my gown off. He tossed it in the hamper before standing back.

'Alrigh',' he said, 'let's see.'

I stood up. I wasn't on my feet for five seconds before I lost my balance and faceplanted.

'OOMPH!'

Connor laughed. My face flushed a bright red.

'I told ye!' bragged Connor, 'I fuckin' told ye!'

'Shut up and help me up,' I grumbled.

Connor scooped me up in his arms. He smiled at me.

'I told ye,' he said, 'I told ye I'd make ye cum so hard ye wouldn't be able ta walk.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' I said, 'we need to get you washed. You're beginning to freak me out.'

Connor laughed. He gently stepped into the tub and closed the sliding door with me still in his arms.

'Yer legs okay?' he asked.

'I should be okay,' I said, 'just keep your arms around me in case. Holy fuck, I don't think I've ever came that hard…'

'I told ye,' said Connor in a teasing tone, 'ye never should underestimate me, babe.'

I stuck my tongue out at Connor. Connor laughed, gently sitting me down and wrapping his arm around me before turning the water on. He went to go under the water, but I stopped him.

'Hold up, buddy,' I said, grabbing my shampoo bottle, 'you got blood in my hair, you wash it.'

I shoved the bottle in Connor's hands. Connor raised his eyebrows at me.

'What makes you so special?' he said.

I laughed. I jumped up on Connor, my eyes dancing deviously.

'If I get the water first, I'll let you fuck me in the shower,' I said, 'I know that's something you've always wanted to do.'

Connor laughed.

'Alright,' he said, 'ye win. Now get off me.'

I laughed. I jumped down, getting under the water. I decided to be a tease and shake my ass as I let the water drip down my entire body.

'God dammit, Rebecca…' purred Connor, biting his lip, 'fuck…'

I laughed. I wiggled my ass on Connor's dick, flipping my hair. Connor moaned.

'Fuck, yer hot…' he moaned, grabbing my hips, 'fuck…'

'You want me, Connor?' I moaned, 'do you?'

'Yer fuckin' right I do,' purred Connor, spanking me, 'fuck, yer hot…'

'Come on, baby,' I moaned, 'give it to me. Fuck me. Make me your whore, King Connor.'

Connor smirked deviously. He pinned me against the wall, the water running down both of our bodies, washing away the blood that covered Connor.

'Turn around,' said Connor, 'hands on tha wall.'

I turned around, placing my hands against the wall. Connor positioned himself behind me, his erection poking me in the leg as he kissed my neck and pulled my hair.

'What do ye want, Lady?' he purred in my ear, 'tell me.'

'I want your cock inside my nice, wet, warm pussy,' I said, 'I want you to put every inch of you inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk. I want you to spank me so hard I have bruises. I want you to make me your slut.'

Connor laughed. He gently pressed his lips to my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as he gently went from my neck to my shoulders, my shoulders to my shoulder blades, my shoulder blades to my back…

Slowly, but surely, Connor penetrated me. His big, thick cock slid in with ease. I moaned loudly.

'Ooh, Connor…' I moaned, 'oh, fuck…'

Connor grabbed my hips, digging his nails deep into my skin. Slowly, he pumped his hips forwards, thrusting into me hard.

'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'oh, God, Connor…'

'Fuck, yer pussy feels good…' moaned Connor, 'oh, fuck…'

I arched my back a bit to change the angle. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through my body, sending fire through my heart. I bit my lip, holding back a scream of pleasure.

Connor knotted his fingers in my hair. He pulled my hair hard, snapping my neck back.

'Ye like it when I fuck yer pretty little pussy?' Connor moaned in my ear, 'ye like it when I fuck yer pretty French pussy with my thick Irish cock?'

'Yes…' I moaned, 'oh, God, yes…'

Connor pumped harder now, going in deeper. I felt a sharp pain, but I welcomed it. I loved pain.

'Take my fuckin' cock, ye mutt,' hissed Connor, spanking me fiercely, 'take my cock like tha mutt that ye are.'

I moaned, biting my lip. Murphy and Emily were asleep in the next room over and I didn't want to wake them with my screams.

Connor fucked me harder now, spanking me with such force that the sound echoed around the bathroom. The water stung the welts that began to form on my ass cheeks as Connor continued to spank me.

'Yer a fuckin' whore,' growled Connor, 'yer nothin' but a filthy little whore.'

'I'm your whore,' I said smoothly, 'you love me.'

'Ye damn well know it,' said Connor, kissing my neck.

I moaned softly as Connor's cock went in deeper and deeper inside my pussy. I backed up a bit, making his cock go in deeper. Connor roared.

'FUCK, REBECCA!' he moaned, 'FUCK!'

'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'Connor…'

'Roar fer me, Lady,' moaned Connor, 'roar fer me.'

I sighed. I purposely let out a pathetic little Simba-like roar. Connor growled.

'NO!' he roared, slapping me across the face, 'YER A FUCKIN' FUTURE QUEEN! LET ME HEAR YE ROAR!'

I let out another pathetic roar. Connor roared again, slapping me harder.

'LOUDER!' he commanded, 'YOU ARE LADY! I WANNA HEAR YE ROAR!'

I roared a bit louder now, but it wasn't enough. I was slapped again, each slap becoming harder if my roar wasn't good enough.

'LET ME HEAR YE ROAR, LADY!' commanded Connor, 'LET YER INNER LIONESS ROAR!'

I took a deep breath. I roared a mighty roar that bounced off the walls. That sent Connor over the edge.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'I'm gonna cum…fuck…roar again…roar again…'

I threw my head back and let out an even mightier roar. Connor moaned, his body tensing up. It was time.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'fuck…yes…oh, fuck, Rebecca…fuck…fuck…yes…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…FUCK!'

Connor came, and he came hard. He pulled out, panting. I knew that my roars had sent him over the edge, and I loved it.

Connor leaned against the glass door of the shower. He opened his arms, signalling that he wanted me to hug him.

I walked over and stumbled into Connor's arms, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me passionately.

'Did you like my roars?' I teased as Connor kissed my neck.

'I didn't think ye could fuckin' roar like that,' panted Connor, 'holy fuck, Rebecca.'

I laughed.

'I had practice,' I said, 'I played Nala in high school when we did a production of The Lion King.'

Connor laughed. He shut the water off, scooping me up and taking me out of the tub.

'You feeling okay?' I asked as Connor put me down and wrapped me in my towel.

'I have never came so hard in my whole fuckin' life…' panted Connor, 'keep in mind you took me virginity.'

I smiled.

Connor walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead, hugging me tight.

'I love you,' I said, 'you know that?'

'I love ye, too,' said Connor, 'an' I have a surprise fer ye.'

'Oh?' I said.

Connor smiled. He lead me into our bedroom and over to our bed. I put my gown back on, towel drying my hair before quickly blow-drying and styling it.

'Come here,' said Connor, 'ye gotta stay standin', though.'

I stood in front of Connor, my eyes burning with curiosity. Connor smiled, looking me right in the eye.

'Rebecca…' he began, taking my hands, 'you an' I have been together fer over a year now. I had a hand in savin' yer life, an' you an' I ended up falling in love. I have something I want to ask ye, an' I hope ye say yes.'

'What is it, Connor?' I asked.

Connor smiled.

'This.'

I gasped as Connor got down in one knee in front of me. I clapped my hand over my mouth, shocked.

'Rebecca, I love you, an' I promise I will always love you for as long as I live,' said Connor, pulling out a black box, 'Rebecca Ouellet, will ye marry me?'

I gasped as Connor opened the box. Inside was a beautiful white-gold diamond ring. It sparkled in the moonlight. It was beautiful.

'Oh, Connor…' I whispered, 'how many diamonds is in that?'

'Seventeen,' said Connor, 'seventeen.'

I closed my eyes. Tears of joy leaked out of my eyes. Connor was proposing to me.

'What do ye say, Rebecca?' said Connor, 'will ye marry me?'

I sighed, regaining composure. I choked out my answer.

'Yes.'

Connor smiled. He took the ring out and placed it on my finger before standing up and kissing me passionately. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Connor's neck.

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He smiled at me, cupping my cheek in his hand.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you, too,' I whispered back, 'I love you, too.'


	2. Celebration

I woke up the next morning in a happy mood. I jumped in the shower, dancing and singing all the while. When I was done and my hair was dry and styled, I got dress and ran out into the hallway, sliding down the railing.

'Good morning, Rebecca!' called Paul cheerfully.

'Good morning, Agent!' I called as I skipped into the kitchen.

'Someone's in a good mood,' laughed Rocco as I prepared to make breakfast.

'I am in a _very_ good mood, Rocco,' I said, breaking some eggs, 'I can't contain it.'

'What's going on?' yawned Emily as she walked into the kitchen, 'fill me in.'

'Rebecca's in a very positive mood,' said Michael, 'she came skipping into the kitchen at full speed.'

I continued to dance as I made scrambled eggs, humming Mony Mony. Michael raised his eyebrows at me, his face full of curiosity.

'What's gotten you in a good mood?' he asked, 'you're normally not this cheerful in the morning.'

I turned around to face Michael. I smiled at him, my heart bursting.

'Does this answer your question?'

I held out my left hand. My ring glistened in the sunlight, the diamonds lighting up the entire kitchen. Everyone gasped.

'Rebecca…' breathed Emily, 'is that…? Are you…?'

I took a deep breath, looking around at whatever family and friends were in the kitchen. I smiled.

'I'M ENGAGED!'

Everyone looked at me, completely dumbfounded. I looked from one face to another, my heart beating erratically.

'What?' I said, 'what's wrong?'

No one said a word. No one breathed. I frowned.

'What the hell is wrong with you guys?' I said, 'what did I do?'

Everyone was still silent, well, they were, until Emily let out the mother of all screams.

'HOLY SHIT, EMILY!' said Murphy, 'STOP SCREAMIN'!'

Emily ran up to me, her eyes wide. She hugged me tight, shaking all the while.

'OH, MY GOD, REBECCA!' she squealed as she hugged me, 'THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!'

I breathed a sigh of relief. Emily let go of me, gripping my shoulders, happy tears welling in her eyes.

'I am so happy for you,' she said, brushing my hair out of my face, 'I knew it was only a matter of time before he proposed.'

I smiled at my weeping sister. I reached my hand out, wiping her tears.

'Don't cry, Emily,' I said gently, 'it's okay.'

Emily smiled. She pulled me into a tight hug, happy tears spilling out of her eyes.

'I love you,' she whispered to me.

'I love you, too,' I whispered to her.

'Who's dyin'? Why was there screamin'?'

I looked up. Connor was walking into the kitchen, yawning. Emily must have woken him up with her scream.

'Sorry, Connor,' said Emily, pulling away from the hug, 'Rebecca told us the good news.'

'She did, did she?' said Connor, kissing me on the cheek.

Emily smiled. She turned around, hugging Connor tight.

'You're the best, Connor,' she said.

Connor laughed.

'Thanks, Em,' he said, gently patting her on the back.

Emily pulled away from the hug. She smiled at Connor.

'You make my sister happy,' she said, 'you took great care of her after you and Murphy saved us. Thank you.'

Connor laughed.

'I made a promise ya 'er,' he said, walking over to me, 'she's tha love o' me life, an' I can't wait ta marry 'er.'

'Aww…' I said, kissing Connor.

Murphy rolled his eyes. Emily glared at him.

I pulled away from the kiss. I nuzzled Connor on the cheek, giggling.

'When are you planning to get married?' asked Jane.

'Next August,' said Connor, holding my hips, 'I want ta make this weddin' as special as possible.'

'You're cute,' I giggled, nuzzling Connor's nose.

'Yer cuter,' said Connor, kissing the end of my nose.

'We should dance!' said Angelica, 'we gotta celebrate!'

'Alright!' said Romeo, 'let's dance!'

Emily got up and walked over to the stereo where her iPod was. She smiled as she scrolled through her playlist.

'I know the perfect song for this,' she said, 'Rebecca knows what song I'm thinking of.'

'Because you're smart,' smiled Rebecca.

'Come on, Em!' said Rocco, 'hit the music!'

Emily smirked, her finger just inches away from the Play button. Then, her smirk turned into a smile.

'CONGA LINE!'

_Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony_

_Shoot 'em down turn around come on Mony_

_Hey she give me love and I feel all right now_

_Come on you gotta toss and turn and feel all right, yeah I feel all right_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel so good, so good, so good_

_So fine, so fine, it's all mine_

_Well I feel all right_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Well you could shake it Mony Mony_

_Shot gun dead and I'll come on home yeah_

_Don't stop cookin' 'cause I feel all right now_

_Don't stop now come on Mony_

_Come on yeah, I said yeah_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel so good, so good, so good_

_So fine, so fine, it's all mine_

_Well I feel all right_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Sure I do_

_I love you Mony Mo-Mo-Mony_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Come on! Come on!_

_Feel all right!_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Wake it, shake it Mony Mony_

_Up, down, turn around, come on Mony_

_Hey she give me love and I feel all right now_

_Don't stop now come on Mony_

_Come on, yeah_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_So good, so good, so good_

_Feel all right, all right_

_Well I feel all right_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Ride your pony, ride your pony_

_Ride your pony_

_Come on! Come on!_

_COME ON!_

_Mony Mony_

_Feel all right_

_I said yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

The song faded out. Everyone laughed merrily.

'Wow!' laughed Paul, 'I haven't Conga'd like that in years!'

'Holy shit, that was epic!' said Isabelle, all out of breath, 'wow!'

'Well, we're not done yet,' said Emily, 'I have another idea of how to celebrate.'

'Oh?' said Angelica.

Emily smiled. Her eyes danced.

'We're gonna have a Girl's Night Out,' she said, 'me, the Bride-To-Be, Angelica, Jane, and Isabelle. We're gonna go to Paula's for dinner.'

'Ooh!' said Isabelle, 'we haven't been there in a while!'

'We _are_ overdue for a Girl's Night,' said Angelica, 'what do you think, Rebecca?'

'Let's go for it!' I said.

'Alright!' said Emily, 'let's go!'

Later That Day

'Rebecca, hold still or else I'm gonna poke you in the eye again.'

'Sorry.'

'It's a good thing there's an extra three of us. You have a ton of hair.'

'So I've been told.'

Angelica, Emily, Isabelle, and Jane had finished getting themselves ready. Emily did my makeup as the other three curled my hair. Tonight was our night, and we were excited.

'You're engaged now,' said Jane, 'how does it feel?'

'It feels absolutely amazing, Jane,' I said, 'he makes me so happy.'

'How much did he spend on the ring?' asked Angelica, eying my ring.

'He wouldn't tell me,' I said, 'but I found the receipt. Five-hundred and fifty dollars.'

'Wow,' said Angelica, 'expensive.'

'Expensive but beautiful,' I smiled, looking at my ring.

'It's very beautiful,' said Isabelle, 'it suits you.'

'Seventeen diamonds,' I said, 'I was in shock.'

'Seventeen diamonds?' said Jane, 'wow.'

'Yes, seventeen diamonds,' I said, 'amazing, isn't it?'

'Why seventeen?' asked Angelica.

'I know the story,' said Emily, 'tell her, Rebecca.'

I took a deep breath. I began the story.

'Fozzy came to Boston the day of our seventeenth birthday,' I said, 'Daddy bought us the VIP package and we had dinner with the band. I never mentioned it was my birthday, but it was a lovely dinner. So, we were front row and the concert began. I had brought a sign that said _IT'S MY 17TH BIRTHDAY. ALL I WANT IS A KISS FROM CHRIS_. I thought it would be a fucking long-shot, but what happened after left me in shock. He saw my sign, pulled me up on stage, and he full-on kissed me right on the lips.'

'Wow,' said Jane, 'you're lucky. I've always had a thing for Chris Jericho.'

'Oh, I was a mess,' I said, 'my face went bright red and I fell to my knees. I could barely breathe.'

'That's not all,' said Emily, 'keep going, Rebecca.'

'He then invited me to sing Enemy with him,' I said, 'I swear to God, it was the best moment of my entire fucking life. He told me I had a _gorgeous_ voice and then he asked my name. I could barely get it out. Then when I said it he said _GIVE IT UP FOR REBECCA, EVERYONE! YEAH, BAYBAY!'_

'I'm your cousin and I was never informed of this,' frowned Angelica.

'Sorry,' I said, blushing a bit, 'but I haven't even gotten to the best part.'

'Keep going!' said Isabelle, 'I wanna hear this!'

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Then, I exhaled, a smile spreading across my lips.

'Chris Jericho gave me my first kiss.'

Everyone gasped. I smiled, my eyes dancing at the beautiful memory of my very first kiss.

'Oh, Rebecca!' gushed Isabelle, 'Chris Jericho gave you your first kiss!'

'I know!' I said, 'his lips were so soft!'

'You will always remember that,' smiled Emily, finishing my makeup and grabbing a curling iron, 'your very first kiss.'

I smiled as Emily helped the other three girls finish my hair. They grabbed the hairspray, putting the finishing touches before adding some gold glitter to it.

'Alright,' said Emily, 'you're done. But I have a couple of surprises for you.'

'Oh?' I said.

Emily smiled. She walked over to her closet, pulling out a dress bag. I looked at it, my mind filling with curiosity.

'What's in the bag?' I asked, raising a brow, 'what did you buy?'

'Not buy,' said Emily, 'make.'

I watched as Emily slowly walked over to me with the bag in her hand. She smiled.

'Surprise.'

I gasped as Emily opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful light-blue dress. The breast area had sparkles, and on the right hip, there were three flowers. The bottom was ruffled and had sparkles. It was breathtaking.

'Emily…' I whispered, 'this is beautiful…'

'I saw a picture of this dress online and thought of you,' said Emily, 'I decided to make it for you.'

I looked at the dress, my eyes widening as I took in every detail from the top to the bottom. I was in awe.

'Put it on!' said Jane, 'put it on!'

'Okay!' I said.

Everyone watched as I slipped into the bathroom. I grabbed my silver stiletto heels. I closed the door, slowly stripping out of my shorts and tank top. I put on my shoes before I slowly slid on the dress. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

'Wow…' I breathed, 'this is perfect…'

'Come on out, Rebecca!' called Emily, 'I wanna see!'

I sighed. I opened the door, peeking my head out slowly. I smiled.

'Here I am.'

Everyone gasped as I walked out of the bathroom. I smiled, my hands by my sides. I looked beautiful. I _felt_ beautiful.

'Wow…' breathed Angelica, 'you look beautiful…'

'I _feel_ beautiful,' I said, twirling, 'this dress suits me.'

'You really do look beautiful, Rebecca,' said Isabelle, 'it fits you perfectly.'

'I still have her measurements from when I made her Halloween costume last year,' said Emily, 'I went by those.'

'I love it,' I said, 'it's amazing.'

'That's not all,' said Isabelle, 'we have another surprise for you.'

I watched as Emily walked over to her dresser and grabbed a purple box. She walked up to me, smiling.

'Congratulations.'

Emily opened the box. I gasped.

'Oh!'

Inside the box was a beautiful white-gold diamond tiara. It glistened under the light of Emily's chandelier. It was magical.

'Emily…' I whispered, 'this is beautiful…'

'Custom made,' smiled Angelica, 'we pooled our money together to buy it for you.'

I clapped my hand over my mouth, staring at the tiara. Happy tears welled in my eyes. Thank God for waterproof makeup.

'Put it on!' said Jane, 'come on!'

Emily took the tiara out of the box. She stood behind me, gently placing it on my head.

'There you go,' she said, 'look in the mirror.'

I walked over to the mirror and gasped. I looked like Cinderella, only I wasn't wearing glass slippers.

'Wow…' I breathed, slowly touching my reflection, 'wow…'

'That tiara looks amazing on you, Emily,' said Jane, 'you look like Cinderella.'

'Thanks, Jane,' I smiled.

'Well, we should get our dresses on and do a big reveal,' said Emily, 'let's go!'

A Few Minutes Later

'I wonder what Angelica looks like.'

'I wonder what Emily looks like.'

'I wonder what Isabelle looks like.'

'I wonder what Jane looks like.'

'I wonder what Rebecca looks like.'

All the boys waited in anticipation for each girl to walk down the stairs in their dresses. Angelica would be in purple, Emily would be in pink, Isabelle would be in yellow, Jane would be in black, and I would be in blue. First up: Angelica.

'I hear footsteps,' said Paul, 'I wonder who it is.'

Everyone waited with batted breath as Angelica prepared to walk down the stairs. Romeo gasped.

'Wow…'

Angelica took a deep breath. She exhaled, smiling. Slowly, she began to walk down the stairs. Romeo watched as she slowly walked, holding onto the railing.

'She looks beautiful,' whispered Michael, 'her dress is really sparkly.'

'Purple is definitely her color,' whispered Romeo, 'wow!'

Angelica stepped down off the last stair. She walked up to Romeo, her eyes dancing.

'Hey, Papi,' she said in a seductive tone, 'how do I look?'

'You look amazing, Mamacita,' said Romeo, running his fingers down Angelica's arms, 'wow.'

Angelica laughed. Next up for her reveal: Emily.

'More footsteps,' said Rocco, 'who could it be? Who could it be?'

Emily stepped out from behind the corner. Everyone gasped in awe as she smiled and slowly began to descend down the stairs.

'I like her dress,' whispered Paul, 'the color suits her.'

'Tha girl's got an obsession wit' tha color pink,' chuckled Murphy, 'half o' 'er fuckin' closet is fuckin' pink.'

Emily looked at all the faces of the men before her eyes locked onto Murphy's. She smiled, her eyes dancing. Murphy smirked at her as she walked up to him.

'Hi,' she said.

'Wow…' breathed Murphy, looking at her, 'you look absolutely amazing, Em.'

'Thank you,' smiled Emily, 'I made this for prom.'

'Well, ye look beautiful,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek.

'Alright!' said Michael, 'next girl!'

Everyone listened for footsteps. Slowly, Isabelle looked down the stairs in her dress. Rocco's eyes widened.

'Holy cow…' he whispered.

Isabelle walked down the stairs, her eyes dancing as she looked around. Rocco stood there, staring at her in awe.

'Wow…' breathed Paul, 'Isabelle looks amazing…'

'Yellow is definitely her color,' said Rocco, 'we don't call her Belle for nothing.'

Everyone smiled at Isabelle as she clutched the railing, trying to keep her balance.

'Ye might' wanna catch 'er,' Connor whispered to Rocco, 'she looks like she's gonna fall at any second.'

Rocco walked up the edge of the stairs. He grabbed Isabelle, picking her up and placing her down on the ground.

'Holy smokes…' breathed Isabelle as she walked over with Rocco to stand with the others, 'normally I'm good in heels but those steps are fucking steep.'

'I almost fell on my face,' said Emily, 'don't worry.'

'Alright!' said Romeo, 'who's next? Who's gonna round that corner?'

'There's only two girls left,' said Paul, 'it's either going to be Jane or Rebecca now.'

Everyone watched in anticipation as the next set of footsteps echoed down the stairs. Jane appeared at the top of the stairs, looking very nervous.

'Oh. My. God…' whispered Michael, looking at Jane, 'wow…'

Jane slowly stepped down, her eyes wide with fear. She clutched onto the railing for dear life, trying her hardest not to fall.

'Holy crap,' said Murphy, looking at Jane's shoes, 'those things could take someone's eye out.'

'Yer not kiddin', Murph,' said Connor, 'wow.'

Michael was speechless. He was in awe over Jane's beauty. Paul noticed Michael's trance. He chuckled.

'Beautiful, isn't she?' he said.

Michael nodded in agreement, still looking at Jane.

Jane took deep breaths as she slowly walked down the stairs. She looked like she was about to fall.

'You're okay, Jane,' coaxed Paul, 'you're almost there.'

Jane slowly stepped down and walked over to Michael.

'How do I look?' she asked, 'is this too slutty?'

'Don't say that,' said Michael, 'you look extremely beautiful.'

'Thank you,' said Jane, blushing slightly.

'You're welcome, beautiful,' smiled Michael, kissing Jane's hand.

Jane giggled. It was time for the final reveal.

'Rebecca!' called Connor in a sing-song tone, 'Rebecca Jane! Come out, come out, wherever ye are!'

Everyone waited in anticipation, holding their breath. Then came the moment of truth. I rounded the corner and stood at the top of the stairs, smiling brightly. Everyone gasped.

'Oh…my…' breathed Romeo.

I stepped down and slowly began to walk down the stairs. My tiara sparkled with each step, my smile brightening the entire room.

'Wow…' whispered Rocco, 'she looks amazing, doesn't she, Connor?'

Connor didn't say a word. He was in awe.

'Are ye okay, Connor?' chuckled Murphy, 'ye look like ye saw a ghost.'

'I think he's in shock, sweetheart,' giggled Emily.

I continued to smile as I slowly walked down the stairs towards my family and friends. My eyes wandered over to Connor. I smiled at him, my eyes full of love and affection.

'Did you make her dress, Emily?' asked Paul.

'I did,' nodded Emily, 'all by myself.'

'Well, you did a marvellous job,' smiled Paul.

'Thank you,' smiled Emily.

I stepped down slowly, keeping my balance. I floated over to Connor, smiling at him.

'So…' I said, 'how do I look?'

I twirled, giggling. Connor didn't say a word. All he could do was blink.

I frowned at Connor. I waved my hand in front of his face.

'Connor?' I said, waving my hand again, 'Connor?'

'I think he's in shock, Mamacita,' laughed Romeo.

'I can tell,' I said, waving my hand some more, 'either that or he's dead.'

'He isn't dead, Becca,' laughed Murphy, 'he blinked.'

Isabelle laughed.

'Rope.'

Connor jumped.

'What?' he said, blinking rapidly, 'where?'

'He lives!' I said, giggling.

'What just happened?' said Connor.

'You were in a trance, bro!' said Romeo, 'look at your girl!'

Connor reached out and placed a curl between his fingers. A smile spread across his face as he twisted the curl on his finger, his eyes dancing.

'This is new,' he chuckled, 'yer hair's curly.'

I laughed.

'Yeah,' I said, 'it's curly.'

Connor looked at his finger. He laughed.

'And coated in glitter,' he said, 'gold glitter.'

I threw my head back, laughing hysterically. I couldn't help it.

'Oh, you!' I said, regaining composure, 'you're adorable.'

Connor smiled. He took my hands in his, looking in my eyes.

'Ye look beautiful, baby,' he said, 'very beautiful.'

I laughed, looking down, blushing slightly.

'Thank you,' I said.

Connor chuckled. He twirled me, pulling me in close to him.

'It's a shame I won't be comin' wit' ye,' he said, running his hands down my arms, 'I'd flaunt ye like a lost treasure o' Atlantis.'

'You're making me blush,' I said, my cheeks flushing.

'Romance is in the air!' smiled Romeo.

'Indeed it is, Papi,' giggled Angelica, 'look at them!'

Connor nuzzled my nose, cooing at me. I giggled.

'Shall we get going?' said Jane.

'Yeah, we should,' said Emily, 'the sooner the better.'

Everyone turned around and said their goodbye's to their partner. Rocco hugged Isabelle tight, stroking her hair.

'Have fun with your family,' he said.

'I will,' said Isabelle, kissing Rocco on the cheek, 'I will.'

'We'll be home by Midnight,' said Jane as Michael kissed her cheek, 'I won't be drinking, so I'll be driving.'

'Have fun and be safe, sweetie,' said Michael, kissing Jane.

'I will,' said Jane, kissing Michael back, 'I promise.'

'You behave yourself, Mister,' said Emily as Murphy kissed her neck, 'no picking on your brother.'

'I ain't makin' no promises,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek, 'but promise me that ye won' do anythin' stupid.'

'I promise,' said Emily.

'Good,' said Murphy.

'I love you, Papi,' said Angelica, 'try not to miss me too much.'

'I love you, too, my beautiful Mamacita,' said Romeo, kissing Angelica, 'I'll try not to.'

Angelica giggled.

'I love you!' I cooed, nuzzling Connor's nose.

'I love ye more!' cooed Connor, nuzzling my nose.

'No, I love _you_ more!' I cooed.

'Nuh-uh!' cooed Connor.

'Uh-huh!' I cooed.

Connor laughed. He bit my neck. Hard.

'OUCH!' I cried.

Connor chuckled.

'Sorry, babe,' he said, kissing the bite mark.

'That fucking hurt,' I said, grabbing the bite mark, 'am I bleeding?'

'I don' think ye are,' said Connor.

'Can you check?' I asked.

Connor moved my hand. He inspected the bite mark.

'Well, yer not bleedin',' he said, 'but I broke skin.'

'Marvellous,' I said, rolling my eyes, 'I'm going to dinner with a bite mark on my fucking neck.'

'I sowwty,' said Connor, looking at me innocently.

I laughed.

'You and your puppy eyes,' I said, kissing Connor, 'fuck.'

Connor laughed.

'Go have fun wit' yer family,' he said, 'I'll try not ta miss ye too much.'

I laughed and turned around. Connor spanked me.

'Ow!' I said, giggling.

Connor laughed. He kissed me one last time.

'I love ye,' he said.

I smiled.

'I love you, too,' I said, 'I love you, too.'


	3. Dinner & Stories

Paula's Bar & Grill

'Well, hello, girls! Welcome back! Long time, no see!'

'Hello, Paula!'

'Let's get you to your table, girls. Let's go!'

We followed Paula over to a secluded booth. We sat down, smiling as Paula handed them menus.

'What are you lovely ladies celebrating tonight?' asked Paula.

'An engagement,' said Angelica.

'An engagement?' exclaimed Paula, 'who's engaged?'

'I am,' I piped up, 'I'm engaged.'

'Is it that cute Irish boy?' asked Paula, 'I can't remember his name.'

I laughed.

'Connor,' I said, 'and yes, it's that cute Irish boy.'

'Well, congratulations!' said Paula, 'just for that, dinner's on the house!'

'Alright!' said Emily.

'This is a lovely restaurant,' smiled Jane.

'Why thank you, sweetie!' smiled Paula, 'what's your name?'

'Jane,' said Jane, 'Jane Smecker.'

'Isn't your Daddy an FBI Agent?' asked Paula.

'Paul Smecker,' siad Jane, 'do you know him?'

'Of course I do!' said Paula, 'your Daddy and I were great friends! Why, I introduced him to your mother!'

'You did?' said Jane.

'I did!' said Paula, 'it's a shame that Marie passed. She was a beautiful woman.'

'Yes, she was,' said Jane, 'very beautiful.'

'Small world,' laughed Isabelle.

Everyone laughed.

'Well, you girls enjoy your dinner,' said Paula, 'would you like some wine?'

'None for me, thanks,' said Jane, 'I don't drink.'

'Alright,' smiled Paula, 'I'll be right back.'

'Thank you, Paula!' we chorused as Paula walked away.

'Wow…' I breathed, 'she knows your dad?'

'I guess so,' laughed Jane, 'small world.'

A few moments later, Paula came back with some glasses and some red wine. She poured Emily, Angelica, Isabelle, and I some wine and gave Jane a glass of Pepsi.

'Thank you, Paula,' I smiled.

'You're welcome,' smiled Paula, 'I'll be back shortly to take your orders.'

'Thanks, Paula,' smiled Jane.

Paula smiled at Jane and walked away. We all looked at each other, laughing.

'She's so nice!' said Angelica, 'wow!'

'Indeed, she is,' I said, 'she's very classy, too.'

'A Texan,' said Emily, 'she's got that charm.'

'Indeed she does,' I said, smiling.

Isabelle slowly sipped her wine, then, she got an idea.

'Guys!' she said, 'I got an idea!'

'What?' said Emily.

'I think we should tell the story about the first time we had sex with our partners,' said Isabelle, 'we're family, we trust each other, right?'

'We do,' I said.

'I'm all ears,' said Jane, sipping her Pepsi.

'Emily can go first,' smiled Isabelle, 'tell us, Emily. What was it like having sex with Murphy for the first time?'

Emily laughed.

'Well…' she said, 'let's just say it was very… wild.'

The Saints Mansion: August 2010

'I got something ta show ye.'

'You're not trying to play a joke on me, are you?'

'Do ye trust me?'

'I trust you.'

'Then shut tha fuck up an' come here.'

Emily followed Murphy into the garage. In the corner there was a mysterious object covered in black tarp. Emily looked at the object, her eyes full of curiosity.

'Yer gonna love this,' said Murphy, leading her over to the object, 'you'll see.'

Emily looked at the object some more, then she looked at Murphy.

'Are you sure?' she said.

'I'm positive,' said Murphy, grabbing the tarp, 'are ye ready?'

Emily nodded.

'Ready.'

Murphy tightened his grip on the tarp. He smirked at Emily.

'Surprise!'

Murphy pulled the tarp off the mysterious object. Emily gasped.

'Oh!'

Under the tarp was a beautiful black Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was decorated with a Celtic Cross on one side and Murphy's family prayer on the other. It was marvellous.

'Well?' said Murphy, 'what do ye think?'

Emily walked up to the bike slowly. She traced the lettering of the prayer with her fingers, her eyes wide.

'Where did you get this?' she breathed.

'Yer Da got it fer me,' said Murphy.

'Daddy did?' said Emily, not taking her eyes off the bike.

'Yeah, he did,' said Murphy, 'he got it fer me after Connor an' I saved ye an' yer sister's lives.'

'You don't say…' breathed Emily, 'what did he get Connor?'

Murphy turned Emily towards a corner of the garage. He pointed to a beautiful red Ford Mustang convertible.

'He got him that,' he said.

'Whoa…' breathed Emily, running over to the car, 'he got Connor a car?'

'Yup,' chuckled Murphy, 'he got Connor a car.'

Emily slowly placed her hands on the hood of the car, marvelling at its beauty.

'Holy fuck, this is a beautiful car…' she breathed, 'wow…'

Murphy chuckled. He took Emily's hand, leading her back over to the bike.

'Go ahead,' he said, 'straddle it.'

Emily slowly lifted her leg and climbed onto the bike, straddling it. Her eyes widened as she held the handlebars.

'Wow…' she whispered, 'this is…'

'Amazing?' suggested Murphy, 'beautiful? Sexy?'

'All of the above,' laughed Emily, 'wow.'

Murphy laughed. He walked over to the tool desk and grabbed a black leather box. He walked over to Emily, handing it to her.

'I got ye a present,' he said.

Emily took the box in her hands. She looked at it, her eyes burning.

'Murphy…' she whispered, 'what is this?'

'Open it,' said Murphy, 'go on.'

Emily slowly took the ribbon off the box. She lifted the lid and gasped.

'Oh, my…'

Inside the box was a beautiful leather jacket. Emily clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked.

'Murphy…' she whispered, 'this is beautiful…'

'I had Romeo make it just fer ye,' said Murphy, 'take a look at it, baby.'

Emily took the jacket out of the box. Stitched in the back was a beautiful Celtic Cross with lettering on the top and bottom of it written in fire. Emily raised her eyebrows when she read it.

'Biker Babe?' she said.

Murphy chuckled.

'Yup,' he said, 'Biker Babe.'

Emily smiled. She hopped off the bike and walked over to Murphy.

'Thank you,' she said, kissing Murphy, 'this was very sweet of you.'

'Put it on,' said Murphy, 'I wanna see what ye look like.'

Emily slowly put her arms through the jacket. She was wearing her black AC/DC talk top, dark blue skinny jeans with rips in the legs and silver stiletto heels along with her skull and crossbone earrings.

Murphy looked at Emily up and down, slowly raising his eyebrows. Emily frowned.

'What?' she said, 'does this make me look fat?'

'No…' said Murphy quietly, 'ye look sexy.'

Emily laughed.

'I do, do I?' she said.

'Fuckin' right ye do,' purred Murphy, 'come here, ye sexy bitch!'

Emily laughed as Murphy grabbed her and kissed her neck, growling like a playful puppy.

'Murphy!' she howled, 'that tickles!'

Murphy laughed. He pulled away from her neck, looking her in the eyes. A devious smirk spread across his lips.

'Ye wanna go fer a ride?' he asked.

'Right now?' said Emily, 'are you sure?'

'Yes, right now,' said Murphy.

Emily frowned. Then she thought. Then she sighed. Then she smiled.

'Alright,' she said, 'let's test this baby out.'

'That's my girl,' said Murphy.

Emily watched as Murphy took the bike out of the garage and onto the driveway. He opened the gate, getting on the bike. He looked at Emily, grinning.

'Ye comin' sexy?' he said, patting the back part of the seat.

Emily laughed. She hopped on the bike behind Murphy, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Murphy looked at the open gate. Then he looked at Emily. Then he looked at the open gate again. He grinned.

'Let's ride!'

_An old cowboy went riding out one dark & windy day_

_Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way_

_When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw a-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

_Their brands were still on fire & their hooves were made of steel_

_Their horns were black & shiny & their hot breath he could feel_

_A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky F_

_or he saw the Riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat_

_He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet_

_'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky_

_On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry_

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name_

_If you want to save your soul from Hell a-riding on our range T_

_hen cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride_

_Trying to catch the Devil's herd, across these endless skies_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

_Yippie-yi-yaaaaay_

_Yippie-yi-ohhhhh_

_Ghost Riders in the sky_

Present

'Wow…' breathed Isabelle, 'a Harley…'

'It's a beauty,' said Emily.

'And Connor got a Mustang,' said Angelica, 'lucky fuck.'

'That's not even the best part,' said Emily, 'he took me to the woods for some target practice. Let me tell you about it…'

The Woods

'Alright…keep yer back an' arms straight…aim…aim…aim…'

'Is this okay?'

'That's perfect, babe.'

Emily held her gun up with both arms. She had it aimed at a beer bottle on a wooden fence, ready to fire.

'Tell me when,' she said.

Murphy stood behind Emily, holding her arms, guiding her slowly.

'Steady…' he said gently, 'steady…okay…FIRE!'

Emily pulled the trigger. The bullet flew, hitting the bottle perfectly, shattering the glass. Murphy whooped.

'Tha' was beautiful, babe!' he said, 'wow!'

'I wanna do another one!' said Emily.

Murphy looked over at the lone Pepsi can. He smirked.

'Let's see if ye can hit tha' Pepsi can over there,' he said.

Emily looked over at the can. She smirked deviously.

'Alright,' she said, 'let's shoot the motherfucker.'

Murphy smirked. He stood behind Emily again, guiding her.

'Alright, baby…' he coaxed, 'steady…aim…steady…alright…FIRE!'

Emily pulled the trigger. She hit the can perfectly, knocking it over. She whooped.

'YEAH, BAYBAY!' she hollered, 'NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'

Murphy turned Emily around. He pulled her in close to him, kissing her passionately.

Emily dropped the gun. She wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck, melting into the kiss.

Murphy wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, pulling her in close to him, deepening the kiss.

Emily slowly snaked her tongue out, parting Murphy's lips. She then proceeded to trace his lips with her tongue, moaning gently.

Without breaking the kiss, Murphy picked Emily up and carried her over to the bike. He placed her down gently, stripping her of her jacket.

'Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'are you…?'

'I'm fuckin' horny,' growled Murphy, 'I fuckin' want ye.'

Emily stiffened, her eyes widening.

'You what?' she whispered.

'I want ye, Emily,' said Murphy, 'I want ye.'

Emily pulled away from Murphy a bit. She looked at him, her eyes still wide.

'Have you ever had sex before?' she asked.

Murphy looked at Emily. He laughed nervously.

'Oh…' he said, 'oh, boy…this is awkward…'

'Have you or haven't you?' asked Emily, 'please be honest with me.'

Murphy sighed. He looked at Emily dead in the eye and spoke.

'I'm a virgin.'

Emily gasped. She clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening some more.

'What?' she breathed, 'you're what?'

'Yer gonna laugh at me, aren't ye?' said Murphy.

'No!' said Emily, holding Murphy's face, 'no, no, no! I'm not gonna laugh at you, Murphykins.'

Murphy frowned.

'What did ye jus' call me?' he said.

'I called you Murphykins, Murphykins,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cheek, 'it's a nickname.'

Murphy laughed.

'Murphykins,' he said, 'cute.'

Emily smiled. She stroked Murphy's cheek again, looking him dead in the eye.

'You wanna know something, Murphy?' she said.

'What?' said Murphy.

Emily sighed.

'I may not be a virgin like you are since, you know, I lost it to my last boyfriend,' she said, 'but you're the first person that I've been with that I have ever truly fallen in love with.'

Murphy raised his eyebrows at Emily. He was shocked.

'Are ye serious?' he whispered.

'As a heart attack, Murphy,' smiled Emily.

Murphy smiled. He brushed Emily's hair out of her face, gently stroking her cheek.

'Yer tha first girl that I've ever fallen in love wit',' he said, 'no one else has made me feel tha way tha' ye do.'

Emily blushed.

'Aww, Murph…' she said.

Murphy gently placed his finger on Emily's lips, shushing her gently.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'are we gonna fuck or what?'

Emily laughed. Then she smirked.

'Let's fuck.'

Murphy smirked. He kissed Emily again, slowly pulling her shirt over her head.

'I apologize if tha sex sucks,' he said, 'bein' a virgin, I'm no expert in this department.'

'I don't care,' said Emily, 'fuck me, Murphy. Fuck me hard.'

Murphy laughed.

'Yer a feisty one, aren't ye?' he teased.

'You ain't seen nothing yet, Saint Boy,' teased Emily, grinning deviously, 'just you wait.'

Murphy smirked. He reached for Emily's jeans, un-buttoning them.

Emily stripped Murphy of his jacket and shirt. She ran her fingers along his chest, marvelling at how broad and strong it was.

Murphy looked at Emily's black lace bra. He raised his eyebrows.

'Well…' he said, 'I forgot. I shoulda taken this stupid thing off ye before I went fer yer pants.'

Emily watched as Murphy reached his arm around her back to un-hook her bra. He ripped it off, tossing it to the side.

'Bras,' he snorted, 'fuckin' annoying.'

Emily laughed. She wrapped her legs around Murphy's waist, pulling him in close to her. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling her face to his, kissing him passionately.

'Are ye sure that ye wanna do this, babe?' asked Murphy as Emily un-buckled his belt.

'I'm positive Murphy,' said Emily as she went for his button, 'this is all I've ever wanted.'

'I jus' don' want ye ta feel like I'm pressuring ye, Em,' said Murphy, 'what wit' ye bein' raped an'…'

Emily put her finger on Murphy's lips. She shushed him gently.

'Shh…' she whispered, 'if I wasn't ready I'd tell you.'

Murphy sighed. Emily stroked his cheek, soothing him.

'You're about to lose your virginity, Murphy,' she said, 'don't pass this up. I want you. Right here. Right now. What's it gonna be, Saint Boy?'

Murphy sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'let's do this.'

Emily smirked as Murphy stripped Emily of her jeans. He looked down. He grinned.

'Ahh…' he said, 'no panties…'

Emily giggled.

Slowly, Murphy knelt down in front of Emily, rubbing her inner thighs. Emily smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

'I can stop if ye want me ta, babe,' said Murphy, 'are ye one hundred percent sure about this?'

'Shut up and make me cum, you fucking Irish bastard,' hissed Emily.

Murphy grinned. He rubbed Emily's folds, slowly teasing her clit. Emily moaned.

'Murphy…' she giggled, 'I thought you were a virgin.'

'I watched an oral sex video,' said Murphy, 'this I know how to do.'

Emily giggled.

Murphy put his face inches away from Emily's clit. He gently blew on it. Emily moaned, spreading her legs more.

'Am I turnin' ye on, babe?' teased Murphy, 'am I makin' ye wet?'

Emily nodded, biting her lip. Murphy was making her engine purr, and she loved every second of it.

Murphy licked Emily's slits, teasing around her clit. He purred, his throat becoming a vibrator. Emily threw her head back, moaning loudly.

'Oh, Murphy…' she moaned, 'fuck…'

Murphy looked at his bike. He smirked deviously. He got an idea.

'Straddle tha bike,' he said, 'I got an idea.'

Emily obeyed. She straddled the bike, her eyes watching Murphy as he walked around and grabbed the handlebars.

'Ye ready?' said Murphy, raising his eyebrows.

Emily nodded.

Murphy revved the engine. The mighty beast vibrated against Emily's clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body. She threw her head back and let out the mother of all screams. Murphy cackled, revving the engine again.

'SCREAM TA THA WORLD, EMILY!' he cackled, 'SCREAM, BITCH, SCREAM!'

Emily screamed again as Murphy continued to rev the engine of the mighty motorcycle.

'SAY MY NAME, EMILY!' roared Murphy over the roar of the powerful engine, 'SAY MY FUCKIN' NAME! SAY IT!'

Emily tried to fight back the urge to scream, but Murphy revved the engine again. That sent Emily into sexual overload.

'MURPHY!' she cried, 'MURPHY! MURPHY! MURPHY! MURPHY!'

Murphy laughed. He turned the bike off, taking his jeans and boxers off before walking over to Emily, standing in front of her.

'Lie down,' he said, 'put her head by tha front o' tha bike. Time ta please tha Princess.'

Emily smirked. She turned around, placing her head on the seat, dangling her legs off the back of the mighty machine.

Murphy pulled Emily down so he could reach her pussy. He placed his hands on her ass, holding her up so she wouldn't fall.

'Are ye ready, Emily?' said Murphy.

Emily nodded.

'Ready.'

Murphy placed his face close to Emily's pussy. He kissed down her legs, slowly going to her inner thighs then her pussy. He licked her slits, teasing around her clit. Emily shivered.

'Ye cold, baby?' teased Murphy.

'No…' whispered Emily, 'just horny…'

Murphy laughed.

Emily watched as Murphy slowly put his face in closer to her pussy. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning and purring softly.

'Are ye ready, babe?' said Murphy.

'Ready as ever, Saint Boy,' said Emily.

Murphy smirked. He slowly snaked his tongue out, flicking Emily's clit gently. Emily shuddered, arching her back.

'Oh, Murphy…' she moaned, 'fuck…'

Murphy placed Emily's legs on his shoulders, pulling his face in closer to her pussy. He intensified his tongue strokes, sending Emily into overload.

'Oh, _God_, Murphy…' she moaned, 'fuck…'

Murphy lifted Emily's ass up, digging his nails deep into her skin. Emily whimpered as the pleasure coursed through her veins, sending fire through her heart.

Murphy flicked his tongue harder, faster. Emily arched her back, moaning as her body tensed up.

'Oh, fuck…' she moaned, 'oh, fuck, Murphy…yes…yes…fuck…yes…fuck…yes…fuck…fuck…fuck..FUCK!'

Emily screamed as she came in Murphy's open mouth. She clung onto the bike for dear life, her back arching. After a bit, her orgasm died down. She looked at Murphy, panting.

'Stop,' she whispered, 'I'm done.'

Murphy smiled. He kissed Emily's clit, standing up.

'On yer feet,' he hissed, 'bend over.'

Emily got on her feet. He bent over, placing her torso on the seat of the bike, her legs spread. Murphy positioned himself behind her, his erection poking Emily in the leg.

'Are ye ready?' he said.

'Ready and waiting,' said Emily.

Murphy grinned.

'Let's ride.'

Emily turned her head and watched as Murphy slowly but surely slid his cock inside her pussy. She moaned softly as she felt him slide deep inside her, her walls hugging his cock.

'Fuck…' purred Murphy, 'this is what pussy feels like…'

'How does it feel, baby?' moaned Emily, 'how does it feel?'

'It feels fuckin' amazing…' purred Murphy, 'fuck…'

'Fuck me, Murphy,' grunted Emily, 'make me your slut.'

Murphy smirked. He slowly began to pump his hips forwards, sliding in and out of Emily's wet pussy. He gasped.

'Fuck…' he grunted, 'yes…'

'How does my pussy feel, baby?' purred Emily, 'how does it feel?'

'Better than Heaven, baby,' said Murphy, 'way better than Heaven.'

Emily laughed. She pushed her ass back, making Murphy's cock go in deeper. Murphy roared as loud as the engine of his mighty machine as he drilled himself deep inside Emily's walls.

'Oh, yes…' moaned Emily, 'Murphy…baby…yes…'

'FUCK, YOU FEEL SO GOOD!' growled Murphy, 'YES!'

'Oh, fuck, Murphy!' moaned Emily, 'yes, baby! Yes!'

'Take my fuckin' cock, ye dirty little whore,' hissed Murphy, slapping Emily's ass, 'all of it.'

'Harder!' commanded Emily, 'harder!'

Murphy went harder, drilling himself deeper inside Emily. He threw his head back, letting out the mother of all moans.

'Oh, Em…' he moaned, 'oh, Em…oh, Em…oh, Em…OH. FUCK. EMILY!'

'HARDER!' growled Emily, 'HARDER!'

'OH. FUCK. EMILY!' moaned Murphy, fucking Emily as hard as he could 'GOD DAMN, WOMAN!'

'OH. GOD. MURPHY!' hollered Emily, 'OH. GOD. YES!'

Murphy spanked Emily as hard as he could. He shoved his cock in deeper inside her pussy, moaning and roaring all the while.

'Cum for me, baby!' commanded Emily, 'cum for me!'

'God, yer pussy feels so fuckin' good…' moaned Murphy, 'fuck…'

Emily screamed as Murphy fucked her harder, She clung to the bike for dear life, her legs quaking under her.

Murphy moaned as he felt his body tense up with orgasm. He felt Emily's walls quake around his throbbing cock, the pleasure overwhelming his entire body.

Emily screamed as she quaked with a second orgasm. Murphy let out the mother of all roars, cumming inside Emily.

Emily panted, going slightly limp. Murphy pulled out, putting his pants back on. He looked over at Emily, noticing she was shaking, but it wasn't the kind of shaking that he thought it was. Emily was crying.

'Hey…' he said gently, helping Emily stand upright, 'why are ye cryin'?'

Emily didn't answer. She continued to cry.

'Baby…' whispered Murphy, 'what's wrong?'

Emily took a deep breath. She managed to choke out her words.

'I'm crying because I'm happy.'

Murphy breathed a sigh of relief. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Murphy's waist, burying her face in his chest.

'Shh…' whispered Murphy, patting Emily's head, 'shh…'

Emily took her head out of Murphy's chest. She looked at him, her eyes dancing. She held his face in her hands, smiling at him. Murphy smiled. He held Emily's hands, looking in her eyes.

'I love you,' said Emily.

'I love ye, too,' said Murphy, 'I love ye, too.'

Present

'Aww!' said Isabelle, 'that is so sweet!'

'I took his virginity!' said Emily, 'I couldn't believe it!'

'What about you, Bride-To-Be?' smirked Angelica, 'did Connor give his virginity to you?'

I laughed.

'Yeah, he did,' I said, 'let me tell you about it.'

The Saints Mansion: July 2010

'Where do ye think yer goin'?'

'I'm gonna wash Lita for you.'

'Yer gonna wash Lita wearin' that?'

'Yeah.'

Connor raised his eyebrows at me. I was wearing my white tank top and my short Daisy Duke shorts. My shorts barely covered my ass, and we had a perverted old man living next door to us and he seemed to have a thing for me.

'Are ye sure tha' ye wanna wash Lita, babe?' asked Connor, 'she's my car. I can wash 'er.'

I rolled my eyes.

'I'm a big girl, Connor,' I said, 'if Harold tries anything with me, I'll kick him in his saggy balls and run.'

Connor sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'go wash me car. If Harold comes out an' tries anythin', call me.'

I smiled. I kissed Connor, walking outside to the driveway where his red Ford Mustang convertible sat glistening in the sunlight. I looked at the car and sighed.

'Alright…' I said, 'let's get this bitch clean.'

I grabbed the hose and the bucket full of soapy water. I turned on my iPod and listened to my music as I began to wash the big red machine.

Connor peeked out of the curtains and watched as I started on the hood. My shorts rode up as I bent over, getting every speck of dirt.

'Could those shorts be any shorter?' Connor muttered to himself, 'Jesus fuck, Rebecca…'

I took the sponge and walked over to the windshield, my front facing Harold's bedroom window. Harold watched as I danced and sang along to my music as I washed Connor's car.

Connor looked up and saw Harold watching me. He growled.

'Ye fuckin' pervert…' he hissed through clenched teeth.

I continued to wash the big red beast when all of a sudden, Pour Some Sugar On Me came on my iPod. I smirked and looked back at the mansion, knowing that Connor would be watching. He and I haven't had sex, and I think it would be nice for Connor to show his territorial side. Time to rock and roll.

_Step inside_

_Walk this way_

_You and me babe_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen!_

_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

Present

'Holy shit, Becca,' said Jane, 'you did that?'

'I've been wanting to have sex with Connor for a while when I did that,' I said, 'I figured washing his car in skanky clothes would get him going. Mind you, I didn't have a bra on or any panties, and, let's just say that my plan worked.'

Flashback

'REBECCA JANE OUELLET, YOU ARE A FUCKIN' TEASE!'

I turned around at the sound of Connor's voice. He was storming towards me, his eyes burning with intense lust.

'Connor, what are you doing?' I said, 'Connor, what the hell are you…?'

My sentence was rudely interrupted. Connor pinned me fiercely against Lita's hood, kissing me hungrily.

'What's gotten into you?' I giggled.

'Wha' tha fuck was tha' all about, little miss?' scolded Connor.

'What was what all about?' I asked innocently.

'You shakin' yer ass tha way ye were jus' a few minutes ago,' said Connor.

I laughed.

'You've seen me dance before, Silly Goose,' I teased.

'Not like tha', I haven't,' said Connor, 'God damn, Rebecca…'

I giggled.

Connor picked me up and placed me on Lita's hood. He peeled my shirt off, his eyes dancing with lust and desire. He kissed me hungrily, squeezing my bare breasts.

'Someone's feisty,' I teased.

'Maybe ye shouldn't shake yer ass in short shorts wit' yer ass hangin' out,' said Connor, 'then maybe I wouldn't be all over ye like this.'

I laughed.

Connor went to take my shorts off, but he stopped. I frowned.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

Connor looked down, his eyes full of embarrassment and sorrow. He sighed.

'I got something ta tell ye…' he said softly.

'What?' I said, 'what is it?'

'Ye promise yer not gonna laugh?' he said.

'I promise,' I said, 'tell me.'

Connor sighed. He held my face in his hands. He looked me dead in the eye. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and confessed.

'I'm a virgin.'

I gasped. I clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening as I took in those three words. A virgin. Connor's a virgin.

'You're a what?' I finally managed to say.

'I'm a virgin, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'I'm a fuckin' virgin.'

I reached out to Connor, taking his face in my hands. I looked deep into his eyes, still getting over the shock.

'You can't be serious,' she said, 'you're a virgin.'

Connor nodded.

'Yup,' he said, 'I'm as pure as fuckin' Holy Water.'

'Why?' I asked.

Connor sighed.

'I've only been wit' two girls before I met ye,' he said, 'Ashley an' Jackie. Both o' them used me. Neither o' them loved me, an' I never loved 'em. They never wanted me fer me, they were sluts. They wanted sex an' tha' was it. I found out an' left. Yer the only one who's ever made me feel actual love. Yer tha first girl I have ever fallen in love wit'.'

'Wow…' I said, 'I'm…I'm speechless.'

'Ye don't think it's weird?' said Connor.

'No,' I said, 'I was a virgin, too. I would still be if I wasn't raped by Giovanni and his goons. I've never felt loved, either, or been in love. I have, however, fallen in love with someone.'

'Who would tha' be?' asked Connor.

I smiled. I took one of my hands and ever-so-gently placed it over Connor's heart.

'That would be you, my Irish Prince,' I said.

Connor smiled. He took my hand in his, twining our fingers together. He looked up at Harold who was still looking out of his bedroom window. He grinned deviously, turning his attention back to me.

'Harold's been watchin' ye this whole time,' he said, 'why don' we give tha pervert something ta stare at?'

I looked at Connor. A devious grin spread across my lips.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' I said.

'Oh, I'm thinkin',' said Connor, 'I'm thinkin' tha' it's time ta break in Lita.'

I smirked, my eyes dancing with a devious fire.

'Let's do this.'

Connor grinned. He un-buttoned my shorts, peeling them off and tossing them aside. He kissed me passionately, knotting his fingers in my hair.

I wrapped my legs tightly around Connor's hips, pulling myself closer to him, deepening the kiss. I slowly moved my hips, grinding on him. Connor purred.

'God, yer feisty,' he moaned against my lips.

'I heard you liked feisty girls,' I teased.

Connor chuckled.

'Lie on yer back,' he said, 'go.'

I lay back on Lita's hood. I spread my legs, grinning deviously.

Connor reached over and grabbed the hose. He looked at me, a devious smirk spreading across his lips.

'Yer a dirty girl, Rebecca Jane,' he said in a seductive tone, 'I think this dirty girl needs ta be cleaned.'

I laughed.

'I do, do I?' I teased.

Connor smirked. He aimed the hose at me.

'Bath time.'

I shrieked as Connor turned the hose on and sprayed me. The water felt like ice.

'CONNOR!' I shrieked, 'STOP! COLD! CONNOR!'

Connor laughed.

'Resistance is futile, Little Girl!' he teased, 'ye need a bath fer bein' such a dirty girl!'

I hopped off Lita's hood and ran away from Connor. Unfortunately, Connor decided to chase me around the driveway with the hose.

'DIRTY GIRL!' he hollered, 'YER A DIRTY LITTLE GIRL!'

Harold watched Connor chase me around the driveway. He was green with envy, wishing he was in Connor's shoes.

'COME ON, REBECCA!' teased Connor, spraying me again, 'COME PAY FER YER SINS, YE NAUGHTY LITTLE BITCH!'

I laughed. Connor sprayed me again, the water sending chills throughout my entire body.

'CONNOR!' I shrieked, 'STOP!'

'NEVER!' laughed Connor.

I saw my opportunity. I sprang, pouncing on Connor. I knocked him to the ground, grabbing the hose. I got back on my feet, smirking.

'Well, well, well…' I said, 'looks like the tables have turned.'

'Don' even think about it, young lady!' said Connor.

I laughed.

'Too late.'

'Oh, shit…'

I took the hose, aiming it at Connor. I sprayed him.

Connor got up and ran away. I laughed, chasing him around the driveway, spraying him.

'Aww…what's the matter?' I teased, 'is the Big, Bad Saint afraid of a little water?'

I sprayed Connor again, laughing. Connor shrieked.

'HOLY SHIT, THAT'S COLD!' he said, running away, 'FUCK!'

I sprayed Connor again, laughing hysterically as Connor shrieked again.

'EEK!' he shrieked, 'COLD! FUCK! AHH!'

I chased Connor down and cornered him against Lita's hood. I sprayed him one last time before turning the hose off and jumping on him, laughing.

'Holy fuck…' panted Connor as I kissed his neck tattoo, 'yer fast…'

I giggled. I looked at Connor, my eyes dancing deviously.

'You wanna fuck me?' I teased, 'do you?'

Connor smirked.

'Let's give Harold something ta stare at,' he said.

I grinned.

'That's my Saint.'

Connor chuckled. He lay me on my back on Lita's hood, kissing me hungrily.

'Take your clothes off,' I moaned, 'let me make you a sinner.'

Connor purred.

'God, tha' sounds so sexy comin' from ye…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

I giggled.

Connor peeled his shirt off, tossing it over to where my shirt and shorts were. Then, he un-buckled his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers off before kissing me again.

'Fuck me, Connor,' I moaned as Connor kissed my neck, 'fuck me.'

'How bad do ye want me ta fuck ye?' purred Connor.

'Bad,' I moaned, 'I hunger for you. I _ache_ for you.'

Connor laughed.

'Bend over tha hood,' he commanded, 'spread yer legs.'

I hopped off Lita's hood. I bent over into doggy-style, spreading my legs. I looked up at Harold, grinning.

'You can't have me,' I mouthed at him.

Harold glared as Connor positioned himself behind me, his hard cock just inches away from my wet pussy.

'Are ye ready, Becca-Bear?' said Connor.

I smirked, not taking my eyes off of Harold. It was time.

'Let's do this.'

Connor slowly slid his cock deep inside my pussy. He moaned loudly as my walls collapsed around his cock, hugging it tightly.

'Holy shit…' he purred, 'wow…'

'Come on, Connor,' I teased, 'make me your slut. Make me scream.'

Connor shoved his cock in deeper inside me, roaring with pleasure as he slid in and out of my pussy.

'Fuck, yer pussy feels good…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

I looked up at Harold. I flipped him off, wiggling myself on Connor's cock.

Connor moaned loudly. He bit his lip, holding back a scream of pleasure.

'Does my pussy feel good, baby?' I said seductively, wiggling more, 'hmm?'

'Yer pussy feels amazing, baby…' moaned Connor, 'yes…'

I spread my legs a bit wider, reaching around and digging my nails in Connor's ass, moaning loudly.

Harold's face flushed a bright red as he continued to watch us. He glared at Connor, his eyes burning with a jealous fire.

I arched my back, digging my nails farther into Connor's ass. Connor grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my neck back as he let out a loud roar of pleasure.

'Looks like Harold might have a stroke,' I said, 'his face is as red as Lita.'

Connor looked up at Harold. He grinned.

'This ass is all mine,' he mouthed, 'an' ye can't have 'er, either.'

Harold glared even more. Connor laughed, pulling me up and pressing my back against his body, shoving his cock in as deep as it would go.

'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'fuck, that feels good…'

'Ye like it when I fuck yer little pussy like tha', Princess?' purred Connor, kissing my neck, 'does it feel good?'

'It feels fucking amazing, baby…' I moaned, 'fuck…yes…'

Connor gently wrapped his left hand around my throat. I moaned as he reached around with his right hand and rubbed my clit with his thumb, masturbating me as he continued to fuck me.

'Cum on my cock, slut,' hissed Connor, intensifying his strokes, 'cum on my cock like the whore that ye are.'

I tried to open my mouth to answer, but a sudden wave of pleasure came over me, my breath catching in my throat. I gasped, shuddering slightly, my knees wobbling.

'That's it, Princess,' purred Connor, rubbing me harder, 'cum fer Connor. Cum like a good little girl.'

My knees began to buckle. I placed my hands on Lita's hood, panting and moaning as I began to feel myself climax.

'Come on, baby girl,' said Connor, 'come on, now. Cum fer Daddy, Lass. Come on.'

I shivered as a wave of pleasure hit me again. My knees wobbled again, my legs feeling like jelly. I clutched onto Lita for dear life as I felt my body tense up, my climax building.

'Almost there, baby,' coaxed Connor, 'let it out.'

My knees buckled against Lita, my nerves filling with fire and electricity. I took a deep breath, gasping as I let the orgasm take over my body. I shuddered and shook against Connor's body, clinging onto Lita for dear life. After a few seconds, my orgasm died down. I panted and gasped, lying my torso down. Connor laughed.

'That's my girl,' he said.

I laughed weakly, my heart beating erratically. I _have_ never came so hard in my entire life, and it felt fucking amazing.

Connor grabbed the back of my neck, shoving me against Lita's hood. I gasped, surprised at how aggressive Connor was being.

'Yer a good little fuck toy, aren't ye?' Connor hissed in my ear, 'yer nothin' but a filthy little mutt.'

'I'm your filthy little mutt,' I said, 'I'm your little fuck toy.'

'Yer damn fuckin' right ye are,' snarled Connor, 'yer damn fuckin' right.'

I laughed softly. Connor's hand was still firmly grasping the back of my neck, my body pressed hard against Lita's hood. For being a virgin, Connor sure as fuck knew how to make a girl go wild.

Connor's body began to tense up. I knew what was coming next. I smirked.

'You gonna cum for me, Connor?' I teased, 'hmm?'

'Fuck, Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'fuck, yer pussy feels so fucking good…'

I looked up. Harold was still watching, his hands balled in fists. I laughed softly, knowing that in his head he was just _seething_ with jealousy.

Connor's body tensed up more as his climax built up more and more. With a final scream and moan, he came. Hard.

I panted, all out of breath. I was covered from head to toe in sweat, my legs feeling like jelly.

Connor pulled out, panting. He pulled me up, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, holding me tight.

'Holy fuck…' I panted, 'where did that come from?'

'Ye released my inner beast,' panted Connor, 'holy shit, that was amazing…'

I smiled. I stroked Connor's cheek, looking in his eyes. They were dancing. They were brighter. I took his virginity.

'So,' I said, 'how does it feel not being a virgin anymore?'

Connor chuckled.

'It feels pretty good,' he said, 'I'm gonna be sore tomorrow.'

I laughed.

Connor brushed my wet hair out of my face. He smiled, cupping my cheek in his hand.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you, too,' I whispered back.

Present

'Aww!' gushed Jane, 'that's so sweet!'

'The funny thing is, he never even drove Lita when that happened,' I said, 'we broke her in.'

'Did you scratch her?' asked Emily.

'Only a little,' I said, 'but he didn't care.'

'Now, why don't we hear about Little Miss Darkness' first time?' said Isabelle, grinning at Jane.

'Me?' said Jane.

'Yes, you!' said Isabelle, 'come on! Spill!'

'SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!'

'Okay! Okay!' laughed Jane, 'do you really want to know?'

'Yes!' said Isabelle, 'come on!'

Jane laughed.

'Well…' she said, 'the story goes a little something like this…'

The Saints Mansion: Valentine's Day 2011

was sitting up in Michael's room, admiring her Undertaker posters. She had no clue that Michael was in the dungeon planning a Dinner From Hell. Connor and Murphy knew, but they were sworn to secrecy. Suddenly, Jane heard a knock.

'Come in!' she called.

Connor peeked his head through the door. Jane smiled.

'Hello, Connor,' she said.

'Hey, Jane,' said Connor, 'can I come in?'

'Of course,' said Jane.

Connor walked into the room. He handed Jane a scroll.

'Oh?' she said, 'what's this?'

'Michael said ta give this to ye,' said Connor.

'What's it for?' asked Jane.

'I can't tell ye,' said Connor, 'sworn secrecy.'

'Oh, you're no fun,' said Jane.

'CONNY-WONNY!'

Connor muttered under his breath. Jane laughed.

'Rebecca not finished with you?' she teased.

'I swear, something's up with her fuckin' hormones,' said Connor, 'she's been buggin' me fer the last hour fer another round.'

'Sounds fun,' laughed Jane.

'CONNY-WONNY!'

'Fer fuck's sake…'

Jane watched as Connor peeked his head out of the door.

'WILL YE CHILL FER FIVE FUCKIN' SECONDS?' called Connor, 'I LOVE YE BUT YER A PAIN IN THE ASS!'

Jane laughed as Connor shook his head. He smiled.

'Well, have fun with yer boyfriend,' he said, 'I got a girlfriend to attend to.'

'Good luck,' said Jane.

Connor rolled his eyes and walked away. Jane opened the scroll.

_Jane_

_I have summoned thee to a dinner date from Hell_

_Thou shalt be there at Midnight_

_Meet thy-self in the dungeon in the dungeon at thee time specified_

_PS: Thou shalt wear the black dress_

Jane smiled as she rolled the scroll up. She looked at the clock.

'Well, Jane,' she said, 'time to get ready.'

Present

'He summoned you?' gasped Emily.

'He did,' smiled Jane, 'it was so romantic!'

'Tell us more!' said Rebecca.

Jane laughed.

'Alright,' she said, 'here goes.'

Flashback

Jane put on her sexy black dress and black stiletto heels. She curled her hair. Midnight struck. She walked down into the dungeon, her heart racing.

Michael sipped on a glass full of blood. He could hear a voice whispering in his head mixed with Jane's footsteps echoing down the hall.

'She's gonna love this dinner. I know she will.'

Jane approached the table. Michael put the glass of blood down, smiling at Jane.

'My beauty,' he said, licking his lips, 'I assume you got my scroll?'

'Indeed I did,' said Jane, looking at Michael with a lustful look, 'my, you look delicious this evening.'

Michael smirked deviously. He got up and approached her, his eyes dancing.

'My goodness, my Dark Angel,' he said, twirling Jane in a circle, 'your beauty leaves me breathless with lust.'

'You're feisty tonight,' giggled Jane.

'I can't help it,' said Michael, 'ever since I laid my eyes on you my heart and soul haven't been the same since.'

Jane laughed. Her pearly white fangs glistened in the firelight.

'Ah, my love,' she said, 'you make my black heart sing.'

'You make my heart sing to the Devils of Hell,' said Michael, 'you make my soul sing to the same Devils.'

Jane laughed her magical, tinkling laugh. Her fangs practically sparkled in the firelight.

Michael twirled Jane and tipped her over, kissing her, growling and purring. Jane laughed again.

'My blood begs for you,' grunted Michael, 'bite me.'

Jane's blue eyes danced as Michael revealed his neck. She knew what he wanted.

Opening wide, Jane sunk her fangs into Michael's neck, sucking deep.

Michael cringed a bit from the pain. Jane's eyes glowed red as she sucked more blood.

'Ahh…' said Michael, 'love at first bite, my sweet.'

'Your blood is so sweet, my love,' said Jane, licking her lips, 'so very sweet.'

'Don't take too much,' said Michael, 'I have dinner prepared on the table.'

Jane laughed and took her fangs out. Her teeth and lips glistened with blood, her ice blue eyes wide with pleasure.

'Damn, that was deeper than before…' said Michael, rubbing his neck, 'come, my love. Dinner is ready.'

Jane smiled as Michael pulled out her chair. She sat down, her eyes twinkling.

'Thank you, my love,' she said.

'You're welcome, my sweet,' said Michael, grabbing a chicken leg and sitting across from Jane, 'how do you like my devious surprise?'

'I like it,' smiled Jane, 'I've never been romanced before.'

Michael looked at the tattoo on Jane's breast. Her dress really accentuated her breasts, and that made Michael hot and bothered.

'I love the inverted pentagram,' said Jane, 'it's beautiful.'

Michael licked his lips. Jane looked at Michael, grinning deviously.

'Dinner's over, my love,' said Michael, 'would you like some…desert?'

Jane laughed as Michael looked at her with lust in his eyes. She knew what he was feeling.

'You're a naughty, naughty boy, Michael Hunter,' she said in her strong, British accent, 'a very naughty boy.'

Michael growled with pleasure as he cleared the table with the food still on it. Jane watched as Michael crawled on top of the table towards her, his eyes burning with lust.

'You want your Lestat, don't you?' said Michael as he crawled, 'don't you?'

'Oh, you know I do,' said Jane, her eyes dancing in the firelight, 'you know I do.'

Michael slowly unzipped Jane's dress, revealing her bra. Jane laughed.

'Do you want to be tortured tonight?' asked Michael.

'Yes,' hissed Jane, 'yes.'

Michael smirked and grabbed a whip. He whipped Jane on the ass, hard. Jane cried out.

'Tell me how bad you want me, Jane,' said Michael, 'tell me.'

'Really bad,' purred Jane, 'really, really bad.'

Michael put the whip down. He hopped off the table and kneeled down, placing his face by her pussy.

Jane purred and ran her fingers through Michael's hair. Goosebumps developed on her arms as Michael slowly peeled her panties off.

After a bit of teasing, Michael snaked his tongue out and licked Jane's clit. That sent Jane into a frenzy.

'Oh, God…' she moaned, 'oh, God…'

Michael gently nibbled Jane's clit. Jane's cheeks flushed a bright red.

'Fuck…' she hissed, 'fuck…'

Michael went back to using his tongue. Jane's head swam, pleasure embracing her whole body like silk.

Michael didn't know this, but Jane's a virgin. She's never had a boyfriend, never had sex. She was as pure as the air they breathed.

Michael slowly pulled his pants down as Jane's body tensed up. It was time.

Jane stuck her legs in the air and let the orgasm take over. Her legs shook, her toes curled, her body spazed.

Within a few seconds, the orgasm died down. Jane looked at Michael, panting.

'I'm done,' she said, 'you can stop.'

Michael smirked and kissed Jane. He picked her up and placed her, hands on knees, on the pentagram.

'Are you ready?' asked Michael.

Jane nodded.

Slowly, Michael penetrated Jane. Jane cringed.

'Are you okay?' asked Michael.

'Yeah,' said Jane through clenched teeth, 'I'm okay.'

'Are you sure?' asked Michael, 'you look like you're in pain.'

'I'm okay,' said Jane, 'I'm fine.'

Michael shrugged and penetrated Jane again.

Jane bit her lip. The pain was excruciating, but when Michael started moving, the pain went away.

Jane moaned low and long as Michael bucked his hips forwards. The pleasure consumed Jane, embracing her.

Michael kissed the Avenged Sevenfold tattoo on the back of Jane's neck. Jane moaned and purred with each movement, the pleasure taking over her body.

'I love your tattoo,' said Michael, tracing the outline of the black angel wings on Jane's back, 'it's beautiful.'

'Thank you,' said Jane quietly.

Michael smiled.

Jane clung onto the table for dear life, keeping herself balanced. Michael dug his nails deep into Jane's pale hips, holding her close.

Finally, within a matter of ten minutes, Michael's body tensed up. With a final grunt, Michael came.

Jane panted, all out of breath. Michael pulled out, collapsing on the table.

Jane shook with sobs. Michael crawled up to her, stroking her hair out of her face.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Jane nodded.

'These are happy tears,' she said, 'you just took my virginity.'

'What?' said Michael.

'You're my first boyfriend,' said Jane, 'I gave you my virginity.'

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he hurt Jane.

Jane straddled Michael's lap, hugging him tight. Her pale skin glowed in the firelight, her body covered in sweat.

'Jane, you're so beautiful,' whispered Michael, 'you have no idea.'

'You make me feel beautiful, Michael,' whispered Jane, 'you're my Lestat.'

'And you're my Jesse,' said Michael.

Jane smiled. Happy tears stung her eyes.

'Come here,' said Michael, embracing Jane.

Jane sobbed the happiest of sobs. Michael stroked her hair, whispering to her in Latin.

'I love you, Michael,' said Jane, 'I love you.'

Michael smiled and hugged Jane tighter, moulding his body to hers.

'I love you, too, Jane,' he said, 'I love you, too.'


	4. Wild Thing

Later That Night

'I AM SO FUCKING WASTED!'

'THIS HAS BEEN THE GREATEST NIGHT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!'

'I HAVEN'T DRANK THAT MUCH IN A LONG-ASS TIME!'

'I WANNA STRIP!'

'Rebecca, please keep your dress on…'

The five girls had finished their dinner. Emily, myself, Isabelle, and Angelica had each had four glasses of wine and they were drunk. Jane was driving us home, trying not to lose her cool as her we drunkenly hooted and hollered around her.

'Holy shit, I am so fucking drunk!' laughed Emily, 'why did I have five glasses of wine?'

'I don't know,' slurred Isabelle, 'maybe it's because we're a bunch of wild bitches like our mothers!'

We drunkenly laughed. Jane shook her head, focusing on the road.

'Oh, my God, you guys…' I slurred between hiccups, 'I'm getting married next year. Can you believe it?'

'You deserve this, Rebecca,' said Angelica, drunkenly patting me on the shoulder, 'Connor's hot!'

'You think so?' I said, 'you think Connor's hot?'

'I know so, girl,' said Angelica, 'he's a very sexy man, Rebecca.'

'But you have Romeo, Angelica,' slurred Emily, 'what about your Papi?'

'Oh, I love my Romeo,' said Angelica, hiccupping, 'I love my Papi. The man's got some hot-ass hip action. He's been helping me teach. Oh, my Lord, my students love him!'

'Look at you!' giggled Isabelle, 'get it, girl! Get it!'

'My baby sister's getting married,' said Emily, suppressing a burp, 'I knew it was only a matter of time until Connor proposed to her.'

'I wasn't expecting it,' I said, 'I love him, you know. I love him a lot.'

'Well, you're gonna have a magical wedding, girl,' said Isabelle, patting Rebecca on the back, 'Emily's gonna plan your wedding, right?'

'Yeah, she is,' I said, drunkenly grinning at my mirror, 'she's gonna make sure my wedding is gonna be absolutely fucking magical.'

'Because you're my baby sister,' said Emily, kissing me on the forehead, 'you're my baby sister and I love you.'

'Look at all this sibling love!' said Jane, 'I love this!'

Just then, the song on Jane's iPod decided to play a joke on her. Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi began playing, and when we're drunk, we like to sing that song. Loud.

'Oh, my God!' said Angelica, 'is that Bon Jovi?'

'Livin' On A Prayer,' said Jane, 'why?'

'TURN IT UP!' said Isabelle, 'TURN IT UP!'

Jane sighed. She turned the music up. We rolled their windows down and sang louder than we have ever sang before.

_Once upon a time not so long ago…_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck, it's tough_

_So tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love_

_For love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot_

_Ohh, we're half way there_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk so tough_

_It's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night Tommy whispers baby it's okay_

_Someday_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot_

_Ohh, we're half way there_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Ohh, we're half way there_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Ohh, we're half way there_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Whoa! Livin' on a prayer!_

The song faded out. We laughed and hollered, high-fiving each other.

'THAT WAS AWESOME, LADIES!' hooted Isabelle, 'ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!'

Jane sighed and pulled into the driveway. Emily opened her door, almost face planting onto the pavement as she stepped out of the Hummer.

'Oopsies!' she giggled, 'I almost fell!'

Jane scoffed. She stalked off into the mansion and straight down to the dungeon to go see Michael.

'Whoa!' said Angelica, 'what crawled inside her and died?'

'I think we embarrassed her,' said Isabelle, 'we're drunk, we're rowdy, and she's…Straight-Edge.'

'Ohh, she'll get over it,' said Emily, half-scoffing, 'this isn't the worst that we've been.'

'We'll apologize later when she's cooled off,' I said, 'I wonder if my handsome prince is awake.'

Everyone watched as I drunkenly stumbled up to the front door. I almost fell as I turned the knob, giggling all the while. Finally, I managed to open the door. I walked in, hollering for my fiance.

'CONNOR!' I called, 'CONNOR ADAM! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Silence. Complete silence. I frowned. I tried again.

'CONNOR!' I called, 'CONNOR, I'M HOME!'

Still silence. I growled, stumbling towards the living room.

'Connor Adam MacManus, I swear to God, I am going to…oh…'

'Rebecca?' called Emily, stumbling towards the living room, 'Rebecca, what are you…? Holy crow…'

'What's going on?' called Isabelle, 'what's wrong?'

Emily and I stood in the entrance of the living room. Their eyes were locked on the fireplace, just staring in complete awe.

'Girls?' called Angelica, 'why aren't you…hello…'

There, lying on the tiger rug in front of a roaring fire, was Connor. He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth. He was holding a spear. He looked between the four girls, a smug smirk slowly beginning to spread across his lips.

'Welcome home, girls,' he purred seductively, 'did you have a nice night?'

I blinked furiously, rubbing my eyes. I'm dreaming. My fiance is dressed as fucking Tarzan. What the fuck.

'Connor…' slurred Angelica, 'why are you dressed like Tarzan?'

'I just thought I do something sexy for my Jungle Princess when she got home,' said Connor, his eyes locked on mine, 'I wasn't expecting her to come home drunk.'

'Me?' I slurred, pointing to myself, 'please! I'm not that drunk!'

'I beg ta differ, love,' said Connor, raising his eyebrows at me, 'ye look like yer about ta fall, babe.'

'I'm fine!' I said, 'don't worry about me!'

Connor chuckled. He looked at me, then Emily, then Isabelle, then Angelica.

'Yer mates are awake,' he said, 'now if you'll excuse me…'

I watched as Connor walked over to me. His loin cloth barely covered his undercarriage, and I could have sworn I saw his dick. I squealed with laughter as he scooped me up, slinging me over his shoulder. He smiled at my sister and my cousins.

'I got a girl ta take care o'.'

Emily, Angelica, and Isabelle watched as Connor carried me up the stairs. There was a trail of fake leaves leading up to our bedroom. What was going on?

'Connor…' I mumbled, suppressing a burp, 'what are you doing? Why are there leaves? What did you do?'

Connor stopped in front of our bedroom door. He placed me on my feet. He looked at me, grinning.

'Welcome to the jungle.'

Connor opened the door. I gasped.

'Oh!'

The whole entire room was decorated like it was a jungle. There were trees, leaves, stuffed animals, and animal print everywhere. I was in awe.

'So…' said Connor, 'what do ye think?'

I slowly walked into the room, stumbling slightly. There was candles, pine-scented incents and soft music playing in the background. I slipped, nearly falling forwards. Connor rushed up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me steady.

'Here,' he said, 'let me show ye.'

Connor scooped me up in his arms and carried me around the room. I smiled like a child at Disneyland as I looked at all the animals. Connor Adam MacManus, you are a fucking genius.

'Connor…' I slurred as I touched the tiger fur, 'this is so…'

My sentence was rudely interrupted. I let out the longest, loudest belch that I have ever let out. Connor cringed.

'Jesus, Rebecca!' he said, putting me down and waving his hand in front of his face, 'wine breath!'

I blushed slightly. I've been suppressing my burps all night. I guess that was the end result.

'I'm sorry,' I said sheepishly, 'I've been trying not to burp all night.'

Connor laughed. He grabbed my left leg, picking me up. I wrapped my arms around Connor's neck, smiling at him.

'Yer hair's still curled,' said Connor as he carried me over to our bed, 'how did ye manage that?'

I looked at Connor. I raised my eyebrows.

'Connor…' she said, 'I may be drunk, but my hair isn't.'

Connor laughed.

I rested my head on Connor's shoulder as he gently placed me down against the sheets. He changed them from the regular satin to tiger fur. It felt nice.

'Wow…' I said, touching the sheets, 'this is so soft…'

'Yer Da gave this ta me,' said Connor, 'I thought I'd break it out an' do a little Tarzan an' Jane play.'

I smiled.

'Well, this was very sweet of you,' I said, 'you know this is one of my fantasies.'

'I remember,' said Connor, stroking my hair, 'ye told me all about 'em an' I promised I'd do 'em wit' ye. An' here ye are.'

I smiled up at my fiancé. Then, suddenly, I burst into a massive giggle fit.

'What?' said Connor, looking very confused, 'why are ye laughing?'

'I am so fucking drunk!' I cackled, rolling around in the sheets, 'wine makes me crazy!'

Connor laughed as I continued to roll myself into a cocoon in the sheets. I was still in my dress and I had long since taken my tiara off.

'Wee!' I said, rolling around some more, 'I'm a rolling pin!'

Connor threw his head back and laughed. I'm the funny drunk. It runs in my family. But when it comes to drinking wine, oh dear.

'These sheets are so soft!' I giggled, 'Daddy gets real fur! I don't approve of it, but ahh, this is so fucking soft!'

Connor reached out and grabbed me. He un-ravelled me from my cocoon, pulling me onto his lap.

'Alright, Little Miss,' he said in a seductive manner, 'I think it's time that I get ye out o' this dress.'

I watched as Connor slowly reached around and grabbed the zipper of my dress. He pulled it gently, slowly pulling downwards. Finally, he managed to unzip it. He lay me down on my back, grinning at me.

'This dress is very beautiful,' he said, 'but I think that it would look much more beautiful on the floor.'

I laughed loudly. I covered my face with my hands, pressing my lips together to suppress my laughter.

Connor slowly peeled the dress off of me, revealing my red lace bra and thong. His eyes danced with lust and passion as he stared at my bare body as he gently set my dress onto the floor.

'Look at ye,' he whispered, 'yer tha definition o' beauty an' grace.'

I opened my mouth, ready to retort, then I belched again. Loud. I giggled, clapping my hands over my mouth.

'Excuse me,' I said, sniggering slightly.

'Okay…' said Connor, 'beauty…'

I frowned at my fiancé. Then, I nudged his cheek with my foot, smiling at him like a five-year-old.

'Yer adorable,' said Connor, rubbing my leg, 'ye know that?'

'Even though I'm drunk?' I said.

'Even though yer drunk,' smiled Connor.

I smiled at Connor. The music played gently in the background, the candles casting a glow on our skin. I recognized the music, too.

'Oh!' I gasped, 'this is the orchestrated version of the Forest Temple music!'

'Murphy suggested it,' said Connor, 'it gives ye tha feelin' that yer in tha middle o' tha jungle, just bein' treated like tha Goddess that ye are.'

'I'm not a Goddess,' I said, 'I'm too drunk.'

'Even Goddesses get drunk every now an' then, love,' said Connor.

I stuck my tongue out at Connor. Connor chuckled. Then, he smirked.

'Alright,' he said, 'enough fuckin' around. I'm about ta make yer inner Goddess roar.'

'You better get to it, Tarzan,' I teased, 'you don't wanna disappoint me, your beloved Jane, do you?'

Connor laughed. He reached over into the bedside table, grabbing a coil of black rope. He looked at me, his eyes locking onto my wrists.

'Alright,' he said, 'ye know tha drill. Put yer wrists to tha bedposts.'

I obeyed. I placed my wrists to the bedposts, watching Connor's every move. Slowly, he took some of the rope and tied my wrists together. He double-knotted it, the rope digging into my skin. I don't mind pain. I'm used to it, and when Connor inflicts it on me, I love it.

'Look at ye,' said Connor, grinning deviously, 'ye look so pretty when yer tied up an' helpless against me.'

'I can take you,' I teased, 'I've fought guys twice your size in high school.'

'Aye,' said Connor, 'tha' may be true, but ye haven't been able ta wrestle yer way out o' yer ties, have ye?'

Connor playfully tugged on the rope that adorned my wrists. They were tied tight enough that they dug into my wrists. I'm gonna have a badass case of rope burn when he's through with me, I just know it. But there's a twist. I'm a masochist. Pain gives me pleasure, unless it's inflicted on me out of spite and anger. If it's sexual pain, then bring it the fuck on.

'I probably will one day,' I said cooly, 'you never know.'

Connor laughed. His eyes danced, burning with intense lust and pleasure as if he was taunting me.

'Until tha' day comes, yer powerless against me,' he said, 'yer nothin' but a prisoner against my power, my charm. I know ye, Rebecca. Ye like it when I dominate you, when I inflict pain on ye. Yer a masochist, Rebecca Jane.'

I gasped. How did he know that? I never told him about my secret love for sexual pain. Someone must have spilled.

'How did you…?' I began.

'Shh…' whispered Connor, pressing his finger against my lips, 'tha' doesn't matter righ' now, love. What matters righ' now is tha' I punish ye. Properly.'

A small whimper escaped from my lips. Connor leaned in slowly towards me, pressing his lips to my neck.

'Mmm…' whispered Connor, 'ye smell good.'

'You bought me this perfume,' I said, suppressing a shudder, 'for our one-year.'

Connor chuckled. The hair on my arms stood on end as his hot breath tickled my skin.

Slowly, Connor wrapped his arms around my back. With one hand, he un-hooked my bra, peeling it off. He held it in his hand, a look of disgust on his face as he stared at the black lace.

'Bras,' he snorted, 'ye know that I hate these things.'

'But I have to wear them,' I said, 'I can't go around braless with other men around.'

'Ye know tha rule, Rebecca,' hissed Connor, tossing the bra aside like it was a tarantula, 'no bras, no matter what.'

'I'm sorry, sir,' I said, 'I'm so very sorry.'

'Ye can be such a rebel,' said Connor, 'always breakin' tha rules, ye are.'

'You're one to talk,' I said smoothly, 'you're the one who goes around killing people like it's legal.'

Connor growled. He slapped me across the face. Hard.

'DON'T YE TALK BACK TA ME LIKE THAT!' he roared, angrily pointing a finger at me, 'EVER!'

I panted as the sting of Connor's slap faded. I welcomed the sting, allowing the pain fuel me, giving me pleasure.

'Ye like it when I slap ye?' hissed Connor, slapping me again, 'do ye?'

A small moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Connor slapped me again, harder this time. The sound of the slap bounced off the walls, echoing around the room. Tears of pleasure stung my eyes. I welcomed the strikes and the pain as it sent fire through my heart, pumping adrenaline through my veins. I know he can do better than this.

'Yer a slut,' snarled Connor, slapping me again, 'a filthy little mutt.'

'Yes, sir,' I whispered, waiting for Connor to strike me again, 'yes, sir.'

Connor glared at me. He lowered his hand, just staring. He opened his bedside table and pulled out his leather belt. I knew what was coming next.

'Ye see this?' said Connor, brandishing the belt, 'ye see it?'

'I see it,' I said, squirming slightly, 'I see it.'

'Ye know what I'm gonna do wit' this?' said Connor menacingly.

'You're gonna hit me with it,' I whispered, 'you're gonna punish me.'

Connor laughed deviously. His laughter sent chills throughout my body. I shivered as he slapped the leather belt in his hands menacingly, knowing what was coming.

'Alright,' said Connor in a cold tone, 'I'm gonna un-tie ye, but I'll be puttin' ye on yer hands an' knees then tie yer hands back up an' I'm gonna spank ye so hard ye won't be able ta sit down fer a month.'

'Yes, sir,' I whispered.

Connor reached up and un-tied my wrists. I balled my hands, cringing against the pain as the blood began to rush back into my fingers. Connor's eyes danced with a demonic fire as he watched me, his dominant side coming into full play.

'Come here,' snarled Connor, grabbing me by the hips, 'roll over.'

I obeyed. I rolled over onto my stomach, lifting my ass in the air. Connor grabbed my wrists, tying them behind my back. I struggled to keep my balance, my hands being one of the key elements in keeping me up-right when I'm in doggy-style.

Connor slowly ran his hands over my ass. I still had my panties on. Soon enough, they'd either be off on the floor or ripped to shreds.

'Ye have a really nice ass,' purred Connor as he continued to run his hands over my cheeks, 'it's gonna look even nicer when it's all covered in bruises from yer punishment.'

I turned away from Connor, whispering to myself in French. Connor's relentless when he's in his dominant stage, and when he gets that belt out, well, it's game on.

Connor whipped the belt fiercely against the bed, threatening me. I had to beg for mercy, and I'm not the kind of girl who will beg for mercy. I'm tough. I can take it.

Connor held the belt in his hands. Slowly, he peeled off my thong, putting it around my ankles. He leaned in and kissed both of my ass cheeks before drawing back and whipping me with the belt. I cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Connor laughed.

'OH, YEAH!' he hooted, whipping me again, 'THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! SCREAM, BITCH! SCREAM!'

I let out another loud cry as Connor whipped me, harder this time. Each strike of the leather belt sent fire through my body, adrenaline coursing through my blood, sending me into overload.

'YER A WHORE!' growled Connor, whipping me harder, 'YER A MONGREL! SCUM!'

I cried out as Connor whipped me, over and over. Tears stung my eyes as each lash brought me more pleasure as the pain set into my skin. I knew my ass was bright red and I would be covered in bruises tomorrow. Connor's powerful, and he knows how to use it.

Connor whipped me one last time before tossing the belt onto the floor. He reached for one of the candles, holding it over my bare back.

'This is gonna be a bit hot,' he said in a cold tone, 'brace yerself, love.'

I whimpered as Connor slowly tipped the candle. I gasped as the hot wax came in contact with my skin. It hurt, but as a masochist, I loved the pain. Every bit of it.

'Look at ye,' said Connor, dripping more wax on my back, 'yer not cryin' or nothin'. Looks like I got myself a tough cookie.'

'I've gone through worse, big boy,' I said, 'I've been beaten, raped, starved, and addicted to cocaine. Getting candle wax poured on my back is fucking child's play.'

Connor placed the candle back where it was before. He looked at me, his eyes full of lust.

'I think tonight may be tha night that I finally make ye scream mercy,' he teased, 'yer a tough one. I throw out my hardest slaps an' whips yet ye don' give up.'

'Like I said,' I said, 'cocaine addiction, beaten, raped, and starved. This is nothing.'

Connor laughed.

'What are you gonna do to me, Tarzan?' I teased, wiggling my ass, 'are you gonna make tough little Jane scream mercy?'

'Yer damn fuckin' right I am,' said Connor, 'ye better fuckin' believe I am.'

'Do it,' I said, 'take off that loin cloth. Make me scream. Give me your best shot.'

Connor threw his head back and laughed. I loved egging him on, and by the sounds of his laughter, he was enjoying it.

'Oh, Rebecca!' he said, 'oh, you're just too amazing!'

I looked up at Connor. My eyes glowed in the candlelight, my heart pumping pure fire and adrenaline through my veins.

'Come on, Tarzan,' I said, 'make Jane scream mercy. Make the tough girl scream mercy.'

Connor smirked.

'I hope yer ready, Jane,' he said coldly.

'I'm beyond ready,' I said, 'give it to me.'

Connor positioned himself behind me. He peeled off his loin cloth, his cock just inches away from my pussy. He grabbed my hair, yanking my head up, pressing his lips to my ear.

'Yer about ta be punished fer bein' such a naughty little girl, Jane,' he hissed, 'ye know I don' allow drinkin' in my jungle.'

'I'm sorry, Tarzan,' I whispered, 'I'm ever-so-sorry.'

Connor shoved my head against the pillows. He grabbed my hips, sliding his cock deep into my pussy. I let out a low purr as he slid his cock in and out, in and out, in and out, slowly but surely. He likes to start off slow then proceed to go faster. He's hell-bent on making me scream mercy, but it won't be happening.

'Oh, Tarzan…' I moaned, 'yes…'

'Yer a bad girl, Jane,' said Connor, spanking me, 'yer a very bad girl. Always breakin' tha rules. Why do ye do this ta me, Jane?'

'I'm a rebel, Tarzan,' I teased, 'I've never obeyed the rules.'

'Well, yer wit' me now,' said Connor, spanking me again before digging his nails into my hips, 'an' yer rebel days are over, my sweet.'

I laughed. I rested my head on the pillow, the fur tickling my cheek as Connor continued to thrust into me, his cock going in deeper and deeper with each thrust of his mighty hips.

'Oh, Tarzan…' I moaned, 'Tarzan…'

'Take my cock, Jane,' said Connor, pulling me in closer to him, 'all of it.'

'I can take it,' I said, backing my ass up a bit to make Connor's cock go in deeper, 'this isn't your best, Tarzan. Come on, now.'

Connor laughed. He thrusted harder, going in deeper inside of my pussy. I let out a loud moan as his skin hit the forming bruises on my ass with his hips.

'Looks like yer ass is brusin' already,' teased Connor, tracing where he hit me with his fingers, 'does it hurt?'

I snorted.

'Come on, Tarzan,' I said, wiggling my ass, 'you know me. I love pain.'

Connor smirked. He slapped my bruises. Hard. I let out a cry of pleasure, the sting of the slap sending fire through my body.

'Did that feel good?' said Connor, hitting me again, 'did it?'

'You know me too well,' I said as Connor struck me again, 'you know how to push my buttons.'

'Yer like me in a lot o' ways, my love,' said Connor, striking me again, 'that's why I know ye so well.'

I laughed. Everyone always says that Connor and I are a lot alike, only I'm female and French instead of male and Irish.

Connor grabbed the back of my neck fiercely, pinning me against the pillows. I let out a gasp of pleasure as he thrusted harder, faster. This was gonna get interesting. Fast.

'Tarzan…' I moaned, 'what has gotten into you? You're more aggressive than normal.'

'Maybe it's because my love vessel broke tha rules again,' said Connor, pushing me further into the pillows, 'ye know I can only take so much o' yer rebellious ways fer so long until I snap, Jane.'

'Aww…' I teased, 'is Tarzan butt hurt because he's not allowed to have any fun?'

Connor snarled. He slapped me across the face. I suppressed a giggle. I got him.

'Don't ye sass me, woman!' growled Connor, 'ever!'

'Aww, Tarzan…' I teased, 'I'm sorry. Sorry you're no fun.'

Connor slapped me again. He tightened his grip on the back of my neck, fucking me harder and harder. I moaned as his hips slapped my bruises, waves of pleasure striking me like lightning.

'Yer nothin' but a pain in tha ass, Jane,' snarled Connor, slapping me again, 'when will ye learn?'

'I don't think I'll ever learn,' I said smoothly, 'I love my punishments.'

Connor rolled his eyes. He let go of my neck. He grabbed my hair, pulling it as hard as he could, yanking my neck back. He thrusted harder now, his cock in as deep as it would go. I moaned loudly.

'Oh, Tarzan…' I moaned, 'yes…oh, God yes…yes…'

'That's it, Jane,' said Connor, kissing my neck, 'say my name. Say it so tha whole jungle hears it.'

I resisted the urge to scream. I was doing so well until Connor decided to go faster. That did it.

'TARZAN!' I moaned, 'TARZAN!'

Connor shoved my head down. He grabbed my neck again, pinning me against the pillows. Hard.

'Say it,' he hissed, 'say mercy.'

'NEVER!' I growled, 'YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME SAY MERCY!'

Connor reached over and grabbed his belt. He whipped me with it as hard as he could. I screamed.

'SAY IT!' roared Connor, 'SAY IT!'

'NO!' I cried, 'NEVER!'

Connor whipped me repeatedly, one strike on each cheek. He was determined to finally make me say mercy, but it was never going to happen.

Connor tossed the belt to the side. He pulled me up, arching my back so it was against his body.

'SAY IT!' he roared, 'SAY MERCY!'

I let out a loud roar of pleasure. I kept calm, not allowing myself to succumb to Connor's wishes.

'NO!' I cried, 'NO!'

Connor growled. He brushed my hair away from my neck. Slowly, he pressed his lips against my skin. Then, suddenly, he bit me. I cried out, as his teeth broke skin. He pulled away, his mouth full of blood.

'Submit,' he hissed, 'yer not as tough as ye say ye are.'

'Wanna fucking bet, Jungle Boy?' I growled.

Connor laughed. He licked the blood from my bite mark, cleaning it before he kissed it gently.

'Ye know I'm willin' ta take chances, love,' he said, 'I'm pretty ambitious.'

I laughed loudly. My husband, the chance-taker.

Connor grunted as he felt his body tense up. He moved my hair, biting me in the exact same spot. I cried out again as I felt him suck the blood from the bite mark.

'Come on, Jungle Boy,' I said, 'cum for Jane.'

Connor moaned. He held me closer to him, his climax building with each thrust and each suck. I reached around, digging my nails deep into Connor's ass.

'Come on,' I encouraged, 'come on, Tarzan. Cum for Jane. Come on.'

Connor grunted. And groaned. And panted. Finally, with a mighty growl, he came. Hard.

I slid myself off of Connor's cock, panting hard. I went lip against the pillows, holding the bite mark. Connor un-tied my wrists, putting the rope back into the bedside table. He turned me on my back, stroking my hair.

'Ye okay, love?' he asked.

I nodded, panting still.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I'm okay.'

Connor watched as I took my hand off the bite mark. My palm was coated in blood. I wrinkled my nose.

'Eww,' I said, 'gross.'

Connor laughed.

'Don' be such a baby,' he teased, handing me a tissue, 'it's just blood.'

'Shut up,' I said, holding the tissue against the mark, 'fuck, that hurt…'

'Sorry, love,' said Connor, kissing the hand that was holding the tissue.

I sighed. I threw out the tissue before walking over to my vanity. I moved my hair over, looking at the still bleeding bite mark.

'Holy shit,' I said as Connor blew out the candles, 'you really did a number on me.'

Connor walked up behind me. He turned me around, tracing the mark with his fingertips.

'I broke skin,' he said, inspecting the mark, 'I never break skin.'

'This is gonna be all bruised tomorrow,' I sighed, 'thank God for concealer.'

Connor sighed. He kissed the bite mark gently before scooping me up in his arms, carrying me towards the bed.

'How's yer ass?' he asked, 'I whipped ye pretty hard.'

'Oh, shit!' I said, 'put me down! I wanna see!'

Connor put me back on my feet. He watched in amusement as I ran to the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door, looking in the long mirror. I turned around and gasped, looking at all the purple and black bruises that adorned my ass cheeks.

'Holy shit, Connor!' I said, 'you didn't just whip me, you fucking punished me.'

'Ye asked fer it,' said Connor, 'so don' blame me.'

I traced each bruise with my fingertips. I've gotten bruises before, but they were never this bad.

'Looks like I won't be sitting down for a while,' I said, 'holy fuck.'

'Looks like yer sobered up,' teased Connor, 'ye were stumbling earlier.'

I snorted.

'Whatever,' I said.

Connor sighed. He walked over to me, a smirk playing across his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. He kissed my nose, stroking my hair.

'Yer beautiful,' he said, 'ye know that?'

'You tell me that every day,' I smiled, 'of course I know that I'm beautiful.'

Connor smiled. He took my face in his hands, kissing me deeply.

_'Is breá liom tú,'_ he whispered against my lips.

_'Is breá liom tú,'_ I whispered back.


	5. Stories

Next Morning

'Whoa. What happened to your neck?'

'I ran into a hook. No big deal.'

'I'm sure.'

I rolled my eyes at Duffy. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing eggs and bacon and prepared to start making breakfast.

'Are you sure that you ran into a hook, Rebecca?' asked Dolly, 'you look like something or someone bit you.'

'I'm sure, Dolly,' I said, cracking the eggs, 'I'm one-hundred percent sure.'

'But you were drunk,' said Greenly, 'how can you remember how you hurt yourself?'

'I was stumbling,' I said, getting very annoyed at the game of 20 Questions they were playing with me, 'I would have run into something. Keep in mind my sister nearly faceplanted getting out of Jane's Hummer.'

'Whatever you say,' said Greenly, walking away.

I closed my eyes, trying to push out my frustrations. I put the eggs in the frying pan, humming to myself.

'Good morning, everyone!' said a voice.

'Good morning, Connor!' said Duffy.

Connor sniffed the air. He smiled.

'Somethin' smells good,' he said, 'who's cookin'?'

'Your fiancée,' said Dolly, 'and she has a bad bruise on her neck. Do you have any idea how she got it?'

'She stumbled into a hook,' said Connor, walking out into the kitchen and kissing my bruise, 'poor thing.'

'Thank you,' I mouthed to Connor.

'So,' said Greenly as Connor sat down at the kitchen table, 'how are we gonna celebrate this engagement?'

'I'm not sure,' said Connor, 'what do ye think, love?'

'I don't know,' I said, finishing cooking the eggs and moving onto the bacon, 'maybe just throw a party here.'

'I got a better idea,' said a voice.

'Hey, Michael,' said Duffy.

'Hey, Duffy,' said Michael, grabbing a carton of chocolate milk from the fridge.

'What's your idea of an epic celebration?' asked Greenly as Michael grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

'Yeah, bro,' said Connor, 'spill it.'

Michael smiled as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk. He turned around, looking between everyone.

'How does Las Vegas sound?'

I gasped.

'Michael!' I breathed, looking at him, 'that's brilliant!'

'Vegas!' said Dolly cheerfully, 'Sin City!'

'Did somebody say Vegas?'

Everyone turned around. Emily was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling brightly. I laughed.

'Michael suggested we go to Vegas to celebrate the engagement,' I said, 'I think that would be lovely.'

'I'll also book us a surprise vacation,' said Michael, grabbing a plate of eggs, 'it'll be on me, too.'

'ALRIGHT!' said Connor, 'VEGAS, BITCHES!'

'Where's the vacation gonna be?' asked Emily.

'I ain't saying jack shit,' said Michael, sitting down beside Connor.

'I heard somethin' about Vegas,' said a voice.

'Hey, Murphy!' I said cheerfully.

'Who said we're goin' ta Vegas?' asked Murphy, grabbing a plate.

'Michael suggested it,' said Emily.

'He also said something about a surprise vacation after we go to Vegas,' said Duffy.

'Alright!' cheered Murphy, 'two vacations!'

'Vegas? When are we going to Vegas?'

I laughed. I knew that voice.

'Good morning, Agent Smecker,' I said as I gave everyone their eggs and bacon.

'Good morning, Rebecca,' smiled Paul, 'how are you, sweetie?'

'Sore,' I laughed, 'I ran into a hook.'

I pointed to the bruise on my neck. Paul cringed.

'Ouch,' he said, 'that looks painful.'

'Who let Jacob Goodnight in?' said Michael.

I laughed.

'I ran into a clothing hook, Silly Goose,' I said, 'if I ran into a meat hook, I'd be dead.'

'I'm glad you caught that reference,' laughed Michael as he ate.

'So, when are we going to Sin City?' asked Greenly.

'Viva La Anarchy!' hooted Michael.

'Sin City? We're going to Sin City?'

Paul and I laughed.

'Good morning, Jane,' we said together.

'Good morning,' smiled Jane, kissing Michael on the forehead.

Michael smiled. He wrapped his arm around Jane, brushing her hair with his fingers.

'Good morning, sweetheart,' he said.

'I heard something about to go to Las Vegas,' said Jane, 'I got curious.'

'Yer boyfriend suggested it,' said Murphy, 'we're celebratin' tha engagement.'

'He did?' said Jane, 'why am I not surprised?'

'Question is when are we going?' I asked, sitting in Connor's lap.

'Michael suggested it,' said Duffy, looking at Michael, 'maybe he can choose when we go.'

'Good point, Detective,' said Connor, 'good point.'

'Come on, bro,' said Murphy, nudging Michael with his foot, 'when are we goin' ta Vegas?'

'Seeing as how this surprised most to all of you, I have our flight booked for next week,' said Michael, 'gives us time to pack and such.'

'YEAH, BUDDY!' said Emily, fist-pumping, 'VEGAS BABY!'

'I'll tell everyone else when they wake up,' said Rebecca, 'just keep me away from that Leatherface wax figure.'

I shuddered in Connor's arms. Leatherface terrifies me like no other, and when I see him, oh boy, I lose my shit.

'There was special arrangements made at the wax museum,' said Michael, 'they took down any figures that might traumatize y'all.'

'So, no Leatherface,' said Connor, patting me on the back.

'No Leatherface, no Chucky, no Pinhead, and no Leprechaun,' said Michael, 'all gone.'

Connor, Murphy, Emily, and I all breathed a sigh of relief.

'It took a lot of strings to pull,' said Michael, 'a lot.'

'Well, thank you, hun,' smiled Emily, 'we appreciate it.'

Just then, Rocco and Isabelle walked into the kitchen. Rocco yawned.

'Did we miss breakfast?' he mumbled, 'I smell bacon.'

'No, you didn't, Rocco,' I said, pointing to the counter, 'food's right there.'

Rocco and Isabelle each grabbed a plate of food and ate. Isabelle looked between everyone. She frowned.

'You guys look excited,' she said, 'what's going on?'

I smiled at my frowning cousin. Time for the moment of truth.

'We're going to Vegas next week.'

Isabelle choked on her eggs. She coughed, trying to swallow the pieces that were stuck in her throat. She recovered, clearing her throat.

'You're serious,' she said, 'Vegas.'

'Vegas!' said Emily, 'the Saints are invading Sin City!'

'Well,' said Isabelle, 'I'm sold.'

'Count me in!' said Rocco.

'Well, I think we should go to McGinty's to celebrate before we go to Vegas,' smiled Paul, 'what do you guys think?'

'Hell yeah!' said Emily.

'Awesome idea, Agent!' said Rebecca.

'Smecker, you fucking genius!' said Michael.

Paul laughed.

'Alright,' he said, 'we go tonight.'

'AWESOME!'

That Night

'Jane, hold still or I'm gonna burn you.'

'Sorry.'

'Quit moving her head! I'm gonna end up poking her eye out!'

'Sorry, Angelica.'

Isabelle, Emily, Angelica, and I were all ready to go. Angelica worked on Jane's makeup as Emily, Isabelle and I curled her hair. Unfortunately, we were having some difficulties.

'Will you watch it, Emily?' I growled, shoving Emily over, 'you're getting a bit too close to me with that thing!'

'Shove over, then!' said Emily, bumping me with her hip.

'If I shove over any more, I'll run into Isabelle!' I said.

'Will you three quit bickering?' said Angelica, 'seriously!'

'SHUT UP, ANGELICA!'

Angelica frowned at us. She sighed and continued with Jane's makeup. Jane frowned.

'Are you girls okay back there?' she asked, 'I can curl my own hair if you want me to.'

'We got this, Jane,' said Emily, 'just relax.'

'Are you sure?' asked Jane.

'Just shut up and relax, Jane,' I said, 'we got this.'

'Okay,' said Jane, 'if you insist.'

Angelica looked at Jane, inspecting her makeup job so far. She sighed.

'Tilt your head up a bit, Jane,' she said, guiding Jane, 'there you go.'

Jane sighed. We worked feverishly on her hair. She had a lot of it, and it was crazy.

'You guys excited?' asked Isabelle, 'you know, for Vegas?'

'I am!' said Emily.

'Why wouldn't we be?' I said.

'This was nice of Michael to set up,' said Angelica as she finished Jane's makeup.

'Michael is a sweet guy,' said Jane with a smile, 'I know that first-hand.'

'You picked a good one,' I said, 'keep him.'

Jane laughed.

'I plan on it, Rebecca,' she said, 'for sure.'

'Just like how Rebecca needs to keep Connor,' teased Isabelle, nudging me.

I laughed.

'You guys really love him, don't you?' I said.

'Why wouldn't we?' said Angelica, sitting on my bed, 'he saved your life as well as Emily's.'

'He also taught me how to shoot a gun,' I said as we finished up Jane's hair.

'No way!' said Isabelle, 'no way!'

'Yes, way!' I said, 'you guys wanna hear the story?'

'Hell yes!' said Isabelle.

'I wanna hear this!' said Emily, 'spill, bitch!'

I laughed.

'Alright! Alright!' I said, 'this was about a week after I fully recovered. Here's how the story goes…'

The Saints Mansion: July 2010

'Hey, Murph!'

'Yes, Connor?'

'Have ye seen Rebecca anywhere?'

'Can't say I have.'

'Dammit!'

Suddenly, both boys heard the sound of gunfire. Both of them frowned.

'What was that?' asked Connor.

More gunfire echoed throughout the mansion. The boys were confused. Was there an intruder? Was someone out back doing target practice?

'Ye better go check it out,' said Murphy, 'do ye have a gun on ye?'

'Always, bro,' said Connor.

'Well, ye better go check,' said Murphy, 'good luck an' be careful.'

Connor snorted. He walked out the back door, looking around. More gunfire echoed through the yard. Connor lifted his gun, ready to fire when he heard a familiar voice.

'SON OF A BITCH!'

Connor frowned. He knew that voice. More gunfire echoed, followed by the voice again.

'FUCK! I SUCK AT THIS SHIT!'

'Rebecca?'

I jumped, pointing my gun at Connor. I sighed, panting.

'Jesus Christ, Connor!' I said, 'don't do that!'

'Sorry, love,' said Connor as he ran up to me, 'what the hell are ye doin' out here?'

'I got bored and wanted to shoot this rifle,' I said, holding up the gun, 'I fucking suck at it, though.'

Connor looked at the rifle, then he looked at me. He raised his eyebrows.

'Let me see,' he said, 'I don't think ye suck that bad, do ye?'

I growled. I cocked the rifle again, aiming at the beer can I was trying to shoot. I shot it again and missed. I sighed.

'I do suck,' I pouted, 'I can't shoot that beer can off.'

'Ye want some help, sweetheart?' asked Connor.

I looked at Connor, raising my eyebrows. Him? Help me? No way. Then I frowned and nodded. Connor grinned.

'Alright,' he said, positioning himself behind me, 'ye _really_ need to concentrate. Pretend tha' can is someone ye _really_ don't like.'

I glared.

'Fucking Giovanni…' I muttered angrily, cocking the rifle.

Connor slowly raised my arms. For a man, his hands were super soft. I liked it.

'Aim real good, now,' said Connor, 'that's a good girl.'

I aimed the rifle at the beer can. I pulled the trigger. Then, the can fell. I gasped.

'I DID IT!' I said, jumping with excitement, 'I DID IT!'

Connor laughed. He grabbed me, kissing me on the cheek. Both of us gasped.

'I…' stuttered Connor, turning red, 'I…'

I laughed, touching my cheek. I wasn't embarrassed. I loved it.

'Wow…' I laughed sheepishly, 'that was random.'

Connor turned away from me, embarrassed.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'tha' was sort o' a spur-of-the-moment deal.'

'Don't worry about it,' I said, patting Connor's shoulder, 'I enjoyed it.'

Connor turned around. He smiled.

'Really?' he said.

I nodded.

'Really,' I said.

Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank God,' he said, 'I thought I scared ye.'

I laughed. Connor's cute when he's embarrassed. Then, he said something, but I couldn't make out what he said because he mumbled it.

'I love you.'

I frowned. I looked at Connor, confused.

'What did you say?'

'I said good job,' said Connor.

I folded my arms. I raised my eyebrows, looking very serious.

'You didn't say good job,' I said sternly, 'you said something else.'

'What?' said Connor, 'I did say good job.'

'Don't lie to me, Connor,' I said.

'I'm not lying to ye, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'why don't ye believe me?'

'Because I know you, dumbass,' I said, 'now spit it out.'

Connor sighed, defeated.

'Okay,' he said, 'I said…'

Connor paused. I frowned, folding my arms tighter.

'I…' stuttered Connor, 'I…I…'

'You what, Connor?' I said, 'you what?'

Connor sighed deeply.

'I said,' he said, 'I…I…I can't say it…'

I looked at Connor. What was he so scared to tell me?

'You can trust me, Connor,' I said, 'tell me. Please.'

'Ye might get mad at me,' said Connor quietly.

I groaned.

'Connor!' I said exasperated, 'I'm getting mad because you won't tell me! Spit it out, will you?'

Connor groaned. He threw his arms up in the air, clearly frustrated.

'FINE!' he said, 'I LOVE YOU!'

I gasped. Connor turned away from me, looking very nervous. Oh. My. God. I took a shaky breath, walking over to Connor.

'You what?'

'I love you,' said Connor, 'I've been crazy about ye since tha rescue.'

I slowly walked up to Connor. I turned him around to face me, taking his face in my hands.

'Connor…' I whispered, 'why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I feared rejection,' frowned Connor, 'I'm sorry.'

I sighed.

'You wanna know something funny?' I said.

Connor looked up at me, still frowning.

'What?' he said.

I looked deep into Connor's eyes. I smiled.

'I love you, too.'

Connor gasped.

'Wha-What?' he said, looking very stunned, 'what?'

'I love you, too, Connor,' I said, 'I really, really love you.'

Connor didn't say anything. He cupped my cheek in his hand, then, ever-so-slowly, he leaned in towards me. Of course, he got a little to ahead of himself and we ended up knocking our foreheads together.

'Ow!' said Connor, 'fuck!'

I cringed, rubbing my forehead. Connor blushed.

'Sorry,' he said, turning to walk away.

I sighed. I grabbed Connor by the arm, stopping him.

'Nope,' I said, 'get back here, young man.'

Connor sighed. He turned around, looking at me, not saying a word. I smiled.

'Come here,' I said, 'don't be shy, sweetie pie.'

Connor smiled. He pulled me in closer to him, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Connor's neck, melting into the kiss. I could feel all the passion in the air as we stood there, holding each other.

Connor wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled me in closer to his body, deepening the kiss.

Slowly, I snaked my tongue out, parting Connor's lips. A moan escaped from my lips before I could stop it as I snaked my tongue into Connor's now open mouth.

Connor pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't relinquish his hold on my waist. He looked at me in amazement. I laughed.

'I'm sorry,' I said, fixing my hair, 'was that too much?'

'No,' breathed Connor, still amazed, 'that was amazing.'

I smiled.

'Good.'

Connor smiled. Then, he danced around the backyard, singing at the top of his lungs.

'I KISSED A GIRL, AN' I LIKED IT!' he sang as he pranced, 'A REALLY HOT ONE, TOO!'

I laughed at Connor as he continued to dance and sing around the backyard. Then, he came running up to me, kissing me again.

I smiled against Connor's lips, melting against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair.

Connor slowly ran his hand down my back, then my leg. He placed his hand on my ass, squeezing it. I laughed.

'Easy, tiger,' I said.

'I'm more than jus' a tiger, love,' teased Connor, 'but that can wait.'

'Ohh!' I said, raising my eyebrows, 'really, now?'

'Really,' said Connor, 'unless ye wanna go upstairs an' I can show ye what I mean.'

'Slow down, Seabiscuit,' I said, 'that can wait.'

'I knew ye were gonna say that,' laughed Connor.

I laughed.

Connor smiled. He grabbed my hand, twining his fingers in mine. He looked at me, his eyes dancing.

'May I have this dance?' he asked.

I laughed.

'Of course,' I said.

Connor laughed. Slowly, he and I rotated, dancing in the backyard. I smiled at Connor, looking him in the eye.

'You have really nice eyes,' I said.

Connor laughed.

'Thanks,' he said, 'I guess.'

I laughed.

'Don't be so modest!' I said, playfully shoving Connor, 'Jesus!'

'Can ye blame me?' said Connor, 'no girl's ever complimented me before.'

'Seriously?' I said, 'no one?'

Connor shook his head.

'Nope,' he said, 'neither of my ex-girlfriends ever complimented me.'

I snorted.

'Wow,' I said, 'prudes.'

'Yer telling' me,' said Connor, 'they're whores, anyways. Saw 'em both last week. Prostitutes.'

I threw my head back, laughing heartedly. Connor laughed with me.

'Ye have a cute laugh,' he said, 'ye sound like a happy child when ye laugh.'

I laughed again. Connor laughed as I laughed.

'Funny story,' I said, 'both of my ex-boyfriends are drug dealers.'

'Oh, my God!' said Connor, 'no way!'

'Wanna hear the kicker?' I asked.

'Yes!' said Connor.

'Okay,' I said, taking a breath, 'the kicker is that they were on football scholarships. They made it into the NFL but got kicked out. Now they deal cocaine.'

'No fuckin' way!' said Connor, 'my God!'

'I know!' I said, 'and they treated me like dirt! KARMA!'

Connor laughed. Then, his face changed. He looked at me very seriously.

'Rebecca, I have somethin' I've been meanin' ta ask ye,' he said.

'What?' I said.

Connor sighed. He looked me dead in the eye, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth.

'Would ye like ta go out on a date sometime?' he asked, 'ye know, like dinner or something?'

I smiled.

'I'd love to, Connor,' I said.

Connor smiled.

I stopped dancing. I grabbed Connor's head, pulling his face to mine, kissing him deeply. I could feel him smiling throughout the entire kiss. I smiled back.

'I love you, Rebecca,' Connor whispered against my lips.

'I love you, too, Connor,' I whispered back, 'I love you, too.'


	6. McGinty's

McGinty's Pub

'WHAT UP, MCGINTY'S?'

Everyone cheered and applauded as we walked inside. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, my white t-shirt that said KISS ME I'M…PRETENDING TO BE IRISH, and my silver stiletto heels. Jane had made me a veil so I decided to wear that, too. Tonight's forecast is a shit-show with a chance of hilarity.

'Guys!' said Stephen, 'it's so nice to see you!'

'Hi, Stephen!' I said, waving to him.

'What brings you guys here?' asked James.

'We are celebrating,' said Murphy.

'Oh?' said Joey, 'what are you celebrating?'

'An engagement,' said Connor, smiling at me, 'my engagement.'

Everyone broke into applause again. I smiled. Connor's buddies loved me, and I loved them back.

'T-T-T-T-This is w-w-w-w-w-wonderful news!' said Doc, 'FUCK! ASS!'

'Yes, it is, Doc,' I said, smiling at Connor, 'yes, it is.'

'Don't get too drunk, Rebecca,' scolded Randy, 'we don't want you getting sick.'

I snorted.

'Please!' I said, 'you're looking at the girl who could out-drink her guy friends in high school and college!'

'Oh?' said Murphy, 'could ye now? Well, yer lookin' at someone who can out-drink everyone in this bar!'

'Oh?' I said, 'well, why don't we make it a game? We get drunk, and whoever pukes first loses.'

Murphy smirked.

'Deal.'

Everyone whooped and hollered as Murphy and I sat down. We smirked at each other, talking trash with just our gazes.

'You need to record this,' said Jane, 'this is gonna be good.'

'On it!' said Michael.

'Yer goin' down, Blondie!' said Murphy.

'In your dreams, Fairy Boy!' I said.

'OOH!'

'This is so going on YouTube,' whispered Michael.

Doc handed us each a shot of Jack Daniel's. He looked between us nervously as we grabbed our glasses.

'Bottom's up,' said Murphy.

We each downed our shots. Doc re-filled our glasses, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

'This is gonna get real interesting real fast,' whispered Jane as Murphy and I downed our second shots.

'Indeed,' whispered Michael, keeping the camera focused on Murphy and I.

'My Becca-Bear's gonna win,' whispered Connor as Murphy and I drank our third shots, 'just wait.'

'Never better,' I said, 'this is gonna be a long night.'

We downed our fourth shot. Everyone watched, waiting with their breath held.

'Rebecca's really determined, isn't she?' Duffy whispered to Connor.

'She's competitive,' whispered Connor, 'if ye ever play WWE wit' 'er, she gets real angry when she loses.'

'Well…' said Duffy, 'remind me to never play with her, then…'

'You getting all this, baby?' Jane whispered to Michael.

'I am, sweetie,' said Michael, 'don't worry.'

Murphy and I downed our fifth shot. I shook my head, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

'Now I'm feeling it,' I said, 'what about you, Murphy?'

'A little,' said Murphy as Doc poured us more whiskey, 'ye an' I still got a while yet, Blondie.'

'What's she like when she's drunk?' Dolly whispered to Connor.

'A giggle-fest,' whispered Connor.

'On a scale from 1-20, how giggly is she?' asked Dolly.

'Depends on how drunk she is,' said Connor.

'This I gotta see,' whispered Dolly.

Murphy and I drank our sixth shot now. We were both beginning to feel the effects, and I was starting to get giggly.

'Fuck,' said Murphy, letting out a burp, 'this is some good shit.'

'Jack Daniels whiskey,' I said, downing my seventh shot, 'I love this shit.'

'Uh-oh…' said Paul, 'she's getting giggly…'

'That ain't her worst,' said Connor, 'just ye wait.'

'I think she's had enough, don't you think?' whispered Greenly, 'she looks like she might hurl or pass out.'

'Give 'er a couple more shots,' said Connor, 'you'll see.'

Greenly cringed. He had a feeling that this would turn out to be a complete disaster.

'Come on, Rebecca…' whispered Angelica, 'you got this…'

'Are you seriously gonna put this online, bro?' Romeo whispered to Michael.

'Yup,' said Michael, 'why not?'

'Just curious, bro,' whispered Romeo, 'but I know one thing: this is gold. Fucking gold.'

I giggled madly as Doc re-filled our glasses. We were on our eighth shot now, and I was really beginning to feel funny.

'Keep 'em comin', Doc!' I slurred, 'I could go all fuckin' night!'

'Oh, boy…' whispered Jane.

'Oh, no…' whispered Michael.

Doc looked nervously between Murphy and I as he prepared to pour us our ninth shot. Murphy looked at him. He frowned.

'Come on, Doc!' he said, suppressing a hiccup, 'keep 'em coming! I'm still good!'

Doc sighed. Hesitantly, he poured the whiskey. He began to sweat even more now as he watched Murphy and I down the whiskey like it was nothing.

'I think you should cut her off, Connor,' said Duffy nervously, 'nine shots is enough.'

Connor looked at Duffy. He raised his eyebrows, looking at him very seriously.

'Ye think I'd let anythin' bad happen ta 'er?' he said, 'huh?'

'I'm just concerned…' began Duffy, but Connor cut him off.

'Shut it, Duffy!' he growled, 'she ain't yer fiancée so she ain't yer fuckin' concern!'

'Settle down, bro…' whispered Rocco, patting Connor's shoulder, 'settle down…'

Connor growled. Michael stared at him, wide-eyed. Holy shit.

Murphy and I downed our tenth shot. We were both hammered at this point. Murphy looked at me, a smug smirk playing across his lips.

'Ye see?' he slurred, nearly falling off his stool, 'I'm a fuckin' machine! I fuckin' told…'

Murphy's sentence was cut short. He leaned over and puked all over the floor. Everyone groaned.

'Yikes!' cringed Michael, 'that's gotta sting! I hope he doesn't land in it…'

I looked at Doc, then at Murphy. I laughed, jumping to my feet.

'VICTORY!' I cried.

Before I could even dance properly, I fell over. I cackled madly. I was beyond hammered.

'There she goes,' said Connor with a laugh.

Isabelle giggled as she watched me roll around, cackling like a crazy person. She looked at Connor, trying her hardest to suppress her giggles.

'You should go help her up before she rolls in Murphy's puddle,' she said, 'go on.'

Connor ran over to me. He grabbed my arm, helping me to my feet.

'Come on, love,' he said as he held me steady, 'I got ye. Come on.'

I looked up at Connor. I opened my mouth to thank him, but instead, I ended up puking all over him.

'Yikes!' cringed Dolly.

'WHAT A SLOBBERKNOCKER!' said Michael.

'Oh, Michael…' sighed Jane, rolling her eyes.

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I could feel my face turning red. I just puked all over my fiancé.

'Great,' said Connor taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side, 'I don't have a spare shirt.'

'I'd prefer you naked,' I giggled.

'Settle down, baby,' said Connor, patting my head, 'wait until we get home.'

But I didn't wanna wait till we got home. I crawled on one of the pool tables, trying to be seductive, but I probably looked like a complete fool because I was so fucking drunk I could barely stand straight.

'Come on, baby,' I purred, lying on my stomach, 'let me see your pool stick.'

Connor threw his head back and groaned. Normally I don't annoy him when I'm drunk, but I guess tonight was an exception.

'Rebecca…' he said in an exasperated tone, 'not now…'

'You'll cave, Connor,' laughed Michael, 'you always do.'

Connor made a dying whale sound. Everyone laughed.

I reached around and un-hooked my bra. I took it off, throwing it at Connor.

'Rebecca!' groaned Murphy, 'keep yer fuckin' clothes on!'

'OH, GOD!' said Michael, turning away.

Connor strutted over to me. He grabbed my wrists as I tried to un-button my jeans. I looked up at him, frowning.

'Keep yer clothes on, love,' said Connor, 'just wait till we get home. Now's not tha time fer this, Becca-Bear.'

'Silly-willy Conny-Wonny,' I teased, poking Connor's nose, 'you're silly.'

A small laugh escaped from Connor's lips before he could stop it, but he masked it by pretending to cough.

'Stop it, Becca,' he scolded, 'yer beginning to get a little out o' hand, love.'

'I don't think she's giggly, Connor,' sniggered Greenly, 'I think she's turned five years old again.'

'NOT HELPING!' growled Connor.

'Yous cute,' I giggled, belching loudly, 'you so cute when you're angry, Conny-Wonny.'

Connor sighed, hanging his head. Everyone sniggered.

'Why?' he muttered, 'why must ye be so ridiculously adorable even when yer drunk off yer ass?'

'Because you love me,' I said, hopping off the table and skipping in a circle around Connor.

Connor laughed as he watched me skip. Whiskey has a really weird effect on me. I tend to turn into a child when I'm drunk on whiskey.

'Oh, boy…' said Emily, hiding her face in her hands, 'my sister's a child…'

I continued to skip around Connor, giggling all the while. Michael was having problems holding the camera steady because he was laughing so hard. Then, suddenly, I tripped. I laughed.

'WEE!'

I laughed even harder, leaning against the pool table as I tried to regain my balance. Michael shook his head.

'What the fuck is wrong with her?' he said, 'I've never seen her like this before.'

'Whiskey,' said Connor as he held me steady, 'when she's drunk off o' whiskey, she turns into a child.'

'I see,' said Michael, then he looked at me, 'hey, Becca!'

'What?' I said, raising my eyebrows.

'Connor told me before the drinking game that he was gonna buy you a rattle,' said Michael, 'a Thomas one.'

I gasped.

'He did?' I said excitedly.

'He did,' said Michael, looking at Connor, 'did you?'

Connor began to panic. That rattle was supposed to be a surprise, but Michael being the ass that he is decided to spoil the surprise.

'Fuck…' he whispered.

'Hook. Line. Sinker,' whispered Michael, smirking deviously.

'I. Hate. You,' Connor mouthed to Michael.

Michael looked at Connor. He pulled his CM Punk smirk, continuing to film the hilarity.

Connor turned around. He looked at me, his hands shaking.

'I'll buy ye a rattle tomorrow, baby,' he said, 'I promise.'

'But I want one now!' I pouted, 'pwease?'

'Baby, don't start…' said Connor, 'please…'

'I WANT ONE NOW!' I squealed, stomping my foot, 'I WANT ONE NOW!'

'Shh!' said Connor, reaching for his coat, 'here!'

I gasped as Connor pulled out a blue, hand-painted Thomas rattle. It was marvellous.

'Here,' said Connor, lying me down on the pool table, 'this was supposed ta be a surprise, but Michael decided ta ruin it.'

'YAY!' I said, clapping my hands, 'YAY, DADDY!'

Everyone laughed as Connor shook the rattle. He looked at me, trying his hardest not to laugh.

'Who's my Little Princess?' he cooed, 'who?'

'I am!' I squealed, 'I am!'

Murphy buried his face in Emily's shoulder, shaking with silent laughter. He tried his hardest to stay balanced due to him being drunk, too.

'You getting this, love?' Jane asked Michael.

Michael was dying from laughter. He was having a really hard time keeping the camera steady. He turned to Jane.

'Jane, record this!' he gasped, handing Jane the camera as he continued to laugh hysterically. Jane took the camera, recording the events for later on.

'Yer a little cutie pie,' cooed Connor, shaking the rattle some more, 'yes, ye are!'

'Yay!' I said, clapping my hands again.

Connor laughed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up so I was sitting on the edge of the table.

'Guess what?' he said.

I gasped.

'What?' I said excitedly, 'what? WHAT?'

'Daddy loves you,' said Connor, 'that's what.'

'Yay!' I said, hugging Connor and showering him with kisses, 'I love yous!'

Connor growled playfully, kissing my neck. He got so into it, he accidentally hit the bruise on my neck.

'Owwie!' I cried, frowning, 'Daddy, you hurt me.'

I sniffled sadly. Connor looked at me, alarmed.

'I'm sorry, baby,' he said, 'did I touch yer boo-boo?'

I nodded.

'Yous did,' I sniffled as a tear ran down my cheek, 'why did you hurt me?'

'Don' cry, love,' said Connor, wiping my tear, 'I'm sorry.'

'But yous hurt me,' I said, another tear falling out of my eye, 'you're mean.'

Connor sighed. He gently kissed my bruise.

'There,' he said, 'all better?'

I looked up at Connor all sweet-like. I hopped off the table, grabbing the rattle.

'All better,' I said before I skipped away shaking the rattle, 'favey toy. Favey toy.'

'I think she's three now,' said Michael, shaking his head as I skipped around the bar.

Murphy still had his face buried in Emily's neck. He was laughing so hard, it became silent. Emily patted Murphy's head, whispering to him in French.

'Jane, let's add TwitVid to the list of sites to upload these videos,' said Michael, laughing as I skipped around him.

'Will do, love,' said Jane.

I skipped up behind Connor. I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him.

'I wuv you, Daddy,' I said, kissing his neck.

Connor laughed.

'I wuv you, too, Princess,' he said, reaching around to stroke my hair, 'I wuv you, too.'

Murphy briefly raised his head to take a breath before laughing again. Michael buried his face in Murphy's shoulder, laughing.

Connor knelt down and placed me back on my feet. He turned around, kissing me passionately.

'Really, guys?' said Michael, shaking his head, 'fuck…'

'Oh, shut up!' said Connor as I kissed his neck, 'like ye wouldn't do tha same thing ta Jane!'

Michael sighed, rolling his eyes. I ran my fingers along Connor's bare chest, purring like a happy kitten.

'Daddy, I want you,' I moaned as I continued to kiss his neck, 'I want you.'

'Well, why don' I take ye home an' spoil ye like tha little Princess that ye are?' said Connor.

'Spoil, you say?' I teased, 'hmm…how so?'

I winked and giggled at Connor. Connor laughed.

'You'll see soon enough, Princess,' he said, grabbing my ass, 'you'll see soon enough.'

'Oh, Daddy!' I purred, stroking Connor through his jeans, 'Daddy!'

'Oh, brother…' said Michael, rolling his eyes.

'Well, her mood changed fast,' said Greenly, 'she's gone from skipping around acting like a child to practically groping Connor.'

'Is it bad that I'm highly jealous of him right now?' asked Dolly as Connor propped me up on the table and kissed me again.

'Yes, Dolly,' said Emily, 'it's always bad.'

'Remember when you spanked me last night?' I said as Connor kissed my neck.

'I remember,' said Connor, 'I did a number on ye, too.'

'Well, I'm sitting down without cringing like you promised,' I said, 'and Daddy's Little Princess has been very naughty. I think I should be punished for misbehaving.'

Connor purred.

'Yer bad,' he said, 'seriously.'

I laughed.

'Woo-Woo-Woo,' I said, 'you know it.'

'Can they not wait until they get home?' said Michael.

'Nope,' said Emily, 'when Rebecca's in heat Connor's all over that like a fat kid on cake.'

'Take me home,' I purred, grinding on Connor, 'let me shake your rattle.'

'God, ye sound so sexy when ye talk dirty,' moaned Connor, kissing me again.

Michael fake gagged. Jane smacked him in the stomach with her free hand.

'Stop it,' she said.

Michael looked at Jane, holding his stomach.

'What?' he wheezed, 'what did I do?'

'You know exactly what,' hissed Jane.

'Am I watching porn?' asked Duffy, 'I think more clothes will be coming off soon.'

'I think you might be, Duffy,' said Emily, 'I think you might be.'

'I think I'm gonna throw up,' said Murphy.

'Don't throw up on me,' said Emily, 'I'd like to keep my shirt on, thank you.'

'Should I stop recording?' asked Jane, 'this is getting a bit intense.'

'Yeah,' said Michael, 'nothing to record right now, babe.'

Jane turned the camera off. All eyes were on me and Connor now.

'You think we should go home now?' said Paul, 'I think this may escalate.'

'I wanna see if he takes her shirt off,' said Dolly, 'she doesn't have a bra on. I wanna see her boobs!'

Emily glared at Dolly. She stomped on his foot. Hard.

'OW!' cried Dolly.

Murphy sniggered. Dolly glared at him.

Connor wrapped his arms around me. He scooped me up, holding me with one arm as he grabbed his peacoat and my bra.

'I think it's past yer bedtime, Princess,' he said, 'I think it's time ta go home.'

'Okay, Daddy,' I said.

Connor smiled. He slung me over his shoulder. I squealed with laughter.

'Alright!' he said, 'my baby needs ta go ta bed! We will see ye soon! We're goin' ta Vegas next week!'

Everyone cheered and applauded as we walked out of the bar. Connor and I are going with Murphy, Emily, and Michael in one Hummer, the rest going in everyone else's car. I was horny, and I didn't wanna wait until we got home.

'Conny-Wonny,' I slurred as Connor carried me over to the car.

'Yes, Becca-Boo?' said Connor.

'I'm horny,' I said, 'can I suck your dick?'

'Not now, Becca-Boo,' said Connor, 'ye can wait.'

'I wish I brought my MP3 player…' muttered Michael, 'I need to drown this shit out…'

'Oh, lighten up!' I slurred, 'you're such a prude!'

'Wait until y'all have some more privacy,' said Michael.

I opened my mouth to retort, but instead of my usual smart-mouth, I let out the mother of all belches. Emily stopped dead in her tracks.

'Em?' said Murphy, 'are you okay?'

Emily didn't say a word. She was shaking. Hard.

'What did I do?' I slurred, 'did I hurt her?'

Emily still shook. What happened to her?

'Emily?' said Michael, 'are you okay?'

Emily looked up at Michael, then Murphy, then Connor, then me.

'Rebecca, that was fucking beautiful!' she said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Emily wasn't shaking with anger, she was shaking with laughter.

'Connor, bring her over!' said Emily, 'come here!'

Connor carried me over to Emily. She raised her hand.

'Come on!' she said, 'high-five!'

I smiled drunkenly up at my sister. I raised my arm and Emily high-fived me.

'Alright!' said Emily, running to the Hummer, 'let's go!'

Everyone climbed into the car. Emily would be driving so Murphy sat in the front seat. I sat in the middle between Michael and Connor. I was determined to give Connor a blowjob, I didn't care.

'Emykins,' said Murphy.

'Yes, sweetie?' said Emily.

'Can I lie my head in yer lap?' asked Murphy, 'I'm sleepy.'

'Aww,' said Emily, 'alright. Go ahead.'

Murphy smiled. He put his seatbelt on and placed his head in Emily's lap. Emily smiled at her boyfriend.

'Okay,' she said, 'let's go.'

Emily started the Hummer. She pulled out of the parking lot, heading off towards the mansion, followed by everyone else.

I looked over at Connor. I placed my head on his shoulder, batting my lashes at him.

'What are ye lookin' at me like tha' for?' asked Connor, 'why are ye battin' yer lashes at me?'

'Please?' I pouted, batting my lashes more, 'please?'

Connor groaned.

'No,' he said, 'not now.'

'Pwease, Conny-Wonny?' I pleaded, 'pwease?'

'No,' said Connor, 'wait until we get home.'

I reached over and stroked Connor through his jeans. He closed his eyes, suppressing a moan.

'Come on, baby,' I said, 'I don't care that there's other people in this Hummer. I wanna make you feel good.'

'Baby, stop,' said Connor, 'please.'

I smirked deviously. I un-zipped Connor's jeans, sticking my hand down his pants, stroking him harder.

'I'm gonna make you cave,' I purred, kissing Connor's neck, 'I'm gonna make you beg for it.'

Michael turned his head curiously, looking over. When he saw what I was doing, he turned away, completely disgusted.

'OH, GOD!' he cried, 'WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?'

'What the fuck is going on back there?' asked Emily.

'In a nut-shell, a fucking hand job,' said Michael.

Emily groaned.

'Rebecca!' she said, 'can you please behave yourself?'

I glared at my sister. I flipped her off. Emily growled.

'Bitch, I will break your fucking finger!' she said, 'behave!'

'Oh, shut up,' I said, 'your husband's head is in your lap.'

'Because he's sleeping!' said Emily, 'he's not trying to give me oral sex!'

Murphy snored soundly in Emily's lap, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Emily stroked his hair.

'Sleep soundly, my Little Saint,' she said, 'you're not suffering through this chaos.'

'This is chaos, alright,' said Michael, glaring at me.

I looked over at Michael. I wrinkled my nose at him, sticking my foot in his face.

'Don't be such a grouch,' I said, 'lighten up.'

Michael spluttered, rolling his eyes like The Undertaker. I laughed, placing my legs in his lap.

'Rebecca, stop it,' said Connor as I put my hand down his pants again, 'if ye don't behave, I'll spank ye.'

'Do it, Daddy,' I purred as I continued to stroke Connor's cock, 'Daddy's Little Girl is misbehaving. Spank me, baby.'

Connor growled. Murphy was still sound asleep in Emily's lap. Everyone in that Hummer wished they were asleep.

'Come on, Connor,' I said as I un-buttoned his boxers, 'just a lick.'

'Knock it off,' said Connor angrily, 'right now.'

Too late. I had already taken Connor's cock out of his pants, holding it in my hand. I looked up at him. I grinned.

'Too late.'

Before Connor could even breathe, I put his cock in my mouth, sucking gently. Michael looked over. He screamed.

'OH, MY GOD!' he cried, covering his eyes, 'FUCK!'

I propped myself up on my knees, continuing to suck. Connor squirmed, suppressing a moan.

'Rebecca, stop,' he said, 'stop.'

Michael swiftly grabbed his phone. He dialled Jane's number. She picked up on the first ring.

'Hello?'

'Jane,' said Michael, trying to push my feet out of his lap, 'can I come over to your Hummer?'

'What's going on, love?' asked Jane.

'REBECCA JANE OUELLET!' shrieked Emily, 'KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I PULL OVER AND MAKE YOU WALK HOME!'

'What's wrong?' asked Jane, 'why is Emily screaming?'

'REBECCA!' roared Connor, pulling my hair, 'YOU STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'

'Rebecca's giving Connor a blowjob in the back of the Hummer,' said Michael, pushing my feet again, 'I'm kinda stuck.'

Jane groaned.

'You cannot be serious,' she said, 'that's Daddy's Hummer.'

'Emily, how far away are we from the mansion?' asked Michael.

'Not even three minutes,' said Emily, 'you can survive.'

'Just hold on, love,' said Jane, 'I'll talk to you when we get home. I love you.'

Jane hung up. Michael groaned.

A few minutes later, Emily pulled into the mansion. She turned off the Hummer, shaking Murphy.

'Hey,' she said, 'Murphy.'

Murphy groaned, but he didn't wake up. Emily shook him again.

'Murphy Noah MacManus,' she said sternly, 'wake the fuck up.'

Murphy slowly opened his eyes. He smiled up at me sleepily.

'Hewwo, beautiful,' he cooed.

'We're home now,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's hair, 'you wanna go to bed, baby?'

Murphy shook his head.

'Uh-uh,' he said, 'I'm a big boy. I wanna stay awake.'

'Alright,' said Emily, opening her door, 'let's go.'

Murphy un-buckled his seatbelt. Emily helped him out of the Hummer, running in the mansion as fast as she could, closely followed by Michael.

Connor knotted his fingers in my hair. He pulled my head up, looking at me. He did not look happy. I smiled innocently.

'Did that feel good?' I asked.

Connor shook his head at me. His face was completely still. He was upset.

'Yer a pain in my fuckin' ass, Rebecca,' he said seriously.

I pouted, batting my eyelashes at Connor.

'I'm sowwy,' I said innocently, 'can you forgive me?'

Connor sighed. He let go of my head, putting his cock away and zipping his jeans back up.

'Ye really need ta stop pullin' those puppy-dog eyes when yer in trouble,' he said, 'yer too cute fer yer own good.'

I smiled. I crawled into Connor's lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, looking him in the eye.

'I wuv you, Daddy,' I said.

Connor smiled.

'I wuv you, too, Princess,' he said.

I smiled. Slowly, I leaned in towards him. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply, knotting my fingers in his hair.

Connor grabbed my hips, pulling me in closer to him. A low moan erupted at the back of his throat as I slowly began to grind on him.

I slowly snaked my tongue out. I parted Connor's lips, purring as I slowly stuck my tongue in his now open mouth.

Connor slowly ran his hands down my back. He gripped my ass tightly, holding me as close as he could.

'Ooh, Daddy,' I said seductively, 'someone's horny.'

'Ye wanna go inside, Princess?' asked Connor.

I nodded.

'Yes, please,' I said.

Connor smiled. He placed me over on the side so he could open his door. As soon as he was out of the Hummer, he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me inside after he closed the car door.

'Are you gonna spank me?' I asked as Connor walked up to the front door.

'Yer damn fuckin' right I am,' said Connor, 'ye need ta be punished fer misbehaving like that.'

'How hard are you gonna spank me?' I asked.

Connor grinned.

'You'll see, Princess,' he said, 'you'll see.'

'Okay,' I said, smiling at Connor.

Connor laughed. He opened the front door. As soon as we were inside, he closed the door and put me on my feet.

'Are ye gonna be okay ta walk, love?' he asked.

I snorted.

'I'll be fine,' I said, 'if I can walk in stiletto heels I can walk when I'm drunk.'

Connor raised his eyebrows. Hesitantly, he let go of my hips.

'Alright,' he said, 'go fer it.'

I slowly began to walk towards the living room. I stumbled a bit as I walked, losing my balance.

'Whoa!' I said, 'whoa!'

'Are ye sure that yer okay, baby?' asked Connor.

'I'm fine!' I said, waving my hand at Connor, 'stop being such a worry-wart!'

'Ye look like yer about ta fall,' said Connor.

I snorted again.

'Connor Adam MacManus, I am twenty-one years old,' I said, 'I am one-hundred percent sure that I can walk by myself when I am intoxicated.'

I took one more step towards the living room. I lost my balance, face planting. Connor laughed.

'I told ye,' he said.

'Fuck you, Connor,' I growled.

'Oh, don't be such a grump,' teased Connor.

'Shut the fuck up and help me up,' I said.

Connor laughed. He walked up to me, hoisting me up and slinging me over his shoulder. He carried me into the living room where everyone else was watching TV. I burped. Greenly looked over at us. He smiled.

'Hey!' he said cheerfully, 'you made it!'

'Yeah,' said Connor, sitting down and pulling me into his lap, 'barely.'

'Emily was telling us about what happened on the way home,' said Duffy.

I looked over at my sister. I sighed.

'Emily?' I said, 'are you mad at me?'

Emily sighed.

'I'm not mad at you, Rebecca,' she said, 'I'm just super embarrassed.'

'I'm sorry, Em,' I said, 'you know what whiskey does to me.'

'Maybe you should drink tequila, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'that shit never makes me do anything stupid.'

Emily snorted.

'To you, it doesn't,' she said, 'to us, it does.'

'What do you mean?' asked Romeo, 'explain.'

Emily sighed.

'Rebecca and I went to a Cinco De Mayo party in high school,' she said, 'of course, all there was for alcohol was tequila. She and I got really drunk and we woke up naked on our friend Ashley's couch.'

'For real?' said Romeo.

'For real,' said Emily, 'Rebecca and I had our first girl-on-girl experience that night.'

'Whoa!' said Murphy, putting his hands up, 'hold tha phone! You what?'

Emily looked over at me. She smiled.

'Tell 'em,' she said, 'go on.'

I laughed. I looked at everyone sitting in the living room. I was so drunk, it wasn't even funny.

'Okay,' I said, 'what she means by our first girl-on-girl experience is that we had sex with a couple of our girl friends when we were drunk.'

Connor and Murphy's jaws dropped. They could not believe their ears.

'Yup,' nodded Emily, 'I had sex with Ashley. Rebecca had sex with Derek.'

Everyone in that living room were speechless. Dolly blinked furiously, trying to process this entire thing.

'Holy. Shit,' he breathed, 'wow.'

Connor cleared his throat.

'Did someone record it?' he asked.

Emily and I laughed.

'Ashley did,' I said, 'we were all in her bed when it happened. She still has the tape.'

Murphy looked down at his crotch area. He laughed.

'Someone's awake,' he said.

Everyone laughed. Just then, Paul yawned.

'I'm beginning to get tired,' he said, 'what about you guys?'

I yawned, stretching.

'I am,' I said, 'alcohol makes you sleepy.'

'Ye gotta stay awake fer yer punishment, Young Lady,' said Connor, 'then ye can pass out.'

I laughed, playfully shoving Connor. Connor chuckled.

'Well, let's get to bed,' said Isabelle, 'let's go.'


	7. Vegas, Baby!

Logan International Airport

'Alright! We're going to Vegas!'

'This is so exciting! I've never been to Vegas!'

'You haven't?'

'Nope.'

We had all boarded the plane to head to Vegas. Mommy and Daddy paid for us to get the First Class cabin all to ourselves. Emily and I looked at Jane, completely dumbfounded.

'What?' said Jane, 'why are you looking at me like that?'

'You've never been to Vegas?' I said, 'never ever?'

'Never,' said Jane, 'never, never ever.'

Emily and I looked at each other, then we looked at Jane.

'Girl, you have been missing out,' said Emily, 'Vegas is fucking awesome.'

'Really, now?' said Jane, raising her eyebrows, 'I never would have guessed.'

'Marie and I used to go to Vegas a lot,' said Paul, 'but we never took Jane.'

'Paul Maximillion Smecker, I should smack you upside the head for never taking your daughter to one of the best places ever,' said Rebecca, 'I am extremely disappointed in you.'

'Marie wanted to take her back in 2010,' said Paul, 'but she passed away in June of '09. I never took Jane because of that.'

'I'm sorry,' I said.

'Ahh, don't worry about it,' said Paul, 'at least she's going with her friends instead of it being her and her lame-o father.'

'Don't say that, Daddy,' said Jane, 'you have your moments when you're not being swarmed by work.'

'I miss hanging out with you, Jane,' said Paul, 'I remember when you and I always used to hang out before work got to be too much.'

'I understand, Daddy,' said Jane, 'catching bad guys is more important. Besides, we get to hang out in Vegas.'

'Aww!' said Emily, 'Daddy-Daughter bonding!'

'In Las Vegas,' I added.

'An' let us agree tha' we stick ta tha sayin' What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas,' said Connor.

'I'm making zero promises, bro,' said Michael, 'I am making jack-shit promises.'

Connor frowned at Michael. Michael laughed.

'You know me, Connor,' he said, 'your embarrassment is my amusement.'

'Well, hardy-har-har,' said Connor, turning away and crossing his arms.

'Aww…' I said, turning to Connor, 'is the baby getting fussy?'

'Don't you start,' scolded Connor.

'Aww, Connor…' teased Murphy, 'did Mama forget ta feed ye?'

'Shut it, Murphy,' growled Connor.

'Behave, you two,' said Angelica.

'Yer not our mother,' said Connor.

'Yeah, Angelica,' said Murphy, 'yer not our mother.'

'Behave, Murphy,' scolded Emily.

'Yes, sweetie,' said Murphy.

Connor sniggered.

'You, too, Connor,' I scolded.

'Hey!' said Connor.

I laughed. I kissed Connor on the cheek. Greenly looked up at the lights.

'Looks like we might be taking off soon,' he said.

'Saints in Sin City, baby!' said Rocco.

'VIVA LA ANARCHY!' said Michael.

'Tonight's forecast for Las Vegas: cloudy with a chance of shit-show,' said Isabelle.

'YEAH, BABY!' said Angelica.

'Don't get too excited, Mamacita,' teased Romeo, 'I don't want you getting hurt.'

'I'm not too worried,' said Angelica, holding Romeo's hand, 'I got you to protect me, after all.'

Romeo smiled.

'Okay,' he said, 'you win.'

'That's what I thought,' said Angelica.

Just then, the plane started moving. We all cheered.

'ALRIGHT!' Emily and I chorused together, 'LAS VEGAS!'

The plane slowly descended into the sky. It was all smooth-sailing from here.

'So, what are we doing for excitement when we get there?' asked Rocco.

'I wanna play Poker!' said Murphy, 'I kicked ass last time!'

Connor snorted.

'Ye got lucky,' he said, 'total fluke.'

Murphy raised his eyebrows at his brother. Fluke?

'Oh, really?' he said, 'does Tha Luck O' Tha Irish sound familiar to ye, dear brother?'

Connor groaned.

'Yes, Murphy,' he said, 'yes, it does.'

'Well, guess what?' said Murphy, 'I'm Irish, so I'm full o' luck. That an' I kick ass at Poker.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' said Connor, rolling his eyes, 'whatever.'

'Are we gonna be hitting any strip joints?' asked Romeo.

All of us turned to Romeo, raising our eyebrows. A strip joint? Really?

'Excuse me?' said Angelica, 'what?'

'Yeah!' said Romeo, 'there's a place called Club Fantabulous that my buddy Eddie owns. It's a gay/lesbian/bisexual club.'

We were all silent for a moment, then Isabelle spoke up.

'For some reason, I like that idea,' she said slowly.

'Me, too, actually,' said Emily.

'What about the rest of you?' asked Romeo, 'you wanna go?'

We all looked at each other for a few moments. We all sighed.

'I'm game,' said Angelica.

'Sure,' I said, 'I think it would be fun.'

'Alright!' he said, 'it's settled!'

Connor held my hand. He looked at me, smiling.

'Ye excited, baby?' he asked.

'Beyond excited!' I said, 'this is Vegas we're talking about!'

Connor smiled. He kissed my forehead, burying his nose in my hair.

'This is yer celebration,' he said, 'make tha most o' it, love.'

'This is your celebration, too, you know,' I said, 'it's not all about me.'

'But everyone makes more o' a fuss over tha bride than tha groom,' said Connor, 'so this is more o' yer celebration.'

'Shut up,' I said, 'you're as every bit as special as I am. Don't say that.'

'Alright! Alright!' said Connor, 'settle down!'

I sighed. I rested my head on Connor's chest, folding my arms.

'You're ridiculous sometimes,' I said.

'Well, so are ye,' said Connor, 'now we're even.'

'Yeah, yeah,' I said, 'hush.'

Connor laughed.

'I can't wait!' said Jane, 'my first trip to Vegas!'

'You are gonna have a blast, girl,' said Isabelle, 'guaranteed.'

'You're gonna love Vegas, Jane,' said Angelica, 'it's all that it's cracked up to be.'

'We went last year,' said Emily, 'I swear to God, it was a total shit-show. We trashed our hotel room at one point.'

'No way!' said Jane.

'Yes, way,' said Emily, 'it was completely destroyed.'

'We had no idea what we did until Michael showed us the video,' said Isabelle, 'we were so fucking hammered.'

'Shut the front door!' said Jane, 'how bad was it?'

'Ask Michael,' I said, 'he watched is rip the place apart.'

'What did they do?' asked Jane, 'tell me!'

'We can watch it during the flight, baby,' said Michael, kissing Jane's cheek, 'I have it on my flash drive.'

Jane giggled.

'Okay,' she said.

Connor reached over and pulled me onto his lap. He pressed his lips to mine, knotting his fingers in my hair. Murphy groaned.

'Seriously?' he said, 'now?'

'I'm with Murphy on that, y'all,' said Michael, 'this is a public place.'

'Shut up,' muttered Connor.

'Come on, you guys,' said Angelica, 'they're just kissing. At least she's not sucking his dick.'

'Don't remind me,' said Michael, rolling his eyes.

I groaned.

'Let it go!' I said, 'I was drunk!'

Connor grabbed my head. He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me passionately. Dolly sighed.

'Lucky bastard…' he mumbled to himself.

I pulled away from the kiss. I crawled back into my seat. I smiled at Connor. Connor smiled back.

'I made sure that I packed every sequined thing I own,' said Angelica, 'and I own a lot of sequined things.'

'We all do, Angelica,' said Emily, 'we all do.'

'I think I'll wear my new pink top,' said Angelica, 'I gotta look sexy for all the male strippers.'

Everyone laughed.

'Jane, do you have your laptop?' Michael asked.

'I do,' said Jane, grabbing one of her bags, 'here.'

Jane handed Michael her laptop. Michael grabbed it and opened it. He took his flash drive out of his pocket.

'Awesome,' he said, 'you wanna see all the crazy shit that happened in Vegas last year?'

'YES!' said Jane, bouncing excitedly, 'YES! YES! YES!'

'You're gonna lose it,' said Michael, un-capping the flash drive.

'I can imagine,' laughed Jane.

Michael turned on Jane's laptop and plugged the flash drive in. He looked at Jane.

'Are you ready, sweetie?' he asked

Jane nodded.

'Ready,' she said.

Michael took out his headphones. He gave one earbud to Jane and hit play. They watched the video together while everyone else minded their own business.

Murphy reached over and carefully pulled Emily onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close.

'Oh!' said Connor, 'so, when I put Rebecca on my lap, it's a crime, but when ye put Emily in yers, we can't say shit.'

'I'm cuddlin' wit' her, asshole!' said Murphy, 'you were stickin' yer fuckin' tongue down 'er throat!'

'Oh, well, la-dee-da, Fairy Boy!' said Connor, 'I can do whatever tha fuck I want!'

'Shut it, Rope Baby!' said Murphy.

'Make me, Fairy Boy!' said Connor.

I sighed. I reached into my pocket, pulled out Connor's binky, and shoved it in his mouth. Romeo sniggered.

'He has a fucking binky,' he said, 'wow.'

Connor glared at Romeo. Romeo laughed even harder.

'Behave, Romeo,' scolded Angelica.

'Sorry,' said Romeo.

'I just thought of something,' said Emily.

'What's that, babe?' said Murphy.

'Maybe Becca and I can pick up a couple chicks tonight,' said Emily, 'have a bit of fun.'

Connor and Murphy's ears perked up.

'Did I just hear pick-up an' chicks in tha same sentence?' asked Murphy.

'You sure did,' said Rebecca, 'but these girls will be for Emily and I only. You guys can watch.'

Connor busted into the Johnny Bravo dance. Everyone laughed.

'Settle down, Johnny Bravo,' I said, patting Connor's arm, 'settle down.'

Connor laughed. He put me in a headlock, ruffling my hair.

'Hey!' I laughed, 'stop!'

Connor let go of me. I brushed my hair with my fingers, wrinkling my nose.

'You okay, Jane?' asked Michael, 'you look like your gut's about to bust.'

Jane nodded, her hand over her mouth. She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

'I think she's dead,' giggled Emily.

'I told you we caused chaos,' smirked Isabelle.

The video ended. Jane took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Oh, wow!' she wheezed, 'that was insane!'

'We didn't destroy one room, though,' smirked Murphy, 'we destroyed four.'

'FOUR?' gasped Jane.

'Four,' said Murphy.

'Didn't we get kicked out for that, Murphy?' asked Michael.

'No,' said Murphy, 'they let us off wit' a warnin', plus Em and Becca's Da is friends wit' tha owner.'

'We're gonna be staying at the same hotel,' said Michael.

'Oh, shit!' said Isabelle, 'they're not gonna be happy!'

'Well, we paid for the damages,' said Emily, 'which is better than nothing.'

'Hopefully they won't hold a grudge,' said Isabelle.

Connor reached up and grabbed my Thomas blanket out of one of my bags. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping me in it and cuddling me close. Dolly sighed.

'Dolly, are you okay?' asked Paul.

'I'm fine,' said Dolly cooly, 'I'm perfectly fine.'

'Are you sure?' asked Duffy, 'you look kind of mopy.'

'I'm not mopy,' said Dolly, 'I'm just tired.'

'I don't remember packing this,' I said, tugging on the blanket, 'did you pack this?'

Connor nodded.

'I did,' he said, 'I know ye get chilly when we fly anywhere, an' I know how much ye love this blanket.'

'Aww,' I smiled, 'thank you.'

Duffy sighed. He confessed to me last year that he was in love with me, and he wished with all his might that he was in Connor's shoes.

'Dude…' said Greenly, 'are you moping because you're in love with her?'

'I should have stayed in Boston,' mumbled Dolly as he watched Connor gently rock me in his arms, 'fuck Vegas. My heart hurts.'

'Come on, Dolly,' said Paul, 'it's Vegas.'

'Who gives a fuck about Vegas?' said Dolly, 'I'm watching the woman I love celebrate her engagement, and it's not to me.'

Michael took out one of his earbuds and turned to Duffy. He glared at him.

'Oh, shut the fuck up, Dolly,' he said.

Dolly gasped. Michael fake-whined, mocking Dolly.

'Wah, I'm so depressed 'cause I can't get Rebecca! Wah!' he said, 'get a fucking grip and get yourself a girlfriend instead of relying on hopes and dreams of getting Rebecca. Sheesh!'

Everyone stared as Michael turned around and put his earbuds back in. Dolly sat there, shocked.

'Whoa,' said Murphy, blinking furiously.

'Hey, Dolly!' laughed Romeo, 'do you need some ice for that burn?'

Dolly turned a bright shade of red. Rocco laughed.

'I don't think Loki has enough ice to give him for that burn!' he said, 'holy shit!'

'Oh,' said Michael, taking his earbuds out, 'by the way…PIPEBOMB!'

Everyone cheered and laughed as Michael turned around and put his earbuds back in. I yawned. Connor chuckled.

'Ye tired, love?' he teased.

'Shut up,' I said, yawning again.

'Would ye like me ta sing to ye, babe?' asked Connor.

I nodded, holding back a big yawn. Connor smiled, singing softly in my ear.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle, go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the words, reach for the stories, follow the rainbow sun_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel, so much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto, who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Your own imagination waiting there for you_

Everyone looked over at Connor. I was curled up in a ball in his lap, sound asleep. Emily smiled.

'Look at her,' she whispered, 'she's out like a light.'

'She'll be put fer a while,' whispered Connor, holding my head, 'poor girl.'

Dolly folded his arms, huffing angrily. Jane rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

'Seriously?' she said, 'what are you, five? Give it a rest. She's in love with someone else.'

Michael sighed. He took his earbuds out, putting his MP3 player back in his pocket.

'I guess you didn't get my message,' he said in an exasperated tone.

Dolly huffed again. Paul put his hands up, shushing everyone gently.

'I think we should keep the noise to a minimal level,' he said gently, 'we don't want to wake Rebecca.'

'For you, Paul, I will,' said Michael, turning around and cuddling with Jane.

Connor gently rocked me in his arms. I snored soundly, my arms wrapped tightly around him.

'Is she a heavy sleeper?' asked Paul.

'Yeah,' said Connor, 'she slept through a really bad thunderstorm we had last week. Everyone else woke up.'

'Wow,' said Paul, 'I remember that storm. I thought the roof was gonna blow off the mansion.'

'It's a chore to wake 'er up,' said Connor, 'I don't even think a stampede could wake her up.'

'Sometimes that's not a bad thing, Connor,' laughed Isabelle.

Connor laughed.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I guess so.'

Just then, one of the flight attendants named Ashley walked into the cabin. She looked over at Connor and smiled.

'Aww,' she said, looking at me then smiling at Connor, 'what's bringing you guys to Sin City?'

'We're celebratin' an engagement,' said Connor, brushing my hair out of my face.

'Aww,' smiled Ashley, 'who's engaged?'

'I am,' said Connor, then he smiled at me, 'this is my fiancée.'

'She's very beautiful,' said Ashley, 'I like her blanket.'

'It's 'er favourite blanket,' said Connor, 'she's had it since she was three.'

I stirred slightly, turning on my side. Ashley laughed.

'We'll be landing soon,' she said as she walked away, 'I hope you guys enjoy your trip.'

Everyone thanked Ashley as she walked away. Greenly looked over at Connor, then he looked at the blanket.

'She's had that since she was three?' he said.

'Yup,' said Connor, 'she has.'

'That blanket's in really good condition,' said Duffy, 'how old is she again?'

'Twenty-one,' said Connor, 'she'll be twenty-two in October.'

Just then, the pilot's voice came over on the intercom.

'Buckle your seat belts, everyone,' he said, 'we'll be making our descent soon.'

'I suggest ye wake 'er up, Connor,' said Murphy, 'like, now.'

'I'm with Murphy on that one,' said Michael, turning to Jane, 'we're almost in Vegas, sweetie.'

'I can't wait,' smiled Jane.

Connor gently shook me. This was gonna be a chore.

'Hey,' he said, 'Becca-Bear. Wake up.'

I mumbled slightly, not waking up. Connor tried again.

'We're almost in Vegas, love,' he said, 'wake up.'

I reached my hand up and smacked Connor in the face. Murphy laughed.

'Looks like someone's not wakin' up anytime soon,' he teased.

'Shut it, Murphy,' growled Connor.

'I know what'll wake her up,' said Emily.

'What?' said Connor, 'let's see.'

Emily walked up to Connor. She knelt down, putting her lips to my ear.

'Sheamus.'

My eyes snapped open. I flailed, nearly kicking Connor in the nuts.

'SHEAMUS?' I said, 'WHERE?'

Emily laughed.

'She's awake,' she said.

I glared at Emily. I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

'Where are we?' I mumbled.

Connor beamed.

'We're in Vegas, sweetheart.'

I gasped. I jumped to my feet.

'WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?' I said as I grabbed my bags, 'LET'S GO!'

Everyone grabbed their stuff and walked off the plane. Jane gasped.

'Wow…'

All the lights in Vegas were lit up tonight, and, as always, it looked beautiful. Michael smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Beautiful city, isn't it?' he said, kissing Jane's cheek.

'Beyond beautiful,' said Jane, looking around in awe, 'wow.'

'Well, let's get to the hotel and get ready to go,' said Romeo, 'come on!'

Luxor Hotel

'Are you girls excited?'

'Beyond excited!'

'This is gonna be awesome!'

'Duh!'

All of us were in the bathroom getting ready to go to the club. We each wore black skinny jeans, stiletto heels, and sequined tops. I wore blue, Emily wore pink, Angelica wore orange, Isabelle wore gold, and Jane wore black. We had just finished our hair and had moved on to our makeup.

'Hey, Becca?' said Jane.

'Yes, Jane?' I said.

'I was just wondering if you would tell us about your first date with Connor,' said Jane.

I laughed.

'You really wanna hear it?' I said.

'Yeah,' said Jane, 'if you wanna tell it.'

I smiled.

'Okay,' I said, 'we were boyfriend and girlfriend at this point, and I swear to God, this was the most romantic night of my life. It went a little something like this…'

July 2010

'Come on. Spill. Where are you taking me?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'You're no fun.'

'I'm not supposed to be.'

I groaned. Connor had decided to drive Lita, the red Ford Mustang convertible that my dad had bought him for saving me and Emily. I wore my red dress and he wore one of the suits that Daddy had given him. My hair was tied in a fancy ponytail and my bangs were pulled back into a pompadour. Only thing is he wouldn't tell me where he was taking me.

'I'm gonna make you tell me,' I said, 'even if it kills me.'

'Oh?' said Connor, raising his eyebrows, 'really now? An' how do ye plan on doin' that?'

I looked at Connor. I pouted and bat my eyelashes at him. I use this trick on Daddy when I want him to do something for me or tell me something. Connor laughed.

'Really?' he said, 'puppy-dog eyes? Really?'

I pouted even more. I bat my lashes faster, sniffling like I was about to cry. Connor shook his head.

'Nice try, love,' he said, 'but it's not working.'

I groaned. Connor chuckled.

'Yer a determined little thing, aren't ye?' he said.

'Pwease?' I said, batting my lashes again.

'Nope,' said Connor, 'I'm not telling ye.'

I decided to pull out the big guns. I fake cried. Connor looked over at me. He snorted.

'Nice try,' he said, 'crocodile tears. You fail.'

I sighed, defeated. I crossed my arms, glaring out of the windshield. Connor looked at me and scoffed.

'Oh, Becca…' he said, 'don' be like this…'

'You're mean,' I pouted, not taking my eyes off the windshield.

Connor laughed. He reached over with one hand and rubbed my leg. I didn't unfold my arms, even though his touch was making my stomach burst with butterflies.

'Yer a very persistent person, ye know,' said Connor as he continued to rub my leg, 'I'm assumin' yer used ta getting yer own way.'

'Mostly,' I said, pretending I was still mad, 'I did come from a rich family where if we protested, we got what we wanted.'

Connor chuckled.

'Well, I'm not Lisa or Jeff,' he said, 'I'm yer boyfriend. An' I'm as every bit as stubborn as ye are, love.'

'I'm sure you are,' I said, 'I'm sure you are.'

Connor laughed. He pulled into a parking lot. Now was the moment of truth.

'Alright,' I said as Connor un-buckled his seatbelt and went to get out of the car, 'where are we?'

Connor grinned.

'You'll see,' he said, 'let's just say that yer Da an' I pulled a few strings.'

I groaned loudly. Connor got out of Lita, walking around to my side and opening my door.

'Aww!' I said as Connor helped me out of Lita, 'you're so sweet!'

'Are ye sure tha' those shoes are comfortable?' asked Connor as he closed my door, 'ye look like yer gonna fall an' break yer neck in these things.'

I looked down at the silver stiletto heels that I wore with my dress. I snorted.

'These?' I said, 'these aren't as high as some of the pairs I have. I'm a model. I've walked in worse.'

Connor shrugged. He held my hand and lead me to my surprise destination.

'I have a guess as to where we are,' I said, 'but I'm keeping my mouth shut in case I'm wrong.'

Connor laughed. He stopped and pointed.

'Look up,' he said, 'there's yer answer.'

I looked up. I gasped.

'Oh!' I breathed, 'Luigi's!'

Connor laughed.

'Rocco's best friends wit' tha owner,' he said, 'yer Da had it closed so it's just me an' you tonight.'

'We're gonna be alone?' I said, 'me and you?'

Connor looked at me. He beamed.

'Me an' you,' he said, 'no one else.'

I smiled at Connor. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Connor was left breathless after I pulled away.

'Wow…' he said, blinking, 'remind me ta do this more often…'

I giggled.

'Come on,' I said, 'let's go.'

Connor grinned. He held my hand and walked inside. We were greeted by a chubby Italian man with a mustache. By the looks of it, he was the owner. He looked at Connor and beamed.

'Connor!' he said, embracing Connor, _'e 'così bello rivederti!'_

'_Allo stesso modo, Antonio,' _said Connor, _'allo stesso modo.'_

I stood there in amazement. Connor can speak Italian. CONNOR CAN SPEAK ITALIAN.

'_Come sei stato?'_ asked Antonio, still beaming,_ 'come è Rocco?'_

'_Rocco sta facendo molto bene,' _said Connor, _'Sono qui in una data.'_

Antonio looked at me. He smiled warmly.

'_Questa è la sua?'_ he asked, _'lei è molto bella.'_

Connor chuckled.

'_Questa è la mia fidanzata,' he _said, _'il suo nome è Rebecca.'_

Antonio smiled at me again, then he looked at Connor.

'_Seguitemi,'_ he said, turning around, _'suo padre mi ha dato istruzioni specifiche. Ha già pagato per il vino e spaghetti.'_

Connor smiled. He took my hand, following Antonio out to the back patio. I couldn't believe my ears. My boyfriend knows how to speak Italian. Oh. My. God.

Antonio lead us outside. There was a table sitting on the back patio. There were two beautiful blue candles in the middle of the table already lit along with a bottle of my favourite red wine and a plate of spaghetti. I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Wow…' I whispered.

Connor chuckled.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' he said.

I nodded.

'Very beautiful,' I said.

Antonio walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. He looked at me, motioning for me to sit down. I smiled warmly, sitting down.

'Thank you, Antonio,' I said kindly, 'that is very nice of you.'

Antonio grinned. I sat down, still in awe. Connor sat across from me, smiling from ear to ear.

'Enjoy your dinner, you two,' said Antonio, 'if you need anything, give me a call.'

'_Grazie, Antonio,' _said Connor.

Antonio smiled and walked away. Connor poured me a glass of wine. I looked at him in amazement. Connor frowned.

'What?' he said, 'what's tha' look fer?'

'I did not know you could speak Italian,' I said, taking my glass, 'I'm impressed.'

Connor laughed merrily.

'Ma insisted tha' Murph an' I learn different languages,' he said, 'I know a lot more.'

I smirked.

'Prove it,' I said, 'tell me I look beautiful in five languages.'

Connor chuckled.

'_Sei bellissima,_' he said.

I giggled.

'That's Italian,' I said, 'so there's one.'

'_Du siehst wunderschön aus' _said Connor smoothly.

'German,' I said, 'three more.'

'_Vobis speciosa,'_ said Connor.

I grinned.

'Latin,' I said, 'two more. Come on, Saint Boy.'

Connor smirked.

'_Te ves Hermosa,' _he said.

I grinned.

'Alright,' I said, 'Spanish. One more.'

Connor sipped his wine slowly. He pulled the glass away from his lips, his eyes dancing. He looked right at me. The language he spoke next almost had me on my knees.

'_Tu es très belle.'_

I gasped. I clutched my heart, panting hard. Connor laughed.

'What's tha matter?' he said, sipping his wine with a cocky smirk, 'did I impress ye too much?'

'You spoke French…' I panted, 'I…oh, wow…'

'Oh, Rebecca…' said Connor, playfully shaking his head, 'ye need ta stop underestimatin' me, darling.'

'Oh, hush,' I said, 'you're just hot.'

Connor threw his head back, laughing hard. I laughed along with him.

'Oh, Rebecca!' said Connor, wiping his eyes, 'yer too much!'

I laughed.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I guess.'

Connor smiled. He reached across the table, holding my left hand. He rubbed my ring finger with his, looking at it.

'Ye have really pretty hands,' he said, 'but yer left hand would look a lot prettier wit' a diamond ring on it.'

I blushed. Connor noticed.

'Am I makin' ye blush?' he teased.

'No one has ever said that to me before,' I said, 'ever.'

'Aww…' said Connor, 'they're prudes. Yer beautiful an' yer hand would look prettier wit' a diamond ring.'

I sighed. Connor took his hand away from mine, grabbing his fork. He grinned.

'Open up, beautiful,' he said, 'even pretty French models need to eat.'

I scoffed.

'I'm not one of those models who do drastic and stupid things to maintain my weight,' I said, 'I work out and eat healthy. I don't go into anorexia or bulimia.'

'I was teasin' ye, Becky,' said Connor, holding up the fork, 'now, eat.'

'Whoa!' I said, throwing my hands up, 'what did you just call me?'

'I called ye Becky,' said Connor, frowning slightly, 'did I hit a nerve?'

'No,' I said, 'it's just that no one's called me Becky before. Everyone always calls me Becca.'

Connor shook his head and laughed. I frowned at him, confused.

'I'm yer first real love, Rebecca,' he said, 'an' tha first guy who's ever treated ye like a princess.'

'That's very true,' I said, 'you are.'

Connor looked at me. He smiled warmly.

'Alright,' he said, 'eat.'

I laughed as Connor slowly put the fork in my mouth, feeding me the spaghetti. Luigi's has always been my favourite place to go to for Italian food in Boston, and being here with Connor with just me and him and no one else made me feel happier than happy.

'Do ye realize how beautiful ye are?' asked Connor as he dabbed my mouth with my napkin.

'I realize it,' I said as I fed him a forkful of spaghetti, 'but I'm not cocky about it like most girls.'

'That's very true,' said Connor, feeding me, 'ye got a heart o' gold, an' ye don' get cocky because yer beautiful.'

'Yup,' I said, sipping my wine, 'I hate girls who look like me or are as pretty as me and get arrogant about it. Inner beauty matters.'

Connor smiled. He didn't take his eyes off me as he sipped on his wine. I could see his smile getting bigger and bigger as he eyed me up and down.

'What are you smiling about over there?' I teased.

'I'm smilin' because I'm here wit' a beautiful woman,' said Connor, 'that's why.'

I shook my head. I wasn't used to men complimenting me like this. I was used to being called a whore, a slut, nothing but a pretty face. Connor didn't do that. He made me feel beautiful.

'Come here,' said Connor, pulling his chair out a bit, 'come on.'

I smiled and got out of my chair. As soon as I was in arm's reach, Connor pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, cradling my head to his chest. I shivered.

'Oh,' said Connor, 'are ye cold?'

'It's pretty chilly,' I admitted, shivering again, 'it is night time.'

Connor sighed. He reached around and grabbed his peacoat. He draped it around my shoulders, covering me up. I smiled.

'This is nice,' I said, 'I like peacoats.'

'I thought I'd use it as a blanket ta keep ye warm,' said Connor, rubbing my arms, 'I don' want my girlfriend ta freeze.'

I laughed.

'You're sweet,' I said, 'you're very sweet.'

'Sweet as candy,' said Connor.

I giggled. Connor kissed my forehead, burying his nose in my hair.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you, too,' I whispered back, 'I love you, too.'


	8. Club Fantabulous

Logan International Airport

'Alright! We're going to Vegas!'

'This is so exciting! I've never been to Vegas!'

'You haven't?'

'Nope.'

We had all boarded the plane to head to Vegas. Mommy and Daddy paid for us to get the First Class cabin all to ourselves. Emily and I looked at Jane, completely dumbfounded.

'What?' said Jane, 'why are you looking at me like that?'

'You've never been to Vegas?' I said, 'never ever?'

'Never,' said Jane, 'never, never ever.'

Emily and I looked at each other, then we looked at Jane.

'Girl, you have been missing out,' said Emily, 'Vegas is fucking awesome.'

'Really, now?' said Jane, raising her eyebrows, 'I never would have guessed.'

'Marie and I used to go to Vegas a lot,' said Paul, 'but we never took Jane.'

'Paul Maximillion Smecker, I should smack you upside the head for never taking your daughter to one of the best places ever,' said Rebecca, 'I am extremely disappointed in you.'

'Marie wanted to take her back in 2010,' said Paul, 'but she passed away in June of '09. I never took Jane because of that.'

'I'm sorry,' I said.

'Ahh, don't worry about it,' said Paul, 'at least she's going with her friends instead of it being her and her lame-o father.'

'Don't say that, Daddy,' said Jane, 'you have your moments when you're not being swarmed by work.'

'I miss hanging out with you, Jane,' said Paul, 'I remember when you and I always used to hang out before work got to be too much.'

'I understand, Daddy,' said Jane, 'catching bad guys is more important. Besides, we get to hang out in Vegas.'

'Aww!' said Emily, 'Daddy-Daughter bonding!'

'In Las Vegas,' I added.

'An' let us agree tha' we stick ta tha sayin' What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas,' said Connor.

'I'm making zero promises, bro,' said Michael, 'I am making jack-shit promises.'

Connor frowned at Michael. Michael laughed.

'You know me, Connor,' he said, 'your embarrassment is my amusement.'

'Well, hardy-har-har,' said Connor, turning away and crossing his arms.

'Aww…' I said, turning to Connor, 'is the baby getting fussy?'

'Don't you start,' scolded Connor.

'Aww, Connor…' teased Murphy, 'did Mama forget ta feed ye?'

'Shut it, Murphy,' growled Connor.

'Behave, you two,' said Angelica.

'Yer not our mother,' said Connor.

'Yeah, Angelica,' said Murphy, 'yer not our mother.'

'Behave, Murphy,' scolded Emily.

'Yes, sweetie,' said Murphy.

Connor sniggered.

'You, too, Connor,' I scolded.

'Hey!' said Connor.

I laughed. I kissed Connor on the cheek. Greenly looked up at the lights.

'Looks like we might be taking off soon,' he said.

'Saints in Sin City, baby!' said Rocco.

'VIVA LA ANARCHY!' said Michael.

'Tonight's forecast for Las Vegas: cloudy with a chance of shit-show,' said Isabelle.

'YEAH, BABY!' said Angelica.

'Don't get too excited, Mamacita,' teased Romeo, 'I don't want you getting hurt.'

'I'm not too worried,' said Angelica, holding Romeo's hand, 'I got you to protect me, after all.'

Romeo smiled.

'Okay,' he said, 'you win.'

'That's what I thought,' said Angelica.

Just then, the plane started moving. We all cheered.

'ALRIGHT!' Emily and I chorused together, 'LAS VEGAS!'

The plane slowly descended into the sky. It was all smooth-sailing from here.

'So, what are we doing for excitement when we get there?' asked Rocco.

'I wanna play Poker!' said Murphy, 'I kicked ass last time!'

Connor snorted.

'Ye got lucky,' he said, 'total fluke.'

Murphy raised his eyebrows at his brother. Fluke?

'Oh, really?' he said, 'does Tha Luck O' Tha Irish sound familiar to ye, dear brother?'

Connor groaned.

'Yes, Murphy,' he said, 'yes, it does.'

'Well, guess what?' said Murphy, 'I'm Irish, so I'm full o' luck. That an' I kick ass at Poker.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' said Connor, rolling his eyes, 'whatever.'

'Are we gonna be hitting any strip joints?' asked Romeo.

All of us turned to Romeo, raising our eyebrows. A strip joint? Really?

'Excuse me?' said Angelica, 'what?'

'Yeah!' said Romeo, 'there's a place called Club Fantabulous that my buddy Eddie owns. It's a gay/lesbian/bisexual club.'

We were all silent for a moment, then Isabelle spoke up.

'For some reason, I like that idea,' she said slowly.

'Me, too, actually,' said Emily.

'What about the rest of you?' asked Romeo, 'you wanna go?'

We all looked at each other for a few moments. We all sighed.

'I'm game,' said Angelica.

'Sure,' I said, 'I think it would be fun.'

'Alright!' he said, 'it's settled!'

Connor held my hand. He looked at me, smiling.

'Ye excited, baby?' he asked.

'Beyond excited!' I said, 'this is Vegas we're talking about!'

Connor smiled. He kissed my forehead, burying his nose in my hair.

'This is yer celebration,' he said, 'make tha most o' it, love.'

'This is your celebration, too, you know,' I said, 'it's not all about me.'

'But everyone makes more o' a fuss over tha bride than tha groom,' said Connor, 'so this is more o' yer celebration.'

'Shut up,' I said, 'you're as every bit as special as I am. Don't say that.'

'Alright! Alright!' said Connor, 'settle down!'

I sighed. I rested my head on Connor's chest, folding my arms.

'You're ridiculous sometimes,' I said.

'Well, so are ye,' said Connor, 'now we're even.'

'Yeah, yeah,' I said, 'hush.'

Connor laughed.

'I can't wait!' said Jane, 'my first trip to Vegas!'

'You are gonna have a blast, girl,' said Isabelle, 'guaranteed.'

'You're gonna love Vegas, Jane,' said Angelica, 'it's all that it's cracked up to be.'

'We went last year,' said Emily, 'I swear to God, it was a total shit-show. We trashed our hotel room at one point.'

'No way!' said Jane.

'Yes, way,' said Emily, 'it was completely destroyed.'

'We had no idea what we did until Michael showed us the video,' said Isabelle, 'we were so fucking hammered.'

'Shut the front door!' said Jane, 'how bad was it?'

'Ask Michael,' I said, 'he watched is rip the place apart.'

'What did they do?' asked Jane, 'tell me!'

'We can watch it during the flight, baby,' said Michael, kissing Jane's cheek, 'I have it on my flash drive.'

Jane giggled.

'Okay,' she said.

Connor reached over and pulled me onto his lap. He pressed his lips to mine, knotting his fingers in my hair. Murphy groaned.

'Seriously?' he said, 'now?'

'I'm with Murphy on that, y'all,' said Michael, 'this is a public place.'

'Shut up,' muttered Connor.

'Come on, you guys,' said Angelica, 'they're just kissing. At least she's not sucking his dick.'

'Don't remind me,' said Michael, rolling his eyes.

I groaned.

'Let it go!' I said, 'I was drunk!'

Connor grabbed my head. He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me passionately. Dolly sighed.

'Lucky bastard…' he mumbled to himself.

I pulled away from the kiss. I crawled back into my seat. I smiled at Connor. Connor smiled back.

'I made sure that I packed every sequined thing I own,' said Angelica, 'and I own a lot of sequined things.'

'We all do, Angelica,' said Emily, 'we all do.'

'I think I'll wear my new pink top,' said Angelica, 'I gotta look sexy for all the male strippers.'

Everyone laughed.

'Jane, do you have your laptop?' Michael asked.

'I do,' said Jane, grabbing one of her bags, 'here.'

Jane handed Michael her laptop. Michael grabbed it and opened it. He took his flash drive out of his pocket.

'Awesome,' he said, 'you wanna see all the crazy shit that happened in Vegas last year?'

'YES!' said Jane, bouncing excitedly, 'YES! YES! YES!'

'You're gonna lose it,' said Michael, un-capping the flash drive.

'I can imagine,' laughed Jane.

Michael turned on Jane's laptop and plugged the flash drive in. He looked at Jane.

'Are you ready, sweetie?' he asked

Jane nodded.

'Ready,' she said.

Michael took out his headphones. He gave one earbud to Jane and hit play. They watched the video together while everyone else minded their own business.

Murphy reached over and carefully pulled Emily onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close.

'Oh!' said Connor, 'so, when I put Rebecca on my lap, it's a crime, but when ye put Emily in yers, we can't say shit.'

'I'm cuddlin' wit' her, asshole!' said Murphy, 'you were stickin' yer fuckin' tongue down 'er throat!'

'Oh, well, la-dee-da, Fairy Boy!' said Connor, 'I can do whatever tha fuck I want!'

'Shut it, Rope Baby!' said Murphy.

'Make me, Fairy Boy!' said Connor.

I sighed. I reached into my pocket, pulled out Connor's binky, and shoved it in his mouth. Romeo sniggered.

'He has a fucking binky,' he said, 'wow.'

Connor glared at Romeo. Romeo laughed even harder.

'Behave, Romeo,' scolded Angelica.

'Sorry,' said Romeo.

'I just thought of something,' said Emily.

'What's that, babe?' said Murphy.

'Maybe Becca and I can pick up a couple chicks tonight,' said Emily, 'have a bit of fun.'

Connor and Murphy's ears perked up.

'Did I just hear pick-up an' chicks in tha same sentence?' asked Murphy.

'You sure did,' said Rebecca, 'but these girls will be for Emily and I only. You guys can watch.'

Connor busted into the Johnny Bravo dance. Everyone laughed.

'Settle down, Johnny Bravo,' I said, patting Connor's arm, 'settle down.'

Connor laughed. He put me in a headlock, ruffling my hair.

'Hey!' I laughed, 'stop!'

Connor let go of me. I brushed my hair with my fingers, wrinkling my nose.

'You okay, Jane?' asked Michael, 'you look like your gut's about to bust.'

Jane nodded, her hand over her mouth. She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

'I think she's dead,' giggled Emily.

'I told you we caused chaos,' smirked Isabelle.

The video ended. Jane took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Oh, wow!' she wheezed, 'that was insane!'

'We didn't destroy one room, though,' smirked Murphy, 'we destroyed four.'

'FOUR?' gasped Jane.

'Four,' said Murphy.

'Didn't we get kicked out for that, Murphy?' asked Michael.

'No,' said Murphy, 'they let us off wit' a warnin', plus Em and Becca's Da is friends wit' tha owner.'

'We're gonna be staying at the same hotel,' said Michael.

'Oh, shit!' said Isabelle, 'they're not gonna be happy!'

'Well, we paid for the damages,' said Emily, 'which is better than nothing.'

'Hopefully they won't hold a grudge,' said Isabelle.

Connor reached up and grabbed my Thomas blanket out of one of my bags. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping me in it and cuddling me close. Dolly sighed.

'Dolly, are you okay?' asked Paul.

'I'm fine,' said Dolly cooly, 'I'm perfectly fine.'

'Are you sure?' asked Duffy, 'you look kind of mopy.'

'I'm not mopy,' said Dolly, 'I'm just tired.'

'I don't remember packing this,' I said, tugging on the blanket, 'did you pack this?'

Connor nodded.

'I did,' he said, 'I know ye get chilly when we fly anywhere, an' I know how much ye love this blanket.'

'Aww,' I smiled, 'thank you.'

Duffy sighed. He confessed to me last year that he was in love with me, and he wished with all his might that he was in Connor's shoes.

'Dude…' said Greenly, 'are you moping because you're in love with her?'

'I should have stayed in Boston,' mumbled Dolly as he watched Connor gently rock me in his arms, 'fuck Vegas. My heart hurts.'

'Come on, Dolly,' said Paul, 'it's Vegas.'

'Who gives a fuck about Vegas?' said Dolly, 'I'm watching the woman I love celebrate her engagement, and it's not to me.'

Michael took out one of his earbuds and turned to Duffy. He glared at him.

'Oh, shut the fuck up, Dolly,' he said.

Dolly gasped. Michael fake-whined, mocking Dolly.

'Wah, I'm so depressed 'cause I can't get Rebecca! Wah!' he said, 'get a fucking grip and get yourself a girlfriend instead of relying on hopes and dreams of getting Rebecca. Sheesh!'

Everyone stared as Michael turned around and put his earbuds back in. Dolly sat there, shocked.

'Whoa,' said Murphy, blinking furiously.

'Hey, Dolly!' laughed Romeo, 'do you need some ice for that burn?'

Dolly turned a bright shade of red. Rocco laughed.

'I don't think Loki has enough ice to give him for that burn!' he said, 'holy shit!'

'Oh,' said Michael, taking his earbuds out, 'by the way…PIPEBOMB!'

Everyone cheered and laughed as Michael turned around and put his earbuds back in. I yawned. Connor chuckled.

'Ye tired, love?' he teased.

'Shut up,' I said, yawning again.

'Would ye like me ta sing to ye, babe?' asked Connor.

I nodded, holding back a big yawn. Connor smiled, singing softly in my ear.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle, go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the words, reach for the stories, follow the rainbow sun_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel, so much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto, who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Your own imagination waiting there for you_

Everyone looked over at Connor. I was curled up in a ball in his lap, sound asleep. Emily smiled.

'Look at her,' she whispered, 'she's out like a light.'

'She'll be put fer a while,' whispered Connor, holding my head, 'poor girl.'

Dolly folded his arms, huffing angrily. Jane rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

'Seriously?' she said, 'what are you, five? Give it a rest. She's in love with someone else.'

Michael sighed. He took his earbuds out, putting his MP3 player back in his pocket.

'I guess you didn't get my message,' he said in an exasperated tone.

Dolly huffed again. Paul put his hands up, shushing everyone gently.

'I think we should keep the noise to a minimal level,' he said gently, 'we don't want to wake Rebecca.'

'For you, Paul, I will,' said Michael, turning around and cuddling with Jane.

Connor gently rocked me in his arms. I snored soundly, my arms wrapped tightly around him.

'Is she a heavy sleeper?' asked Paul.

'Yeah,' said Connor, 'she slept through a really bad thunderstorm we had last week. Everyone else woke up.'

'Wow,' said Paul, 'I remember that storm. I thought the roof was gonna blow off the mansion.'

'It's a chore to wake 'er up,' said Connor, 'I don't even think a stampede could wake her up.'

'Sometimes that's not a bad thing, Connor,' laughed Isabelle.

Connor laughed.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I guess so.'

Just then, one of the flight attendants named Ashley walked into the cabin. She looked over at Connor and smiled.

'Aww,' she said, looking at me then smiling at Connor, 'what's bringing you guys to Sin City?'

'We're celebratin' an engagement,' said Connor, brushing my hair out of my face.

'Aww,' smiled Ashley, 'who's engaged?'

'I am,' said Connor, then he smiled at me, 'this is my fiancée.'

'She's very beautiful,' said Ashley, 'I like her blanket.'

'It's 'er favourite blanket,' said Connor, 'she's had it since she was three.'

I stirred slightly, turning on my side. Ashley laughed.

'We'll be landing soon,' she said as she walked away, 'I hope you guys enjoy your trip.'

Everyone thanked Ashley as she walked away. Greenly looked over at Connor, then he looked at the blanket.

'She's had that since she was three?' he said.

'Yup,' said Connor, 'she has.'

'That blanket's in really good condition,' said Duffy, 'how old is she again?'

'Twenty-one,' said Connor, 'she'll be twenty-two in October.'

Just then, the pilot's voice came over on the intercom.

'Buckle your seat belts, everyone,' he said, 'we'll be making our descent soon.'

'I suggest ye wake 'er up, Connor,' said Murphy, 'like, now.'

'I'm with Murphy on that one,' said Michael, turning to Jane, 'we're almost in Vegas, sweetie.'

'I can't wait,' smiled Jane.

Connor gently shook me. This was gonna be a chore.

'Hey,' he said, 'Becca-Bear. Wake up.'

I mumbled slightly, not waking up. Connor tried again.

'We're almost in Vegas, love,' he said, 'wake up.'

I reached my hand up and smacked Connor in the face. Murphy laughed.

'Looks like someone's not wakin' up anytime soon,' he teased.

'Shut it, Murphy,' growled Connor.

'I know what'll wake her up,' said Emily.

'What?' said Connor, 'let's see.'

Emily walked up to Connor. She knelt down, putting her lips to my ear.

'Sheamus.'

My eyes snapped open. I flailed, nearly kicking Connor in the nuts.

'SHEAMUS?' I said, 'WHERE?'

Emily laughed.

'She's awake,' she said.

I glared at Emily. I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

'Where are we?' I mumbled.

Connor beamed.

'We're in Vegas, sweetheart.'

I gasped. I jumped to my feet.

'WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?' I said as I grabbed my bags, 'LET'S GO!'

Everyone grabbed their stuff and walked off the plane. Jane gasped.

'Wow…'

All the lights in Vegas were lit up tonight, and, as always, it looked beautiful. Michael smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Beautiful city, isn't it?' he said, kissing Jane's cheek.

'Beyond beautiful,' said Jane, looking around in awe, 'wow.'

'Well, let's get to the hotel and get ready to go,' said Romeo, 'come on!'

Luxor Hotel

'Are you girls excited?'

'Beyond excited!'

'This is gonna be awesome!'

'Duh!'

All of us were in the bathroom getting ready to go to the club. We each wore black skinny jeans, stiletto heels, and sequined tops. I wore blue, Emily wore pink, Angelica wore orange, Isabelle wore gold, and Jane wore black. We had just finished our hair and had moved on to our makeup.

'Hey, Becca?' said Jane.

'Yes, Jane?' I said.

'I was just wondering if you would tell us about your first date with Connor,' said Jane.

I laughed.

'You really wanna hear it?' I said.

'Yeah,' said Jane, 'if you wanna tell it.'

I smiled.

'Okay,' I said, 'we were boyfriend and girlfriend at this point, and I swear to God, this was the most romantic night of my life. It went a little something like this…'

July 2010

'Come on. Spill. Where are you taking me?'

'I'm not telling you.'

'You're no fun.'

'I'm not supposed to be.'

I groaned. Connor had decided to drive Lita, the red Ford Mustang convertible that my dad had bought him for saving me and Emily. I wore my red dress and he wore one of the suits that Daddy had given him. My hair was tied in a fancy ponytail and my bangs were pulled back into a pompadour. Only thing is he wouldn't tell me where he was taking me.

'I'm gonna make you tell me,' I said, 'even if it kills me.'

'Oh?' said Connor, raising his eyebrows, 'really now? An' how do ye plan on doin' that?'

I looked at Connor. I pouted and bat my eyelashes at him. I use this trick on Daddy when I want him to do something for me or tell me something. Connor laughed.

'Really?' he said, 'puppy-dog eyes? Really?'

I pouted even more. I bat my lashes faster, sniffling like I was about to cry. Connor shook his head.

'Nice try, love,' he said, 'but it's not working.'

I groaned. Connor chuckled.

'Yer a determined little thing, aren't ye?' he said.

'Pwease?' I said, batting my lashes again.

'Nope,' said Connor, 'I'm not telling ye.'

I decided to pull out the big guns. I fake cried. Connor looked over at me. He snorted.

'Nice try,' he said, 'crocodile tears. You fail.'

I sighed, defeated. I crossed my arms, glaring out of the windshield. Connor looked at me and scoffed.

'Oh, Becca…' he said, 'don' be like this…'

'You're mean,' I pouted, not taking my eyes off the windshield.

Connor laughed. He reached over with one hand and rubbed my leg. I didn't unfold my arms, even though his touch was making my stomach burst with butterflies.

'Yer a very persistent person, ye know,' said Connor as he continued to rub my leg, 'I'm assumin' yer used ta getting yer own way.'

'Mostly,' I said, pretending I was still mad, 'I did come from a rich family where if we protested, we got what we wanted.'

Connor chuckled.

'Well, I'm not Lisa or Jeff,' he said, 'I'm yer boyfriend. An' I'm as every bit as stubborn as ye are, love.'

'I'm sure you are,' I said, 'I'm sure you are.'

Connor laughed. He pulled into a parking lot. Now was the moment of truth.

'Alright,' I said as Connor un-buckled his seatbelt and went to get out of the car, 'where are we?'

Connor grinned.

'You'll see,' he said, 'let's just say that yer Da an' I pulled a few strings.'

I groaned loudly. Connor got out of Lita, walking around to my side and opening my door.

'Aww!' I said as Connor helped me out of Lita, 'you're so sweet!'

'Are ye sure tha' those shoes are comfortable?' asked Connor as he closed my door, 'ye look like yer gonna fall an' break yer neck in these things.'

I looked down at the silver stiletto heels that I wore with my dress. I snorted.

'These?' I said, 'these aren't as high as some of the pairs I have. I'm a model. I've walked in worse.'

Connor shrugged. He held my hand and lead me to my surprise destination.

'I have a guess as to where we are,' I said, 'but I'm keeping my mouth shut in case I'm wrong.'

Connor laughed. He stopped and pointed.

'Look up,' he said, 'there's yer answer.'

I looked up. I gasped.

'Oh!' I breathed, 'Luigi's!'

Connor laughed.

'Rocco's best friends wit' tha owner,' he said, 'yer Da had it closed so it's just me an' you tonight.'

'We're gonna be alone?' I said, 'me and you?'

Connor looked at me. He beamed.

'Me an' you,' he said, 'no one else.'

I smiled at Connor. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Connor was left breathless after I pulled away.

'Wow…' he said, blinking, 'remind me ta do this more often…'

I giggled.

'Come on,' I said, 'let's go.'

Connor grinned. He held my hand and walked inside. We were greeted by a chubby Italian man with a mustache. By the looks of it, he was the owner. He looked at Connor and beamed.

'Connor!' he said, embracing Connor, _'e 'così bello rivederti!'_

'_Allo stesso modo, Antonio,' _said Connor, _'allo stesso modo.'_

I stood there in amazement. Connor can speak Italian. CONNOR CAN SPEAK ITALIAN.

'_Come sei stato?'_ asked Antonio, still beaming,_ 'come è Rocco?'_

'_Rocco sta facendo molto bene,' _said Connor, _'Sono qui in una data.'_

Antonio looked at me. He smiled warmly.

'_Questa è la sua?'_ he asked, _'lei è molto bella.'_

Connor chuckled.

'_Questa è la mia fidanzata,' he _said, _'il suo nome è Rebecca.'_

Antonio smiled at me again, then he looked at Connor.

'_Seguitemi,'_ he said, turning around, _'suo padre mi ha dato istruzioni specifiche. Ha già pagato per il vino e spaghetti.'_

Connor smiled. He took my hand, following Antonio out to the back patio. I couldn't believe my ears. My boyfriend knows how to speak Italian. Oh. My. God.

Antonio lead us outside. There was a table sitting on the back patio. There were two beautiful blue candles in the middle of the table already lit along with a bottle of my favourite red wine and a plate of spaghetti. I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Wow…' I whispered.

Connor chuckled.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' he said.

I nodded.

'Very beautiful,' I said.

Antonio walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. He looked at me, motioning for me to sit down. I smiled warmly, sitting down.

'Thank you, Antonio,' I said kindly, 'that is very nice of you.'

Antonio grinned. I sat down, still in awe. Connor sat across from me, smiling from ear to ear.

'Enjoy your dinner, you two,' said Antonio, 'if you need anything, give me a call.'

'_Grazie, Antonio,' _said Connor.

Antonio smiled and walked away. Connor poured me a glass of wine. I looked at him in amazement. Connor frowned.

'What?' he said, 'what's tha' look fer?'

'I did not know you could speak Italian,' I said, taking my glass, 'I'm impressed.'

Connor laughed merrily.

'Ma insisted tha' Murph an' I learn different languages,' he said, 'I know a lot more.'

I smirked.

'Prove it,' I said, 'tell me I look beautiful in five languages.'

Connor chuckled.

'_Sei bellissima,_' he said.

I giggled.

'That's Italian,' I said, 'so there's one.'

'_Du siehst wunderschön aus' _said Connor smoothly.

'German,' I said, 'three more.'

'_Vobis speciosa,'_ said Connor.

I grinned.

'Latin,' I said, 'two more. Come on, Saint Boy.'

Connor smirked.

'_Te ves Hermosa,' _he said.

I grinned.

'Alright,' I said, 'Spanish. One more.'

Connor sipped his wine slowly. He pulled the glass away from his lips, his eyes dancing. He looked right at me. The language he spoke next almost had me on my knees.

'_Tu es très belle.'_

I gasped. I clutched my heart, panting hard. Connor laughed.

'What's tha matter?' he said, sipping his wine with a cocky smirk, 'did I impress ye too much?'

'You spoke French…' I panted, 'I…oh, wow…'

'Oh, Rebecca…' said Connor, playfully shaking his head, 'ye need ta stop underestimatin' me, darling.'

'Oh, hush,' I said, 'you're just hot.'

Connor threw his head back, laughing hard. I laughed along with him.

'Oh, Rebecca!' said Connor, wiping his eyes, 'yer too much!'

I laughed.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I guess.'

Connor smiled. He reached across the table, holding my left hand. He rubbed my ring finger with his, looking at it.

'Ye have really pretty hands,' he said, 'but yer left hand would look a lot prettier wit' a diamond ring on it.'

I blushed. Connor noticed.

'Am I makin' ye blush?' he teased.

'No one has ever said that to me before,' I said, 'ever.'

'Aww…' said Connor, 'they're prudes. Yer beautiful an' yer hand would look prettier wit' a diamond ring.'

I sighed. Connor took his hand away from mine, grabbing his fork. He grinned.

'Open up, beautiful,' he said, 'even pretty French models need to eat.'

I scoffed.

'I'm not one of those models who do drastic and stupid things to maintain my weight,' I said, 'I work out and eat healthy. I don't go into anorexia or bulimia.'

'I was teasin' ye, Becky,' said Connor, holding up the fork, 'now, eat.'

'Whoa!' I said, throwing my hands up, 'what did you just call me?'

'I called ye Becky,' said Connor, frowning slightly, 'did I hit a nerve?'

'No,' I said, 'it's just that no one's called me Becky before. Everyone always calls me Becca.'

Connor shook his head and laughed. I frowned at him, confused.

'I'm yer first real love, Rebecca,' he said, 'an' tha first guy who's ever treated ye like a princess.'

'That's very true,' I said, 'you are.'

Connor looked at me. He smiled warmly.

'Alright,' he said, 'eat.'

I laughed as Connor slowly put the fork in my mouth, feeding me the spaghetti. Luigi's has always been my favourite place to go to for Italian food in Boston, and being here with Connor with just me and him and no one else made me feel happier than happy.

'Do ye realize how beautiful ye are?' asked Connor as he dabbed my mouth with my napkin.

'I realize it,' I said as I fed him a forkful of spaghetti, 'but I'm not cocky about it like most girls.'

'That's very true,' said Connor, feeding me, 'ye got a heart o' gold, an' ye don' get cocky because yer beautiful.'

'Yup,' I said, sipping my wine, 'I hate girls who look like me or are as pretty as me and get arrogant about it. Inner beauty matters.'

Connor smiled. He didn't take his eyes off me as he sipped on his wine. I could see his smile getting bigger and bigger as he eyed me up and down.

'What are you smiling about over there?' I teased.

'I'm smilin' because I'm here wit' a beautiful woman,' said Connor, 'that's why.'

I shook my head. I wasn't used to men complimenting me like this. I was used to being called a whore, a slut, nothing but a pretty face. Connor didn't do that. He made me feel beautiful.

'Come here,' said Connor, pulling his chair out a bit, 'come on.'

I smiled and got out of my chair. As soon as I was in arm's reach, Connor pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, cradling my head to his chest. I shivered.

'Oh,' said Connor, 'are ye cold?'

'It's pretty chilly,' I admitted, shivering again, 'it is night time.'

Connor sighed. He reached around and grabbed his peacoat. He draped it around my shoulders, covering me up. I smiled.

'This is nice,' I said, 'I like peacoats.'

'I thought I'd use it as a blanket ta keep ye warm,' said Connor, rubbing my arms, 'I don' want my girlfriend ta freeze.'

I laughed.

'You're sweet,' I said, 'you're very sweet.'

'Sweet as candy,' said Connor.

I giggled. Connor kissed my forehead, burying his nose in my hair.

'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you, too,' I whispered back, 'I love you, too.'


	9. Mind Games

The Luxor Hotel: Rebecca & Connor's Room

'You wanted to see me, Mr. MacManus?'

'Come in, sweetheart. Have a seat.'

Slowly, I walked inside of the room. I had my naughty schoolgirl outfit on. The skirt was pink and plaid, and to add to it, I tied my hair in pigtails. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Connor smiled at me.

'I bet yer wonderin' why I called you into my office,' he said, grabbing a ruler from his desk, 'you've been a…very naughty girl, Ms. Ouellet.'

I cringed as Connor slapped the ruler in his hands. I gulped, shaking in the chair.

'W-What do you mean?' I asked nervously, 'what have I done?'

Connor chucked. He stood in front of me, his blue eyes dancing deviously as he stared at my almost-full-bared cleavage.

'Bend over an' I'll tell ye,' he said sinisterly.

I looked at Connor. I swallowed nervously, biting my lip. What was he gonna do to me?

'I said…' said Connor, 'BEND OVER!'

Before I could even breathe, Connor grabbed me by the back of my neck. He shoved me against the desk, holding me tight. He tied me to the desk by my wrists. I whimpered, struggling against my bounds, but it was no use. I was stuck.

Connor stood behind me. Slowly, he lifted my skirt up, guiding the ruler along my ass. I was wearing my red lace thong, something I use to tease him. He laughed sinisterly.

'Tsk, tsk,' he said coldly, 'a lace thong. Ye really know how ta get ta me, don't ye?'

I didn't answer. All I could do was whimper as Connor slowly ran his hands along my ass cheeks. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on end at his touch. He purred gently.

'Ye have a very pretty ass, Ms. Ouellet,' he said softly, 'but I think it would look much prettier covered in welts an' bruises.'

I braced myself for what was coming next. Slowly, Connor raised his arm. He struck me with the ruler. Hard. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to scream. Connor laughed.

'Let's see…' he said, teasing me with the ruler, 'what kind o' rules have ye broken? Oh! I know one! Ye've skipped class more than five times this semester.'

I cried out as Connor hit me with the ruler again. The sting sent fire through my veins. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't want to get caught. I wanted this.

'What else have ye done?' said Connor thoughtfully, 'oh, right! Ye don' do yer fuckin' homework.'

Connor struck me again, harder this time. I fought the urge to scream, biting my lip hard. The man has an arm, and he knows how to use it.

'My school guards have caught you an' that fuckin' sister o' yers smoking in the bathrooms,' said Connor, striking me harder, 'an' then there's this: Ye've been teasin' me.'

Connor struck me extra hard. I screamed loudly, tears stinging my eyes. Connor grabbed my hair with his free hand, yanking my head up.

'How long have ye been tryin' ta get my attention fer, sweetie?' he hissed, 'hmm?'

I didn't answer. Connor growled. He struck me with the ruler again. I cried out.

'I said…' growled Connor, 'how long?'

'About a year now,' I whispered, 'but I never thought it would work.'

Connor growled. He looked at my outfit, his eyes full of hunger and lust. I broke the rules on purpose to get the attention of the sexy Irish principal, and my plan had worked perfectly.

'Look at this outfit…' he hissed, 'major violation of dress code.'

'My plan is working better than I thought,' I thought to myself, 'now to bring out the big guns.'

I looked up at Connor. I smirked deviously, wiggling my ass like Velvet Sky.

'What are you gonna do about it, Big Boy?' I teased as I wiggled my ass, 'hmm?'

'Don't ye fuckin' start,' growled Connor.

'Ohh?' I teased, 'did I piss the principal off?'

'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye,' hissed Connor angrily.

I growled playfully. Now for the whammy.

'Fuck you, sir,' I said, 'fuck you.'

Connor glared. I knew he was angry. With an enraged roar, he lifted his arm, striking me repeatedly.

'DON'T YE FUCKIN' BACK-TALK ME, YE FUCKIN' WHORE!' he growled, 'I'M YER FUCKIN' PRINCIPAL!'

I laughed. I got him right where I wanted him.

'Temper, temper,' I teased, 'temper, temper.'

Connor hissed. He bit my ass. Hard. I laughed.

'Fuckin' back-talk me again,' he growled, 'I fuckin' dare ye.'

I looked up at Connor. I grinned at him, mocking his voice. Perfectly.

'I'm fuckin' warnin ye, young lady!' I mocked, 'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye!'

Connor roared. He grabbed my thong. He ripped it to shreds, tossing it to the side. He grabbed me by the hair, yanking my head up.

'I KEEP FUCKIN' TELLIN' YE!' he roared, 'ONE MORE FUCKIN' WARNIN', MISSY!'

I laughed.

'Ooh!' I said, 'someone's angry!'

Connor glared at me. He grabbed my ass, squeezing it hard. I knew what he wanted, and he knew that I wouldn't tell on him.

'I know what you want,' I said, licking my lips seductively, 'do it. Untie me. I won't tell.'

Connor laughed. He walked over to the door, locking it. He walked back over to me, un-tying my wrists.

'You've always been my favourite student, Rebecca Jane,' he said, tossing the rope to the side.

'Have I, now?' I teased, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Connor smirked at me. My heart jumped in my throat. He knows that smirk turns me into a 13-year-old girl.

'Enough small-talk,' he said, 'yer fucked, Missy.'

What happened next had left me speechless. Connor knelt down in front of me, and with a hungry growl, he began devouring my clit. I gasped as a wave of pleasure struck me like lightning. I bit my lip, fighting against the scream that had crept up in the back of my throat.

Slowly, Connor reached up, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer to him, growling hungrily as he licked me harder, faster. I knotted my fingers in his hair, not caring how loud I was moaning.

Connor dug his nails deep into my thighs. I bit my lip harder as I felt my body tense up. I couldn't scream. I didn't want us to get caught. If we were caught, we're both screwed.

Connor stuck his tongue deep inside my pussy. He growled, varying the strokes of his tongue. He knew I was on the edge now and that I was ready to blow at any moment. But I'm stubborn and I try and hold my orgasm back as long as I can, but the pleasure was so overwhelming, I couldn't fight back the urge. I had to let it out. Breathing hard, I loosened up, allowing each wave of pleasure to strike me over and over again. Then, finally, with one mighty moan of pleasure, I came in Connor's open mouth. I wanted to scream so badly, let him know how good this felt, but I couldn't. Slowly, the orgasm died down. I looked down at my mate, panting hard.

'Stop,' I said, 'stop.'

Connor pulled his head away from my pussy. He grinned, licking my cum off his chin.

'I gotta admit,' he said as he stood up, 'ye taste good.'

I laughed. What a charmer.

Smirking, Connor un-buckled his belt. My heart began to beat erratically. Was this actually happening? Were all my fantasies of the sexy Irish principal coming to life? Connor noticed my expression. He chuckled.

'Yer not dreamin', beautiful,' he said as he took his pants off, 'this is real. You an' me, alone. Jus' like ye always wanted.'

'This cannot be happening…' I whispered, 'this cannot be happening…'

Connor laughed. He guided my hands along his chest. I gently stroked his chest hairs with my finger tips, marvelling at how soft they were. My hands began to shake violently. Emily is so gonna hear about this later after school.

'Go ahead, baby,' said Connor gently, 'take my shirt off.'

I gulped. Slowly, I began to un-button Connor's shirt. I could feel small beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I moved down his shirt, one button at a time.

'That's it, baby girl,' soothed Connor, stroking my cheek, 'yer dream's finally coming true.'

'I never thought this would ever happen,' I said as I un-buttoned the last button, 'not in a million years.'

Connor chuckled. He brushed his thumb along my lips, parting them gently. I could feel my breath catching in my throat as I took his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

'Ye look nervous, darling,' said Connor gently, 'what's wrong?'

'I'm scared that we're gonna get caught,' I said nervously as Connor kissed my neck, 'you'll get fired, my parents will ground me for the rest of my life. I'm in love with you, but I don't want us to be torn apart.'

Connor sighed. He took the ties out of my hair, allowing my hair to fall in curtains around my face. He smiled.

'Rebecca,' he said, 'nothin' would mean more ta me then to be with you. Yes, this is really foolish, but there's a certain phrase tha' I'm sure ye know.'

'What?' I said.

'Love conquers all,' said Connor.

I laughed softly.

'Right,' I said, 'you're a fighter. You'd fight for me.'

'Tooth an' fuckin' nail, sweetie,' said Connor, brushing my hair out of my face, 'tooth an' fuckin' nail.'

I smiled. I stroked Connor's cheek, looking him dead in the eye. I knew in my heart that I couldn't let him get away, not this time.

'Are ye sure ye wanna do this, love?' asked Connor, rubbing my leg.

'I'm positive,' I said, 'take your boxers off. My sister's not gonna believe me, but I know this is real.'

Connor laughed. Slowly, he peeled his boxers off. I gasped.

'Holy mother of God…' I whispered, 'Jesus…'

Connor laughed.

'Big, isn't he?' he said.

I nodded slowly. I could barely breathe. I heard many stories about Mr. MacManus' trouser snake, but I never knew it was so…big.

'What's tha matter, Rebecca?' asked Connor, 'ye nervous?'

'A little,' I whispered, 'for a specific reason.'

'An' wha' would tha' be, sugar?' asked Connor, 'ye can tell me.'

I closed my eyes, not looking at Connor. Slowly, he pressed his lips under my jaw, taking my top off. My heart did a back-flip in my chest as I felt him take my bra off, tossing it over to where his shirt was. Oh, how was I gonna tell him that I was as pure as fucking Holy Water?

'Come on, love,' said Connor gently, 'tell Connor what's wrong.'

'I can't tell you…' I whispered, fighting back tears, 'you'll laugh…'

'I won' laugh at ye, Princess,' said Connor, stroking my hair, 'tell me.'

I sighed. He knows that I can't resist those beautiful blue eyes of his. I looked at Connor with a straight face, tears slowly spilling from my eyes.

'I'm a virgin, Connor.'

Connor blinked. I turned away from him. I couldn't look at him. I ruined it. Then, he spoke.

'Thank you.'

I gasped. I turned my head, looking at Connor with a mix of shock and amazement. What?!

'Did you just thank me?' I asked, 'did you seriously just thank me?'

Connor nodded.

'Ye were perfectly honest wit' me, Rebecca,' he smiled, 'I like that about you.'

I laughed.

'Yeah,' I said, 'I am pretty open. And I know how to use my power of mind-fucking to get what I want.'

'That's another thing about ye that fascinates me,' said Connor, 'yer smart as a fuckin' whip, an' ye know how ta get inside people's heads. That's why nobody bothers wit' ye.'

'They know better,' I said, 'they know that I can turn the tables in the blink of an eye.'

Connor laughed. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping my legs around his hips. I grinned.

'Looks like the time for talking's over,' I said, 'I guess it's time for the charming Irish principal to take away the purity of the hot French student.'

'I hope yer ready,' said Connor, 'ye won' be able ta walk.'

'Is that a challenge?' I teased.

'It ain't no challenge, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'it's a fuckin' promise.'

I laughed.

'Oh, Connor…' I said, 'you're too much…'

Connor smirked.

'Enough talkin',' he said, 'yer mine.'

I smiled. I braced myself for what was coming next. Slowly, Connor penetrated me, his cock sliding deep inside my pussy. I moaned loudly.

'Are ye okay, baby girl?' asked Connor.

'I'm okay,' I said, 'it feels good.'

Connor grinned. Slowly, he began to pump his hips forwards, pushing himself in deeper and deeper. I moaned, biting my lip as he varied his movements, slowly beginning to speed up.

'Scream my name, baby,' commanded Connor, 'scream my fuckin' name.'

'I can't,' I said, 'I don't want to get caught.'

'Yer worth getting fired over,' said Connor, pulling me in closer to him, 'I don' care if we get caught. Scream. My. Fuckin'. Name.'

'Never,' I said.

Connor laughed deviously. He shoved his cock in deeper inside me, his eyes dancing with hunger and lust. I'm not the kind of girl to scream mercy or submit. He's tried numerous times, but it hasn't happened.

'Never, ye say?' he said, 'is that a challenge?'

He shoved me against the desk violently. A small shriek escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Would he, Connor MacManus, finally make me, Rebecca Ouellet, submit to him?

'Come on, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'don't fight it. I know ye better than that.'

'I'll never submit to you,' I hissed through clenched teeth, 'never.'

Connor laughed. A chill ran down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. This is the coldest Connor has ever been, and I have to admit, I liked it. A lot.

Connor shoved himself inside me. Harder. Harder. Faster. Faster. I dug my nails into his back, running them down. I held back the shrieks that were building up inside me with each thrust of his mighty hips, each stroke of his cock inside my walls. The waves of pleasure struck me like lightning, sending fire and adrenaline through my veins as my heart pumped viciously. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

'Do it!' growled Connor, 'do it!'

'Never!' I hissed, 'I'll never submit to you!'

'Oh, yes, ye will,' said Connor sinisterly, 'yes, ye fuckin' will.'

'No, I fucking won't,' I said cooly, 'I'm tougher than I look. I survived being beaten, raped, and a cocaine addiction. This is child's play next to that, sweetheart.'

Connor chuckled.

'Yer a sassy little bitch, aren't ye?' he said.

'Woo-Woo-Woo,' I teased, 'you know it, baby.'

Connor laughed. My talent is mind-games. I know how to get in people's heads and corner them, which is why I'm a good person to have on hits.

'You still think I'm gonna submit to you?' I teased, 'do you?'

'I'm fuckin' determined, love,' said Connor, 'yer gonna scream my name whether ye like it or not.'

'Too bad it's not gonna happen,' I said, 'I can feel your body tensing up, sweetheart. It won't be long now.'

Connor growled. He hates it when I play mind-games during sex. He absolutely hates it.

'Come on, Connor,' I teased, 'cum for me. Cave. I know you can't fight the pleasure that I give you.'

'Yer way too fuckin' smart,' hissed Connor, 'way too fuckin' smart.'

I grinned.

'I'm smart,' I said, 'and I'm deadly.'

I laughed sinisterly. Connor hissed as his body began to tense up more and more with each thrust. I hugged myself closer to him, moulding my body against his, making his cock go in deeper and deeper. I could feel our hearts pounding together as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs tightly around his hips. It won't be long now.

'Come on, Connor,' I hissed, sinking my claws into his shoulders, 'give in. Cave. Don't fight back. I know you.'

Connor snarled at me, baring his teeth. I laughed.

'Nice try, sweet cheeks,' I teased, 'I'm not afraid of you.'

Connor didn't answer. All he could go was grunt. And snarl. And hiss. And growl. And finally, with one mighty roar, he came. Hard. I smirked deviously. My job is complete.

'Good boy,' I said, stroking Connor's hair.

Connor pulled out, grabbing his boxers. I hopped off the desk, putting on my blue Thomas gown that he had bought me for Christmas. I sat on the bed, smiling like an innocent child. Connor pointed his finger at me, breathing hard.

'Yer a fuckin' bitch sometimes,' he panted, 'ye need ta stop it wit' those fuckin' mind games.'

'Me?' I said innocently, 'mind games? I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don' play dumb wit' me, young lady,' said Connor, 'ye did tha' on purpose.'

I laughed.

'Oh, don't be such a grump,' I said, getting up and walking over to him, 'you know I like teasing you.'

'Yer lucky I love ye,' said Connor, 'not even Murphy can trip me out tha way tha' you do. Ye scare me sometimes.'

'Whoa!' I said, throwing my hands up, 'I scare you?!'

Connor nodded. I could not believe my ears. Me scare Connor MacManus. _Connor MacManus._

'Wow!' I said, pacing in a circle, 'holy smokes!'

'Ye don' believe me, do you?' said Connor.

'Oh, I believe you,' I said, 'I'm just shocked at myself that I can strike fear into you. You kill some of the most dangerous men in Boston, yet you're scared of me.'

Connor laughed.

'Yeah,' he said, 'me, scared o' me own fiancée. Hilarious.'

'You should be scared of me,' I said, wrapping my arms around Connor's neck, 'I'm like you when I'm angry. I'm relentless, and if you cross me, your head will be rolling.'

'Remind me not ta piss ye off, then,' said Connor.

I laughed. Connor smiled, stroking my cheek.

'Yer so fuckin' beautiful, ye know tha'?' he said.

'I get told that every day by you,' I said, 'but I never get sick of hearing it.'

Connor chuckled.

'Well, ye are beautiful,' he said, 'an' yer smart. Really smart.'

'I breezed through school,' I said, 'and look at me now. I'm getting married to the most wonderful man in the world.'

'Well, aren't ye sweet,' said Connor, kissing my nose.

I giggled. Then I smiled.

'I love you,' I said.

'An' I love you,' said Connor.


	10. Mental Scar

The Luxor Hotel: The Very Next Day

'Good morning, everyone.'

'Good marks…I mean…good morning, Emily.'

'I heard that, you jackass.'

'No, you didn't…'

'I have good hearing. Nice try, smart-ass.'

'Damn…'

Emily sighed and sat down in Murphy's lap. Connor and I weren't awake yet 'cause we were up all night having sex. Emily obviously had some fun 'cause she was covered head-to-toe in bite marks and hickeys.

'Holy hell, Emily!' exclaimed Romeo as he walked out from the bathroom, 'did Murphy try to eat you or something?!'

'No,' said Emily, observing her marks, 'he just likes to bite. Hard.'

'I'm a Piranha,' said Murphy, 'they live in the Amazon.'

Emily laughed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

'Murphy Noah MacManus,' she said, 'you are not five years old anymore.'

Murphy laughed. He nibbled Emily's earlobe, growling like a playful puppy. Emily giggled.

'Murphy…' she said between hysterical giggles, 'that tickles…'

'Jane gets me good sometimes in my neck at night, too,' said Michael, rubbing his neck.

'She inherited her mother's canines,' said Paul as he sat down on one of the chairs, 'Marie had fangs.'

Everyone murmured. I walked into the living room wearing one of Connor's shirts, yawning and stretching. I looked over at Emily. I jumped.

'What the fuck happened to you?' I asked, looking at the marks that covered my mirror's body.

'Ask the Piranha,' said Michael, getting up to go to the kitchen.

I looked at Murphy. I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Murphy…' I said sternly, 'what the _hell _did you do to my sister?'

'I just bit her,' said Murphy, 'no big deal.'

'Bit her?' I said, pointing to all of the marks, 'I think you tried to eat her.'

'Eat her,' sniggered Rocco.

Emily growled. She threw a pillow at Rocco, hitting him in the face,

'Who tried to eat who now?' said a voice.

Everyone looked up. Connor came stumbling out of our bedroom. He had a hickey covering the Virgin Mary tattoo on his neck. I blushed a bright red.

'What the hell happened to your neck?' asked Duffy.

'Nothing…' said Connor, putting his hand over the hickey.

'I find it funny that a hickey - which means sex occurred - is on a tattoo of the _Virgin_ Mary,' sniggered Michael.

'I always knew tha' Rebecca was a sucker,' laughed Murphy.

'Shut the fuck up before I punch you both in the throat,' I growled.

'Whoa!' said Murphy, throwing his hands up in surrender, 'wha' crawled up yer ass an' died?'

'Maybe a hickey-bug,' chuckled Michael.

'I'm fucking warning you,' I snarled.

'Settle down, Becky-Bear,' soothed Connor, stroking my hair, 'settle down.'

Murphy sniggered.

'Becky-Bear?' he repeated, 'tha fuck kind o' nickname is that?!'

'If ye don' shut tha fuck up, I'll let 'er hit ye,' said Connor, 'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye, Murph.'

'Aww…' said Murphy, 'did I piss off tha Rope Baby?'

'Shut yer fuckin' mouth, Murphy,' said Connor, 'I ain't foolin' around, asshole.'

'Yes, Murphy has an asshole,' said Michael, 'thanks for clarifying.'

'Stay the fuck out of this, asshat,' I snarled.

'You should know me by now,' said Michael, 'I'm a rebel and I love to break the rules.'

'If you want children, I suggest you shut it before I castrate you with Murphy's Rambo knife,' I said.

'You win this time,' said Michael, getting up, 'I'm gonna go see if Jane's awake.'

'That's right!' I said as Michael walked away, 'go wake up your damn girlfriend!'

Michael gave me a weird look as he continued to walk to his room. I growled.

'Honey, are you feeling okay?' asked Paul, 'you're very moody today.'

'It's my time of the month,' I groaned, flopping on the sofa next to Romeo and Angelica, 'fucking hormones.'

'That explains why you're so moody,' said Angelica.

'Remind me to stay on your good side, Mamacita,' said Romeo.

I groaned, putting my head back against the sofa. I get really bad cramps when I'm on my period. I fucking hate being a girl sometimes.

'I am in so much pain!' I moaned, 'Connor! Get me a heating pad!'

'I will in a second, sweetheart,' said Connor, stroking my hair.

'Hurry…' I groaned, beginning to cry from the pain, 'it hurts…'

Connor walked back into the living room with one of my heating pads. I sighed with relief.

'Thank you,' I said, putting the heating pad on, 'you are a life-saver.'

'Aww,' smiled Connor, 'ye saved mine, so it's tha least I could do.'

Dolly grumbled to himself as he watched Connor comfort me. He's been hopelessly in love with me ever since Connor and I started dating, and he just could not let go of his feelings for me.

Michael walked into the living room, carrying a still-sleeping Jane in his arms.

'Aww…' said Paul, 'poor Jane…'

'She's so tired,' said Michael, gently sitting down on the sofa next to Connor and I.

'Last night must have worn her out,' said Greenly, looking at the slumbering Jane.

'Yeah, it must have,' said Michael, brushing Jane's hair out of her face and kissing her nose.

'She did a lot o' dancin' last night,' said Murphy, 'no wonder she's tuckered out.'

'I'm feeling last night in my feet,' laughed Isabelle, 'my blisters have blisters.'

'Totally worth it, though,' I said, 'I got to make out with a couple of hot chicks before we left.'

'An' Connor got an insta-boner from that one, Rebecca,' said Murphy.

I laughed. Michael looked at Jane, frowning slightly.

'My poor baby,' he said gently, cuddling Jane closer to him.

'She's definitely like her mother,' said Paul, stroking Jane's hair, 'she and Marie were cheerleaders.'

'Jane was a cheerleader?!' said Rocco, sounding very surprised.

'If I recall correctly, she went to Clinton,' said Michael.

'You are correct,' said Paul, 'I was the quarterback for the Gaels. Marie was the head cheerleader. That's how she and I met.'

'Rebecca and I were cheerleaders in high school,' smiled Emily, 'we still have our old uniforms.'

'You?' said Connor, raising his eyebrows at my sister, 'a cheerleader?'

I turned around and looked at Connor. I grinned deviously.

'How else do you think I'm so flexible when we have sex?' I teased, winking at him.

Murphy gagged. Emily smacked him in the chest.

'Behave, Mister,' she scolded.

'You wanna see some moves, guys?' I asked.

'YES!' said Connor excitedly, 'YES!'

I giggled.

'Alright,' I said, getting to my feet, 'I suggest people move so I don't crash into anybody.'

Everyone moved and gave Rebecca some space. She took a deep breath and did a picture-perfect back-flip. I posed, smiling brightly.

'Ta-da!'

Everyone broke into applause. Michael took out his camera so he could record some of my moves.

'That's not all,' I said, 'watch this.'

Everyone watched in amazement as I did come cartwheels. Dolly turned green with envy as I cart wheeled past him and back.

'Wow!' said Duffy, applauding as I began to do back-flips, 'impressive!'

'That's my sister!' said Emily, applauding me.

'That's my fiancée,' purred Connor.

'ONE MORE CHEER!' chanted Michael, 'ONE MORE CHEER!'

I laughed.

'And now for the grand finale,' I said, 'you recording this, Michael?'

'Yup,' said Michael.

I took a deep breath. Then I exhaled. Then, without hesitation, I jumped and landed into the splits. Everyone gasped in amazement.

'Ta-da!'

Everyone but Dolly applauded. I smiled brightly at all my friends.

'Bravo! Bravo!' said Romeo, 'bravo!'

'Woo!' cheered Michael, 'bravo!'

I stood up and bowed as everyone applauded. Doing that routine brought back memories, and I loved it.

'Thank you,' I said as I bowed, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome,' said Michael, high-fiving me, 'awesome job. I'm putting this online.'

I smiled. Then, before I could even think, Connor got up and walked over to me, kissing me passionately. I clung to the wall to keep my balance. Murphy groaned.

'Did I turn you on Con-Con?' I giggled as Connor squeezed my ass.

'Con-Con happy,' moaned Connor, kissing my neck, 'Con-Con horny.'

I laughed.

'You're adorable,' I said, 'really adorable.'

'Oh, brother…' groaned Murphy.

Michael looked away from Connor and I. Jane was still fast asleep in his arms. He frowned.

'Aww…' he whispered, 'Janey-Bear…'

'Let her rest, sweetheart,' said Angelica, looking at Jane, 'she had quite the night last night.'

Michael frowned again. He stood up gently with Jane still in his arms.

'Okay,' he said sadly, carrying Jane to their room so she could sleep for a little while longer.

Connor ran his hands up my legs and back. He stroked my clit through my panties, teasing me. I giggled.

'Someone's a little hand-happy,' I teased.

Murphy gagged loudly. Emily smacked him upside the head.

'Oww!' cried Murphy, rubbing his head.

'Behave,' scolded Emily.

'I want ye so fuckin' bad right now,' said Connor, pulling me closer to him, 'yer a fuckin' tease.'

'Uh-uh,' I said, pulling away, 'no sex for a week. I'm bleeding, remember?'

'Ohh!' said Murphy, 'burn!'

Murphy laughed hysterically. Connor looked at me, shocked and sad.

'Wha…' he whispered, 'what?'

'Oh, no…' I said, 'please don't cry…please…'

Too late. A small tear ran down Connor's cheek. This is exactly why I hate being a female.

'I'm sorry, baby,' I said, wiping the tear, 'don't cry.'

Connor didn't say anything. He turned away, not meeting my eyes. Then, suddenly, an idea flew into my head. I grinned deviously.

'Con-Con…' I said in a sing-song voice, 'oh, Con-Con…'

Connor turned around. He looked at me with the same expression on his face.

'What?' he said.

I laughed. I took off my shirt. Since I had just woken up, I didn't have a bra on. Connor's eyes lit up. A smile slowly crawled across his lips as he stared at my naked chest.

'Are you hungry, sweetie?' I said, leading Connor back over to the couch.

'Starving,' said Connor, licking his lips hungrily.

I smiled. I sat down, beckoning Connor.

'Come here, honey,' I said, 'come to Momma.'

Connor shook his head. He knelt down in front of me, latching onto my left breast. I moaned gently as he sucked, stroking his hair gently. Michael walked back into the living room after he had put Jane back in bed. He sat down next to Paul, sighing deeply.

'I've never seen Jane that tired,' he said, 'ever.'

'She really wore herself out, man,' said Rocco, 'dancing will do that to you.'

'I hear you,' said Michael, 'I'm just not used to her being that tired.'

'You better get used to it, sweet cheeks,' said a voice.

Everyone looked up. Jane was standing in the hallway. Her hair was in a loose bun and her eyes were bright red. Michael beamed.

'Janey-Bear!' he said, running to her and hugging her tight.

'Easy, love,' said Jane, cringing slightly, 'I'm sore.'

'Sorry, sweetie,' said Michael, sitting down, 'come here.'

Jane followed Michael over to the other couch. She gently sat in his lap, cringing as she moved her legs. Paul smiled at his daughter.

'Good morning, honey,' he said cheerfully.

'Good morning, Daddy,' smiled Jane.

'You got some serious moves, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'I didn't think you could move like that.'

'I was a dancer and a cheerleader, Papi,' said Jane.

'The most beautiful Clinton Gael cheerleader ever,' smiled Michael, kissing Jane on the cheek.

Jane blushed slightly. Michael laughed, cuddling her gently.

'I miss cheerleading…' said Emily.

'Me, too,' I said as Connor pulled his head off my breast, 'I kinda miss Detroit, too.'

Connor licked his lips. He smiled at me.

'Thank you, Mommy,' he said, kissing my cheek.

'Watch your teeth next time,' I said, putting the shirt back on, 'ouch.'

'I sowwy,' said Connor, kissing my breast.

'Is there a reunion happenin' any time soon?' asked Murphy.

'November,' said Emily, 'it'll be a re-do of Senior Prom.'

'We should book a flight in the future,' said Michael.

'An' I'd like ta see yer cheerleadin' outfit one o' these days,' said Murphy, waggling his eyebrows at Emily.

Emily giggled.

'You'll see it soon, my quarterback,' she said, winking at Murphy.

Murphy purred. He nibbled Emily's earlobe, growling playfully. Emily laughed.

'Murphykins!' she giggled, 'stop it! That tickles!'

'Never,' said Murphy, nibbling harder.

'You're silly, Murphy,' said Emily, playfully swatting Murphy's arm.

'But ye love me,' said Murphy, kissing Emily on the cheek.

'Yes,' smiled Emily, 'yes, I do.'

Connor smiled at his brother, then he looked at me, smirking deviously.

'An' my sexy fiancée is tha most flexible girl in the world,' he purred, 'Connor likey.'

I laughed as Connor turned me around so I was straddling his lap. He pulled my face to his, kissing me passionately. Dolly growled.

'Just rub it in my face, why don't you?' he mumbled to himself.

Michael noticed Dolly's mood. He looked at him, glaring.

'Aww…' he said sarcastically, 'look at the sad and lonely head-start kid that had his heart broken by a girl he's not even dating.'

Dolly glared as Michael imitated a crying face. He has had enough of Michael's griping.

'Shut up.'

Michael raised a brow at Dolly. Everyone watched with interest.

'What did you say?' said Michael.

'I told you to shut up,' said Dolly.

Michael's eyes began to turn black. This is not a good sign.

'Uh-oh…' said Isabelle quietly, 'you're in trouble now…'

Michael cupped his ear. This was gonna turn ugly.

'Speak up, boy!' he said, 'come on!'

Dolly roared.

'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!'

Michael glared at Dolly. He got up, his nostrils flaring angrily. Uh-oh…

'He's dead,' said Angelica.

'It was nice knowing you, Dolly,' said Emily.

Well, well, well…' said Michael sarcastically, 'you finally learned to stand up for yourself. Very nice. The only person who needs to learn to "shut up" is you, bitch, 'cause I had it up-to-here with your excessive bitching!'

Michael grabbed his gun out of its holster. He pointed it to Dolly's temple. Connor and Murphy jumped up, standing in front of Emily and I, ready to jump if Michael was ready to pull the trigger.

'LEARN TO GROW THE FUCK UP AND GROW A SET OF BALLS TO FINALLY STEP BACK FROM A GIRL ALREADY TAKEN!' roared Michael, 'EVERYONE HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BEING FUCKING DEPRESSED CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE REBECCA! ASSHOLE, FIND YOURSELF A SINGLE GIRL YOU COLOSSAL DOUCHE-BAG ASS-HAT FUCKING BITCH! TELL ME TO SHUT UP AGAIN!'

Michael cocked the gun, his nostrils flaring angrily. I stood behind Connor, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

'Dude…' said Dolly nervously, holding his hands up in surrender, 'put the gun down…I'm sorry.'

Michael growled. He pistol-whipped Dolly's skull, knocking him out cold. Everyone jumped. Romeo, Rocco, Isabelle, and Angelica all ran to their rooms, scared.

'You better be sorry, bitch,' hissed Michael, spitting on Dolly before slamming his gun down and storming off. Jane sighed.

'Damn it…' she said, running off after her boyfriend.

Nobody made a move. Nobody made a sound. I clung to Connor tightly, tears slowly beginning to stream down my cheeks.

'Connor…' I whispered.

'Shh…' whispered Connor, reaching around and wrapping his arms around my waist, 'he's not mad at ye, love.'

'He opened a mental wound,' said Emily, sensing what was wrong with me, 'a really bad one, too.'

'Fuck…' whispered Connor.

I shook harder. Connor turned around to face me. He wiped my tears, gently stroking my cheek.

'Rebecca,' he said sternly, 'as long as yer wit' me, no soul will dare hurt ye. I promise.'

I sighed. I closed my eyes, not looking at Connor. I was so scared, I could barely speak.

'Then where were you when Giovanni did what Michael just did to Dolly to me?' I choked.

'Don' say that, baby,' said Connor, brushing my hair out of my face, 'don' say that.'

'Giovanni used to pistol-whip us on a daily basis,' said Emily, 'he hit her the hardest because she screamed louder than me, and he loved hearing her shrieks of pain.'

Connor sighed. I began to cry harder, my entire body shaking. My knees became jelly. I could barely stand. Connor wrapped his arm around me, keeping me balanced.

'I'm sure Michael didn't mean ta scare ye, love,' he said, drying my tears, 'he was jus' stickin' up fer ye.'

I shook my head as fresh tears began to fall. All I could hear in my head was the sound of Giovanni laughing as I begged for mercy when his men tied me up and left me in his office so he could pistol-whip me and rape me.

'No…' I sobbed, 'no…'

Connor put his finger under my chin. He gently raised my head so I was looking right at him. I could see the pain and despair in his eyes as he looked at me.

'Do ye believe me, baby?' he said softly, 'hmm?'

I sighed.

'Of course I believe you,' I said.

Connor sighed. He opened his arms.

'Come here,' he said.

My knees gave way. I collapsed into Connor's arms, holding him tight as I sobbed.

'Shh…' whispered Connor, stroking my hair, 'it's okay…'

I regained composure. I kissed Connor on the cheek, not letting go.

'I love you,' I whispered, 'I love you.'

'I love ye, too, Becca-Bear,' said Connor, 'forever an' always.'

Murphy sighed. He turned to the side, facing Connor and I, opening his arms.

'Come 'ere,' he said, 'come give me a hug.'

I smiled at Murphy. I walked over to him, hugging him tight.

'Thank you both for saving us,' I said softly as I hugged Murphy, 'thank you for bringing us to where we are today.'

'T'was tha least we could do, Rebecca,' said Murphy, stroking my hair, 'Giovanni paid fer his sins. Now he's rottin' in Hell where he rightfully belongs.'

I pulled my head off of Murphy's shoulder. I smiled at him.

'You're both our angels,' I said, kissing Murphy on the cheek.

Murphy blushed. I walked back over to Connor, hugging him tight.

Just then, Michael walked by us. He looked at the ground, not noticing any of us. He walked into his and Jane's room and sat on the bed, not closing the door. He hung his head, thinking about what he had done. Emily sighed.

'Michael Anthony Hunter!' she called, 'get your ass out here!'

Michael looked out of his room at Emily for a brief second before hanging his head again, looking at the floor. Murphy sighed.

'Ye owe someone an apology, bro,' he said, 'now.'

Michael sighed. He got up and walked into the living room. He stood in front of me, looking me dead in the eye.

'You hate me, don't you?' he choked.

I sighed deeply.

'I don't hate you,' I said, 'it's just…what you did brought back memories…'

I guided Michael's hand to the right side of my skull. Emily and I both had to have multiple surgeries to fix our skulls from where Giovanni had hit us. Michael gently felt my skull, wearing the same expression on his face. He sighed sadly.

'Look,' he said, 'I'll admit that what I did was blown into overdrive and that I have a bit of a temper. What I did and the results that followed brought up - just like you - a past that none of us like. When Jane told me that I scared you, it hit me like a bolt of lightning that I sliced open a mental scar that strikes fear into your heart. I got a split-second glimpse of your look, and I knew that what I did was right but wrong at the same time.'

Michael sighed again, gently tracing the bumps and caves in my skull. I could tell that he was hurt, and I didn't mean to hurt him. Not one bit.

'Rebecca,' said Michael softly, 'I'm sorry that I scared you. That wasn't my intention. Rebecca, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, great. If not, I understand.'

Michael dropped his arm. I sighed.

'I forgive you, Michael,' I said, 'it's not your fault that Emily and I were beaten senseless on a daily basis.'

Michael sighed with relief at my words. I knew that he didn't mean to scare me.

'Thank you, Rebecca,' he said, hugging me gently, 'next time if I get in a mind-set of rage, I'll tell you to cover your ears and eyes.'

I smiled at Michael. I kissed him on the cheek before walking back over to Connor. Slowly, Connor ran his fingers along my skull. He fought back tears as he touched me. I never told him about this part of the abuse. Ever.

'Baby…' he whispered, 'why didn't ye tell me about this?'

'Oh, baby…' I said softly, stroking Connor's cheek, 'please don't cry. I meant to tell you, but it slipped my mind.'

'He really did a number on ye,' said Connor softly, 'yer skull is really caved.'

Connor accidentally touched my sensitive spot. I flinched.

'Oh!' said Connor, 'am I hurtin' ye?'

'I'm okay,' I said, 'it's just that this side of my skull is really sensitive.'

'Sorry, love,' said Connor, moving his hand.

'I have a similar injury, only it's the left side of my skull,' said Emily, 'she and I have had to go through multiple surgery to fix the injuries that we suffered at the hand of Giovanni and his friends.'

'Well, he's dead,' said Jane as she walked into the living room, 'he's rotting in Hell along with his son and his goons.'

Connor gently kissed my skull. I sighed.

'Connor?' I said.

'Yes, baby?' said Connor.

'Can you sing to me?' I asked, 'please?'

Connor smiled.

'O' course I can,' he said, 'anythin' fer you, my love.'

I smiled. Connor sat down, pulling me into his lap. I snuggled in close to him, listening intently.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle, go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the words, reach for the stories, follow the rainbow sun_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel, so much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto, who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Your own imagination waiting there for you_

Connor ended the song. I smiled at him.

'That was beautiful,' I said.

Connor smiled.

'Yer beautiful,' he said, kissing me gently.

'You're an absolute angel,' I smiled.

'My Lovely Lady,' smiled Connor.

'Wow,' said Murphy, 'for once I _don't_ want ta throw up.'

Emily elbowed Murphy in the ribs. Murphy grunted.

'Behave,' scolded Emily.

Murphy growled. He nibbled Emily's earlobe again. Emily moaned.

'Fuck you for knowing my weakness…' she whined.

'This is payback fer last night, ye brat,' said Murphy, nibbling harder.

'Stop it,' said Emily, fighting back giggles, 'you're making me horny.'

'Nope,' said Murphy, nibbling harder, 'it took all my will-power not ta tear yer clothes off last night at tha club. Payback's a bitch.'

Emily growled. She grabbed Murphy by the ear, dragging him to their room.

'You are an ass, Murphy,' she said, throwing him into the room and slamming the door.

I laughed.

'Wow,' I said, 'that was something else.'

'An' they say that I cave easily,' chuckled Connor.

'Nibble on her ear, she's putty,' I said, 'bite my neck, _I'm_ putty.'

Connor raised his eyebrows at me. He grinned deviously. Uh-oh.

Michael came walking out of his room, followed by Jane. They had gone and meditated while Connor sang to me so Michael could collect his thoughts.

'What's up, y'all?' he said, 'where did Murphy and Emily go?'

Just then, we heard a voice coming from Murphy and Emily's voice. We knew whose voice it was immediately.

'OH, MURPHY! OH. GOD. MURPHY! OH, GOD! DON'T STOP!'

Michael blinked.

'That answers my question…' he said.

'So, if I bite yer neck, ye become putty, do ye?' teased Connor, 'is tha' a challenge, my love?'

'Don't you fucking dare,' I said, 'you know I can't have sex right now.'

'You are talkin' to one o' tha Boondock Saints, my dear,' said Connor, 'I don' follow tha rules.'

'Connor Adam MacManus,' I scolded, 'don't you even think about it. I will kick your fucking ass.'

Connor laughed.

'Challenge accepted.'

Before I could stop him, Connor began biting my neck. I moaned loudly.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging coming from Murphy and Emily's room. We all knew what that noise was. The headboard was banging against the wall.

'MUR-PHIL-Y!' chanted Michael, 'MUR-PHIL-Y!'

Connor bit my neck harder now. I snarled, shoving him down on the sofa. I stripped myself of my shirt, straddling his lap.

'Ooh!' said Connor, 'someone's feisty!'

'You are an ass, Connor,' I growled, kissing him hungrily, 'you really know how to push my fucking buttons.'

Michael smirked at Jane. The Spell of Sin City was in full-circle.

'You wanna go have some fun, baby?' he whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane grinned. She dragged Michael off to their room. Michael cheered.

'I LOVE THIS CITY!'

'God dammit, Rebecca…' moaned Connor as I stuck my breasts in his face.

'What?' I teased, 'you enjoying the view?'

'I'm enjoyin' something…' said Connor, staring at my chest, 'God damn…'

'You want these, Con-Con?' I teased, squeezing my breasts, 'do you?'

Connor snarled. He bit my breasts. Hard. I moaned loudly.

'Oh, Connor!' I moaned, 'yes!'

'I can't fuck ye fer an entire week an' yer doin' this ta me,' growled Connor, 'yer a fuckin' brat.'

I laughed.

'I never said you couldn't titty-fuck me,' I said.

'Yer too fuckin' much sometimes,' said Connor, 'way too fuckin' much.'

I giggled.

'Are you gonna leave my breasts all alone without a big, hard, throbbing Irish cock between them?' I teased, 'or are you gonna make me your slut?'

'That fuckin' does it!' growled Connor, standing up and slinging me over his shoulder, 'yer getting a fuckin' spankin', Missy.'

I laughed. Connor carried me into our room, slamming the door. Just then, Dolly began to come around.

'Ohh…' he moaned, 'what happened? Why is my temple bleeding?'

'Michael pistol-whipped you,' chuckled Duffy, 'and he knocked you out cold.'

Dolly growled. Slowly, he got to his feet. He looked around the living room, frowning.

'Where did everybody go?' he asked.

'OHH, GOD, JANE!'

'OH, EMILY! EMILY! YES!'

'YER A FUCKIN' WHORE!'

Paul sniggered.

'Does that answer your question, Dolly?' he teased.

Dolly grumbled. Duffy, Paul, and Greenly sniggered.

'You all owe us coffee, Dolly,' said Paul, 'you know what I like. Café latte. Twist of lemon. Sweet 'N' Low.'

Dolly hissed. He stormed off to his room, slamming the door. Paul laughed.

'Wow,' he said, 'someone's sensitive.'

'I think so,' chuckled Greenly.

'Me, too,' laughed Duffy, 'me, too.'


	11. ROCK 'N' ROLL Y'ALL!

The Luxor Hotel: Later That Night

'Is this really necessary, Emykins?'

'If you want to look like a rock star, then yes, Murphykins, it is.'

'Hey! Will ye watch it wit' tha' fuckin' thing?! I'd like ta keep both o' me eyes, thank ye very fuckin' much!'

'Sorry, Con-Con.'

Jane had called her old friend earlier on in the day who owned the Hard Rock Café. He was having a Karaoke Night so he invited everyone to come down and check it out. Connor had given me a leather jacked with the Celtic Cross bedazzled on the back with LADY VERITAS written in fire. Emily was wearing the BIKER BABE jacket that Murphy had given her. Michael was recording us putting eyeliner on the boys, who were wearing leather pants, black t-shirts and their leather jackets that we had given them for Christmas.

'Murphy, hold still,' said Emily, 'I'm gonna poke you in the eye if you don't.'

Murphy fussed, moving his head. Emily groaned.

'Will you please stop fussing?!' she said, 'you're not making this any easier on me when you fuss.'

Murphy whined, turning his head away from Emily. Connor laughed.

'An' ye say that I act like a fuckin' baby,' he teased, 'wow.'

'Not helping!' growled Emily.

Connor laughed.

'Aww…' he teased, 'is Murphy scared o' a little eyeliner?'

'Shut up, Connor,' growled Murphy.

'Waah! Waah!' said Connor, 'I'm not afraid of mob guys but I'm afraid o' fuckin' eyeliner! Waah! Waah!'

Murphy growled. He picked up one of Emily's eyeliner pencils and chucked it at Connor. Connor ducked.

'Ha!' he said, 'ye missed!'

Murphy threw another pencil at his brother. I ducked as the pencil came flying at my head. I growled

'Murphy!' I cried, 'stop!'

Murphy stuck his tongue out at me and threw another pencil at Connor. Michael shook with silent laughter at his friends.

'Murphy Noah MacManus!' scolded Emily, 'behave yourself!'

Murphy huffed. He crossed his arms, pouting. Emily sighed.

'I'm dating a child,' she muttered, 'I swear.'

'Aww…' said Murphy, smiling innocently, 'ye love me.'

Emily sighed.

'Alright, sweetie,' she said, 'hold still and I'll give you a lollipop.'

Murphy perked up.

'Did ye say lollipop?!' he said.

'Yes, sweetie,' said Emily, 'I said lollipop.'

'Lolli, lolli, lolli pop that body,' sniggered Michael.

'She was poppin' 'er body on my dick earlier,' smirked Murphy.

'Laughing moment ruined,' sighed Michael.

Murphy sniggered. Connor snorted.

'Oh, sure,' he scoffed, 'he gets candy. What do I get?'

'Tits and anal,' I said, 'now, shut the fuck up and hold still.'

Michael burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he almost dropped his camera. Murphy groaned. Emily smacked him upside the head.

'Ow!' cried Murphy.

'Do you still want your lollipop?' scolded Emily.

Murphy pouted.

'That's what I thought,' said Emily, 'now, hold still.'

Connor sniggered.

'You, too, Squirmy-Worm,' I said.

'SQUIRMY-WORM?!' hooted Michael, laughing harder, 'OH, GOD!'

Connor growled.

'Ooh!' said Murphy, 'the Squirmy-Worm is angry!'

'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye, Murph…' said Connor.

I smacked Connor upside the head.

'Ouch!' cried Connor.

'No reward,' I said.

'You, too, mister,' scolded Emily, swatting Murphy.

Connor and Murphy pouted. Emily and I sighed.

'Not our fault you two can't grow up,' said Emily.

'If you two hold still, we'll re-consider,' I said.

Connor and Murphy stayed still. Emily and I started on their makeup, being super careful so we didn't poke them in the eye. Michael recorded us, giving some commentary.

'These soon-to-be rock stars are my two pals Connor and Murphy MacManus,' he said, turning the camera towards them, 'and helping them are their angels, Emily and Rebecca.'

Michael zoomed out so we were in the shot. We waved to the camera with out free hands.

'And what are we gonna do, you ask?' said Michael, turning the camera to face him, 'WE'RE GONNA ROCK THE FUCK OUT!'

Michael turned the camera back to face us. Emily grinned deviously.

'Who knows?' she said, 'maybe Rebecca and I will sing tonight.'

I looked over at my sister. I smirked at her, knowing what she was talking about. She and I planned on singing Fozzy's newest song titled Sandpaper.

'What song are ye two possibly gonna sing?' asked Murphy.

'We're not telling you,' said Emily.

'It's a surprise,' said Rebecca.

'Aww, come on!' said Murphy, 'please?!'

'Nope,' said Emily.

'Not a peep,' I said.

'Aww, man!' said Connor.

'Yer no fun!' said Murphy.

'Aww, muffin…' said Emily.

'You just gotta be patient,' I said.

'Can we get a hint?' asked Connor.

'Nope,' I said.

'Not a word,' said Emily.

Connor and Murphy pouted. We put the finishing touches on their eyeliner.

'Alright,' we said, 'you're done.'

'Alright!' said Connor.

'Let's go rock the house!' said Murphy.

Twenty Minutes Later

'WAYNE'S WORLD! WAYNE'S WORLD! PARTY TIME! EXCELLENT!'

'Everyone's gonna think we're insane.'

'Who cares?! We're in fucking Vegas!'

Daddy had Lita flown out to Vegas on a private jet along with Jane and Agent Smecker's Hummers. Me, Emily, Connor, Murphy, and Michael all drove in Lita with the top down. We were all so full of energy it was ridiculous.

'How about a little Bohemian Rhapsody to get us in the mood?' said Murphy.

Everyone watched as Murphy plugged in his iPod and hit play. Now it was time to rock.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!_

_Galileo!_

_Galileo!_

_Galileo!_

_Galileo!_

_Galileo!_

_Figaro!_

_Now let me gooooooooooooo_

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_

_Bismilah! No, we will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let me go) Will not let you go_

_(Let me go)(never) Never let you go_

_(Let me go) never let you go (let me go) Ah_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta_

_here!_

_Nothing really matters, anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters to me…_

_Anyway the wind blows…_

Everyone laughed. We had arrived at the café shortly after everyone else. We were greeted at the door by Jane.

'What took you so long?!' she said, 'and why is Murphy's nose bleeding?'

'Well…' said Michael, 'let's just say that Murph fought the dash and the dash won.'

'You guys are all weird,' said Jane, rolling her eyes and taking Michael's hand, 'come on.'

We followed Jane inside the club. She lead us over to a tall man with long, black hair and piercings. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, beaming when he saw who it was.

'Jane!' he said.

'Hello, Wayne,' smiled Jane, hugging him.

'It's so nice to see you again,' smiled Wayne, 'how have you been?'

'I've been great,' smiled Jane, 'we're here for a celebration.'

'Are you engaged?!' asked Wayne excitedly.

Jane laughed.

'No, Wayne,' she said, 'my two friends are getting married.'

Jane pointed to Connor and I. Wayne's eyes lit up.

'Holy crow!' he exclaimed, 'you know the MacManus Brothers?!'

'Yes, I do,' smiled Jane, 'I know them because of my dad.'

'Amazing…' breathed Wayne, 'absolutely amazing…'

Connor wrapped his arms around me protectively, hugging me close. Wayne laughed.

'I'm not gonna hurt her, dude,' he said, extending his hand, 'I'm Wayne.'

'Connor,' said Connor, shaking Wayne's hand.

Wayne smiled brightly. His eyes wandered over to me. His smile brightened.

'And you're one of the Ouellet Twins,' he said.

'Yes, I am,' I said, shaking Wayne's hand, 'I'm Rebecca.'

'Rebecca,' smiled Wayne, 'that must mean that the one with Murphy is Emily.'

'Yes, sir,' I said.

Wayne beamed. He focused his attention back to Jane.

'It's really nice to see you again, Jane,' he said, 'will you be performing?'

'No,' said Jane, 'but I know that Emily and Rebecca will be.'

'Ohh, nice!' said Wayne cheerfully, 'what song will you girls be performing tonight?'

Emily and I grinned at each other. We whispered the name of the song in Wayne's ears.

'Ahh!' said Wayne softly, 'good choice, ladies.'

'Thank you,' said Emily and I together.

'Well, I should be getting onstage to start the night,' said Wayne, 'I hope you guys have a good night.'

'Thank you.'

Wayne walked away. Jane sighed.

'I miss hanging out with him,' she said thoughtfully, 'he and I were best friends since we were kids.'

'He's really nice,' I said, 'and he's chill.'

'At least he didn't freak out when he knew who Connor and Murphy were,' said Emily.

'An' he didn't bug us, either,' said Connor, 'I like him.'

Murphy wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist. He kissed her neck, gently grinding on her butt. Emily laughed.

'Murphy…' she said, 'not right now…'

'But ye look sexy,' said Murphy, 'this jacket brings back memories.'

'Memories of when you lost your virginity to me on Undertaker,' said Emily, 'I remember.'

'Now ye know why I'm horny,' said Murphy, grinding on Emily more.

I sighed, shaking my head at Murphy. I looked at Connor.

'I'll be right back,' I said, 'you want a drink?'

'I'd like a beer,' said Connor, 'an' some milk.'

I laughed.

'I'll be right back,' I said, kissing Connor.

'Hurry back,' said Connor.

I giggled and walked away. Connor was in charge of keeping an eye on my sister and her horny rock star. Unfortunately, Murphy had a trick up his sleeve.

'Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'no…'

'No, ye say?' said Murphy, raising his eyebrows, 'I know what'll make yer panties drop.'

Before Emily could stop him, Murphy began to nibble on her ear. She moaned loudly.

'Damn you Murphy for knowing my Kryptonite…' she purred.

Murphy nibbled on Emily's ear harder, rubbing her pussy through her jeans. Emily moaned louder.

'You are so fucked…' she said.

'I am, am I?' said Murphy, grinning deviously, 'how so?'

'Must you always start with the questions?' said Emily.

Murphy laughed. He pulled Emily in closer to him, still nibbling her ear. Emily purred, trying to fight against the pleasure that overwhelmed her.

'Oh, fuck, Murphy…' she moaned, 'I'm getting wet…'

'I like the sounds o' that,' purred Murphy.

Emily let out a loud cry of pleasure as Murphy continued to nibble and stroke her. She didn't want to give in to it, but part of her was screaming for her to.

'Why, Murphy?' she whined, 'why now?'

'Because I love torturin' ye, Princess,' said Murphy.

Emily whined. She tried so hard to fight against the pleasure that struck her like a ton of bricks, but she was so turned on she couldn't fight back anymore. She had to cave.

'I would fight back…' she said, 'but this feels good…'

Murphy chuckled. He got her.

'Why don' we sneak off to tha bathroom an' have some fun, my little Rocker Babe?' he whispered in her ear.

Emily grinned. She grabbed Murphy's hand, dragging him to the bathroom. Connor watched his brother follow his horny girlfriend into one of the private bathrooms.

Shortly after they disappeared, I came back with a Jack and Coke for me and a beer for Connor. I looked around for Emily, but she was nowhere to be found. I frowned.

'Connor…' I said, 'where's my sister?'

'Tha Ear-Nibbler got 'er,' said Connor.

'Oh, no…' I said.

Meanwhile

'You fucking animal!'

'Ye never should have told me ye like yer ears nibbled, Princess.'

Emily and Murphy had snuck off into one of the private bathrooms in the other side of the club. Emily had taken off Murphy's jacket and shirt, and Murphy had taken off her jacket, shirt, and bra. He had her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Emily rubbed Murphy's cock through his leather pants, teasing him.

'Maybe I wanted you to turn me on, big boy,' she purred as she stroked.

'Naughty girl,' purred Murphy.

'Oh, I'm about to become even naughtier,' smirked Emily, stripping Murphy of his pants.

'Oh, really?' said Murphy with a cocky smirk, 'an' wha' makes ye say that, my darling?'

Emily didn't answer. She dropped to her knees and began sucking Murphy's dick. Murphy gasped.

'Oh, my God…' he moaned, 'Emily…'

Emily sucked harder, stroking Murphy's cock with her hand. Murphy moaned loudly, knotting his fingers in Emily's hair.

'Ye weren't kiddin' when ye said ye were gonna become naughtier…' he moaned, 'Jesus Christ…'

Emily laughed. She reached around, slapping Murphy's ass. Murphy snarled, yanking on Emily's hair. Emily giggled, taking his cock out of her mouth, standing up.

'Were you surprised?' she teased.

'Yer a fuckin' tease,' growled Murphy, taking Emily's jeans off, 'you are _so_ fucked.'

Emily laughed.

'That's it, big boy,' she purred, sitting up on one of the sinks, 'take me. Take me now.'

Murphy chuckled. Slowly, he slid one of his fingers inside Emily's pussy. Emily moaned softly as Murphy slowly began to finger her.

'Who does this belong to, Princess?' said Murphy, 'tell me.'

Emily bit her lip, refusing to answer Murphy. This was his favourite method of teasing and showing his dominance. No matter how many times she'd try and hold back, the pleasure would always win and she'd succumb to Murphy's charms. Murphy growled, knowing that Emily was fighting against the pleasure that he was giving her.

'I said…' he hissed, fingering Emily harder, 'Who. Does. This. Belong. To?'

'I'm not telling,' said Emily, 'you can't make me.'

Murphy chuckled.

'Yer a stubborn little slut, aren't ye?' he teased.

Emily grinned. She grabbed Murphy's wrists, forcing his finger in deeper. She moaned loudly.

'Oh, fuck…' she purred, 'ooh, Murphy…yes…'

'Who does this pussy belong to, Emily?' sneered Murphy, 'tell me like a good girl.'

'I won't tell,' said Emily, struggling to stay on the sink from shaking so much, 'you can't make me.'

'Oh, yes I can,' said Murphy, shoving his fingers in further, 'come on, Emily. Who does this belong to?'

Emily bit her lip hard, fighting against the pleasure that crashed over her as Murphy stroked his fingers inside her pussy. She knew that she couldn't fight it much longer. She shrieked.

'MURPHY!' she cried, 'MURPHY!'

Murphy laughed. Emily was so easy to dominate, and it made Connor jealous because he can't make me submit to him the way that Murphy can make Emily submit to him.

'Good girl,' he said, taking his fingers out and licking them off, 'yer a good little slave, aren't ye?'

'Oh, yeah?' said Emily, stroking Murphy's cock, 'then who does this belong to?'

Murphy moaned as Emily stroked him. She loves to give him payback for making her submit to him. It takes a while, but when he finally begs and pleads and obeys, it makes it all worthwhile.

'Come on, Murphykins,' said Emily, stroking faster, 'tell me like a good little boy. Who does this cock belong to?'

'Yer not gonna make me say it,' said Murphy between moans, 'not this time.'

'You always give in,' said Emily, stroking faster, 'I know you, sweetheart. You can't fool me.'

Murphy purred as Emily continued to stroke him. He wanted her, but he didn't want to give into her. Emily is just like me, she knows how to get in people's heads and make them succumb to her, and she knows how to make Murphy purr like a horny cat.

'Say it!' said Emily, 'say it!'

'Yer not gonna make me succumb to ye this time, doll face,' said Murphy, 'I ain't allowin' it.'

Emily growled.

'You're fucking stubborn,' she hissed through clenched teeth, 'I'll make you say it even if it takes me all fucking night.'

'Then ye better have a good wrist, honey,' teased Murphy, 'because I ain't sayin' jack-shit nothing.'

Emily hissed. She stroked harder, faster. Murphy moaned, biting his lip until it bled.

'Who does this cock belong to, Murphy?' hissed Emily, 'tell me.'

'Emily, I swear ta God…' whispered Murphy.

'What, Murphy?' said Emily, 'what?'

Murphy didn't answer. The pleasure from Emily's hand running up and down his cock hit him like a ton of bricks. As hard as he fought, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He caved.

'You,' he moaned, 'it belongs to you.'

Emily grinned.

'Good boy,' she said, pulling her hand away, 'now fuck me, you man-beast.'

Murphy smirked. He stood in front of Emily, looking her dead in the eye. Both of them could feel the adrenaline in the air as they stared into each other's eyes, just marvelling at each other.

'What are you waiting for, sweetheart?' said Emily, 'I told you to fuck me.'

'Am I not allowed ta marvel at how beautiful ye are?' asked Murphy.

'Marvel at my beauty while you fuck me senseless,' said Emily, 'you started this, so you're finishing it.'

Murphy laughed. Slowly, he slid his cock into Emily's pussy. Emily moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around Murphy's hips as he bucked forwards, sliding in and out of her. Emily moaned softly, reaching around and clutching Murphy's ass, holding herself close to him.

'Yer a naughty girl, Emily Lisa Marie,' said Murphy, 'a very naughty girl.'

Emily purred as Murphy slid his cock in deeper inside her. But he was going too slow. She wanted it harder.

'Harder!' she commanded, 'harder!'

'Say my name an' I'll go harder,' said Murphy, 'say it.'

'Not until you fuck me harder,' said Emily, 'until then, my lips are sealed.'

Murphy laughed.

'Stubborn bitch,' he teased, fucking Emily harder.

Emily moaned softly. It felt good, but it wasn't hard enough for her.

'Harder, Murphy!' she barked, 'harder!'

Murphy smirked. He pulled Emily closer to him, fucking her harder, going in deeper. Emily bit her lip, trying to fight back the urge to do what Murphy commanded her to do.

'I did what ye wanted me to, love,' said Murphy, 'say my name.'

'I won't say your name,' said Emily, 'I won't.'

'Oh, yes, ye will,' said Murphy, 'ye can' hold back forever, Ms. Ouellet.'

Emily whined. Murphy shook his head, smirking deviously. With one mighty thrust of his hips, Emily caved.

'OH, MURPHY!' she cried, 'OH, GOD, MURPHY! MURPHY!'

'That's my girl!' laughed Murphy, 'that's my naughty little girl!'

'Show me why you're the mightiest of all Saints!' hissed Emily, 'fuck me! Hard!'

Murphy snarled with pleasure. He shoved his cock in deeper inside her pussy, fucking her harder and faster. Emily shrieked.

'OH, MURPHY!' she cried, 'DON'T STOP! OH, GOD, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!'

'Who's been a bad girl?' said Murphy, 'who?'

'Me,' moaned Emily, 'I've been a bad girl.'

'What's that, love?' said Murphy, 'speak up, babe.'

'Me,' repeated Emily, louder this time, 'I've been a bad girl.'

'How bad o' a girl have ye been?' said Murphy, 'tell me.'

'I've been a really bad girl,' said Emily, 'a really, really bad girl.'

'I can' hear ye, baby,' said Murphy, 'what did ye say?'

'Stop fooling around,' said Emily, 'I know you can hear me.'

Murphy laughed. He nibbled Emily's ear fiercely. Emily cried out.

'I hate you,' she moaned, 'I really, really hate you.'

Murphy chuckled. He nibbled Emily's ear harder, drilling himself deeper inside her walls. Emily growled.

'You are such an ass, Murphy,' she said, 'a complete and total ass.'

'But ye love me,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek.

'You're lucky that I do,' said Emily, 'but you're a pain in the ass.'

Murphy laughed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist, digging his nails into her back. Waves of pleasure crashed over Emily over and over again as Murphy continued to fuck her. Hard. Fast.

'Oh, God, Murphy…' she purred, 'yes, Murphy…'

'You've been such a naughty little girl, Emily,' teased Murphy, 'naughty girls need ta be punished.'

'It's not my fault,' said Emily, 'you're the one who made me weak in the knees.'

'It's not my fault that yer so fuckin' sexy,' purred Murphy.

Emily growled.

'Ass,' she muttered.

Murphy laughed. He thrusted harder, his cock going in as deep as it would go. Emily clung onto Murphy for dear life, sucking on his Virgin Mary tattoo.

'Oh, Emily…' moaned Murphy, pulling her head in closer, deepening the sucking, 'Emily…'

Emily pulled away from Murphy's neck. She pulled her face to his, kissing him deeply. Murphy moaned, knotting his fingers in Emily's hair.

'I love it when you're feisty,' purred Emily as Murphy kissed her neck and shoulders.

'I love it when yer naughty,' purred Murphy.

Emily giggled.

'How hungry did I make ye, Emily?' asked Murphy, 'tell me.'

'I almost sucked your dick in front of your brother,' said Emily, 'what does that tell you?'

'I wouldn't mind if ye sucked my long, hard, juicy Irish cock in front o' God himself,' said Murphy, cocking his eyebrows.

'You're bad,' said Emily.

'An' yer a naughty little slut,' said Murphy, 'now shut up an' fuck me.'

'As you wish, my Prince,' smirked Emily.

Murphy dug his nails deep into Emily's back, fucking her as hard as he could. He snarled as her walls hugged his cock as he slid in and out, in and out, in and out.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'oh, Emily…Emily…'

'Does my pussy feel good, baby?' said Emily, 'does my nice, warm pussy feel good around your big, throbbing cock?'

'Yer pussy feels fuckin' amazing, baby…' moaned Murphy, 'oh, fuck, Emily…'

Emily moaned loudly as she began to feel an orgasm build up deep inside her. Her legs shook, her veins full of fire and pleasure.

'Oh, my God…' she moaned, 'oh, Murphy…Murphy…oh, God…'

'Cum on my cock, baby,' coaxed Murphy, 'cum on my cock.'

A small shriek of pleasure escaped from Emily's lips. She dug her nails into Murphy's ass, sucking on his neck again. Murphy growled.

'That's a good girl,' he purred, knotting his fingers in Emily's hair, 'oh, fuck…harder…harder, baby, harder…'

Emily pulled her face in closer to Murphy's neck, sucking harder. Murphy snarled, tensing up.

'God dammit, Emily…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

Emily sucked harder, moulding her body to Murphy's. Murphy tensed up more and more with each thrust, each suck. Finally, with one mighty roar, he came. He sighed.

'Okay,' he said, patting Emily's head, 'ye can stop now. I'm done.'

Emily pulled away, panting hard. Her legs were shaking from the hard orgasm she had as she sucked on Murphy's neck. She jumped off the sink, but she almost fell over and faceplanted. Murphy grabbed her arms, holding her upright.

'Careful, love,' he said, 'are ye okay?'

'Yeah…' said Emily, collecting her balance, 'head rush…'

Murphy chuckled. Emily put her clothes on. She looked in the mirror and groaned.

'Great…' she said, 'just fucking great…'

'What's yer problem?' asked Murphy, getting dressed.

'What's my problem?!' said Emily, 'my problem is that you fucked up my hair.'

Murphy looked at Emily's hair. It was standing on edge, completely tangled. He frowned.

'How long does it take fer ye ta straighten it?' he asked.

'A half hour,' said Emily, 'sometimes less.'

'How much time do ye got until ye an' Rebecca sing?' asked Murphy.

'An hour,' said Emily, 'my flat iron is in my purse. You can brush my hair while it heats up.'

Murphy went over to Emily's purse and pulled out her pink flat iron. He plugged it in and grabbed her pink, sparkly Barbie brush. He sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'come here.'

Emily stood in front of Murphy. Gently, he began to brush all the knots out of her hair. Emily cringed.

'What?!' said Murphy, sounding very alarmed, 'what happened?! What did I do?!'

'Knots, baby, knots!' cried Emily, 'ow!'

'Sorry, baby,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's head. He tried to be more gentle, but her knots were so bad, it didn't make any difference. Emily cried out.

'MURPHY!' she cried.

'Sorry!' said Murphy, 'I am so sorry!'

'Ow!' cried Emily, 'ow! Ow! OW!'

'I'm sorry,' whispered Murphy, 'I'm really sorry.'

Emily sighed as Murphy brushed out the last of the knots. She turned around, looking at him.

'You can straighten it now,' she said.

Murphy grabbed Emily's flat iron and began to straighten her hair. Emily stared at her reflection, watching Murphy.

'Ye nervous?' asked Murphy.

'Only a little,' said Emily, 'I've been performing since I was three.'

'I think yer gonna do great, love,' smiled Murphy, 'ye always deliver great performances.'

'Aww,' smiled Emily, 'you're sweet.'

'I only speak tha truth, baby,' said Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek.

Emily blushed slightly. Murphy finished her hair, un-plugging her flat iron and putting it back in her purse. Emily smiled.

'Alright,' she said, 'let's rock Las Vegas.'

Emily ran out of the bathroom and towards the stage. Murphy ran after her.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE OUELLET TWINS!'

Everyone cheered as I walked onstage. Emily ran up the stairs, standing next to me. I smiled at my mirror.

'WHAT'S UP LAS VEGAS?!'

The crowd roared louder. It was time to rock.

'We got a nice number that I'm sure will rock your socks,' I said, 'hit it, Wayne!'

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_Sandpaper tears up my skin, grinding the state I`m in_

_Millstone my heart it scrapes, grabbing the soul it bleeds within_

_Abrasive wounds that never heal, bleeding emotions are hard to feel_

_Evasive sounds of true bliss calling_

_Model your primal skills for me_

_Something happens when the dark meets the light_

_Something happens when you start up the fight_

_Something happens when the sun turns to grey_

_Something happens when you scare the monsters away_

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_Flesh paper burns to the bone, melting away with alamode_

_Blow torch my brain away, there's nothing left for me to pray_

_Eroding all that I've become, taking and breaking a lot of one_

_Decoding thoughts within my mind, bleeding and feeding what I might find_

_Something happens when the dark meets the light_

_Something happens when you start up the fight_

_Something happens when the sun turns to grey_

_Something happens when you scare the monsters away_

_Something happens when the dark meets the light_

_Something happens when you start up the fight_

_Something happens when the sun turns to grey_

_Visions happen that scare us away_

_Something happens when the dark meets the light_

_Something happens when you start up the fight_

_Something happens when the sun turns to grey_

_Something happens when you scare the monsters away_

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_Sandpaper_

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_A cat-scratch_

_A whiplash_

_A witch hunt in black_

_Sandpaper_

_Sandpaper_


	12. Bitch Fights

The Luxor Hotel: The Living Room

'They're definitely drunk.'

'But at least they're coloring. It's distracting them from fighting.'

'Yes, but for how long?'

'I have no idea.'

Everyone had just returned home from the Hard Rock Café after a hard night. Everyone except for me, Emily, Connor, and Murphy had gone to bed. Unfortunately for us, Connor and Murphy were drunk and acting like kids, and we had no idea how long it would take until they began fighting. Everything was going smoothly until they reached for the same crayon and Murphy grabbed it first. Connor fussed angrily.

'Hey!' he whined, 'give me that!'

'No!' said Murphy, 'I got it first!'

'That's not fair!' said Connor, 'you pushed me!'

Emily looked into the living room. She noticed that Connor and Murphy were bickering. She gasped.

'Uhh…' she said nervously, 'Rebecca?'

'What, Emily?' I asked.

Emily pointed to where Connor and Murphy were sitting. I groaned.

'Oh, great…' I said, 'they're gonna start hitting each other…'

And they did. Murphy swatted Connor upside the head. Connor glared, swatting Murphy upside the head in retaliation.

'Idiot,' he said.

'Not an idiot!' fussed Murphy.

'Uh-huh!' said Connor.

'Nuh-uh!' said Murphy.

'Give me that crayon, Murphy!' said Connor.

'NO!' squealed Murphy.

'I'm telling on you,' said Connor, sticking his tongue out at Murphy.

Murphy scoffed. He slapped Connor across the face. Connor gasped. That's when it started going downhill.

'REBECCA!' cried Connor, 'MURPHY HIT ME!'

'I did not!' said Murphy, 'he's lying!'

'Murphy, don't hit your brother,' I scolded.

Murphy pouted. I turned away, focusing my attention back on Emily. Murphy glared at his brother.

'Snitch,' he grouched.

'She loves me,' said Connor, sticking his tongue out at his brother, 'that's why she yelled at you.'

What we didn't know was Michael had set up hidden cameras in the living room. He and Jane were watching us from their bedroom.

'This is golden,' chuckled Michael.

'I smell a brawl brewing,' giggled Jane.

Murphy grabbed the box of crayons. He threw them at Connor, hitting him in the face. Connor growled.

'THAT DOES IT!'

'And…here…we…go!' said Jane.

Connor pounced on Murphy. They rolled across the floor, punching and biting each other. Michael laughed.

'Oh, shit!' he guffawed, 'you were right!'

Murphy judo-threw Connor onto the table. He leapt on top of him, punching him. Emily and I ran into the living room, startled.

'MEANIE-HEAD!' shouted Connor.

'SHRIMP DICK!' shouted Murphy.

'BOYS!' Emily and I shouted together, 'STOP IT OR ELSE YOU'RE BOTH GOING ON TIME-OUT!'

'He started it!' said Murphy.

'Did not!' said Connor.

'Did too!' said Murphy.

'Did NOT!' roared Connor.

'Did TOO!' roared Murphy.

Emily and I had enough of their bickering. We grabbed them both by the ear, dragging them over to a corner.

'Time out!' said Emily.

'Both of you!' I said.

Connor and Murphy sat in the corner. They folded their arms, pouting. Emily and I sat on the sofa, watching them so they didn't move.

'I hate you,' grumbled Murphy.

'Back at ye, butt-hole,' grouched Connor.

'Don't make me spank you, young man!' I scolded.

'Oh, please do,' purred Connor.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at Connor. That's when he decided to play the cute card.

'I wuv you,' cooed Connor, 'a whole bunch!'

Michael and Jane laughed hysterically. This was only the beginning of the shenanigans. I laughed at my fiance.

'You're cute,' I said, 'and yes, your brother's a butt-hole.'

'See!' said Connor, pointing a finger at Murphy, 'she thinks yer a butt-hole!'

Michael and Jane laughed even harder. I walked over to Connor, kneeling in front of him.

'You're adorable,' I said, stroking Connor's cheek, 'you know that?'

Connor didn't say a word. His eyes were fixed on my cleavage. He gulped.

'Is it lunch time yet?' he asked, licking his lips.

I laughed.

'Soon,' I said, stroking his cheek, 'you're still on time-out, mister.'

'But I'm hungry,' pouted Connor.

I sighed, defeated. I knew he wasn't gonna let up unless I gave into him.

'Alright,' I said, un-buttoning my blouse and revealing my breasts, 'go ahead, sweetie pie.'

'Oh, boy!' said Connor excitedly.

I giggled. Connor pulled me in closer to him. He latched onto my right breast, sucking hard. I moaned softly. Murphy gagged.

'Oh, Murphy!' said Emily, 'don't be fussy!'

Murphy snorted. Emily walked up to him, offering her hands.

'Come on, baby,' she cooed, 'let's go somewhere more private.'

'Yay!' said Murphy.

Emily giggled. She helped Murphy to his feet, leading him into their bedroom. I watched my sister leave, knowing what was coming.

Connor wrapped his arms around me tightly. He clutched my body, running his nails down my back. I moaned loudly.

'Someone's hungry,' I teased as Connor continued to suck on my breast.

Connor didn't answer. He pulled me in closer to his face, sucking harder. I couldn't fight the pleasure anymore. I straddled his lap, grinding on him and moaning.

Michael looked at Jane with growing lust. The Spell Of Sin City was overpowering him, and Jane was in her slutty Hot Topic lingerie, and that didn't help him at all.

Connor stopped sucking my breast. He pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply as he un-buttoned the remainder of my blouse.

'You've been a naughty little boy, Connor Adam,' I teased.

'It doesn't help tha' I'm engaged to an extremely sexy girl,' teased Connor.

I laughed. I took Connor's shirt off, tossing it to the side. I looked at him, my eyes dancing deviously.

'Naughty boys need to be punished,' I said.

'Punish me, baby,' purred Connor, 'punish me.'

'Who's been a naughty boy?' I teased.

'I have,' purred Connor, 'I've been a naughty boy.'

I giggled. I un-buckled Connor's belt and un-buttoned his jeans. I reached in his pants, stroking his cock gently. Connor purred.

'You need a spanking, young man,' I teased, 'a good, hard spanking.'

Connor didn't say anything. He decided to up the cute card. He latched himself onto my breast again, squeezing the other one. Really, Connor?

'Rules are rules, honey,' I said, fighting back a moan of pleasure, 'you're not getting away with this.'

Connor looked up at me. He pulled his puppy-dog eyes, still sucking. I groaned.

'Connor…' I said, 'don't give me that look…'

Connor whimpered, looking at me all innocent-like. I hated it when he pulled out the cute card.

'Not working,' I said, 'you're gonna get spanked.

Connor whined. I caved.

'Fine,' I groaned, 'I won't spank you.'

Connor grinned. He un-buttoned my jeans, pulling them off. I decided to wear my black lace thong since he ripped my red one, and I knew that this one was gonna be destroyed if I teased him enough.

'You are a naughty boy,' I teased as I stroked Connor's cock, 'a very naughty boy.'

'A naughty boy fer a naughty girl,' teased Connor.

'But I've been a good girl,' I said, batting my lashes innocently.

'Good girls don' get drunk, dance on bars, an' fling their bras at their fiance,' teased Connor.

'You were the one hollering at me to do it,' I said, 'so don't blame me.'

'I was drunk,' teased Connor, 'an' I hate yer bras.'

I laughed.

Meanwhile

'God damn it, yer hot…'

'How did you know that I like my ears nibbled?'

'Lucky guess.'

Emily giggled. Her and Murphy's clothes were strewn around the room. Murphy held Emily close, nibbling her ear. Emily giggled.

'How did I get lucky to fuck my hot French teacher?' purred Murphy.

'Because you're nibbling her ear and making her wet,' said Emily, 'that's how.'

'Wet, ye say?' said Murphy, 'how can I make ye wetter? Like this?'

Murphy nibbled Emily's ear harder. He ran his hands along her body, teasing her. Emily moaned.

'Oh, Murphy!' she purred, 'ooh, baby!'

'Am I turnin' ye on, Ms. Ouellet?' purred Murphy.

'I am beyond turned on,' whispered Emily, biting her lip, 'fuck…'

'I don't think yer turned on by my standards, Ms. Ouellet,' Murphy whispered seductively, teasing Emily's clit, 'I got some more teasin' ta do.'

Emily giggled.

'Someone's feisty,' she teased.

'I thought ye liked 'em feisty,' said Murphy.

Emily moaned as Murphy nibbled her ear harder. Her knees began to wobble violently. She struggled to stay balanced, clinging onto Murphy for dear life.

'You're definitely the feistiest one of the bunch,' she purred, 'you know how to make a woman feel good.'

Murphy laughed. He playfully shoved Emily against the wall, pinning her wrists with his hands. He grinned deviously at her.

'Ye ain't seen nothin' yet,' he purred, 'I'm just getting started.'

Emily laughed. Murphy gently brushed his lips across her cheek, then under her jaw, then down her neck. Emily moaned softly at his kisses, so warm and soft against her skin.

'I've noticed you've been lookin' at me durin' class, Ms. Ouellet,' said Murphy as he brushed his lips across her chest, 'care ta explain?'

'Me?' said Emily innocently, 'you've been looking at me during class. Don't get your stories twisted, Mister.'

Murphy smirked. Emily still had her white lace thong on. She knew that in a matter of seconds that it would either be stripped off her or torn to shreds.

'I was hopin' ye could help me wit' a question,' said Murphy.

Emily giggled.

'What's your question, sweetie?' she asked.

Murphy laughed.

'I lied,' he said, 'I jus' wanted ta do this.'

Before Emily could even breathe, Murphy yanked her thong off. He threw it off to the side, kneeling down and devouring her clit. Emily threw her head back, moaning loudly.

'Ooh, Murphy…' she purred, 'ohh, fuck…ohh, Murphy…'

Murphy reached up, gently spreading Emily's pussy lips. He sucked her clit, shaking his head to increase the pleasure. Emily moaned, running her fingers through Murphy's hair.

'Oh, God…' she whispered, grinding against Murphy's tongue, 'Murphy…'

Murphy growled playfully. He pressed his face in closer to Emily's clit, licking harder. Emily shrieked with pleasure as her body slowly began to tense up with each stroke of Murphy's mighty tongue.

Emily's legs began to quake as her orgasm began to build, stroke by stroke, suck by suck. Murphy transitioned between licking and sucking, slowly sending her closer and closer to the edge.

'Oh, Murphy…' purred Emily, 'oh, God, baby…'

Murphy gently slid his finger inside Emily's pussy. Slowly, he moved his finger in a beckoning motion, gently brushing her G-Spot. That did it. Emily threw her head back and let out the mother of all screams, cumming inside Murphy's open mouth. Hard. Her body quaked, her knees buckled. Finally, after a few moments, the orgasm died down. Emily sighed, her chest rising and falling as she panted.

'Stop…' she wheezed, 'stop…'

Murphy stopped. He kissed Emily's clit, licking the cum off his lips and chin. He stood up and looked at her, his eyes dancing deviously.

'Are ye ready fer tha next semester?' he teased.

Emily giggled.

'Yes, sir.'

The Living Room

'Oh, Connor…oh, baby…'

'Ye like tha', don't ye, ye naughty bitch?'

'Oh, you know I do, baby.'

Connor chuckled. He had carried me over to the couch. He put a towel under me so I wouldn't get blood on it. He was tickling my pussy, teasing my clit. He gently brushed his lips along my chest, tickling me more.

'Connor…' I giggled, 'that tickles…'

Connor gently slid his finger inside me. He stopped. Smirking, he ran his hands along my body teasingly, his soft hands sending fire through my veins. I purred gently.

'You are on fire tonight,' I whispered, 'what did I do?'

'Ye were bein' a fuckin' tease is what,' said Connor.

I giggled. Connor growled, sucking on my breast ferociously. I cried out.

'Ouch!' I cried, 'watch your teeth!'

'Sorry, love,' said Connor, kissing my breast.

'You're forgiven,' I said, rubbing my nipple, 'but ouch.'

Connor kissed my breast again. Gently, he began to rub my clit, distracting me from the pain. A low moan erupted at the back of my throat.

'How does tha' feel?' asked Connor, 'better?'

'Much better,' I purred, 'God, you've got a magic touch…'

Connor began to rub my clit harder. I moaned loudly, not caring that everyone else was asleep.

'Who's yer favourite student, Ms. Ouellet?' said Connor, 'tell me.'

'You are,' I whispered.

'I can't hear ye,' said Connor, rubbing harder.

I moaned again. I bit my lip, fighting back the shriek that threatened to escape from my lips.

'You are, baby,' I hissed through clenched teeth, 'you are.'

'Louder,' commanded Connor, rubbing even harder now, 'louder.'

'I said you are,' I purred, 'you are.'

Connor smirked.

'Next period is…'

Before I could even get a word in, Connor began devouring my clit. I gasped, clutching at the couch.

'Oh, God…' I moaned, 'fuck…fuck…ohh, fuck…'

Connor wrapped his arms around my legs. He pulled himself in closer to me, licking me faster, harder. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning and purring like a content cat.

'No wonder you have an A in my class…' I whispered, 'ooh, baby…'

'I'm starvin' fer tha' A plus,' purred Connor.

I giggled. Connor put his face in my pussy again, shaking his head as he licked me, increasing the pleasure.

'Mmm…' I purred, 'someone's been paying attention…'

Connor chuckled. He pulled his face in as close as it would go, growling as he continued to lick me, sucking up all my juices. I began to tense up, my heart beating erratically.

'Oh, God…' I moaned, 'oh, fuck…'

Connor licked me faster, growling hungrily. My body tensed up more and more as I felt my climax building deep inside me, ready to explode at any moment. I arched my back, screaming as I came inside Connor's mouth.

'OOH, FUCK!' I cried, 'CONNOR! CONNOR! OH, FUCK, CONNOR!'

I continued to scream until my orgasm died down. I slumped back against the couch, wheezing.

'Stop…' I whispered, panting hard, 'I'm done…'

Connor laughed. He kissed my clit, licking his lips. He looked at me, grinning deviously.

'I'm not done wit' ye, sweet cheeks,' he said, 'I'm just getting started.'

I giggled. I opened my mouth to respond, but I was rudely interrupted.

'CONNOR!' said a voice, 'WILL YE PLEASE SHUT 'ER UP?!'

'SHUT YER WHORE UP FIRST, YE UNHEALTHY TESTICLE!' roared Connor.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM, ASSHOLE?!' shouted Emily.

'Shh…' soothed Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek, 'don' pay attention ta him, love.'

'YER SEX DRIVE SUCKS ASS!' hollered Connor.

'AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND SUBMITS!' retorted Murphy.

Emily sighed. Murphy was still standing up, but she was lying on the bed on her stomach. Time to pull out the sexy card.

'You gonna leave your angel waiting?' she said, 'come here. Fuck me.'

Murphy chuckled.

'Lie on yer back,' he said, 'come on.'

Emily giggled. She crawled over to the top of the bed, lying on her back. She spread her legs seductively, a smug smirk playing across her lips.

'What are you gonna do to me?' she purred.

Murphy chuckled. He pulled out the pink silk ties with the Triforce on them out of his suitcase. He looked at Emily, his eyes dancing mischievously.

'Get on yer back an' you'll see,' he said.

Emily obeyed. She lay down on her back, placing her wrists on the bedposts. Murphy climbed on top of her, tying her wrists together tightly.

'Yer about ta be punished,' he said, giving the knots their final tug, 'severely.'

'Why?' asked Emily, pretending to be confused, 'what did I do?'

'Don' play dumb wit' me,' said Murphy sternly, 'ye know what you've done.'

'If you fuck me, I will have you suspended,' said Emily.

'That's a risk I'm willin' ta take,' purred Murphy, kissing Emily passionately.

'What if the principal finds out?' asked Emily, 'we'll be done for.'

'Fuck him!' growled Murphy between kisses, 'I want ye an' I want ye now!'

Emily giggled. She tried to stroke Murphy's cock with her foot, but he was too far up for her to reach. Murphy grinded his cock on Emily's pussy, moaning at how wet she was.

'I've been aching for your cock for a long time, Murphy,' said Emily, 'a very long time.'

Murphy chuckled.

'Is tha' why ye would stick yer ass in my face durin' class?' he teased.

Emily moaned loudly. She thrusted her hips upwards, screaming with pleasure.

'YES!' she moaned, 'OH, FUCK, YES!'

Murphy purred.

'Got dammit, woman…' he moaned.

'FUCK ME!' purred Emily, thrusting harder, 'FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!'

'WILL UE FUCK 'ER ALREADY?!' said a voice, 'SHE'S BEGINNIN' TA GET ON ME DAMN NERVES!'

'SHUT UP, ROPE BABY!' retorted Murphy.

'FUCK 'ER NOW, ASSHOLE!' roared Connor, 'I DON' WANNA HEAR 'ER SHRIEKIN' LIKE A FUCKIN' BANSHEE ANYMORE!'

I clapped my hand over Connor's mouth. I got an idea.

'Shh…' I soothed, 'I got an idea.'

Connor frowned. I grinned, taking my hands off his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his hips, my eyes dancing deviously.

'Why don't you take all your anger out on my ass?' I suggested, 'you know I like angry sex.'

Connor smirked. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from his peacoat pocket. He squeezed some out, putting some on my ass. Slowly, he penetrated me, his cock sliding in with ease. I moaned loudly as he began to buck his hips. He was slow at first, then he really went at it. I screamed.

'OHH, YES!' I cried, 'THAT'S MY SAINT!'

'SCREAM MY NAME, SLUT!' commanded Connor, 'SCREAM IT!'

I laughed. Now to put on my stubborn front.

'You can't make me,' I teased.

'TO HELL I FUCKIN' CAN'T!' roared Connor, fucking me harder, 'SCREAM MY FUCKIN' NAME!'

'No,' I said smoothly.

'SCREAM IT, YE WHORE!' hollered Connor, 'NOW!'

'Never,' I said.

Connor seethed with rage. I'm literally the most stubborn girl in the world, and I know how to get people going.

'SCREAM MY NAME, YE DIRTY SKANK!' hissed Connor, slapping me across the face, 'SCREAM IT!'

'Nope,' I said, 'not gonna happen.'

'YE BITCH!' hissed Connor, 'CAVE! SCREAM MY GOD DAMN NAME!'

'Ooh!' I teased, 'name calling! That's a no-no in my class, young man.'

'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!' roared Connor, shoving his cock in as deep as it would go, 'SCREAM MY NAME!'

'It's never gonna happen, Connor,' I said, waggling my brows, 'you've always failed at making me submit.'

Connor roared.

'WILL YE GIVE IT UP?!' roared Murphy, 'SHE AIN'T GONNA CAVE!'

'SHUT UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AN' OPEN A CAN O' WHOOP-ASS ON YE!' hollered Connor.

'IF YE WANNA SEE EMILY'S NAKED TITS, THEN FUCKIN' GO FER IT!' retorted Murphy, 'YE FUCKIN' PANSY!'

'FUCK OFF, MURPHY!' roared Connor.

'FUCK ON AN' YE GET BETTER RESULTS!' snapped Murphy.

'GO DRINK ACID, YE PISS-ANT!' snarled Connor.

Well, Connor was so angry at Murphy, his aggressiveness reached a whole new level. What happened next came as a shock to the both of us.

'CONNOR!' I cried, 'CONNOR!'

Connor looked at me, his face a mix of shock and amazement. I caved. I had finally caved. He laughed.

'YES!' he cried, 'YES! YES! THAT'S MY GIRL!'

'EMILY CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN 'ER!' said Murphy.

'CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, ASSHOLE!' shouted Connor.

Emily wrapped her legs tightly around Murphy's hips, pulling herself closer to him. Murphy gently grabbed her by the jaw, fucking her hard.

'Scream my name, baby girl,' he coaxed, 'scream it like a good little girl.'

'No,' moaned Emily, 'I won't.'

Murphy laughed. He knows how to break Emily's toughness. He pinned her fiercely against the bed, shoving his cock in her pussy as far as it would go. He thrusted hard and fast, drilling her into the mattress. Emily whined.

'Come on, Emykins,' coaxed Murphy, 'be a good girl fer yer baby. Come on, now.'

Emily didn't say a word. She arched her back, biting her lip to mute the scream that had grown in the back of her throat. Murphy laughed.

'Come on, baby girl,' he said, 'come on.'

Emily tried her hardest to fight against the pleasure that had overwhelmed her body, but she caved. She opened her mouth, screaming louder than she has ever screamed before.

'MURPHY!' she cried, 'OH, FUCK, MURPHY!'

Murphy threw his head back, cackling madly. Victory!

'Good girl, Emily!' he guffawed, 'good girl!'

'OH, MURPHY!' moaned Emily, 'OH, MURPHY!'

Murphy guffawed. He turned his head, hollering at Connor.

'I TOLD YE!' he said, 'I FUCKIN' TOLD YE!'

Connor glared. Emily continued to scream as Murphy drilled her into the mattress, slamming his cock deep inside her pussy.

'DON'T STOP!' she cried, 'DON'T STOP!'

'HEY, CONNOR!' called Murphy, 'LET'S SEE YER BITCH DO BETTER!'

'FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!' retorted Connor.

I smirked. I looked at Connor, wrapping my legs around his hips tighter, pulling him closer to me.

'Come on, baby,' I said, 'let's give your brother a run for his money.'

Connor grinned. He raised his hand and slapped my pussy. Hard. I screamed loudly.

'OHH, CONNOR!' I cried, 'OH, BABY!'

'Louder, baby!' commanded Connor, 'louder!'

Connor shoved his cock in deeper. I screamed again, louder this time.

'CONNOR!' I moaned, 'OH, YES, CONNOR!'

Connor reached under me. He spread my ass, fucking me harder. I tried to fight back the mighty shriek that was building at the back of my throat, but I couldn't. I caved.

'OH, GOD, CONNOR!' I screamed, 'OH, BABY! YES!'

'WHO'S YER MASTER?!' roared Connor, spanking me hard, 'WHO?!'

'You are!' I moaned, 'you are!'

'I can't hear ye, Princess,' said Connor, 'ye gotta speak up.'

I shook my head. I bit my lip, whimpering slightly.

'You're my master,' I said, louder this time, 'you're my master.'

Connor laughed. He had finally broke me. I was submitting to him. He fucked me harder, causing me to scream louder than I have ever screamed before.

'YER MASTER HAS A NAME, REBECCA!' he roared, spreading my ass more, going in deeper, 'WHAT'S HIS NAME?! SCREAM IT!'

'CONNOR!' I shrieked, 'CONNOR!'

Connor laughed. He spanked me, his strikes echoing off the walls. I let out a strangled cry of pleasure with each strike of his hands, each stroke of his cock. Murphy growled.

'Fuck…' he hissed through clenched teeth, 'we're losin'…'

Connor growled. He wrapped his arms around me, shoving me against his body. He fucked my ass with all his might, grunting and moaning.

'Oh, fuck!' he moaned, 'oh, fuck, Rebecca! Rebecca!'

I grabbed Connor's head. I pulled his face to mine, kissing him fiercely. My legs quaked with each thrust, his hips slapping against my skin.

Connor moaned. He parted my lips with his tongue, gently sliding it in my mouth. I could feel the purr that erupted at the back of his throat. I reached around, squeezing his ass.

'God, you have a nice ass…' I purred, 'fuck…'

'So do you, Princess,' purred Connor.

'You're a bad boy, Connor MacManus,' I teased, 'you know I love bad boys.'

'Yer as bad as a blood-suckin' vampire queen,' teased Connor.

I laughed.

Meanwhile

'Oh, fuck…oh, God…oh, Emily…oh, fuck, Emily…'

'Oh, Murphy! Oh, Murphy! Murphy!'

'Oh. Fuck. Emily! Oh. Fuck. Emily! EMILY!'

Emily moaned loudly as Murphy drilled her into the mattress. She slipped her wrists from her ties, wrapping her arms tightly around Murphy, holding him closer to her. She growled, digging her nails into his shoulders and back. Murphy growled.

'Ye fuckin' slut,' he hissed, 'how tha fuck did ye manage ta slip out o' yer ties?'

'That can wait until after,' said Emily, biting Murphy's ear, 'fuck me. Fuck my God damn brains out.'

Murphy growled. He pulled Emily in as close as he could, thrusting as hard as he could.

'Oh, God…' he moaned, 'oh, Jesus…oh, fuck…'

Emily clung to Murphy for dear life. She clawed at his back, biting her lip to hold back a scream. Murphy's body began to tense up, his climax building with each thrust. He hissed, moaning loudly.

'Fuck…' he growled, 'Emily…Emily…EMILY!'

Finally, with a mighty roar, Murphy came. Emily sighed, wheezing as Murphy pulled out, collapsing on top of her, panting and sweating.

'Holy. Shit…' he breathed, 'wow…'

'What, stud-muffin?' giggled Emily, 'what did I do?'

Murphy sat up. He grabbed the silk ties, holding them up in front of Emily.

'Care ta explain, young lady?' he said sternly.

Emily giggled. She pulled her innocent look to try and throw Murphy off. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't working.

'Don' play innocent wit' me, ye brat,' scolded Murphy, 'go on. Tell me.'

Emily batted her lashes at Murphy. Murphy growled.

'Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet,' he scolded.

'Why are you so angry?' giggled Emily, 'Jesus, Murphy.'

'Because yer bein' stubborn,' said Murphy, 'that's why.'

'What did I do?' asked Emily, pretending to be clueless.

Murphy held up the ties again. He glared at Emily.

'Are ye an escape artist or something?' he asked, 'you've never escaped from these since I bought 'em fer ye. Not once.'

'I forgot to mention to you that I'm a female Harry Houdini,' said Emily.

'Hardy-har-har,' said Murphy sarcastically, 'don' be a smart-ass.'

'I'm not being a smart-ass,' said Emily, poking Murphy's nose, 'I can escape from anything. Just ask my sister.'

'Oh, really?' said Murphy, raising a brow, 'anything?'

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was interrupted by Connor.

'SHE COULDN'T ESCAPE FROM ESCAPE!' he laughed, 'HA!'

'SHUT UP!' roared Murphy.

'AT LEAST REBECCA CAN SCREAM LOUDER!' guffawed Connor.

'AT LEAST EMILY SUBMITS!' retorted Murphy.

Connor growled. He hadn't finished yet, so I had a good comeback.

'Fuck him,' I said, 'at least you've lasted longer.'

Murphy heard me. He cocked his head to the side, looking very angry.

'WHAT DID YE SAY?!' he said angrily.

'Aww…' I said, 'what's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings?'

Murphy growled. I had gotten him right where I wanted him.

'WHAT DID YE SAY, BLONDIE?!' he repeated, 'HUH?!'

'Come out and I'll tell you,' I teased.

Murphy growled angrily. He grabbed his boxers, putting them on and storming out to the living room, not caring about what was going on.

'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye, Rebecca!' he hissed, pointing his finger at me, 'what in the blue-flyin' fish fuck did ye say ta me?!'

'Oh, look!' I teased, looking up at Murphy, 'you actually showed up! This is kind of a bad time. Your brother isn't quite done with me.'

'Don' change tha damn subject,' growled Murphy, 'ye better tell me before I send yer sister after ye.'

'I was just saying to Connor how Emily lost the screaming contest and how he managed to go longer than you,' I teased, 'you lose.'

Murphy grinded his teeth angrily. His face slowly transitioned from red to blue to purple to red again.

'I never lose,' he hissed through his teeth, 'ever.'

I laughed. Connor fucked me harder, turning my attention away from Murphy.

'OH, CONNOR!' I screamed, 'OH, CONNOR, BABY! YES!'

'NO!' cried Murphy, 'NO!'

'YES!' I cried, 'YES! YES! YES! YES!'

'NO!' cried Murphy, 'NO! NO! NO! NO!'

'OH, CONNOR!' I moaned, not paying attention to Murphy, 'OH, YES, CONNOR!'

Connor moaned loudly. His body slowly began to tense up with each stroke of his mighty cock. He bit his lip, fighting back a scream.

'Oh, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'oh, God, Rebecca…'

'That's it, Con-Con,' I coaxed, 'cum for Mommy.'

'STOP!' roared Murphy, 'STOP!'

Neither of us paid attention. Connor's body tensed up more and more. He thrusted harder, moaning loudly. Then, finally, with one final thrust and one final cry, he came. Hard. I panted, smiling at Connor.

'Good boy,' I said, stroking his hair, 'good boy.'

Connor panted. He pulled out, his chest rising and falling hard as he panted. Murphy groaned.

'Oh, Connor…' he said, 'can ye not put yer damn clothes on?'

Connor smirked. He got up, advancing towards Murphy.

'Oh, come on, Murphy,' he teased, 'yer used ta seein' me naked.'

'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye, Connor!' growled Murphy, 'don't ye even think about it!'

'First ye make a fuss over Em puttin' eyeliner on ye, an' now yer whining about seein' yer own brother naked?' said Connor, 'yer more o' a baby than I am.'

I grabbed my lingerie, putting it back on. Murphy was beginning to get angry, and that right there spelled disaster.

'I'm gonna kick yer ass if ye don' knock it off,' scolded Murphy, 'I'm not screwin' around here.'

Connor laughed.

'Come on, Murphy,' he teased, 'hit me.'

Murphy growled. He pounced on Connor, knocking him to the ground. Emily heard the thud, and she knew what had happened.

'Shit!'

'ROPE BITCH!'

'ASSHOLE!'

'PRICK!'

Emily came running out of her room at full force. She looked between Connor and Murphy, her eyes wide.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!' she roared.

'DICK-WEED!' roared Connor.

'FUCK-NUGGET!' growled Murphy.

Emily came running over to me. She looked at me.

'Rebecca…' she said, 'what happened?'

'Murphy came out to yell at me and Connor decided to taunt him,' I said, 'then Murphy got angry and pounced.'

Connor locked Murphy in a headlock. Murphy roared angrily, struggling to fight back.

'TAP, MOTHERFUCKER!' hissed Connor, 'TAP!'

'NEVER!' roared Murphy, 'NEVER!'

'MURPHY NOAH MACMANUS!' roared Emily.

Murphy looked up at Emily. He stopped struggling.

'Oh,' he said, 'hey, Emykins.'

Emily folded her arms. She looked at Murphy, raising her brows. Then she looked at Connor.

'Connor,' she said, 'let your brother go.'

Connor growled.

'Yer lucky yer girl is here,' he said, letting Murphy go.

Murphy walked over to Emily. Emily opened her arms, hugging him tight.

'Aww…' she soothed, rubbing his back, 'did your big, mean brother hurt you?'

'Yes,' said Murphy, rubbing his neck.

'Aww…' said Emily, kissing Murphy's neck, 'my poor baby.'

Murphy sighed.

'Come here,' he said, scooping her up in his arms, 'let's go ta bed. All tha' sex wore me out.'

Emily sighed. She swatted Connor upside the head as Murphy walked by him. Connor glared at her, rubbing his head. Emily stuck her tongue out at him. Murphy walked into their bedroom, closing the door with his foot. Connor growled.

'Bitch,' he muttered.

I put my panties back on and walked up to Connor. I was not happy.

'You idiot!' I hissed, smacking him upside the head.'

'Ow!' cried Connor, rubbing his head, 'what was that for?!'

'You need to quit picking on your brother,' I scolded.

'He started it!' said Connor.

'I don't care who started it,' I said, 'you two need to learn how to get along.'

'Don' ye an' Emily have yer fights?' asked Connor.

I laughed.

'Yes,' I said, 'she and I brawl like you and Murphy.'

'You can't be serious,' said Connor, 'ye an' Emily?'

I nodded.

'Yup,' I said, 'I got the scars to prove it.'

Connor's eyes danced with curiosity as I showed him my arms and shoulders. He gasped.

'Holy fuck!' he said, 'how tha fuck did ye manage all this?!'

'Uhh…' I said, looking at all my scars, 'let's see…glass table, champagne bottle, Emily's nails, Emily's teeth…pretty sure that one was a wine bottle…'

Connor shook his head.

'Jesus…' he whispered, 'ye two are as bad as Murph an' I.'

'That's not all,' I said, 'we'd put each other into submission holds. Her favourite is the Sharpshooter. Mine is The Walls Of Jericho.'

Connor blinked.

'Wow,' he said, 'ye really are a fighter.'

I laughed.

'Yup,' I said, 'I am.'

Connor smiled. He scooped me up in his arms, his eyes twinkling.

'As long as ye don' beat me up, we're good,' he said, 'I don' need ta be put in no submission holds.'

I giggled.

'I'll play-fight,' I said, 'I love to play-fight.'

'Fair enough,' said Connor, 'I'll try not ta hurt ye too much.'

'Shut up,' I said.

Connor chuckled.

'Come on,' he said, 'let's get ye ta bed.'

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around Connor's neck, yawning.

'Okay,' I said.

Connor held me as tight as he could. He carried me into our bedroom. I was so tired I had fallen asleep in his arms before he opened the door. He looked down at me, smiling.

'Aww…' he whispered, 'poor thing.'

I whimpered quietly as Connor opened the door. He closed it gently with his foot, carefully carrying me over to the bed. Ever-so-softly, he put me over his shoulder, pulling back the covers. Slowly, he lowered me against the pillows. Gently, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, whispering in Gaelic.

'_Aisling Sweet, Cailín Leanbh,' _he said softly, _'Is breá liom tú.'_


	13. Two Weeks Later

The Luxor Hotel: Two Weeks Later  
'What's with the clickers? Are we playing Jeopardy or something?'  
'Yes. This is regarding the surprise vacation that we're leaving for tomorrow.'  
'You are a tool.'  
'Just get ready to answer.'  
Emily rolled her eyes. Michael had given us all clickers. He was gonna give us a clue about where we were going tomorrow and we were supposed to answer like we were on Jeopardy. Today was our last day and night in Vegas and tomorrow morning we were heading to our surprise destination.  
'Come on, Michael!' said Connor anxiously, 'give us tha fuckin' clue already!'  
'Okay! Okay!' said Michael, 'get your clickers ready!'  
Everyone held their clickers as tight as they could. Michael gave his clue.  
'Okay…' he said, 'I am the home of many celebrities and I scream my name from a hill. Where am I?'  
I immediately knew the answer. I jumped, clicking furiously.  
'Rebecca?' said Michael.  
'WHERE IS HOLLYWOOD?!' I said excitedly.  
Michael laughed.  
'You are correct!' he said.  
Emily and I gasped. We jumped up, grabbed each other's hands and jumped in a circle, doing our happy dance.  
'WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!' we squealed, 'WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!'  
'Someone's excited,' laughed Murphy.  
'You have no idea!' said Emily, continuing to jump in a circle, 'I've always wanted to go to Hollywood!'  
'We need new bikini's!' I said, 'we need new sunglasses!'  
'Baby, ye have tons o' bikini's an' sunglasses,' said Connor, 'no more.'  
'I don't care,' I said, jumping up and down with Emily because we got dizzy, 'I'm going shopping and you can't stop me.'  
'Fine,' said Connor, 'but I ain't comin' wit' ye this time.'  
'GIRL'S DAY OUT!' yelled Isabelle.  
'Well, what are we waiting for?!' said Angelica, 'let's go!'

Las Vegas: That Afternoon  
'This is so cute!'  
'Romeo's gonna need some loose trunks if you buy that, Angie.'  
'Ooh, that's right…I'm gonna buy it, anyways.'  
'Atta girl!'  
Angelica laughed. We had stopped in a store full of really skimpy bikinis. We were each picking out five bikini's before moving onto the sunglasses.  
'Ooh!' said Emily, holding up a bikini, 'sparkly! And blue!'  
My ears perked up. Sparkly?! BLUE?!  
'Sparkly?' I said, turning my head, 'BLUE?!'  
'Yes,' said Emily, holding up the bikini, 'sparkly and blue.'  
I ran over to Emily. I looked at the bikini intently. It was a light shade of blue and it was covered in sparkles. It was magnificent.  
'This is unbelievably cute,' I said, 'and me.'  
Jane looked at the bikini carefully. Then she spoke.  
'It's definitely you, Rebecca,' she said, 'you do like sparkles.'  
'And the color blue,' added Angelica, 'you forgot that part.'  
'Right,' said Jane, 'she likes blue.'  
I beamed. I took the bikini, skipping to the other side of the store to look. Isabelle laughed.  
'Someone's in a good mood,' she said.  
'She's always wanted to go to Hollywood,' said Emily, 'she has every right to be.'  
'I've never been to Hollywood, either,' said Jane, 'this is very exciting.'  
'None of us have,' said Isabelle, 'I think she's more excited about her Sex Bucket List.'  
'Sex Bucket List?' said Jane, sounding very puzzled, 'what's that?'  
'A list pf places where we want to have sex,' said Emily, 'all of us have one. I've crossed some things off.'  
'That is awesome,' said Jane impressively, 'what have you crossed off?'  
'Let's see…' said Emily thoughtfully, 'sex on a motorcycle, sex in the woods, sex on the beach, sex in a tent, sex on a hammock, and a lot more.'  
'Whoa,' breathed Jane, 'that is incredible.'  
'We can help you write one if you want,' said Angelica, 'Romeo's uncle doesn't know that he and I had sex in the Silver Peso bathroom.'  
'Shut the front door!' said Isabelle, 'Rocco and I did, too!'  
'Murphy and I did, too!' said Emily, 'he almost caught us but he walked out!'  
'Close calls help with adrenaline,' I said, holding a neon green bikini, 'Noah almost caught Connor and I in the field when we stayed with him in Ireland last year.'  
'Murphy and I had sex in the barn,' said Emily, 'problem? He caught us.'  
I laughed.  
'Oh, my God!' I said, 'get out!'  
'He looked at us for five seconds then he said Ye better fix tha' hay when yer done and walked out,' said Emily, 'it was so awkward.'  
'That is hilarious,' said Isabelle, 'absolutely hilarious.'  
'Wanna know the kicker?' asked Emily.  
'This I gotta hear,' I said.  
Everyone listened intently. Emily grinned.  
'He patted Murphy on the shoulder,' she said, 'he heard me screaming in the barn which is why we got caught. He told Murphy he was proud he could make a girl scream the way I was screaming.'  
All of us burst into hysterical laughter. Emily giggled.  
'I am not kidding,' she said as we calmed down, 'he literally patted Murphy on the damn shoulder and congratulated him.'  
'Oh, wow…' I breathed, wiping the tears from my eyes, 'oh, Noah…'  
'I have never laughed so hard in my entire life,' said Emily, 'I actually was doubled over crying.'  
'That is exactly why I love Noah,' said Isabelle, 'he doesn't care.'  
'I think I lost a good twenty pounds,' said Emily, 'now, if it were Annabelle, she would have whipped his ass.'  
'She wouldn't just kick his ass,' I said, 'she would destroy him.'  
'Didn't she catch you and Connor on the couch once?' asked Angelica.  
I giggled.  
'Well, yeah…' I said, 'almost. She came close.'  
'Spill!' said Jane, 'how did she almost catch you?!'  
'Relax, Jane,' I said, 'I'll tell you.'  
Everyone listened intently. I cleared my throat and began my story.  
'It was last year when Connor and I were in Ireland,' I said, 'Connor and I decided to go stay with Annabelle for a few nights. So, one very romantic night after a very lovely dinner that he had cooked himself, Annabelle went to bed and the…romance began.'  
Isabelle scoffed.  
'Bitch, don't pussy-foot,' she said, 'SPILL!'  
I laughed.  
'Suspense, Isabelle, not pussy-footing,' I said, 'we were hungry for desert. He and I started making out and oh my God his kisses had a lot more spice than before. I got turned on big time.'

Ireland: June 2010: Annabelle's House  
'Whoa. What is with you tonight?!'  
'Ye look extra sexy tonight.'  
'If your mother catches us, we're dead.'  
'She's a heavy sleeper. Don't worry.'  
'She fucking better be.'  
'Shh…'  
I moaned gently as Connor kissed me again. He and I just finished a very romantic dinner that he had cooked for me. Annabelle had just gone to bed so we decided to make out on her couch. I was wearing my red and black lingerie silk gown that he had bought me for Valentine's Day, and Connor's a sucker for that gown.  
'Jesus Christ, Connor…' I purred between kisses, 'someone's a little feisty tonight.'  
Connor chuckled. He slowly parted my lips with his tongue, sliding it in my open mouth. I moaned loudly.  
'Fucking hell…' I whispered, 'who fed you crack this morning?'  
'No one,' said Connor, 'I swear.'  
I sighed. Connor pulled my face to his again, running his hands along my body. Something was up with him, but I wasn't sure what it was.  
'I swear to God, if your mother catches us, I am blaming you,' I said, 'I am not getting my ass kicked.'  
'She won't,' whispered Connor, 'I promise.'  
I nodded slowly. Connor began to tease my clit through my panties. I purred gently.  
'Ooh, Connor…' I whispered, 'ooh…'  
'What did ye do to make me this horny?' whispered Connor, continuing his tease.  
'I think it's this lingerie,' I teased, 'I know you're a sucker for this gown.'  
Connor growled. He crawled on top of me, his eyes full of hunger and lust. I laughed.  
'Easy, tiger,' I teased, 'we don't wanna wake the Momma Bear, now do we?'  
Connor didn't answer, He slowly slid my panties aside, gently sliding his finger in my pussy. I bit my lip, fighting back the scream that had crept up in my throat.  
'Connor, you ass…' I hissed, 'fuck…'  
Connor giggled seductively. He fingered me harder, faster. I arched my back, clenching my teeth.  
'I am seriously going to spank you,' I hissed, 'you are an ass.'  
'Spank me, baby,' teased Connor, 'tha more ye spank me, tha harder I rub.'  
I growled.  
'I. Hate. You,' I snarled, 'so. Fucking. Much.'  
Connor laughed.  
'No, ye don't,' he teased, fingering me harder, 'ye love me.'  
I snarled angrily. Connor slid another finger in my pussy, fingering me faster now. I arched my back, gasping as wave after wave of pleasure hit me.  
'Connor, you son of a…' I growled.  
Connor smirked deviously. He peeled my gown off with his free hand, tossing it aside. He squeezed my breast, kissing me hungrily.  
'I am so fucking wet right now…' I purred, 'fucking hell, Connor…'  
Connor smiled. His eyes danced in the firelight as he stared at my almost-naked body.  
'Good,' he said, 'it's time.'  
I watched as Connor pulled my panties off. He tossed them over to where my gown was. I growled hungrily, pulling Connor's head down. I pressed my lips to his Virgin Mary tattoo, sucking like a hungry baby, running my nails down his back. Connor hissed. I could feel him sliding his cock deep inside my pussy, and he didn't start off slow, oh no. He thrusted, hard. I wrapped my legs around his hips, sucking his neck harder as his cock slid in and out of my warm, wet pussy.  
Connor growled softly. He was thrusting so hard, the whole couch shook. I tried to fight back the mother of all moans, but he was hitting my G-Spot, and that pushed me over the edge.  
'Oh, Connor!' I cried, 'Connor!'  
Connor grabbed the arm of the couch. He thrusted harder, drilling me into the cushions. I cried out.  
'Oh, Connor!' I moaned, 'oh, baby! Oh, yes, baby!'  
'Connor?'  
Connor looked up in alarm. Annabelle had woken up. We're in trouble now.  
'Harder!' I moaned, 'har…!'  
Connor clapped his hand over my mouth. I frowned at him.  
'Ma's awake!' he hissed, 'this is fer yer own fuckin' good!'  
'Connor?' called Annabelle again, 'what tha fuck is goin' on down there?!'  
'Nothing, Ma!' called Connor, keeping his hand over my mouth, 'everything is just peachy-keen!'  
I struggled, trying to pry Connor's hand off my face. Connor glared.  
'Why is Rebecca screamin'?' asked Annabelle, 'ye better not be havin' sex down there.'  
Connor scoffed.  
'Now what makes ye think tha', Ma?' he said, 'ye know Rebecca. She's a good girl.'  
'Oh, I trust 'er,' said Annabelle, 'but I sure as hell don't trust ye. I've seen ye make out wit' 'er at dinner before, ye little bastard.'  
'But I didn't make out wit' 'er at dinner this time around,' said Connor innocently.  
'Ye may not 'ave,' said Annabelle, 'but I saw ye feelin' up 'er skirt.'  
'No, ye didn't,' said Connor smoothly, still fucking me, 'ye were seein' things.'  
'Ye can't fool me, Connor,' said Annabelle, 'I'm yer Ma.'  
I whined. I didn't care if Annabelle caught us. I just wanted Connor's hand off my mouth.  
'Shut up fer a second,' whispered Connor.  
I whined louder, kicking my feet in protest. Connor growled.  
'Will ye please be quiet?!' he hissed.  
'Connor Adam MacManus!'  
'Yes, Mother?' said Connor.  
'Keep tha' girlfriend o' yers quiet,' said Annabelle, 'I'm goin' back ta bed.'  
'I'll try!' said Connor.  
Annabelle shut her bedroom door. Connor took his hand off my mouth. I frowned.  
'What was that for?' I said.  
'Not sure,' said Connor, 'maybe I didn't want my ass kicked.'  
I sighed. Then, I smirked.  
'Give it to me,' I teased, 'hard.'  
Connor growled. He shoved his cock in my pussy as deep as it would go. He thrusted as hard as he could, drilling his cock deep inside my walls. I moaned, clawing Connor's back.  
'Say Mama,' I coaxed, 'come on, baby. Say Mama.'  
'Mama,' moaned Connor, 'Mama.'  
'Say it like you mean it!' I commanded, 'do it!'  
'Mama,' purred Connor, 'hot fuckin' Mama.'  
I purred.  
'That's my boy,' I cooed, stroking Connor's cheek.  
Connor wrapped his arms tightly around me. He pulled me in closer to him, moulding my body to his. He thrusted. Hard. I moaned.  
'Oh, Connor!' I cried, 'oh, yes, Connor! CONNOR!'  
'Oh, Becca!' moaned Connor, 'oh, Becca!'  
'CONNOR!' I cried, 'CONNOR!'  
Connor put his head down. He latched onto my breast, sucking hard. I laughed.  
'Someone's hungry,' I teased.  
Connor sucked harder. I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips, thrusting to match his movements.  
Connor growled with pleasure. He sucked even harder now, drilling his cock deep inside my walls. I could feel my legs shaking fiercely against his hips, my body tensing up.  
'Oh. God. Connor!' I moaned, 'oh. Fuck. Connor!'  
'What, baby?' said Connor, 'what?'  
'What is with you tonight?' I purred, 'you are on fire.'  
'You fuckin' turn me on is fuckin' what,' purred Connor, 'ye fuckin' sexy whore.'  
'Ooh, Connor…' I moaned, 'ooh…'  
'Fuck me,' growled Connor, 'come on. Fuck me!'  
'Get on your back and I will,' I said, 'come on.'  
Connor smirked. He sat up, gently rolling onto his back, pulling me on top of him.  
'Fuck me,' he whispered to me, 'fuck me.'  
I grinned deviously. Slowly, I pumped my hips forwards. I put my hands on either side of Connor's shoulders, my hair falling in curtains around my face. Connor purred.  
'Say my name,' I commanded, 'say my fucking name.'  
'Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'Rebecca…'  
'Not good enough,' I said, 'say it like you mean it.'  
Connor tried to resist the pleasure that overwhelmed him, but I had an Ace up my sleeve. I tensed my pussy muscles, squeezing Connor's cock. Connor hissed, clenching his teeth.  
'Come on, Con-Con,' I coaxed, 'you know my name. What's my name?'  
'I won't tell,' said Connor, grabbing my hips, 'ye can't make me.'  
'Wanna bet?' I teased, squeezing harder, 'looks like my pussy wants to give your cock a nice, tight, wet hug.'  
Connor growled. I was mind-fucking him again. I knew it was only a matter of time. I could feel my body tensing up as my clit rubbed against his skin as I thrusted, my orgasm slowly creeping up.  
'Come on,' I coaxed, 'say my name, Connor.'  
Connor bit his lip. I squeezed harder, thrusting faster. That did it.  
'REBECCA!' he cried, 'REBECCA!'  
I laughed. Then, I gasped.  
'Oh, shit…' I moaned, 'oh, God…fuck…'  
Connor grabbed my hips. He rocked me, back and forth, my clit rubbing against his skin faster. I gasped as my climax crept up slowly, taking over my whole body. Then, finally, with a mighty cry, I came. I sat up, panting hard.  
'CONNOR?!'  
Connor and I gasped. We had woken up Annabelle again.  
'Sorry, Ma!' he said, 'we were watchin' a horror movie!'  
'Put a fuckin' muzzle on yer damn girlfriend!' hollered Annabelle, 'I love 'er ta death an' all, but sheesh!'  
'Sorry!' I said.  
Annabelle slammed her door shut. I sighed, panting hard.  
'Alright,' I said, 'orgasm wore me out. You, on top.'  
Connor sighed. He pushed me down on my back, looking at me with intense hunger. I grinned.  
'Fuck me,' I purred, 'make me your whore.'  
Connor smirked. He grabbed the lube from his peacoat. He opened it, squeezing some on his finger and putting some on my ass before closing the lid and tossing it aside. He shoved his cock in my ass. Hard. I screamed.  
'OH, CONNOR!' I cried, 'YES!'  
Connor clapped his hand over my mouth.  
'Shh!' he hissed.  
'Sorry,' I mumbled.  
Connor sighed. He propped my feet up on his shoulders, thrusting hard, fast. I bit my lip, holding back the cries of pleasure that I so desperately wanted to let out.  
'Oh, God…' I hissed, 'fuck…'  
Connor reached under me. He spread my ass as wide as it would go, thrusting with all his might. I cried out.  
'Jesus Christ, Connor!' I moaned, 'God damn it!'  
'Don't scream, love,' said Connor, 'fight.'  
'If I do scream, I am blaming you,' I said, 'your fault.'  
Connor didn't say a word. His body slowly began to tense up, the couch shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. I growled.  
'Oh, Connor!' I moaned, 'yes!'  
Connor tensed up more. I could tell he was getting closer and closer to the edge. I placed my hands on his, twining our fingers together. I arched my back.  
'Ohh, yes…' I purred, 'that's the spot…ooh, baby…'  
Connor grunted. And moaned. And gasped. Then, finally, with one final thrust and a mighty roar, he came. Hard. I laughed.  
'Good boy,' I soothed, 'yes.'  
Connor pulled out, collapsing on top of me. I kissed his neck, then I groaned.  
'Eww…' I said in disgust, 'sweat…'  
'Sorry,' said Connor, 'ye fuckin' wore me out.'  
I sighed. I looked at Connor's Virgin Mary tattoo and laughed.  
'Oh, shit…'  
'What?!' said Connor, sounding very alarmed, 'what's wrong?!'  
'You have a giant hickey on your Virgin Mary tattoo,' I giggled, 'holy shit.'  
'I'll cover it up,' said Connor, 'don't worry.'  
I laughed again. I stood up to go get my lingerie, but my knees buckled and I fell. Hard.  
'OOMPH!'  
Connor rushed over to me, looking very alarmed.  
'Are ye okay?' he asked, helping me to my feet.  
'Yeah,' I said, 'my knees are a bit wobbly.'  
'If ye need help, tell me,' said Connor, letting me go.  
'Can you get me my gown?' I asked, slowly collapsing to my knees, 'please?'  
I held my stomach. Connor had fucked me so hard, my stomach was hurting. Well, not hurting…KILLING.  
Connor helped me to my feet. He put my gown and panties on before scooping me up in his arms. He sat down on the couch gently, placing me in his lap. I held my stomach, tears stinging my eyes.  
'Oww…' I groaned, 'my stomach…'  
'Baby, what's wrong?' asked Connor, 'did I hurt ye?'  
'I think you fucked me too hard…' I groaned, doubling over in tears, 'fuck…'  
'Shh…' whispered Connor, wiping my tears, 'I'll watch me strength. I'm sorry.'  
I sat up, still clutching my stomach. I looked at Connor.  
'Mother of fuck…' I hissed through my teeth, 'I guess you're the first-born…'  
'Connor!' called Annabelle, 'is she okay?'  
'I'm fine, Annabelle!' I called.  
Annabelle sighed. She walked down the stairs in her housecoat, looking very serious.  
'Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' she said sternly, 'ye can't fool me. Somethin' is botherin' ye, lass. What is it?'  
I slowly turned my head. I looked at Connor.  
'Help me,' I mouthed.  
Connor sighed.  
'It's 'er time o' tha month, Ma,' he said, 'she gets really bad cramps.'  
'Oh, dear…' said Annabelle, 'I remember when tha' used ta happen ta me. Poor lass.'  
'Ow!' I cried, 'ow!'  
'Let's get 'er in bed,' said Annabelle, 'maybe some sleep will do 'er some good.'  
Connor gently stood up. He carried me upstairs to the guest room where we were sleeping. He pulled back the covers, gently laying me against the pillows. I cried out.  
'OW!'  
'Sorry!' said Connor, 'I am so sorry!'  
'Not your fault,' I panted as Connor lay down next to me, 'I'm just…ow.'  
Connor gently rubbed my stomach. I closed my eyes, purring gently.  
'Mmm…' I whispered, 'that feels good…'  
'Ma used ta do this ta me an' Murph when our stomachs hurt,' said Connor, 'works like a charm, doesn't it?'  
I nodded slowly, not opening my eyes. Connor stroked my hair with his free hand, looking at me. My hair glowed in the light of the moon that was cast through the window above our bed. I slowly began to drift off as Connor continued to rub my stomach. Finally, with a deep sigh, I was asleep. Connor smiled. He gently kissed my forehead, burying his nose in my hair.  
'I love ye, Rebecca,' he whispered, 'sweet dreams.'

The Luxor Hotel: That Night

'Wow. I haven't played this game in a while.'

'Where tha fuck did ye find this?'  
'Toy store.'  
'Amazing.'  
Emily laughed. We had ventured into a toy store and found the card game Dutch Blitz. It's super fast, super fun, but most importantly, super violent.  
'Shit is seriously gonna hit the fan,' I said as I shuffled, 'hands are gonna collide.'  
'My hands probably won't survive,' chuckled Murphy, 'both o' ye have sharp nails.'  
'Mike, you better record this shit,' said Emily.  
'Huh?' said Michael as he walked into the living room, 'record what?'  
'Dutch Blitz,' said Connor as he counted out his Blitz Pile, 'yer about ta see me yell at everyone.'  
Michael tilted his head, still confused. He sighed, grabbing his camera. Jane was on the other side of the table with her camera, ready for action.  
'Alright…' I said after everyone had turned up their three cards, 'is everyone ready?'  
'Jane, you ready?' asked Michael.  
'Ready and waiting,' said Jane.  
'Okay…' said Michael, 'three…two…one…BLITZ!'  
All of us began sorting through our Wood Pile. Unfortunately, no one turned up a one.  
'Holy fuck,' said Emily, 'we're already off to a bad start.'  
'Everyone has fucking two's but no one's,' I said, 'the fuck is this shit?'  
Dolly slowly hovered over my shoulder, his hands close to my chest. Michael looked up.  
'Back the fuck away from her, Dolly!' he said angrily.  
Dolly jumped. He ran into the corner, farther away from me. Then, Connor yelled.  
'I GOT A ONE!' he cried.  
Murphy and I both went to put our two's on the pile. We ended up hitting each other's knuckles together. Hard.  
'FUCK!' he cried.  
'GOD DAMMIT, MURPHY!' I yelled.  
'MURPHY, MOVE YER DAMN TWO!' roared Connor, 'SHE GOT IT FIRST!'  
'Things are about to get nasty,' said Michael, 'and fast.'  
'You're a little late on that one,' said Duffy, 'things are about to escalate from nasty to ugly.'  
'Indeed,' said Michael, 'in-fucking-deed.'  
Emily went to reach over to play one of her cards, but Connor's hand got in her way. Her nail cut him, but it wasn't deep enough to bleed. Connor screamed.  
'BITCH!' he yelled.  
'JERK!' roared Emily.  
'YE FUCKIN' SCRATCHED ME!' roared Connor.  
'Oh, boo-hoo!' said Emily, 'why don't you get your Mama to kiss it better?'  
'Bitch,' growled Connor.  
'I told you,' said Duffy, 'things just got ugly.'  
'This is fucking intense!' said Michael, 'holy shit!'  
'You guys are so going down,' I laughed as I played a ten, 'I always win.'  
'Not this time, Missy,' said Connor, 'us Saints always win.'  
'Says you, Rope Boy,' I teased.  
'Ooh!' said Paul, 'she went there!'  
Connor growled. I grinned innocently.  
'SHE'S ABOUT TA BLITZ!' cried Murphy, 'STOP HER!'  
Connor growled. He ran his hand in front of me, preventing me from Blitzing. I growled.  
'Damn!' said Michael, 'he stopped her!'  
'You fucking asshole,' I hissed.  
'Ha!' laughed Connor, 'I stopped ye!'  
'I'm not sucking your dick tonight,' I said, playing more cards, 'jerk.'  
'Yer loss,' shrugged Connor.  
'Oh, yeah?' I said, 'Blitz.'  
Everyone groaned, throwing their remaining cards. Thankfully, no one had anything in their Blitz Pile so they wouldn't be losing any points.  
'Fuck!' growled Connor.  
'I'll sort,' said Emily, 'who was what?'  
'I'm the pump,' I said.  
'I'm tha plow,' said Connor.  
'I'm tha barrel,' said Murphy.  
'Then, I'm the carriage,' said Emily.  
'Why didn't anyone stop her?!' said Connor.  
'She's too quick,' said Emily, 'she's a champion.'  
'What the fuck?!' growled Connor.  
'I'm sorry, baby,' I said, kissing Connor's cheek.  
Connor crossed his arms, pouting angrily. Murphy laughed.  
'Aww…' he teased, 'is Con-Con gonna throw a tantrum?'  
Connor flipped Murphy off. Emily handed us our cards.  
'Count,' she said, 'we all did very well.'  
Duffy took out his notebook and pen. He scribbled down our names.  
'Okay…' he said, 'scores.'  
'Twenty-four,' said Emily.  
'Twenty-one,' said Murphy.  
'Twenty-three,' said Connor.  
'Rebecca?' said Duffy.  
I smirked.  
'Twenty-five,' I said.  
'Whoa!' said Jane, 'close game!'  
'What's the highest score you need?' asked Michael.  
'Seventy-five or higher,' said Connor as he shuffled his cards.  
'Wow,' said Michael, 'this is a close game.'  
'Pretty soon these bitches will be eating my dust,' I said as I counted out my Blitz Pile, 'just you wait and see.'  
'Are y'all ready?' asked Michael.  
'Shit's about ta get real,' said Murphy.  
'I'll kick ass this time,' said Connor, 'no more Mr. Nice Saint.'  
'Good luck, Rope Bitch,' I teased, 'you're about to bite the dust.'  
'Round two,' said Michael, 'BLITZ!'  
In this round, everyone kept turning up one's. Murphy blinked.  
'Holy fuck,' he said, 'enough one's?'  
'Last round there were no one's now there's a fuckin' million,' said Connor, 'holy smokes.'  
'Connor, move your fucking hand!' growled Emily.  
'Move yers first!' said Connor.  
'Jesus Christ, you people…' I said.  
'What?' teased Murphy, 'is tha champion surprised?'  
'Shut it, Murphy,' I growled.  
'I'll take that as a yes, Murph,' laughed Connor.  
'Fuck you, Connor,' I growled.  
'Tha' can be arranged,' said Connor, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I sighed.  
'Typical Connor response,' I said, shaking my head, 'my God.'  
'You mad, babe?' teased Connor, 'I think I touched a nerve.'  
'I am going to punch you,' I said, 'keep talking.'  
Connor laughed.  
'Does tha champ hate losin'?' he teased, 'huh?'  
'I'm fucking warning you, Connor,' I said, 'I will punch you.'  
'Aww…' said Connor, 'has tha champ lost focus?  
'You're really beginning to get on my nerves,' I said, 'seriously.'  
'Is tha champ flustered?' laughed Connor, 'someone's getting catty!'  
'I suggest you shut up before she hurts you,' said Emily, 'I am not fucking around when I say that, either.'  
'Well, I better run,' said Connor, 'Blitz!'  
Everyone groaned. I crossed my arms, glaring at the table. Paul laughed.  
'Uh-oh,' he said, 'someone's angry.'  
I huffed angrily. Connor walked up behind me, hugging me tight.  
'Don't pout,' he said, 'I'm pretty sure ye played more cards than I did.'  
'You still suck,' I grouched.  
'I love you,' said Connor.  
I sighed.  
'I love you, too,' I said, 'even though you're a pain in my ass.'  
Connor chuckled. He kissed me on the cheek and sat back down. Emily handed us all of our cards.  
'Looks like another close game,' said Greenly.  
'Man, you guys are hardcore at this!' said Romeo, 'can you teach me how to play?'  
'I'm sure Angelica can teach you,' said Isabelle, 'she played for money before.'  
'And I always won,' said Angelica, 'it's all in the reflexes, baby.'  
'Wow,' breathed Romeo, 'that is impressive, Mamacita.'  
Angelica giggled. Duffy had the paper ready.  
'Okay, you guys,' he said, 'score me.'  
'Twenty-six,' said Emily.  
'Twenty-five,' said Murphy.  
'Twenty-seven,' I said.  
Connor laughed.  
'I beat ye,' he said, 'twenty-eight.'  
Everyone whistled impressively. I stared at Connor, my jaw dropped. Duffy tallied the scores.  
'Okay…' he said, 'Emily's at fifty, Murphy is at forty-six, Rebecca is at fifty-two, and Connor is at fifty-one.'  
'Wow,' I said, 'he's only behind me by one point.'  
'I'm gonna take ye down, champ,' teased Connor, 'if I win, yer suckin' my dick.'  
'And if I win?' I said.  
'If ye win, I'll do whatever ye want,' said Connor.  
I smirked.  
'Deal,' I said.  
Connor grinned. I was determined to take him down.  
'This is gonna be interesting,' said Greenly, 'this is a really close game.'  
'One more hand and we'll be done, probably,' said Emily, 'someone's gonna win, and hell will break loose.'  
'Okay…' said Michael, 'round three. Three…two…one…GO!'  
Now it was crunch-time. I couldn't let Connor win. No way, no how. I managed to use my reflexes to my advantage, causing him to miss out on opportunities to play cards.  
'And Rebecca's claws are out!' said Romeo, 'damn, Mamacita!'  
'I can't let him win,' I said, 'it's not allowed in this casa.'  
'Someone's a tad bit competitive,' teased Greenly.  
'Someone's a tad bit annoying,' I said.  
'Ooh!' said Dolly, 'burn!'  
'Shut the fuck up, Dolly!' growled Michael.  
Dolly closed his mouth. I was still snaking Connor left and right, and he didn't like that one bit.  
'Rebecca!' he growled, 'knock it off!'  
'No,' I said, 'I can't let you defeat my streak. I'm like the Undertaker of this game.'  
'Damn, girl!' said Rocco, 'you are on fire!'  
'You ain't seen nothing yet, Rocco,' I said, 'I'm just getting started.'  
'Well, ye better knock it off before I spank yer sorry ass,' said Connor.  
'Oh, Connor…' I said, 'you should know by now that I love being spanked, so you threatening to spank me isn't gonna make me stop.'  
Connor growled angrily. I loved picking on him. It makes me laugh.  
'Ooh, this Is starting to get intense,' said Jane, 'though I suggest separating those piles so you guys don't get confused.'  
'Good idea,' said Murphy, 'my fuckin' head's startin' ta hurt.'  
We paused and separated the piles on the tables. Then it was back to suckering my fiance out of plays.  
'DAMN IT, REBECCA!' roared Connor.  
'Whoa!' I teased, 'baby's getting angry!'  
'Kitty's got her claws out!' laughed Duffy, 'rawr, Rebecca! Rawr!'  
I laughed.  
'Yes, Duffy,' I said, 'I even played a kitty in a play in high school in Detroit.'  
'Nala!' said Isabelle.  
'Yes,' I said, 'I was Nala when we put on a production of The Lion King.'  
'And Josh was Simba,' giggled Emily, 'I remember that a little too well.'  
'That was so awkward,' I said, 'you have no…'  
'BLITZ!'  
Everyone froze. Connor jumped up from his seat, dancing around the table. I sat there, completely dumbfounded.  
'I FUCKIN' BLITZED!' he cried, 'I OUT-SMARTED THA UNDERTAKER O' DUTCH BLITZ!'  
'No way…' I whispered, 'how the fuck did he…?'  
'I think Duffy's kitty comment distracted you,' chuckled Paul, 'and that caused you to lose focus.'  
I glared at Duffy.  
'If he won…' I growled, 'I'll kill you in your sleep…'  
'Well, let's see,' said Emily, 'but no killing Duffy. We like Duffy.'  
I sighed.  
'Fine,' I said, 'I won't kill Duffy.'  
Emily handed us our cards. Duffy got his pen ready to scribble down our scores.  
'Okay,' he said, 'you guys ready?'  
'Ready,' said everyone.  
'Okay…' said Duffy, 'Emily, what did you get?'  
'Twenty,' she said.  
'Murph?' said Duffy.  
'Twenty-three,' said Murphy.  
'Rebecca?' said Duffy.  
'Twenty-three,' I said.  
'Connor?' said Duffy, 'what about you?'  
Connor beamed. I gulped.  
'Twenty-fuckin'-six,' he said, 'BOOM!'  
My eyes went wide. Oh. Dear. God.  
'Okay,' said Duffy, 'Emily finishes with seventy, Murphy finishes with sixty-nine, Rebecca finishes with seventy-five, and Connor wins with seventy-seven.'  
I could not believe my ears. Connor beat me. Connor actually beat me. Connor leapt out of his chair, dancing around the table.  
'I WON!' he cried, 'I FUCKIN' WON!'  
'I cannot believe it,' said Jane, 'he managed to defeat Rebecca.'  
'This is the first game in a long time that she's lost,' said Angelica, 'she's a snake when it comes to this game.'  
Connor laughed. He sat back down in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. Looks like he won the bet, and I had to keep my end of it.  
'I think we should all head to bed,' said Paul, 'we gotta get up early tomorrow.'

Later That Night  
'Are you ready yet?'  
'Almost. Just gotta make a few adjustments.'  
'Hurry up! I wanna see ye!'  
I sighed. Slowly, I opened the bathroom door, peeking my head out. My hair was teased, and that's what took me so long. I grinned.  
'Are you ready?' I asked.  
'Just get yer ass out here,' said Connor, 'yer killin' me here.'  
I laughed. I opened the door. Connor gasped.  
'Whoa…'  
I stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Duffy's comment inspired me to break out my old Nala costume that I had packed, but before we left, I added a zipper to the vaginal are of it for easy access. Now it was time for the ultimate tease. Slowly, I lowered myself onto the ground. Purring gently, I crawled towards the bed seductively, licking my lips. Connor laughed.  
'Here, kitty, kitty,' he coaxed seductively, 'here, kitty, kitty.'  
I crawled onto the bed, my eyes locked on Connor's. I decided to wear the yellow cat contacts that I had bought for this costume for extra effect, and I knew that Connor was extra horny. I crawled on top of him, rubbing my cheek against his scruff, purring gently. Connor laughed.  
'Does kitty want a treat?' he teased.  
'Ooh, you should know the answer to that question,' I purred, still rubbing my cheek against his scruff.  
'Yes, I do,' smiled Connor, kissing my nose, 'does kitty do tricks?'  
'That depends,' I said, 'I do know tricks, but it depends on what you want me to do.'  
Connor laughed. Then he moaned.  
'God, ye make a sexy cat,' he purred, 'fuck.'  
'I'm your little Sex Kitten,' I said seductively, 'make me purr.'  
'Oh, I will,' purred Connor, 'I definitely will.'  
I laughed as Connor gently pushed me back against the pillows. He crawled towards me, his eyes full of lust as he looked at me.  
'Ooh, Connor…' I purred, 'Connor…'  
'My lovely Lady Nala,' purred Connor, 'yer a sexy little kitten.'  
I purred gently as Connor slowly crawled up to me. He rubbed his cheek against mine, purring like a contented cat. I meowed gently as his scruff tickled my skin. Connor roared playfully, nipping my neck. I giggled.  
'Someone's a little frisky tonight,' I teased.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Maybe…' he said.  
I laughed. Connor grinned, licking my cheek. I cried out.  
'Eww!' I said, 'Connor!'  
'That's a cat's way of givin' kisses, my love,' teased Connor, 'you o' all people should know tha' fact.'  
I made a face. Connor laughed.  
'What are ye givin' me tha' look fer?' he teased.  
'Because you're cute,' I said, 'that's what.'  
Connor smiled.  
'Yer cute, too, Lady Nala,' he said, 'beyond cute.'  
I giggled. I nuzzled Connor's nose, meowing and purring gently. Connor put his lips to my ear, purring gently. I moaned.  
'Ooh, Connor…' I whispered, 'mmm…'  
'Ye like that, baby?' purred Connor, 'hmm?'  
'Yes…' I moaned, 'yes…'  
Connor meowed gently in my ear now. His meows had hints of moans in them, and that really got my engine running.  
'You sexy beast,' I moaned, 'God damn.'  
Connor chuckled. He looked down, noticing the zipper. He shook his head.  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk…' he said, 'someone's a naughty little kitten.'  
'I'm a bad kitty,' I purred, 'a very bad kitty.'  
'How bad are ye, my little Sex Kitten?' said Connor, 'tell me.'  
'I'm a very bad kitty,' I said, 'a very, very bad kitty.'  
'Not good enough,' said Connor, hovering over me, 'I know ye can do better, Lady Nala.'  
'I'm a horny little Sex Kitten,' I purred, stroking Connor through his boxers, 'is that good enough for you?'  
Connor laughed.  
'Not even close,' he said.  
I growled.  
'Aww…' teased Connor, 'is Lady Nala getting flustered?'  
'And you call me a tease,' I said, 'you are such an asshole.'  
Connor laughed. He took his hand and playfully swatted me in the face. I laughed.  
'Hey!' I said, 'stop!'  
'What?' said Connor, 'this?'  
Connor swatted me again. I giggled madly.  
'Stop!' I said, 'that tickles!'  
Connor grinned. He coiled, ready to spring. He licked his lips, a playful look in his ice blue eyes.  
'Ye ready?' he teased.  
'Don't you dare,' I said, 'I mean it.'  
Too late. Connor leapt, pinning me to the bed.  
'TICKLE FIGHT!'  
I squirmed under Connor as he tickled my ribs. I told him at the beginning of our relationship that I am extremely ticklish, and I've been regretting it ever since.  
'CONNOR!' I shrieked between howls of laughter, 'STOP!'  
Connor didn't listen. He tickled me harder, un-zipping the crotch zipper without me even realizing it. I shrieked with laughter.  
'STOP IT!' I squealed, 'STOP IT!'  
'Looks like I got myself a ticklish little kitty!' laughed Connor, 'tickle! Tickle! Tickle!'  
I bit my lip, fighting back my laughter, but it was no good. I let out a strangled cry of laughter, squirming madly. Connor laughed.  
'It's no use, Lady Nala!' he teased, 'I got ye!'  
He was right. He had me pinned, and I couldn't get away. All I could do was lie there, squirming and laughing. I wanted him to stop. I hate being tickled.  
'STOP IT!' I cried, 'STOP!'  
Connor smirked.  
'If ye insist.'  
I looked up at Connor, my eyes full of curiosity. Slowly, he slid a finger inside my pussy. He fingered me gently, a smug smirk playing across his face. I purred gently.  
'Ooh, Con-Con…' I moaned, 'ooh…'  
'How does that feel, Baby Kitten?' purred Connor, 'ye like that?'  
I nodded. Connor began to move faster, stroking my G-Spot. I gasped, arching my back. He chuckled.  
'Someone's a little aroused tonight,' he teased, 'wow.'  
'Well, this does feel good…' I said between moans, 'but I think your tongue would feel a lot better.'  
Connor smirked.  
'As ye wish.'  
I watched Connor carefully. He took his finger out of my pussy. He grabbed me, pulling me on top of him so I could straddle his face. Without hesitation, he pulled me close to him, devouring my clit. I gasped.  
'Ooh…' I moaned, 'ooh, yes…'  
Connor reached his arms around, squeezing my ass. He intensified his tongue strokes, licking me faster. I purred loudly.  
'Ooh, baby…' I whispered, 'fuck…'  
Connor growled hungrily. He pulled his face in closer, sucking and licking intensely. I let out a ferocious growl of pleasure, my heart bursting with fire and lust. I ran my fingers through his dirty blond hair, moaning and growling.  
'That's it, baby,' I whispered, grinding against his tongue, 'that's the spot.'  
I could feel Connor smirking as he licked me, faster and harder, varying his tongue strokes. I gasped as a sudden wave of pleasure struck me like a bolt of lightning, sending shivers down my spine.  
'Oh, God…' I moaned, 'oh, fuck, Connor…'  
Connor wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He dug his nails into my ass, pulling me in as close as I would go. I threw my head back, whispering and moaning gently.  
'That's it, baby…' I moaned, 'right there…ooh, Con-Con…'  
Slowly and gently, Connor moved his hands from my ass to my hips. He ran his nails along my ribs, working his tongue around in a rosy bud on my clit. I clenched my teeth, fighting back a scream as I knotted my fingers in Connor's dirty blond hair.  
'Jesus. Christ. Connor…' I panted, grinding against his tongue, 'oh. Fuck. Baby…!'  
Connor purred hungrily. He moved his head from side to side, motor boating my pussy. I could feel every nerve in my body tense up as I got closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.  
'Oh, fuck…!' I gasped between moans, 'oh, God, Connor…!'  
Connor ran his nails down my back now, clawing his way down and up, up and down. I hissed, grabbing the headboard.  
'Faster!' I commanded, 'come on, baby!'  
Connor growled. He grabbed my ass, guiding me along his tongue. I bit my lip fiercely, muffling my screams. I could feel Connor shaking with silent laughter as I gripped the headboard, moaning my throat out.  
'Oh, Connor…' I whined, 'Jesus fuck…ooh, baby…mmm….'  
Connor reached up and grabbed my wrists. He pinned them behind me, moving me along his tongue. I tensed up, gasping and purring as he worked his tongue in a circular motion.  
'Make me your whore, baby,' I purred, 'ooh, you know how to hit all the right spots, don't you?'  
Connor didn't answer. He reached one of his hands up, grabbing my hair. He yanked as hard as he could, jerking my head back. Every nerve in my body filled with fire and lust as my climax built, my entire essence on the brink of orgasm.  
'Don't stop…' I growled, 'don't stop…'  
Connor dug his nails deep into my back. He clawed his way down, digging his nails into my ass. I tried to fight back the pleasure that overwhelmed my body, but the pleasure was so intense I couldn't. I caved, screaming loudly as I came in Connor's open mouth. I panted as it died down, my legs shaking violently.  
'Holy…shit…' I wheezed, 'Connor…'  
Connor took his hands off my back. He hoisted me up, shoving me down. He looked at me, grinning like a child as he licked my cum off his chin.  
'Mmm…' he purred, 'you taste good…'  
I swallowed. My throat was raw from the muffled screaming. I cringed.  
'My throat hurts…' I whined.  
'Aww…' said Connor, crawling on top of me, 'get used ta it, love. When I'm done wit' ye, ye won't have any voice at all.'  
'Oh, I'm used to it,' I said, 'you just give the best pussy licks.'  
Connor laughed. He pressed his lips against the side of my neck, against the conjunction between my neck and shoulder, nipping it playfully. I gasped.  
'Connor!' I laughed, 'don't do that!'  
'Ooh!' said Connor, 'I found a weak spot!'  
I struggled as Connor nipped at the spot again. I love being bit, but there are certain spots that drive me absolutely wild.  
'Con-Con!' I giggled, 'stop it!'  
Connor didn't listen. He pinned my wrists against the bed, nipping harder now. I squirmed, kicking my legs. Connor purred.  
'I got myself a fighter!' he said, 'rawr!'  
I stuck my tongue out at Connor. I wanted him to stop, but he gets a kick out of hitting my weak spots. Slowly and carefully, he kissed a line up from my neck to my ear, nipping my earlobe. I bit my lip again, a soft purr erupting at the back of my throat.  
'Oh, God…' I whimpered, 'that feels good…'  
'That's it, Baby Kitten,' cooed Connor, 'purr. Purr fer yer prince.'  
'No…' I whispered, 'never…'  
Connor growled. He held my wrists harder, his face just inches from mine now.  
'Stop that,' he hissed, 'I wanna hear ye sing fer me, Princess.'  
'Uh-uh,' I protested, 'no.'  
Connor glared at me. His blue eyes turned cold as they locked onto mine.  
'Bad kitty,' he growled, 'bad, bad kitty.'  
'What are you gonna do about it?' I teased, 'hmm?'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Ye really wanna know?' he mused.  
I nodded my head slowly. A smug smirk spread across Connor's lips. Slowly but surely, he penetrated me, his long, hard cock sliding in with ease. He gently pressed his lips under my jaw as he slowly pumped his hips forwards, my wrists still pinned.  
'Ooh, fuck…' I whispered, arching my back slightly, 'Connor…'  
Connor slowly moved his lips from my jaw down to my neck. He gently nipped at my skin, purring softly. I longed to run my fingers through his hair, but I couldn't.  
'Make this pussy-cat scream,' I moaned, 'I wanna let all of Vegas know your name.'  
'Oh, I'm not gonna make ye scream,' mused Connor, 'I'm gonna make this pussy-cat purr.'  
'Please make me scream,' I begged, 'make me your skank.'  
Connor took one of his hands off my wrists. He gently placed a finger over my lips.  
'Shh…' he whispered, 'not tonight.'  
I nodded.  
'Okay,' I whispered.  
Connor smiled. He pinned my wrist again, locking his eyes on mine as he slid his cock in deeper.  
'Purr my name, baby,' he crooned, 'I wanna hear ye croon it in tha' pretty little voice o' yers.'  
'Never,' I whispered, 'I'll never croon your name.'  
Connor growled. He tightened his grip on my wrists, a low snarl escaping from his pursed lips.  
'God, yer stubborn,' he hissed.  
I laughed.  
'You can't make this feline cave,' I teased, 'you should know that by now.'  
'Ye wanna bet?' growled Connor.  
I nodded.  
'Yup,' I whispered.  
Connor chuckled.  
'We'll see about that, Princess,' he teased.  
I whimpered slightly as Connor kissed the conjunction where my neck and shoulder met again. He opened his mouth, biting it fiercely. He thrusted harder now, not relinquishing his grip on my wrists. I bit my lip, wrapping my legs tightly around Connor's hips.  
'Mmm…' I whimpered, 'I'll never cave…never…'  
Connor slowly brushed his lips down to my shoulder. He breathed in my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.  
'God damn it…' I hissed.  
Connor laughed.  
'Sounds like yer about ta cave,' he teased, kissing my cheek, 'come on, Baby Kitten.'  
I bit my lip harder. Mercy isn't part of my vocabulary, and I wasn't about to break that rule.  
'Con…' I choked, then I stopped myself, 'no. Never.'  
'Ooh!' teased Connor, 'so close!'  
'You can't make me say it,' I teased, nipping Connor's ear, 'you just can't.'  
'I almost had ye,' said Connor, thrusting harder, 'now I just gotta fuck it out o' ye.'  
I arched my back slightly as Connor propped my feet up on his shoulders. He slid his cock in deeper now. I arched my back, biting my lip until it bled.  
'Oh, fuck…' I whimpered, 'yes…'  
'God, ye have a pretty voice,' purred Connor, 'I wanna hear ye sing my name, baby. Come on.'  
'Oh, God, yes, Con…' I gasped, biting my lip harder, 'mmm…'  
'That's a good kitty,' crooned Connor, stroking my hair, 'ooh.'  
I meowed gently as Connor slid his cock in as deep as it would go. A low purr escaped from my pursed lips as I ran my fingers along his chest, marvelling at his perfectly chiselled muscles. Connor leaned forwards slightly, his eyes boring into mine.  
'Who's a pretty kitty?' he cooed, 'who's a pretty kitty?'  
'You are,' I purred, 'you are.'  
Connor laughed.  
'Wrong answer,' he teased.  
I moaned softly as Connor's cock gently brushed against my G-spot. I grabbed his forearms, gripping them tightly.  
'I am,' I whispered, 'I am.'  
Connor purred.  
'Good girl,' he cooed, 'yer a pretty little kitty cat. Yes, ye are. Yes, ye fuckin' are.'  
I knew what Connor was trying to do. He's never truly made me submit to him, but for some reason, he might tonight. I looked up at him, a teasing smirk spreading across my face.  
'Mmm-mmm,' I teased, 'you can't make me cave.'  
Connor grinned deviously. He thrusted harder, his cock slamming against my G-spot. I gasped.  
'Oh, fuck, Conn…' I growled, 'ooh…'  
'So close,' whispered Connor, 'almost there, Baby Kitten.'  
I closed my eyes tightly as Connor thrusted harder. I tried my hardest to fight against the moan that crept up my throat, but Connor decided to thrust extra hard, nailing my G-spot. I couldn't take it anymore.'  
'Connor…' I whimpered, 'oh, Connor…'  
Connor beamed proudly. He let go of my wrists and hovered over me, his face inches from mine.  
'Atta girl,' he said, mashing our lips together in a heated dance.  
I wrapped my arms tightly around Connor's neck as we kissed. I tightened my grip on his hips, thrusting upwards to match his movements. I wanted him to go harder.  
'More,' I panted, 'more.'  
Connor obeyed. He thrusted harder, drilling his cock deep inside my walls. I arched my back, moulding my body to his.  
'Yes…' I moaned, 'oh, God, yes…don't stop, baby cakes…don't stop…'  
Connor mashed his lips to mine again. He gently bit my lower lip, running his hands up my ribs.  
'Mmm…' I moaned, 'mmm…'  
'Who's a pretty kitty?' Connor cooed against my lips, 'who?'  
'I am, sweet-cheeks,' I purred, 'I am.'  
Connor grinned. His body slowly began to tense up, his orgasm building up slowly deep inside his body. He dug his nails into my sides, growling hungrily.  
'Squeeze my cock, baby,' he commanded, 'squeeze my fuckin' cock.'  
I tightened my pussy muscles, squeezing Connor's cock. He threw his head back, biting his lip.  
'Ooh, baby…' he crooned, 'fuck…'  
'You like that, baby?' I crooned, 'you like it when I squeeze your cock?'  
Connor nodded. He began to tense up more and more, grunting as he thrusted.  
'Oh, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'oh, God…Rebecca…Rebecca…'  
'Now who's the bad kitty?' I teased, nipping Connor's earlobe, 'hmm?'  
'Me,' purred Connor, 'I've been a bad kitty.'  
'I can't hear you,' I teased, 'who's been a bad kitty?'  
Connor growled.  
'Me,' he hissed in my ear, 'I've been a bad Kitty Saint.'  
I shook my head. I squeezed harder. Connor moaned loudly, sweat breaking out on his forehead.  
'Who?' I teased, 'you need to speak up.'  
Connor hissed. He raised his hand, slapping me across the face. Hard. I flinched.  
'Don't fuckin' tempt me, slut,' growled Connor, 'never anger an alpha male.'  
'Yes,' I moaned, 'make me your slut.'  
Connor laughed softly. He panted hard as he began to tense up more. He clawed at my sides, his breathing becoming laboured as he got closer and closer to orgasm.  
'Fuck…' he grunted, 'fuck…'  
'What's wrong, baby?' I teased, 'you gonna explode?'  
'Shut…' panted Connor, 'up…'  
I giggled. Connor's body tensed up as tense as it would go. He thrusted hard, his fingers burning into my skin. Finally, with a mighty thrust, he came. Hard. He panted, hanging his head.  
'Fuck…' he hissed, 'son o' a bitch…'  
I grinned as Connor pulled out, lying on his back. I reached inside my pussy, taking some of his cum on my fingers. I licked it off, purring.  
'Mmm…' I whispered, 'tasty…'  
Connor laughed. After I was done, I crawled on top of him, gently pressing my lips to his. Connor grunted as my knee accidentally grazed his dick.  
'Ow,' he whimpered, 'my dick hurts.'  
'Aww…' I said, leaning down to gently kiss Connor's cock, 'better?'  
'A little,' teased Connor, 'it's gonna take more than a kiss ta make him better.'  
'Oh?' I said, raising a brow, 'naughty kitty.'  
Connor chuckled. He opened his arms, beckoning me.  
'Come 'ere, you,' he said, 'come cuddle wit' Con-Con.'  
I giggled. I crawled on top of Connor, gently lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me, cuddling me close.  
'Hello, gorgeous,' he crooned, kissing my forehead.  
I blushed, hiding my face in Connor's shoulder. Connor laughed.  
'Aww…' he said, stroking my hair, 'yer so cute when ye blush.'  
I flushed a deeper red. Connor sighed, stroking my hair absentmindedly.  
'So…' he said, 'we're headin' ta Hollywood tomorrow.'  
'Yup,' I said, 'tomorrow.'  
'Ye excited?' asked Connor.  
I jumped up off the bed. I skipped around the room, fist-pumping.  
'Yes!' I chanted, 'yes! Yes! Yes!'  
Connor laughed as I continued to skip in a circle. I've been to Miami, but never Hollywood, and I was stoked.  
'Crazy woman,' he chuckled.  
'But you love me when I'm this happy,' I said, sitting beside him.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Yes, I do,' he said, rubbing my back, 'because yer cute.'  
'Aww,' I said, 'why must you be so sweet?'  
Connor smiled. He turned his body, lying his head in my lap.  
'Because I love you,' he said.  
I smiled. I leaned down, kissing Connor on the nose. Connor looked up at me, smiling brightly.  
'Yer hair looks good teased,' he said as I stroked his hair, 'it looks sexy.'  
I looked at Connor for a moment, then I looked back up. I placed my finger on my chin, pondering.  
'Sexy, you say?' I said thoughtfully, 'hmm…'  
Connor frowned.  
'What?' he said, 'what are ye thinkin'?'  
I smirked deviously. I stood up.  
'You'll see,' I said, slipping into the bathroom.  
Connor groaned, leaning back against the pillows.  
'God damn it, Rebecca…' he said in an exasperated tone.  
I giggled deviously, I opened the door a crack, tossing my costume onto the floor. Connor groaned again.  
'Seriously, Rebecca?' he said, 'seriously?'  
Slowly and carefully, I opened the bathroom door. I crawled on all fours, my silk Lady lingerie gown in my mouth. Connor purred at me.  
'Hello, beautiful,' he said.  
I crawled over to the side of the bed. I reached my hand up, pawing at him before slowly standing up with the gown still in my mouth. Connor stared at me, his eyes wide.  
'Here, kitty, kitty…' he purred.  
I wagged my finger at him, telling him no. I took the gown out of my mouth, slowly pulling it over my head, shaking my hips as it fell. Connor sighed, exasperated.  
'Yer such a tease,' he said, shaking his head, 'my God, woman.'  
I laughed, slowly dancing towards the bed. I crawled on top of him, mashing our lips together. Connor didn't like that too much.  
'Baby, I'm sore,' he whined, 'we need ta go ta bed.'  
I smiled brightly. I moved down further, lying my head on Connor's stomach. I snuggled in close to him, closing my eyes.  
'I love you, Connor Adam MacManus,' I whispered, kissing his stomach, 'forever and always.'  
Connor smiled.  
'An' I love you, Rebecca Jane Ouellet,' he said, stroking my hair, 'forever an' ever.'  
I sighed.  
'Con-Con?' I said softly.  
'Yes, Becca-Boo?' said Connor.  
'Can you sing to me?' I asked, 'please?'  
Connor smiled brightly.  
'O' course I can,' he said.  
I giggled. I moved my head into a comfortable position as Connor cleared his throat, singing in a soft tone.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle, go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the words, reach for the stories, follow the rainbow sun_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel, so much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto, who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station where dreams can come true_

_Your own imagination waiting there for you_


	14. Hollywood!

LAX: 12:00 PM  
'WOO! HOLLYWOOD! LET'S DO THIS!'  
'Someone's excited.'  
'Of course I am, sweetheart.'  
Jane laughed. We had just arrived at LAX. Once again, Daddy had Lita and the two Hummers flown down. They sat over at the other side of the airport, gleaming in the sunlight. We all walked over to the cars, bursting with excitement.  
'Finally!' I said as I packed my luggage in Lita's trunk, 'I'm in Hollywood!'  
'An' yer here wit' me,' smiled Connor, kissing me passionately.  
'Rawr!' I purred.  
'Oh, brother…' groaned Murphy, jumping in Lita's backseat, 'they've started already…'  
'Behave, mister,' said Emily, closing Lita's trunk and hopping in the backseat next to her pouting boyfriend, 'let them have their moment.'  
Murphy scoffed.  
Growling playfully, Connor picked me up and placed me on Lita's trunk. I giggled as he playfully nipped my lower lip.  
'Easy, tigers,' said Michael, 'save it for when we get to the Roosevelt.'  
'Oh?' teased Connor, 'an' if I don't?'  
'Oh, you'll see,' said Michael, giggling deviously.  
Connor rolled his eyes at his best friend. He kissed me one last time before heading over to the driver's side. He jumped in, looking at me with a devious twinkle in his eye.  
'Hop in, hot stuff!' he said, 'come sit next to yer fiance!'  
I laughed. I jumped into the car, kissing Connor on the cheek. Murphy groaned, resulting in Emily smacking him on the chest.  
'Ow!' cried Murphy.  
'Behave,' said Emily.  
Connor gently pushed me onto my back, sprawling me across the two front seats. He crawled on top of me, mashing our lips together. Michael looked over at us from Jane's Hummer.  
'Damn, Connor!' he said, 'ever since we landed you've been a little sex hungry.'  
'Just a little,' smirked Connor as he kissed my neck.  
'A little?' said Romeo, 'you've been at her like a Chihuahua in heat ese.'  
'Shut up, Romeo,' growled Connor.  
'Or Skippy when she's in heat,' said Rocco, 'she goes nuts.'  
'Fuck you, Rocco,' growled Connor.  
'Ye really need to learn self control,' said Murphy, 'fuckin' Christ, Connor.'  
'You can walk,' said Connor, 'yer girlfriend can stay.'  
'Fuck you, Connor,' growled Murphy.  
'No, thank you,' said Connor.  
'Come on!' called Angelica as Romeo helped her into Paul's Hummer, 'let's get this party started!'  
'Way ahead o' ye, Angelica!' said Connor.  
'What I think she means is get off my sister and get this fucking car moving,' said Emily.  
Connor ignored her. Michael piped up from Jane's Hummer.  
'Connor, you're holding up our epic vacation,' he said, 'come on!'  
Connor groaned. He pulled away from me, sitting up.  
'Fine,' he grouched, fixing his hair, 'fuckin' hell.'  
I sat up. I looked in the side mirror and fixed my hair before putting on my seatbelt. I looked over at everyone else, then at Connor.  
'Alright!' I said, 'let's do this shit!'  
Connor smirked. He started up Lita and drove off towards the hotel. I laughed, throwing my hands in the air.  
'HOLLYWOOD!' I cried, 'FUCK YEAH!'  
'HELL YEAH!' said Murphy, high-fiving me.  
'HOLLYWOOD IS ABOUT TO BE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!' cheered Emily, 'YEAH!'  
'DAMN RIGHT, SISTER!' I said.  
Connor didn't say anything. Without taking his eyes off the road, he gently reached over with his right hand. He crept his fingers along my leg, tickling me. I moaned softly.  
'Connor…' I whispered, 'mmm…'  
Murphy looked over my shoulder, wondering why I was moaning. He groaned.  
'Seriously, Connor?' he said.  
'What?' said Connor, swiftly putting his hand back on the steering wheel.  
'Who gave you a Horny Pill this morning?' asked Emily.  
'No one,' said Connor, slyly moving his hand over to my leg again.  
'Connor…' I moaned, arching my back slightly, 'please…'  
Connor chuckled softly. He moved his hand further up my leg and under my dress. I moaned again, biting my lip.  
'You ass…' I growled.  
Michael watched us from the passenger seat of Jane's Hummer. He frowned.  
'Why is he swerving like he's drunk?' he pondered, taking out his phone, 'I'm gonna call him.'  
Murphy pouted in the backseat as Connor teased me through my panties. I arched my back, panting and moaning with each stroke. Connor looked at his phone. He pulled his hand away briefly, answering it.  
'Hello?'  
'Dude, why are you swerving like you're drunk?' asked Michael, 'did you get your license from a Lucky Charm's box or something?'  
'No,' said Connor, teasing me again, 'I'm not drunk an' I'm a good driver, thank ye very fuckin' much.'  
Michael didn't buy it. Just then, he heard me moaning in the background.  
'Connor…' I whined, 'stop…'  
'Are you serious, bro?!' groaned Michael, 'while you're driving?!'  
Connor didn't answer. Murphy growled, swatting Connor upside the head.  
'Knock it off,' he growled, 'Jesus fuck.'  
'Ye can't make me do jack-shit,' said Connor.  
'You and your fucking horniness,' said Michael, hanging up.  
I had finally had enough of Connor's teasing. I reached down, grabbing his wrist. I pulled it up and placed it back on the steering wheel, crossing my legs so he wouldn't tease me again. Murphy laughed.  
'Apparently yer girl can,' he teased.  
Connor looked over at me. He pouted.  
'Becca-Bear…' he whined.  
'Do you want us to get into an accident?' I said sternly.  
Connor didn't answer. I knew that under his sunglasses he was pulling his puppy dog eyes.  
'Thought so,' I said, turning away.  
Connor growled, tightening his grip on the wheel. Emily laughed out loud.  
'Ooh!' she teased, 'you got put in the dog house!'  
'Fuck you, Emily,' growled Connor.  
'Eww,' said Emily, 'no, thanks.'  
'Tha dog house is a bitch, isn't it?' laughed Murphy.  
'Don't make me hurt ye,' warned Connor.  
'You've been hurt enough,' teased Murphy, 'tha' dog house comment is just enough by me.'  
Connor roared angrily.  
'Focus on the road, Connor,' said Emily.  
'Stupid dog house…' mumbled Connor.  
'Maybe you shouldn't have teased my sister,' said Emily.  
Connor didn't say a word. He just stared at the road ahead of him, glaring.  
'Stop pouting or you won't be getting sex tonight,' I said sternly.  
'But…' pouted Connor.  
'Connor Adam MacManus,' I scolded, 'stop pouting.'  
'Uh-oh!' laughed Murphy, 'she said yer full name!'  
'Murphy Noah MacManus,' scolded Emily, 'enough.'  
Murphy blinked at Emily. Connor laughed at his brother.  
'Ha ha!' he taunted.  
'Behave,' I scolded, smacking Connor's thigh.  
'Ow!' cried Connor.  
I turned away, crossing my arms. I glared at the road, huffing angrily. Emily moaned from the backseat.  
'Are we there yet?' she whined.  
'I have no idea,' I said, 'text Mike. He'd help.'  
Emily sighed. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Michael.  
'We are lost. Little help.'  
Michael replied within a few seconds. Thankfully, Daddy bought us a GPS to use so we didn't get too lost.  
'Becks,' said Emily, 'type this into the GPS: 7000 Hollywood Blvd.'  
I reached over and grabbed the GPS. I typed in the address, my brows furrowed. I barely slept the night before so I was super cranky. Emily sighed, leaning her head against the seat.  
'Fuck, I'm tired…' she said.  
'Take a nap, baby,' said Murphy, moving over so Emily could place her head in his lap, 'I'll wake ye when we get to tha hotel.'  
'Well, aren't you sweet,' said Emily as she lay down.  
Murphy grinned. He leaned down, gently kissing Emily's lips. After she was curled up and comfortable, Emily closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. I turned around, smiling at my slumbering sister.  
'She is out like a light,' I said softly.  
'I guess tha flight wore 'er out,' said Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek.  
Emily mumbled. Murphy smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling.  
'She's so cute when she sleeps,' he said softly.  
Emily gently moved, snuggling close to Murphy.  
'Emykins…' whispered Murphy, stroking her hair, 'my beautiful Emykins…'  
'Have fun waking her up,' I teased, 'waking her up is a chore.'  
'She wakes up fer me,' said Murphy, 'she never gives me problems.'  
'She never woke up for Mommy and Daddy,' I said, 'it took them spraying water on her to wake her up.'  
'That's because I have a special way o' wakin' 'er up,' smirked Murphy, 'they didn't.'  
I scoffed.  
'Show-off,' I said.  
Murphy chuckled. Emily mumbled again, not waking up. Murphy looked down at his slumbering girlfriend, a small smile playing across his lips.  
'God, yer adorable…' he whispered.  
Emily rolled over. She buried her nose in Murphy's stomach, breathing softly. Just then, I felt something pinch my butt.  
'OUCH!' I cried.  
Connor sniggered deviously. I turned and looked at him, growling.  
'I got yer ass,' chuckled Connor.  
'Fuck you,' I snarled.  
'I'll remember that,' teased Connor.  
'You are such a male,' I said.  
'But I'm yer sexy male,' smirked Connor.  
'Yeah, yeah,' I said, 'whatever.'  
'Aww…' said Connor, noticing that I was grouchy, 'cheer up. We're in Hollywood.'  
'I'm sexually frustrated in Hollywood,' I said, 'you better be teasing to pleasing me when we get to the hotel.'  
'I will, sweetheart,' said Connor, rubbing my knee, 'I will.'  
'Murphy…' mumbled Emily sleepily, 'Murphy…'  
'Shh…' whispered Murphy, stroking Emily's cheek, 'I got ye, baby.'  
Just then, Michael texted me. I took out my phone, reading the message.  
'Another 15 to 20 minutes until we arrive at the Roosevelt.'  
'I gotta wait fifteen to twenty minutes?!' I whined.  
'It's not tha' long o' a wait, baby,' said Connor, 'don't worry.'  
I huffed, glaring at the road again. I didn't want to wait. I wanted him now.  
'Baby…' said Connor, rubbing my knee.  
'Jerk,' I growled.  
Emily snored gently from the backseat, completely oblivious to me and my sexual frustration. Murphy chuckled.  
'Why must ye be so adorable?' he mused, stroking her hair.  
Emily shifted. Murphy tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't fall. I continued to glare onto the road when the GPS spoke.  
'Turn in 2.4 miles.'  
'Thank ye, Lulu,' said Connor, patting the GPS.  
I leaned forward. I smacked my forehead off the dashboard, growling angrily. Connor frowned at me.  
'What's yer problem?' he asked.  
'Lulu?' I groaned, 'really?'  
'Yes,' drawled Connor, 'isn't she purrdy?'  
I groaned loudly. I'm engaged to a child.  
'Shh!' hissed Murphy.  
Emily snored again, not waking up. I lifted my head, turning around to glare at Murphy.  
'Fuck you, Murphy,' I grouched.  
'So disrespectful o' yer own sister,' said Murphy, shaking his head at me, 'tsk, tsk, Rebecca.'  
'I will hurt you,' I warned, pointing my finger at him, 'don't make me come back there.'  
'Two minutes until you reach your destination.'  
'Thank God!' I said, throwing my hands in the air.  
Just then, my phone vibrated. It was Michael again.  
'Are y'all ready to see what I've rented out for us for this week?'  
'FUCK YEAH!'  
Connor pulled into the parking lot of the Roosevelt, closely followed by everyone else. Michael texted me again.  
'Welcome to the famous Hollywood Roosevelt hotel! The same hotel that Marilyn Monroe stayed at…TO OURSELVES!'  
Connor parked, turning Lita's engine off. He got out and un-packed our luggage from her trunk. I didn't wanna walk, so I decided to play the whiny child card.  
'Con-Con, pick me up,' I whined.  
Connor chuckled. He walked over to me, scooping me up in his arms. He beamed at me, kissing my nose. I giggled.  
'Emykins,' whispered Murphy, shaking Emily gently, 'we're here.'  
Emily whined. Murphy decided to play the ear nibbling card. Slowly, he un-buckled her seatbelt, pulling her upright. He pushed her hair behind her ear, nibbling it gently. Emily giggled.  
'Murphy…' she said, opening her eyes, 'stop that…'  
'Yer awake,' smiled Murphy, kissing Emily's cheek.  
'Shush,' said Emily, gently shoving Murphy.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'We made it to tha Roosevelt, babykins,' he said, 'we're finally here.'  
'Yay!' said Emily, holding back a yawn.  
'Mike was sayin' tha' Marilyn Monroe stayed 'ere,' said Murphy, 'an' we 'ave it all to ourselves.'  
'Marilyn Monroe…' said Emily, smiling sleepily, 'she's one of my idols.'  
'Let's go inside ad get settled in,' said Rocco.  
'Yes, please,' said Isabelle.  
'Murphykins…' said Emily.  
'Yes, Babykins?' said Murphy.  
'Can you carry me?' asked Emily, 'I'm still sleepy.'  
Murphy beamed.  
'O' course I can, baby,' he said.  
Emily smiled as Murphy got out of Lita and scooped her up in his arms. She kissed his nose.  
'I wuv you,' she cooed.  
'I wuv you, too,' cooed Murphy.  
Connor gagged. Murphy stuck his tongue out at his brother. Emily smacked Murphy on the chest.  
'Behave,' she scolded.  
'You, too, young man,' I scolded Connor.  
Connor pouted. I lifted my head, biting his lower lip. Connor moaned.  
'Connor likey,' he whispered.  
I purred at Connor. Connor purred back at me, teasingly nipping my nose. I giggled.  
Everyone followed Michael into the hotel. I gasped, looking around.  
'So…' said Michael, 'what do y'all think?'  
'It's gorgeous…' I breathed, 'wow…'  
'We have this entire hotel to ourselves,' smiled Michael, 'the famous Marilyn Monroe stayed here, and they named her favourite suite after her. Question is, who wants it more?'  
'I DO!' I said loudly.  
'Sold!' said Michael, tossing Rebecca the card.  
'Yay!' I said, clapping my hands.  
'Jane and I will be crashing in the Thompson suite,' said Michael, 'y'all can decide where you're sleeping.'  
'Con-Con!' I squealed, kicking my legs impatiently, 'let's go!'  
'Settle down, Becky-Boo,' said Connor, 'don't fuss.'  
I whined, kicking my legs harder. Connor pulled me up, whispering in my ear.  
'Maybe we can role-play,' he whispered gently, 'you can be Marilyn an' I can be yer lover.'  
'Ooh…' I purred, 'Con-Con…'  
'Ye like that idea, love?' asked Connor.  
'I don't like it,' I said, biting my lower lip, 'I love it.'  
'I will blow yer skirt off, Ms. Monroe,' purred Connor, nibbling on my ear.  
'Rawr!' I purred, 'Connor!'  
'Rawr!' purred Connor, nipping my ear.  
'Come on!' I said impatiently, 'let's go! Stop teasing and let's get to the fucking pleasing!'  
'Patience, love,' said Connor, 'patience.'  
'Fuck patience,' I said, 'fuck me.'  
'Shh…' said Connor, placing a finger on my lips, 'I'll fuck ye soon.'  
I whined. I didn't wanna wait. I've waited long enough.  
'If ye don't stop whinin' yer not gettin' any sex at all, young lady,' scolded Connor.  
'You're mean,' I grouched.  
'Who put Horny Pills in yer coffee this morning?' teased Connor.  
'No one,' I said, 'I swear.'  
'Ye seem extra cranky an' horny today, love,' said Connor, 'something's up.'  
'I'm tired,' I said, resting my head on his chest, 'and you teased me.'  
'Because yer adorable,' said Connor, nuzzling my nose.  
'I love you,' I said.  
'I love ye, too, Princess,' smiled Connor.  
I giggled, nipping Connor's neck. Michael had already given everyone their room card so now it was time for the vacation to start.  
'Well, why don't we go to our rooms so that Ms. Cranky over there can sleep?' said Rocco.  
'Shut the fuck up, Rocco,' I growled.  
'She's angry!' laughed Duffy.  
I whined loudly. I kicked my feet and flailed my arms, throwing the biggest tantrum I have ever thrown.  
'FUCK!' I squealed, 'FUCK THIS SHIT!'  
Murphy laughed.  
'Looks like we got a fussy baby on our hands,' he teased.  
I kicked and screamed harder. Connor struggled to hold me still.  
'REBECCA…!' he growled, pressing his lips to mine.  
I moaned softly as Connor carried me to our room. The tantrum tactic worked.  
'It's about fucking time,' I muttered to myself.  
Connor gently placed me on my feet as soon as he reached our suite. He handed me the card, beaming proudly.  
'Would ye like to do the honours?' he asked.  
I laughed.  
'You don't have to ask me twice,' I said, taking the card.  
Connor watched as I swiped the card to open the door. Slowly, with my Lady luggage behind me, I walked inside. I gasped.  
'Oh. My. God.'  
The room was as beautiful as I imagined it. Connor walked in behind me, his eyes wide with wonder.  
'Wow…' he breathed, 'this is amazing!'  
I gently placed my luggage in a corner of the living room. I jumped onto the bed, laughing like a happy child.  
'This bed is so comfy!' I said, rolling around, 'oh, my God!'  
Connor laughed.  
'Yer so cute when yer happy,' he mused.  
I placed my hands gently on the satin sheets, rolling around more. I was laughing so loudly, it alerted Emily.  
'Can someone please explain to me why my sister's rolling around laughing like a five-year-old on crack?'  
'Hi, Emily,' said Connor, not turning to face her.  
Emily walked into the room slowly, frowning as she watched me roll around laughing. She walked up beside Connor, raising a brow.  
'Connor…' she said sternly, 'what did you do to my sister?'  
'Nothin',' said Connor, 'I didn't do nothin'.'  
'You did something,' said Emily.  
'No, I didn't,' insisted Connor.  
'Yes, you did,' insisted Emily.  
'No, I didn't,' said Connor.  
'Oh, yes, you did,' said Emily.  
'I'm not lyin',' said Connor, 'as soon as we walked in she went all hyper-bonkers.'  
'Suuuuuuuuuure,' said Emily, 'whatever you say, Connor.'  
'Ask 'er,' said Connor, 'go right ahead, Em.'  
Emily sighed.  
'REBECCA!'  
I growled. I stopped rolling, glaring right at my sister.  
'What, Emily?' I said.  
'Did Connor slip you crack or did you go all loopy on your own?' asked Emily.  
I didn't answer. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Emily.  
'Whoa!' said Emily, ducking just in time.  
'Damn it!' I growled, 'I missed!'  
Emily sighed, hiding her face in her hands.  
'Oh, dear…' she said.  
I jumped off the bed, running towards Connor. Before I could jump on him or do anything else, he grabbed me, pinning me to the wall.  
'Gotcha!' he said.  
I giggled.  
'Hello, handsome,' I said, kissing his nose.  
'Emily…' said Connor.  
'What, Connor?' griped Emily.  
'I suggest ye leave before ye see shit tha' may or may not give ye night terrors,' said Connor.  
'What do you mean?' asked Emily.  
Connor didn't answer. He just watched as I reached down and un-zipped his jeans. That clued Emily in.  
'I'M OUT!'  
Duffy frowned as Emily came bolting out into the hallway. She slammed the door shut, panting hard.  
'What's going on in there?' he asked.  
Emily went to open her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the sound of me moaning loudly.  
'OH, CONNOR!' I cried, 'OH, GOD, CONNOR!'  
'God, ye make a sexy Marilyn,' purred Connor, 'God…'  
Michael laughed.  
'Wow,' he chortled, 'Connor can't keep his penis in his pants, can he?'  
'What are you guys talking about?' asked Greenly.  
'OH, CONNOR! OH, FUCK, CONNOR!'  
'HARDER, BABY! HARDER!'  
'Is that Rebecca?' said Greenly, frowning slightly.  
'Rebecca and Connor,' said Emily.  
'If I mentioned Connor in my last sentence, who else would it be, Mr. Sack-O-Matic?'  
'Shut up, Michael,' growled Greenly.  
'Nah,' said Michael, 'I'm good.'  
'What's all the commotion?' asked Dolly, walking up beside Greenly.  
'None of your fucking business, dick,' growled Michael.  
Dolly opened his mouth, but his voice was drowned out by me screaming. Emily sighed.  
'My sister is having sex,' she said, leaning against Duffy, 'what else is new?'  
'I swear, Connor is like a hot and horny toad,' sighed Michael, shaking his head, 'it's fucking unreal.'  
'What's this about my brother?'  
Everyone looked up at Murphy. Michael spoke up.  
'He's…'  
'OH, FUCK, CONNOR!'  
Murphy groaned.  
'Having sex,' he said, burying his face in his hand, 'again.'  
Dolly sulked as he heard the sounds of Connor and I having hot, sweaty, rough sex. Duffy looked over at Emily, who was still leaning on him.  
'Em…' he said nervously.  
'Yes?' said Emily.  
'You can stop leaning on me now,' said Duffy, 'go lean on your boyfriend.'  
Emily sighed. She walked up to Murphy, leaning against his shoulder. Murphy kissed her forehead as I let out another loud shriek of pleasure.  
'Damn, that girl's got a set of lungs on her!' said Greenly.  
'Who's got a set of lungs on her? What did I miss?'  
'Hey, sweetheart,' said Michael, hugging Jane, 'Connor and Rebecca having sex.'  
'Oh, dear…' sighed Jane, 'that poor girl won't have a voice.'  
'I'm surprised she even has a voice given how many times they fuck each day,' said Murphy.  
'You've got that right, doll face,' said Emily.  
Dolly grumbled angrily as he heard me scream again. His nostrils flared, his face flushed a deep shade of angry red.  
'Fuck you, Connor…' he mumbled to himself.  
Michael looked over at Dolly. He grinned deviously, patting the holster in his jeans.  
'Do you wish repeat yourself and repeat the Sin City explosion?' he asked.  
'Dude, no…' said Dolly nervously, throwing his hands up in surrender.  
'Thought so…' said Michael, 'asshole.'  
Dolly glared. Then, suddenly, Connor came bursting out of the room. His skin was flushed a deep shade of red, his dirty blond hair sticking up in all directions. He stumbled, clutching onto the doorframe. Michael laughed.  
'Oh, wow…' he chortled, 'Connor…'  
Murphy looked up at his brother. He collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter, clinging onto Emily for dear life. Connor frowned.  
'What?' he said, 'what's so funny?'  
Nobody answered. Michael was laughing so hard, he had to hang onto Jane. Connor frowned, looking at his best friend. Just then, I came up behind Connor, wearing his white dress shirt.  
'Looks like I won't be needing that nap,' I teased, jumping on Connor's back, 'I'm wide awake now.'  
'Becca…' moaned Connor.  
Michael took a deep breath, relinquishing his hold on Jane. He looked right at Connor, mocking his voice.  
'Oh God, oh God, fuck me harder Monroe, oh Monroe, harder Ms. Monroe!' he guffawed, 'Jesus fuck Connor, you were either fucked hard by the ghost of Marilyn Monroe or you had way too much fun on porn sites.'  
Connor grumbled angrily. Michael looked at the red kiss marks all over Connor's neck and face. He sniggered.  
'And uhh…' he said between sniggers, 'nice makeup.'  
Connor growled again. Emily looked down, a grin breaking across her face.  
'Connor…' she giggled, 'your fly is down…'  
Connor looked down. He grumbled angrily as he zipped his jeans, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. I was still perched up on his back, giggling madly.  
'So…' said Duffy, 'who wants to go to the beach?'  
'ME!' I said, flailing my hand excitedly, 'I DO!'  
'Well, what are we waiting for?!' said Emily, 'let's get changed and go!'

Malibu Beach: 1:57 PM  
'Wow. The beach is empty today.'  
'Even at…1:57 in the afternoon.'  
'Well…at least we get the beach to ourselves…'  
'True that, sister.'  
After we had all finished getting ready (and Connor had wiped all the lipstick off himself) we drove down to Malibu Beach. We were the only ones there. Connor had his head in my lap, purring gently as I ran my fingers through his hair. I looked down at him, smiling.  
'Are you comfy?' I asked.  
'O' course I am,' said Connor, 'by the way, yer beautiful.'  
Murphy gagged. Emily glared at him, Charlie-Horsing his thigh.  
'OW!' he cried.  
'Behave, mister,' scowled Emily.  
Murphy whimpered, holding his leg. Emily looked at him, a stern mother-like look on her face.  
'Now are you gonna behave like a good little Saint?' she said.  
'Yes,' whimpered Murphy.  
'Good,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's hair.  
'I forgot to mention,' said Michael, 'everywhere we go, I made sure that it would just be us and the employees.'  
'BOO-YAH!' said Isabelle, throwing her hands in the air.  
'I wanted this vacation to be perfect,' smiled Michael, 'I also have us booked to visit an arcade, a Go Cart track, and an amusement park.'  
'I'm in!' said Greenly.  
'Also, we're going to the Hollywood Wax Museum,' said Michael, 'special arrangements were made for the Horror section.'  
'No Pinhead?' said Emily, resting her head in Murphy's lap.  
'No Pinhead, no Leatherface,' said Michael, 'gone.'  
'Oh, thank God,' I said, still stroking Connor's hair, 'I don't need a meltdown.'  
'Don't worry,' said Michael, 'I talked to the manager and they had the figures removed.'  
'Thank you so fucking much,' I said, still stroking Connor's hair, 'you're a life-saver.'  
'You're welcome, Rebecca,' smiled Michael.  
I laughed. Connor looked up at me, his baby blue eyes dancing mischievously. I frowned at him.  
'What?' I said, 'why are you looking at me like that for?'  
'Oh,' said Connor, 'no reason.'  
I furrowed my brow at Connor. Dolly grumbled to himself, watching us. Michael glared.  
'Shut the fuck up, Dolly,' he growled.  
I laughed. Then, suddenly, Connor nipped my stomach. I jumped, squeaking like a baby mouse. Connor looked up at me, surprised.  
'Did ye jus' squeak?!' he laughed.  
I nodded, placing my free hand on my stomach. Damn me and being so ticklish.  
'Oh!' chuckled Connor, 'I found a weak spot!'  
I growled.  
'You're such an asshole,' I grouched.  
Connor chuckled. He nipped my stomach again, causing me to squeak louder.  
'Connor!' I squealed, 'stop! EEK!'  
Connor laughed.  
'Never!' he proclaimed, nipping at my stomach again.  
'CONNOR!' I choked between squeaks, 'STOP IT!'  
Connor looked up at me innocently, batting his lashes. I glared.  
'You suck,' I said.  
Connor chuckled. He gave one long, hard nip to my stomach again. I squeaked, louder this time, jumping slightly. Michael clapped his hand over his mouth, fighting back laughter. Emily sniggered.  
'What's so funny?' I choked.  
'You sound like a baby mouse,' giggled Emily, 'it's hilarious.'  
I raised my free hand, flipping Emily off. Jane looked up at me, raising her sunglasses so she could look at me.  
'I hate to say it, but I agree with your sister,' she said, 'you do sound like a baby mouse.'  
'And a fucking squeak toy, too!' said Michael, laughing hysterically.  
'Not my fault I'm ticklish…' I pouted.  
'Did someone say ticklish?' teased Connor, cocking an amused brow.  
'Fuck off, Connor,' I warned, 'you've done enough damage, mister.'  
Connor smirked. He sat up, raising his hands, ready to tickle me. I growled.  
'I'm fucking warning you,' I said, 'don't do it.'  
Connor didn't listen. He pinned me to the towel, tickling my sides. I shrieked, squirming, trying to free myself from under my fiance.  
'CONNOR, YOU ASSHOLE!' I cried, 'STOP IT!'  
Connor laughed. He nipped at my stomach, tickling me harder. A strangled squeak erupted at the back of my throat as I squirmed some more, fighting against him.  
'STOP!' I choked, 'STOP!'  
Connor stopped. He hovered over me, his face just inches from mine. He smiled.  
'Yer cute,' he said, kissing my cheek.  
'Yeah, well, my stomach hurts,' I said, 'thanks, jerk.'  
'I'm sorry,' said Connor, gently kissing my stomach, 'better?'  
I smirked.  
'Lower…' I said.  
'Later, baby,' said Connor.  
'Uh-uh,' I said, 'you're doing it now.'  
Connor chewed his lip. I decided to wear my skimpy blue bikini with the thong bottom, and let's just say it's very…revealing.  
'You do look very tempting…' said Connor slowly, 'so very tempting…'  
'Uh-oh…' said Duffy, 'looks like we got a sexual situation on our hands…'  
'Connor…' said Murphy, sounding very alarmed, 'not here…not now…'  
'Shut up, Murphy!' I growled.  
Connor didn't even acknowledge his brother. He just stared, licking his lips. I laughed.  
'Come on,' I said, thrusting upwards, 'you know you want to.'  
'Uh-huh…' whimpered Connor, slowly leaning his head in closer.  
'Connor, no…' whispered Emily, 'no…'  
'Connor!' cried Michael, hiding his face, 'what the fuck?!'  
Connor didn't respond. He leaned his head in closer, his eyes dancing under his long, gorgeous dirty-blond lashes. I purred.  
'Good boy,' I coaxed, 'good boy.'  
Connor slowly but carefully pulled my bikini bottoms down. He placed his lips inches from me, blowing on my clit. I moaned softly, squirming slightly. Greenly frowned.  
'Is it just me or has California made Rebecca friskier than normal?' he asked.  
'I thought Sin City was bad,' said Murphy, hiding his face, 'ugh.'  
'Ooh, Connor…' I moaned as he continued to blow on my clit, 'Conny-Wonny…ooh…'  
Connor smirked. Slowly and carefully, he snaked his tongue out, teasing my folds. He moved his head over, giving my clit a teasing lick. I shivered slightly as a small wave of pleasure coursed through my veins. Dolly watched, his face flushing a deep shade of angry red. Then, finally, Connor put his face in closer, licking me faster. Michael jumped up, running away as far as he could.  
'JESUS FUCK, Y'ALL!' he cried.  
Connor didn't pay attention. He worked his tongue around in a rosy bud, causing me to gasp and moan, arching my back.  
'Con-Con…' I purred, 'ooh, baby…'  
Murphy covered his eyes. Everyone else just watched in horror. I gasped as I felt my body beginning to tense up, a low, horny purr erupting at the back of my throat.  
'That's it, baby…' I moaned, 'right there…ooh…'  
Connor growled. He shook his head, increasing the pleasure. Suddenly, my body tensed up so much I came without even realizing it. I moaned loudly, panting as Connor licked up every last drop before putting my bottoms back on.  
'Damn, girl,' growled Connor, kissing my lips, 'yer a naughty little bitch.'  
I nodded, still panting from the orgasm. I looked up, calling out.  
'Michael!' I said, 'it's safe! You can come back now!'  
'Are you sure?' Michael called back.  
I laughed.  
'Yes!' I said, 'come on! I'm dressed!'  
Michael came out from hiding. He walked back over to his towel, sitting next to Jane. Dolly growled as Connor pulled me on top of him, kissing my neck.  
'God damn it…' I said, 'wow…'  
Dolly growled again. Michael glared at him.  
'Sin City,' he muttered under his breath.  
Dolly huffed. Connor had gone from kissing my neck to nipping it, causing me to giggle madly.  
'Connor…' I said, 'down, boy…'  
Connor barked playfully, slightly growling as he kissed my shoulder. I laughed.  
'Bad dog,' I said, 'bad, bad dog.'  
Connor laughed, howling like a wolf. Murphy groaned.  
'My brother 'as turned into a fuckin' dog…' he said, 'dear Lord…'  
Connor growled at Murphy. I looked at him sternly.  
'Settle down, Connor,' I scolded, 'settle down.'  
Connor sighed.  
'Fine…' he growled.  
'Oh, don't grouch,' I said, nipping his ear.  
'Am not,' pouted Connor.  
I giggled.  
'You're so cute when you pout,' I said, playfully nipping his lower lip.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Yer adorable,' he said, kissing my cheek.  
I giggled softly, stroking Connor's cheek. Duffy smiled at us.  
'You two really do make an adorable couple,' he said.  
'Aww, I said, beaming, 'thank you, Detective.'  
'Well, it's true,' said Duffy, 'you guys are adorable.'  
'Well, you're sweet,' I smiled, 'unlike a certain somebody.'  
I glared over in Dolly's direction. And it wasn't just any glare, it was my cold, evil death-glare.  
'If looks could kill…' whispered Paul.  
'It's killing, Paul,' said Michael, 'on the inside. The creepy stalker that isn't dating Rebecca.'  
Murphy looked up. He turned his head in my direction, whistling.  
'Whoo!' he said, 'what made her soul go cold?'  
Rocco pointed over to Dolly, who was half-cowering behind Greenly. Murphy laughed.  
'Oh,' he said, 'right. Dolly.'  
'I've been on tha receivin' end o' tha' glare,' said Connor, 'it's like lookin' at Death itself.'  
I turned my attention away from Dolly. I looked at Connor, the glare still fixed upon my face. Connor frowned at me.  
'Why are ye glarin' at me?' he asked nervously, 'wha' did I do?'  
'I think she's teasing you, Connor,' giggled Emily.  
'I fuckin' hope so,' said Connor, 'fuck.'  
I decided to up the tension. I leaned in closer to Connor, my eyes turning colder. Connor gulped.  
'Murphy…' he whimpered, 'help…'  
'Uh-uh,' said Murphy, cuddling Emily closer to him, 'yer on yer own, Con.'  
I leaned in even closer now. Connor slightly backed away, his eyes wide with fear.  
'Emily…' he whined, 'Emily…'  
'Nope,' said Emily, 'I'm too busy cuddling.'  
Emily kissed Murphy on the cheek. Murphy smirked, pulling her in closer to him.  
Now it was time to really turn it up. Still glaring, I crawled towards Connor, my eyes locked on his. Connor whimpered.  
'Someone…' he said frantically backing up, 'anyone…HELP…!'  
'She's not my fiancée, holmes,' said Romeo.  
'Sorry,' said Michael, 'no-can-do-bro.'  
Connor growled. Slowly, I put my face closer to his, my eyes still locked on his. Connor whined, shutting his eyes tight. Then, suddenly, I smirked, kissing him on the nose. Connor's eyes flew open.  
'Wha…?' he said, sounding very stunned, 'what…?'  
I giggled.  
'Gotcha,' I teased, kissing his nose again.  
Connor didn't answer. All he could do was blink. Angelica giggled.  
'Becks…' she said, 'I think you killed him…'  
I giggled.  
'Works every time,' I said.  
Connor still didn't say a word. Romeo laughed.  
'Hey, Con!' he said, 'are you okay, bro?'  
'I think my own fiancée jus' trolled me…' breathed Connor, 'damn…'  
I giggled.  
'I love you,' I said, kissing his neck.  
Connor didn't say anything. He fell back against the towel, groaning like a dying whale.  
'I think you broke him, Beck,' chuckled Rocco.  
'I think so,' I laughed.  
Romeo looked over Connor. He snapped his fingers, trying to wake Connor up.  
'Hey!' he said, 'Hey! Ese! You awake holmes?'  
Connor didn't answer. He just made dying whale noises again. I giggled, crawling on top of him.  
'Wakey-wakey, Conny-Wonny,' I teased, rubbing my tits in his face 'wakey-wakey.'  
'Yer a bitch,' moaned Connor.  
'He's awake!' I declared.  
'Only because ye rubbed yer fuckin' tits in my damn face,' growled Connor.  
'But you loved it,' I teased, kissing his nose again.  
Connor smirked. His eyes locked on my chest, eying my cleavage. He purred.  
'God, yer hot…' he moaned.  
I giggled.  
'And you are one sexy motherfucker,' I teased, nipping Connor's shoulder.  
Connor growled playfully. Isabelle sighed.  
'Keep it in your trunks, Connor,' she said.  
'Please,' groaned Michael.  
Jane laughed. I nipped Connor's shoulder again, giggling.  
'I wuv you,' I cooed at him.  
'I wuv you, too,' Connor cooed back, nuzzling my nose.  
Dolly crossed his arms. He growled angrily, seething with jealousy and anger. Michael glared at him, his eyes turning cold. Emily sighed.  
'I am going to be so tan by the end of this week,' she said, 'I might tan naked by the pool later.'  
'Naked, ye say?' said Murphy, cocking an amused brow.  
'Naked,' repeated Emily, 'makes my tan more even.'  
'Mind if I join ye?' teased Murphy.  
'Nope,' said Emily, 'girls only, Murphykins.'  
Murphy pouted. Emily sighed.  
'I'm sorry, baby,' she said, kissing his cheek, 'you can peek.'  
'I may 'ave ta take ye up on tha' offer,' said Murphy, grinning deviously.  
Emily laughed.  
'Naked tanning sounds like a fantastic idea,' I said, 'I could use it.'  
'Looks like we got some spyin' ta do, Murph,' smirked Connor.  
'Fuckin' righ' we do!' said Murphy.  
'That's 'ow tha MacManus Brothers roll!' said Connor, high-fiving Murphy.  
'Oh. My. God…' sighed Emily.  
'Children, please,' said Rebecca.  
'Oh, Dios mio…' groaned Romeo.  
'I think I may join you girls,' smiled Angelica, 'I could use a nice naked tanning session with my gorgeous cousins.'  
Romeo stared at Angelica, his eyes widening. Isabelle laughed.  
'I think you got him, Angie,' she teased, 'he looks like a deer in headlights.'  
'I know how to push my Papi's buttons,' giggled Angelica, rubbing Romeo's back.  
'And I know how to push yours,' teased Romeo, growling seductively.  
'Papi!' giggled Angelica, 'ooh!'  
'She learned all her button-pushing skills from me,' I said, grinning mischievously, 'I love pushing Connor's buttons.'  
'An' I know 'ow ta push yers…' smirked Connor, 'in bed.'  
'I want an example,' I purred.  
'Oh?' said Connor, hovering over me, 'ye do, do ye?'  
'Yes, please,' I said.  
Connor smirked. He gently tugged on the string of my bikini top, his eyes twinkling.  
'This bikini…' he purred, 'it's botherin' me a bit. I want ye to take it off.'  
'And if I don't?' I said.  
'You'll be punished,' said Connor.  
I smirked.  
'How?'  
'Like this,' said Connor, squeezing my inner thighs.  
'Sexual punishment,' I moaned, 'you ass.'  
'I'll squeeze again if ye don't take yer damn bikini off,' said Connor, 'ye know better.'  
I smirked. I got up, turning around. Slowly, I pulled down my bottoms. I didn't do it fully 'cause there was no way I was stripping naked in front of Dolly.  
'That's a good girl,' purred Connor, 'nice an' slow.'  
'Connor…' groaned Emily.  
I slowly pulled my bottoms down more, turning around to face Connor now. A low purr erupted at the back of his throat as he watched me slowly rotate my hips, teasing him. He motioned for me to come towards him, a playful smirk spreading across his perfect lips.  
'Come 'ere, baby,' he said softly, 'come ta Daddy.'  
I didn't move. Connor growled.  
'Not listenin' to Daddy,' he said, shaking his head, 'yer a bad girl.'  
'Oh, don't be such a prude,' I teased.  
'Tha more ye disobey, tha harder I'm gonna spank ye,' said Connor, 'come 'ere.'  
'You're gonna have to wait, Con-Con,' I said.  
'Connor, listen to your girl and wait until we're back at the hotel,' said Emily, 'I think you giving her oral was enough horror for today.'  
Connor made a face at Emily. Then he turned his attention back to me.  
'Yer fucked when we return to our suite, young lady,' he sneered.  
'I feel bad for whoever got stuck next to us,' I said, sitting in Connor's lap.  
'Agreed,' said Greenly, 'especially because of how loud your Scream-O-Meter goes.'  
'Shut it, Mike Tyson,' I hissed.  
'Aww…' teased Greenly, frowning slightly.  
'I wanna swim,' said Isabelle.  
'Me, too,' said Jane.  
'Let's go, then!' said Michael, sprinting towards the water, 'last one in's a rotten Saint!'  
I laughed.  
'Not me!' I said, chasing after him.  
'Fuck you, Mike!' chortled Murphy, 'I ain't no rotten Saint!'  
'I refuse ta let Rotten Saint be added ta me long list of nicknames!' said Connor, 'fuck all o' ye!'  
'Then run, Rope Bitch!' I laughed, 'run for your fucking life!'  
Connor growled. He panted hard, trailing not too far behind me.  
'I gotta lay off tha damn smokes…' he growled between pants, 'fuck…'  
'More like you gotta lay off the sex!' taunted Rocco.  
'Fuck off, Rocco!' hissed Connor.  
'NEVER!' declared Rocco.  
Michael looked back. Jane wasn't too far behind him. He called to her.  
'You keeping up, babe?' he said.  
'Yes!' called Jane, 'I'm fine!'  
Romeo came sprinting in front of Murphy. Murphy growled.  
'Back off, Romeo!' he said, stiff-arming him in the face and running ahead of him.  
'Damn it, Murphy!' growled Romeo.  
Paul came running past Angelica and Isabelle. He laughed.  
'Come on, kids!' he teased, 'you don't want to lose to me!'  
'Slow poke!' called Jane, looking back at her dad.  
'Look who's talking!' teased Michael.  
'SHUT UP!' said Jane, doing her best Achmed impression.  
'No, thank you!' said Michael.  
Jane laughed.  
'Almost there, homies!' called Romeo.  
Emily frowned as Murphy ran in front of her. She growled.  
'Move it, Murphy!' she said, shoving him aside.  
'Ha-ha!' laughed Connor.  
'Shut up!' growled Murphy.  
'I'm gonna win!' I said, running up beside Emily.  
'Not if I can help it!' said Emily.  
Rocco panting, running between Duffy and Greenly. Dolly had fallen behind, not bothering to run anymore 'cause he was so out of breath.  
'Damn, you girls are fast!' wheezed Rocco.  
'Track and field, Rocco!' I called.  
'Gold medalists, too!' called Emily.  
Murphy panted hard, trailing behind Emily.  
'God damn it, Em!' he growled, 'slow down!'  
Emily laughed. She ran into the water, throwing her hands up in victory.  
'I WIN!' she declared.  
'SECOND!' hollered Murphy, tackling Emily.  
'THIRD!' I said, jumping on Murphy's back.  
'FOURTH!' said Connor.  
'FIFTH!' said Michael, spearing Connor.  
'FUCK!' roared Connor.  
Everyone laughed. Everyone came running into the water, laughing and splashing. Just then, Greenly had an idea.  
'CHICKEN FIGHT!' he declared.  
'Chicken Fight?' said Duffy, raising a brow, 'let's make a bet: if I win, I get your next pay. If you win, you get my next pay.'  
Greenly smirked.  
'You're on,' he said.  
'Alright!' said Duffy, 'let's do this!'  
'I call Green Beans!' I said, jumping on Greenly's back.  
'Then I guess I get Emy-Ems,' chuckled Duffy.  
Emily smiled.  
'Emy-Ems,' she repeated, 'cute.'  
Duffy smiled.  
'Are you ready to kick some ass?' he said.  
Emily grinned.  
'Hoist me up, Duffy!' she said.  
Duffy laughed. He swam up under Emily, hoisting her up on his shoulders. Emily laughed, holding onto him so she wouldn't fall. I was already up on Greenly's shoulders, ready to kick some ass.  
'Alright!' said Duffy, 'let's do this!'  
'That's my girl!' cheered Murphy.  
'Kick some ass, Becca-Bear!' cheered Connor.  
I laughed.  
'I will!' I said.  
'Not if I have anything to do with it,' said Emily.  
'You're going down, bitch!' I said.  
'Bitch, please!' said Emily.  
'Ooh!' said Paul, 'cat fight!'  
'Shit just got real,' said Michael.  
'Ye got this, baby!' said Murphy, 'come on!'  
'Fuck no,' said Connor, 'my Becca-Bear's gonna kick 'er ass.'  
'Settle down, boys,' said Angelica, 'both of them have wonderful balance.'  
Murphy growled, glaring at Connor.  
'Yer lucky tha' I won't kick yer ass righ' now,' he hissed.  
'Just ye wait,' growled Connor.  
'I'll be ready, asshole,' grouched Murphy.  
I reached out towards Emily. I swatted at her, my heart full of determination. Emily laughed.  
'Is that all you got?' she taunted, swatting back.  
Greenly swayed a bit. Duffy laughed.  
'Take that, Sack-O-Matic!' he said.  
'Fuck you, Duffy!' growled Greenly.  
'Come on, Green Beans!' I encouraged, 'we got this!'  
'You're lucky you're light,' said Greenly.  
'Oh, David…' I giggled.  
'Wow,' laughed Greenly, 'my name has never sounded so good.'  
I laughed.  
'Come on, Emy-Ems!' said Duffy, 'they're distracted!'  
Emily smirked. She slapped me across the face. Hard. Greenly swayed slightly, gripping my legs for dear life.  
'Whoa…' he said, regaining his balance.  
'Damn it, David!' I growled.  
'Come on, Rebecca!' said Greenly, regaining composure, 'we can't lose!'  
I grinned. I raised my left hand, back-handing Emily. She swayed, almost falling backwards. She growled, going to slap me. I ducked.  
'Ha!' I said, 'you missed!'  
Emily growled.  
'Come on, Emykins!' cheered Murphy, 'ye got this, Baby Girl!'  
'Come on, Becky-Boo!' cheered Connor, 'if ye win' I'll reward ye!'  
'How?' I asked.  
'Concentrate an' I'll tell ye,' said Connor, 'if ye win.'  
I grinned deviously. I shoved Emily as hard as I could. She almost fell, but Duffy kept her suspended. I shoved her again, causing her to fall this time.  
'FUCK YEAH!' I declared.  
'YES!' cried Connor, 'IN YER FACE, MURPHY!'  
Murphy growled. Connor swam around him, dancing. Murphy glared.  
'Fuck off, Connor…' he muttered under his breath.  
I laughed, sliding off Greenly's shoulders. I swam in front him, beaming proudly.  
'You're the best!' I said, planting a kiss on his lips.  
Connor laughed.  
'That's yer good job reward,' he said as I swam into his arms, 'good job!'  
Greenly didn't say anything. He blinked furiously, his face flushed a deep shade of red. Romeo laughed.  
'Uh-oh,' he teased, 'I think you broke him, Mami.'  
I laughed.  
'Sorry, David,' I said.  
Greenly still didn't say a word. He gently ran his fingers along his lips, smiling as he felt the stickiness of my lip gloss on his fingers. Dolly glared at him, his eyes turning cold, fuming with pure anger and jealousy.  
'That was a good Chicken Fight, y'all,' said Michael, 'next time, I'll bring a waterproof camera.'  
'I may have lost, but I had a good partner,' smiled Emily, kissing Duffy on the cheek.  
'Aww, shucks…' said Duffy, blushing slightly.  
Emily giggled. She swam over to Murphy, smiling brightly. Murphy took her in his arms, beaming proudly.  
'Ye did a good job, baby,' he said, kissing her nose, 'I'm proud o' ye.'  
'Thank you, baby,' beamed Emily, kissing Murphy's cheek.  
'We should probably go,' said Angelica, wrapping her arms around Romeo's neck, 'if we want that naked tanning session, we should leave now or else we're gonna be here all day.'  
'I agree,' said Isabelle, 'let's fucking go!'


	15. Pipe Bombs

The Roosevelt: 3:00 PM  
'God, I haven't done this in so long…'  
'It's been years since we've done this.'  
'A-fucking-men, sister.'  
Emily laughed. All five of us girls were lounging naked by the pool, drinking wine (well, Jane was drinking Pepsi). The men were inside, doing their normal men thing while we have some girl time.  
'Just a quick thing,' said Isabelle, 'if I fall asleep, someone needs to poke me. I don't do sunburns.'  
'That's what she said,' sniggered Emily.  
'Haw, haw, Em,' said Isabelle in a sarcastic tone, 'haw, haw.'  
'What?' said Emily, 'I couldn't pass that joke up.'  
'You really are the female version of Murphy,' said Isabelle, sipping her wine.  
'You don't do sunburns but you lived in Miami,' I said, 'that makes a lot of sense, Isabelle.'  
'So I lived in Miami,' said Isabelle, 'I still don't do sunburns.'  
'Sunburns suck,' I said, 'hardcore.'  
'Amen, girl,' said Angelica.  
Emily sighed, taking a deep drink of her wine. She closed her eyes.  
'Mmm…' she said, swallowing, 'this wine is fantastic.'  
'I want a sip,' I said, reaching out, 'hand it over.'  
'Uh-uh,' said Emily, 'you got your own glass, bitch.'  
'Aww, come on,' I said, 'sharing is caring.'  
'Nope,' said Emily, looking at Jane, 'can you pour her a glass? This shit's for all of us and she ain't getting any of mine.'  
Jane smiled. She poured me a glass of the vintage red wine that Michael had bought for us, handing it to me.  
'Here,' she said.  
'Thank you,' I smiled, taking the glass.  
Jane beamed, taking another sip of her Pepsi. Angelica looked up at the hotel, a look of deep thought on her face.  
'I wonder what the boys are up to,' she said.  
'I'm not too sure,' said Emily.  
Well, we weren't sure what they were up to, but unfortunately, we had an unwanted viewer: Dolly. He was peeking out the curtains in his room at me. He licked his lips as he stared at me, lying naked between Jane and Emily.  
'God, you have a nice rack…' he whispered, 'but your left one would look so much prettier without that stupid tattoo…'  
Michael walked by Dolly's room, absentmindedly texting on his phone. He stopped, peering into the room.  
'What is he staring at with that stupid look on his face?' he whispered.  
'Jane, could you do me a favour?' I asked.  
'Sure, sweetie,' smiled Jane, 'what do you need?'  
'Would you mind putting sun block on my back?' I asked, 'normally it's Connor's job, but, you know, he's kinda not allowed out here right now.'  
'Of course,' said Jane.  
I grinned. I rolled over on my back, allowing Jane to rub the sun block on my still semi-pale back.  
'Thank you so damn much,' I said, 'you are a life saver.'  
'You're very welcome, Rebecca,' smiled Jane.  
'Damn it, Jane…' growled Dolly, 'she's mine…'  
'Who's yours, dick-wad?'  
Dolly jumped, turning around. Michael had his arms folded, a cold glare fixed in his eyes. Dolly panted nervously.  
'Uhh…' he stuttered, 'n-no one…'  
Michael continued to glare at Dolly. He dialled Connor's number, his eyes still fixed on Dolly.  
Connor groaned sleepily as he felt his phone vibrate next to his pillow. He growled, answering it.  
'I was asleep,' he hissed angrily, 'wha' tha fuck do ye want?'  
'Come to Dolly's room.'  
Connor growled. He got up, putting his clothes on, mumbling grumpily.  
'This better be fuckin' important…' he hissed, stomping to Dolly's room.  
'You're fucked, asshole,' growled Michael.  
Connor came stomping into Dolly's room. His eyes were blood-shot and his hair was a mess. He looked over at Michael, glaring.  
'What?' he said.  
'I caught this fuck-face spying on Rebecca,' growled Michael, 'and he was checking out Jane, too.'  
Connor froze. He looked between Michael and Dolly and back. Then, finally, with an angry roar, he grabbed Dolly by the throat, pinning him against the wall. His blue eyes turned cold as he stared into Dolly's, tightening his grip. Dolly choked.  
'Connor…' he wheezed, 'let me go…'  
Michael stomped over to Dolly, putting his pistol to his head. Connor didn't relinquish his hold on Dolly's throat, his eyes still cold.  
'You think you can snake your way out of this one?' growled Michael, 'think again.'  
Dolly spluttered, gasping for air. His eyes locked on Connor's, his face slowly beginning to turn blue.  
'Connor…' he gasped, 'dude…let me go…please…'  
'You've been nothin' but a fuckin' leech to Rebecca an' I,' growled Connor angrily, 'day in, day out, all ye do is fuckin' stare at 'er an' I'm sick an' fuckin' tired o' it.'  
'I'm…sorry…' gasped Dolly, struggling to breathe, 'I'm…sorry…'  
'WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!' roared Connor, tightening his grip even more, 'WHY?!'  
Dolly wheezed. He tried to pry Connor's hands from his throat, but it was no use. He was stuck in the grip of the enraged Irishman.  
Connor loosened his grip, taking his gun out. Dolly gasped, spluttering as he tried to regain air. Connor pinned Dolly's shoulder, pointing the gun to his head.  
'I WILL BLOW YER GOD DAMN BRAINS OUT!' he roared, 'I'M NOT FUCKIN' AROUND, DOLLY!'  
Michael cocked his pistol. He stood next to Connor, pointing it in Dolly's face.  
'YOU'VE FUCKED WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!' he roared.  
'Please, don't hurt me…' begged Dolly, 'please…I'm sorry…please don't hurt me…'  
Connor shook his head. He fired his gun at Dolly's luggage, his eyes turning even colder now as he dropped his pistol. He grabbed his revolver, loading a single bullet in it before spinning the chambers, locking it and pointing it at Dolly's head.  
'WHAT YE DID WAS SIN, GREED, PRIDE, GLUTTONY, AN' WORSE OF ALL, LUST!' he roared, 'JUDGEMENT DAY BASTARD!'  
I looked up, hearing the sound of the gunshot. I knew that something was wrong.  
'Shit…'  
I ran into the hotel, searching for Connor. I didn't care that I was naked, all I cared about was my fiancé's safety.  
'Heaven, Hell, or Earth, it's God's decision, fuck-nugget,' growled Michael.  
Dolly sobbed as Connor pressed the gun closer to his head. He didn't want to die.  
'I'm sorry, Connor…' he wept, 'I'm sorry…'  
Connor cocked the revolver, putting his finger on the trigger. Dolly closed his eyes, silently praying to the heavens.  
'Will there be salvation or devastation fer ye, sinful fucker?' hissed Connor.  
Dolly sobbed harder now. I ran around the corner, stopping at the doorway to Dolly's room. I knew that Connor was in one of his moods, and I knew how to snap him out of it.  
'CONNOR ADAM MACMANUS!'  
Connor turned his head. His cold, dark eyes bored into mine, sending chills throughout my body. He spoke, but his voice wasn't its usual soft self. Oh, no. His voice was cold, twisted, full of rage.  
'Ye should have saw this comin',' he said.  
I watched in horror as Connor turned his attention back to Dolly. He dug the revolver deeper into his temple, his voice still cold.  
'I'm sick and tired of this fuckin' snake eyeing you up like a hungry mosquito wanting human blood,' he growled, 'he has sinned baby. SINNED!'  
Dolly was sobbing so hard he began making weird noises. Slowly, I approached Connor, trying to get him to settle down.  
'Con-Con…' I said gently, 'settle down, now. We don't want to blow things out of proportion.'  
Connor growled. I was playing mind games with him again. He shook his head, trying to shake the resistance.  
'You've grown sick of his perverted games, too,' he whispered, 'you've told me.'  
'I know I have,' I soothed, still walking towards him, 'but I would never resort to violence. I can't afford to have the love of my life go to prison for murder.'  
Connor's arm slowly began to shake. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Michael took his gun away, backing up slowly.  
'I'm a Saint,' whispered Connor, 'it's my duty ta rid this world o' sin.'  
'Is he worth it, Connor?' I said, 'is he worth the possible life sentence and the possibility of never being able to hold me ever again?'  
That did it. Connor dropped the gun, falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, shaking with sobs. I knelt down next to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders.  
'Shh…' I soothed, 'it's okay…'  
'I'm sorry…' choked Connor between sobs, 'I'm sorry…'  
'It's okay, baby…' I whispered softly, 'don't cry…shh…'  
Connor moved his hands from his face. He looked up at Dolly, his eyes full of anger.  
'STOP YER FUCKIN' SHIT, DICKHEAD!' he cried, breaking down harder.  
I looked up at Dolly. My eyes turned into slits as they locked into his, my protective fiancée instincts kicking in.  
'You see what you've done, you son of a bitch?' I growled.  
Dolly stared at me. His eyes went wide as he backed away from me, sweating profusely.  
'It's your own fucking fault he did what he did to you,' I growled, standing up, 'I have had it up to fucking here with your God damn bullshit. I don't love you. I will never love you. What part of that don't you fucking understand?'  
Dolly watched me, still backing away. I managed to corner him to a wall, my eyes turning dark.  
'You're a sick fuck, Dolly,' I said, shaking my head, 'a stupid, sad, sick fuck.'  
I spat right in Dolly's face. He looked at me, stunned. Then, finally, he stood up and ran out of the room. I ran after him, hollering out the door.  
'That's right!' I called after him, 'you better run, motherfucker!'  
'Baby…' whined Connor.  
'Yes, baby?' I said, turning around.  
Connor pouted. He looked at me, holding his arms out.  
'Come cuddle,' he said.  
I sighed. I walked over to him, slowly getting on my knees so I could crawl into his lap.  
'I'm sorry ye 'ad ta see tha', baby,' whispered Connor, stroking my hair, 'I never wanted ye ta see tha' side o' me.'  
I laughed softly.  
'You wanna know the funny part about this, love?' I said.  
'What?' said Connor.  
I giggled. Slowly, I lifted my head, pressing my lips to his ear.  
'I have never been more turned on by you in my entire life,' I purred.  
'Oh…' said Connor, raising his eyebrows.  
I smirked deviously. I manoeuvred my body, straddling Connor's lap. I looked him dead in the eye, stroking his cheeks.  
'Why don't you take out all that pent-up aggression on my pussy?' I teased.  
Connor grinned. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to our room.  
'Now look who's tha seductive Saint,' he teased, kissing my nose.  
'Make me your whore, my Prince of Truth,' I purred.  
Connor chuckled. We had arrived at our room. He had the key in his jeans, but he couldn't grab it due to me being in his arms.  
'Grab tha key,' he said, 'I got anger management classes ta attend.'  
I giggled. I reached into Connor's back pocket, taking out the card key. I swiped it, laughing all the while.  
Connor pressed his lips to mine, carrying me towards the bed. He gently placed me against the pillows, his eyes full of hunger and lust as he stared at my naked body.  
'God, yer hot…' he purred.  
'So are you,' I purred back.  
Connor chuckled. He crawled on top of me, pressing his lips to mine again. He pulled away, gently biting my lower lip, purring like a content kitty.  
'Ooh, Connor…' I moaned, 'mmm…'  
'I'm feelin' extra angry this afternoon,' Connor purred in my ear, 'extra, extra angry.'  
'Let it out, baby,' I coaxed, 'let it all out. Use me.'  
Connor smirked. He rolled me over on my stomach, pulling my ass up. He raised his arm, spanking me. Hard. I cried out, tears of pleasure stinging my eyes.  
'Who's been a naughty girl?' said Connor, spanking me, 'who?'  
'Me,' I moaned softly, 'I've been a bad girl.'  
Connor chuckled.  
'I can' hear ye,' he teased, spanking me harder, 'ye gotta speak up, beautiful.'  
A low growl escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Connor struck me harder, determined to make me speak louder. I moaned, biting my lip.  
'Me,' I repeated, louder this time, 'I've been a naughty little girl.'  
Connor smirked.  
'Good girl,' he said, rolling me onto my back.  
I giggled. Connor went to rub my clit, but I decided to tease him. I closed my legs tight, my eyes dancing deviously.  
'What do you want, baby?' I teased, 'hmm?'  
'Don't test me, whore…' growled Connor.  
'Ooh!' I said, 'someone's a bit cranky this afternoon.'  
'I'm warnin' ye, Rebecca…' hissed Connor.  
'Temper, temper,' I said, wagging my finger at him, 'temper, temper.'  
Connor growled again. He tried prying my legs open, but it was no good. I laughed mockingly.  
'Aww…' I teased, 'access denied.'  
Connor hissed. He tore his shirt off, tossing it to the ground. I giggled.  
'Baby?' I teased, 'are you turning green?'  
'Yer damn fuckin' right I am!' roared Connor, pointing his finger at me, 'I'm angry, I'm flustered, an' I'm horny as hell! And you are not helpin' any!'  
I laughed.  
'If you want me so bad, you're gonna have to try harder,' I said, 'come on.'  
Connor sighed. He crawled beside me, latching onto my right breast. He sucked hard, biting my nipple in the process. A low moan erupted at the back of my throat as he sucked, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body.  
'That's a good boy…' I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, 'ooh…'  
Connor pulled away from my tit. He hovered over me, his eyes locking on mine.  
'Are ye gonna play nicey-nice wit' me now?' he growled in a challenging tone.  
'Nope,' I giggled, 'I like making you angry.'  
Connor roared. He raised his hand, slapping me across the face with every ounce of force he could muster. I didn't even cry out. I laughed.  
'YE FUCKIN' WHORE!' roared Connor, slapping me again, 'YE STUPID, FUCKIN' WHORE!'  
'Connor Smash!' I laughed, 'Connor Smash!'  
Connor kneeled in front of me. He tried prying my legs open again, but to no avail. He threw his head back, letting out the mother of all roars.  
'SON O' A BITCH!'  
'Aww…' I teased, 'poor baby…'  
Connor's nostrils flared. He stood up, storming over to his suitcase. I looked at him, my eyes full of curiosity.  
'Connor…' I said, 'what are you doing?'  
Connor chuckled. He turned around, revealing a coil of black rope that he bought from Liam's armoury.  
'If I can' force yer legs open…' he said, 'I'm gonna 'ave ta tie 'em open.'  
'You kinky son of a bitch,' I purred.  
Connor grinned deviously. He grabbed my wrists, tying them to the bedposts. He hovered over me, looking me dead in the eye.  
'You'll be helpless against my power,' he purred, 'there's no hope o' escape. Yer mine, slut.'  
'Ooh, Daddy…' I teased.  
Connor walked around to the end of the bed. He placed his hands on my knees, forcing my legs so far apart my skin flushed a deep shade of red. I watched as Connor grabbed more rope, tying my ankles. Slowly, he crawled on top of me, his eyes dancing deviously under those beautiful, thick, dirty blond lashes.  
'Time fer class,' he purred.  
I giggled. Slowly, Connor ran his hand down my body. He placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing it gently. I gasped softly, a small wave of pleasure running through my veins.  
Without stopping, Connor leaned his head down. He kissed a line up from my jaw line to my lips, purring softly. I longed to run my fingers though his hair, but I couldn't.  
Connor began to vary the motions of his thumb now. He varied from slow and steady to fast, practically masturbating me. I arched my back slightly, fighting against every wave of pleasure that crashed over me.  
'That's it, baby…' I moaned, 'God, that feels good…ooh…'  
'Yer a filthy little temptress,' snarled Connor, slapping my clit, 'fuckin' skank.'  
'Aww…' I said, pretending to be hurt, 'you love me.'  
Connor laughed darkly. He stood up, stripping himself of his jeans and boxers. I purred at my now-naked fiance, the sunlight radiating off his skin as his eyes bored into mine.  
'Almost time ta let tha Hulk out,' he purred at me, 'are ye prepared?'  
I smirked.  
'Come and get it.'  
Connor grinned. Slowly, he crawled on top of me, his eyes on my body. Slowly and carefully, he planted wet kisses down my naked skin, running his nails along my inner thighs. I struggled against the rope, desperately wanting out of my bounds so I could run my fingers through his hair.  
Connor moved down to my pussy area now. He gently kissed along my clit, not licking it, not biting it. No. His favourite method: kisses. Lots and lots of kisses. I constantly praise him for having the softest lips I have ever felt on a man, and he takes great pride in that.  
'You are one evil son of a bitch,' I growled as Connor teased around my clit, 'pure fucking evil…'  
Connor laughed softly. He had me right where he wanted me, and that was me internally screaming at him to lick me, begging for his satiny-smooth tongue on my aching bud. Like he said earlier: he knows how to push my buttons and make me his, make me beg and ache for him. And I had a feeling that he was gonna deny me orgasms, and my fucking God, I loathe him for doing that to me, but the motherfucker seems to get pure fucking enjoyment out of it.  
Connor moved his face in closer now. He snaked his tongue out, giving my clit a teasing lick. I gasped, arching my back. Connor chuckled. It was game-time. He gently wrapped his lips around my clit, licking faster. I growled, struggling against the rope as a hard wave of pleasure coursed throughout my body, sending a mix of fire and ice through my veins.  
'Oh, Con-Con…' I whispered between gasps, 'oh, God…oh, God…'  
I could feel Connor shaking with laughter. I thrusted my hips upwards, grinding on his tongue as he licked. I struggled against the rope, longing to clutch his head, aching to pull his head in closer, but I knew it was no use. I was stuck.  
'Curse this rope…' I hissed to myself, 'curse this stupid, fucking rope…'  
Connor shook harder now. California was making him extra frisky, but I wasn't complaining. Sex with Connor is better than anything else in this world, because he knows how to bring me pleasure, how to make me feel close to him while we're bonded together as one, our bodies moving in sync with each other while he slams his cock deep inside my walls, sending me into sexual bliss as we stare into each other's eyes.  
Connor shook his head, sending harder waves of pleasure through me. I arched my back again, a low, horny purr escaping from my lips before I could even think about fighting it. I was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, but I knew that if I gave off signals, he would stop, and I didn't want that one bit.  
Connor growled hungrily at my taste. He pushed his head in closer, working his tongue in a rosy bud. I tensed up, arching my back as I felt my orgasm building deep inside me, getting closer and closer to exploding. Unfortunately for me, Connor knew that I was on the brink, panting as I prepared to scream. He pulled away, crawling on top of me, his cock inches away from my pussy. I growled.  
'You son of a bitch!' I hissed, 'how dare you do this to me?!'  
Connor laughed.  
'Payback's a bitch, isn't it?' he teased.  
I roared angrily. I thrashed against the rope, struggling to free myself. Connor threw his head back, cackling.  
'Struggle all ye want, little girl,' he taunted, 'yer not getting away from me. Yer stuck.'  
'FUCK YOU!' I hissed.  
'Tha' can be arranged,' smirked Connor.  
God, I hate it when he does this. I used to be able to escape, but Connor got smart. He used better rope, and he tied me tighter. I could feel the stinging in my wrists and ankles from the newly-formed rope burn, and I knew it would get worse of I continued to struggle. I settled down, not moving a muscle. Connor grinned.  
'Atta girl,' he cooed at me, 'yer a good little slut, aren't ye?'  
'I got rope burn,' I growled, 'I'd still be struggling if I didn't.'  
Connor laughed. He moved his face in closer to mine, his eyes staring into my soul.  
'Time fer talking's over,' he whispered, 'time ta unleash tha Hulk.'  
I whimpered softly. Slowly, Connor penetrated me, his cock sliding deep inside my walls. I moaned softly as he slowly began to thrust forwards, sliding in and out of my warm, wet pussy.  
'Ooh, Connor…' I whispered, 'ooh, yes…'  
Connor began to thrust harder, his cock hitting my G-Spot perfectly. I knew that if he thrusted any harder, I'd be screaming until I couldn't scream anymore. Maybe this was a bad idea, but I didn't care. I wanted him to be rough with me, I wanted him to make me scream his name so loud that all of California knew it.  
Connor locked his eyes on mine now. He grabbed the headboard with both hands, shoving his cock in deeper. He thrusted harder, slamming me into the mattress. A soft scream escaped from my lips, a shot of adrenaline bursting throughout my body. Now it was time to bring in the big guns.  
'I want ye ta scream fer me, Baby Girl,' said Connor, 'I want ye ta scream like tha little slut tha' ye are.'  
I shook my head as Connor thrusted harder. I bit my lip, fighting back the mighty scream that crept up into the back of my throat. Connor growled, shoving his cock in deeper.  
'I said…' he hissed through his teeth, 'scream.'  
I whimpered softly, biting my lip harder. I already submitted to him once, and I refused to let it happen again. Connor thrusted harder, his cock sliding in as deep as it would go.  
'No…' I whimpered, 'no…'  
'Come on, Rebecca,' coaxed Connor, thrusting harder, 'scream fer Con-Con. Scream like tha little porn star tha' ye are.'  
A soft scream escaped from my lips before I could stop it. Connor roared angrily. He gripped the headboard harder, his eyes boring into mine as he continued to drill me into the mattress.  
'Not good enough,' he hissed, slapping me across the face, 'scream like ye mean it, ye little slut.'  
I shook my head, fighting back the loud shriek of pleasure that had built up inside me. Connor thrusted harder, causing the bed to shake. I couldn't fight it anymore. I released the hold on my lip, letting out the mother of all screams. Connor laughed.  
'That's my girl!' he said, 'yes!'  
I continued to scream as Connor drilled himself in deeper inside me. Every nerve in my body filled with fire and adrenaline with each thrust, each growl that escaped from his throat.  
'What's my name, Baby Girl?' purred Connor, 'what's my name?'  
'CONNOR!' I cried, 'CONNOR!'  
'Louder!' demanded Connor, slapping me across the face, 'Louder!'  
I bit my lip again, trying to fight back the loud scream that had crept up in the back of my throat. Connor growled.  
'Stop biting yer damn lip,' he hissed, 'I wanna hear ye scream fer me, Baby Girl.'  
I whimpered softly as Connor pressed his lips to my neck. He skimmed his nose along my skin, inhaling my scent before biting the conjunction where my shoulder and neck meet. I whined, struggling more as I continued to fight back my screams.  
Connor began to thrust faster now, the headboard bashing off the wall. I couldn't fight anymore.  
'CONNOR!' I screamed as loud as I could, 'CONNOR!'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Atta girl,' he said, pressing his lips to mine.  
I continued to scream against Connor's lips. I could feel my body tensing with orgasm with each thrust, each stroke of my G-Spot. I could feel a low growl erupting at the back of Connor's throat as he slowly parted my lips with his tongue, gripping my hips as he began to move faster.  
'Fuck…' he whispered, 'Rebecca…'  
My orgasm slowly began to build inside me, causing my body to shake. Connor tightened his grip on my hips, his cock slamming against my G-Spot. My body began to shake more, my breathing becoming laboured as every nerve in my body tensed, screaming for me to let go and cum. Then, finally, with one mighty thrust, I came. Connor chuckled.  
'That's me girl,' he purred.  
I panted hard. I couldn't speak. All I could do was lie there as Connor continued to slam me into the mattress, the headboard continuing to smash against the wall. I purred at Connor, praising him.  
'That's a good boy,' I said, 'take all your anger out on me. Use me, baby. Use me.'  
Connor growled. He lowered his head, biting my neck fiercely. I gasped softly, goosebumps creeping up my arms as his hot breath tickled my neck.  
'Fuck…' hissed Connor, 'oh, fuck…fuck…'  
My opportunity arose. As Connor raised his head, I latched my teeth onto his neck, biting hard. Connor clenched his teeth, a fierce moan erupting out of his mouth.  
'Harder!' he commanded, 'harder!'  
I smirked. I sunk my teeth in harder, almost breaking skin. Connor snarled, thrusting harder. I could feel him tensing up, his orgasm building. Time to coax him.  
'Cum for me, baby,' I purred, 'cum for me.'  
Connor moaned loudly as he tensed up more. I threw my head back, letting out a small shriek of pleasure.  
'That's it, baby…' I purred, 'use me. Let it out.'  
Connor snarled again. I knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded, and I wanted him closer to me, but I couldn't touch him.  
'Kiss me,' I said, 'kiss me.'  
Connor leaned his head down. He fiercely pressed his lips against mine, digging his nails deep into my hips. I bit his lower lip, causing him to snarl with intense pleasure. I giggled.  
'That's it, Connor,' I purred, 'good boy.'  
Connor grunted. And groaned. And growled. Then, with one final thrust, he came. We both panted, our bodies coated in sweat. Connor rolled over onto his side of the bed, wheezing madly. I looked at him.  
'Uhh…Connor?' I said.  
'What?' panted Connor.  
'Can you untie me now?' I asked, 'I'm kinda stuck.'  
'Let me catch my damn breath first…' wheezed Connor, 'fuckin' hell…'  
I nodded slowly. I started coughing, my throat raw from screaming. Slowly, Connor crawled on top of me, un-tying my wrists. I looked at them, noticing that I had really bad rope burn.  
'Holy shit,' I said, 'look at my wrists.'  
Connor carefully inspected my wrists. He sighed.  
'Sorry, love,' he said.  
'My fault for struggling,' I said.  
'Well, maybe ye shouldn't have struggled,' teased Connor.  
'Shut up and un-tie my ankles,' I said.  
Connor chuckled. He un-tied my ankles, laughing softly as he inspected them.  
'Ye have rope burn on yer ankles, too,' he said, cuddling up next to me.  
'Ow,' I whimpered.  
Connor jumped.  
'Are ye okay?' he asked, sounding very alarmed.  
'Rope burn…' I hissed, 'fucking stings like a bitch…'  
'Here,' said Connor, gently taking my left wrist, 'let me kiss it better.'  
'Aww…' I said, 'you're an angel.'  
Connor smiled. Slowly and carefully, he kissed the stinging red mark on my wrist. I winced slightly, holding back a gasp of pain as Connor gently brushed his lips all around my wrist, kissing every inch of the burn.  
'Better?' he asked.  
'A little,' I said.  
Connor moved to my right wrist. I gasped softly as he kissed it, wincing. Connor looked down at my ankles, then at me.  
'How are yer ankles?' he asked.  
'They're not as bad,' I said, 'they're okay for now.'  
Connor smiled. He was just about to lean in to give me a kiss when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Connor growled.  
'Fuck…' he said, grabbing his boxers, 'who tha fuck could that be?'  
'It might be Murphy,' I said, sitting up.  
Connor growled again. He picked up his t-shirt, tossing it to me.  
'Put that on,' he said, 'if it is Murphy, I don't want him bitching.'  
I sighed. I pulled the shirt over my head, gently running my fingers through my hair. I stood up, but I lost my balance and fell.  
'WHOA!'  
Connor laughed.  
'Wow,' he teased, 'yer so beautiful, ye faceplant wit' grace.'  
I growled angrily. Connor chuckled.  
'Yer adorable,' he said.  
'Fuck you,' I hissed, standing up slowly.  
Connor chuckled. He opened the door. Marie, the maid, was standing there with a concerned look on her face.  
'Oh!' said Connor, 'hey, Marie.'  
'I heard screaming,' said Marie, 'is Rebecca okay?'  
'Yeah, she is,' said Connor, 'we were jus' watchin' a horror movie. She's kind o' a chicken when it comes ta tha' sort o' thing.'  
I laughed. I managed to stumble over to Connor, jumping on his back.  
'Boo,' I said.  
Connor laughed.  
'Boo back,' he said.  
I giggled, planting a kiss on the bite-mark I left on his neck. Marie looked at my wrists, frowning.  
'What happened to her wrists?' she asked.  
'We went rock climbing earlier an' she fell,' said Connor, 'she's fine.'  
'Whatever you say,' said Marie, walking away.  
Connor sighed.  
'Ye think she bought it?' he asked as he shut the door.  
'I hope she did,' I said, 'I don't need maids sticking their nose in my sex life.'  
'I couldn't agree more,' said Connor.  
I laughed. I jumped off Connor's back, only to fall again.  
'Damn it!'  
Connor laughed.  
'Careful, love,' he said, 'I don't need ye breakin' yer nose.'  
'Can you please pick me up?' I whimpered.  
'Aww…' said Connor, 'come 'ere.'  
I sighed as Connor gently scooped me up in his arms. He smiled at me.  
'I love you,' he cooed.  
I giggled.  
'You're adorable,' I said as he carried me over to the bed.  
'So are you,' smiled Connor, setting me down.  
I giggled. Connor crawled on top of me, smiling brightly as he looked me in the eyes.  
'Yer giggle is so cute,' he said, 'so cute.'  
I blushed slightly. Connor laughed.  
'God, yer adorable,' he said.  
'So are you,' I said, smiling brightly at him.  
'I'll let ye 'ave tha' one,' teased Connor, 'ye win.'  
I laughed.  
'I always win,' I said, 'always.'  
Connor smiled. He leaned down, nuzzling my nose. I giggled.  
'I love you,' I said.  
'An' I love you,' smiled Connor.

Malibu Beach: 11:00 PM  
'Wow…what a gorgeous view…'  
'Breath-taking…jus' like you.'  
'Suck-up.'  
'Well, it's true. Ye are breath-taking.'  
I laughed.  
Connor and I stood at the edge of the water. We decided to drive to Malibu Beach since we had gone to Venice Beach earlier in the day. The moon cast a magical glow onto the ocean, the waves gently splashing onto the shore, tickling our toes. Connor smiled at me.  
'I'm so glad we can share this moment together,' he said, 'jus' me an' you.'  
'This is so much better than Miami,' I said, 'it's a lot prettier.'  
'Everywhere we go is better when I'm wit' you,' said Connor.  
I laughed.  
'You are such a sap,' I said.  
Connor laughed. He leaned over, gently shoving me.  
'Hey!' I said.  
'Come catch me!' laughed Connor, running towards the water.  
'God damn it, Connor!' I yelled, running after him.  
'You can't catch me!' laughed Connor.  
That did it. I swam up behind Connor, latching myself onto his back, laughing.  
'Rawr!' I growled, 'I got you!'  
Connor laughed.  
'That was fun!' he said, 'wow!'  
I giggled. I put my lips next to his earlobe, nipping it playfully. Connor closed his eyes, a low moan escaping from his lips. I giggled.  
'Looks like someone's got the same fetish as Emily,' I teased, nipping his earlobe again.  
'Do not,' protested Connor.  
'Your purrs tell an entirely different tale,' I teased, nipping harder.  
Connor moaned softly. He bit his lip, hiding the low purr that had crept up at the back of his throat.  
'Jesus fuck…' he muttered.  
I laughed.  
'You're a terrible liar, Connor,' I said, nipping a bit harder, 'a terrible, terrible liar.'  
Connor moaned again. He reached back, rubbing my sides as I continued to nip his earlobe, purring softly in his ear.  
'God damn it, Becca-Bear…' whispered Connor.  
'God, you sound sexy when you moan like that…' I purred.  
Connor moaned again. I nipped harder, purring louder. Connor slightly tilted his head back, letting out the mother of all moans.  
'Don't stop…' he moaned, 'don't stop…'  
I giggled. Slowly, I let go of his back. I dived under the water, swimming between his legs before surfacing in front of him.  
'Boo.'  
Connor laughed.  
'Peek-A-Boo,' he purred, pressing his lips to mine.  
I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself in closer to him. Connor laughed.  
'Yer adorable,' he said.  
'No, you are,' I said.  
'Nah…' said Connor, gently poking my nose, 'ye are.'  
I giggled. I gently pressed my lips to Connor's again, playfully nipping his lower lip. Connor moaned softly, closing his eyes. I purred at him, nipping his lip again. Connor purred back, gently nipping my nose. I giggled, smiling at him as I looked in his eyes.  
'The moonlight really compliments your eyes…' I said softly, 'wow…'  
Connor blushed. I giggled.  
'You're cute when you blush,' I teased.  
Connor smirked. Then, suddenly, before I could even think, he splashed me. Well, at first I kinda swam there, stunned, but then I decided it was payback time, so I splashed him back. That's when it escalated.  
'Give it up, Rebecca!' said Connor as we continued to splash each other, 'yer not gonna win!'  
'Oh, yes, I am!' I retorted.  
'No, yer not!' said Connor.  
'Yes, I am!' I said, swimming away.  
'No, yer…' began Connor, but he noticed I was swimming away. He growled.  
'Come back here, you!' he called, chasing after me.  
I laughed.  
'You can't catch me!' I taunted.  
'Yes, I fuckin' will!' hollered Connor.  
I turned around. I stuck my tongue out at Connor, swimming faster. Connor chuckled, diving under the water. I stopped dead, looking around. I frowned.  
'Where the hell did he go?' I said to myself.  
Well, my question was soon answered. I felt something tugging at my right leg. I screamed as something popped to the surface.  
'BOO!'  
I screamed again. It was Connor. He laughed, but stopped when he noticed that I wasn't laughing back. He frowned.  
'Baby…' he said softly, 'did I scare ye?'  
I nodded, panting hard. My heart was racing, beating erratically in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Connor frowned more.  
'Aww…' he said, taking me in his arms, 'I'm sorry, love.'  
I snuggled in close to Connor, gently resting my head on his shoulder. I shivered as the cold water lapped against my skin. Connor noticed my tiny shiver.  
'Are ye cold, baby?' he asked.  
I nodded.  
'A little,' I said.  
'Let's get ye out o' tha water, love,' said Connor, 'I don't want ye getting hypothermia.'  
'No,' I protested, clenching my teeth so they wouldn't chatter, 'I wanna keep swimming.'  
'But yer shaking,' said Connor.  
'I'll be fine,' I protested.  
Connor sighed.  
'I'm just lookin' out fer ye, baby,' he said, 'I don't want ye getting sick.'  
I sighed. I wormed my way out of Connor's arms, swimming away from him. My teeth began chattering as I stroked my arms. If I kept swimming, my body will adjust to the water, but I knew that Connor would be stubborn and make me go back onto shore.  
Connor sighed. He swam after me, looking very concerned. My teeth chattered more, my whole body feeling like I was swimming naked in the middle of winter. Connor swam up behind me, tightly wrapping his arms around me.  
'Are ye sure yer okay, love?' he asked.  
'Uh-huh,' I said through my chattering teeth, 'never better.'  
'Don't lie ta me,' scolded Connor, 'I can hear yer teeth chatterin'.'  
'Connor, I'm fine,' I protested, 'I swear.'  
'If ye get too cold, let me know, okay?' said Connor, kissing my cheek.  
'Just give my body time to adjust,' I said, holding back a shiver, 'once I'm adjusted, I won't be as cold.'  
Connor sighed.  
'Alright,' he said, 'I will.'  
I laughed softly. I slowly swam up to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.  
'You are such a worry-wart,' I teased, kissing his nose, 'live a little, will ya?'  
'I can't help it,' said Connor.  
'Why?' I teased, 'because I was once the Damsel In Distress and you ended up catching Prince Charming Syndrome?'  
Connor chuckled.  
'That's not all I caught,' he said, 'I caught somethin' else, too.'  
'Oh?' I said, raising a brow, 'what would that be?'  
'Princess Lady Syndrome,' smiled Connor.  
I laughed softly. I looked down at the water, blushing a bright shade of pink. Connor chuckled.  
'Aww, baby…' he said, tilting my head up so I could look in his eyes, 'ye don't have ta be embarrassed.'  
I blushed a deeper shade of pink now. I lowered my head again, burying my face in his neck.  
'Stop it…' I mumbled.  
'Stop what?' asked Connor.  
'Stop making me blush,' I said, 'if I blush any deeper, I'll look like Murphy when he's in Rage Mode.'  
'I can't help it, baby,' said Connor, 'yer my Princess.'  
I whined. I buried my face deeper into his neck, my face going hot as I went from deep pink to bright red. Connor laughed.  
'Yer adorable,' he said, kissing the top of my head.  
'Shut up…' I mumbled, 'I am not…'  
'Yes, ye are,' insisted Connor.  
'Liar,' I grumbled.  
'It's tha truth, love,' said Connor.  
I growled. Connor frowned at me.  
'Why are ye so down on yerself?' he asked.  
'Shitty self-esteem,' I answered, 'I don't think I'm beautiful.'  
Connor sighed. He tilted my head up again, holding my face in his hands, looking me dead in the eye as he spoke.  
'You are beautiful,' he said, 'you've given me the chance of a lifetime to experience what love is an' how ta care 'bout someone o' tha opposite sex. Yer tha only one I ever saw ever havin' a future wit', an' I will gladly share a future wit' you. Look at us. We're in Hollywood. We're getting married. I'm going to marry tha most beautiful girl in tha entire universe, an' ye damn well know tha' I would do anythin' ta protect ye, even if tha' means sacrificing my own life. I love you, Rebecca Jane. I fucking love you.'  
Well, I didn't know what to think. I looked away again, hiding my tears.  
'I love you, too…' I whispered.  
'Baby, look at me,' said Connor, 'look at me.'  
I slowly lifted my head. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, gently glowing in the moonlight. Connor sighed.  
'Don't ye ever think tha' yer not beautiful,' he said, wiping my eyes, 'ye got that?'  
I didn't answer. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, mashing our lips together in a heated dance. Connor moaned softly, melting into the kiss as I wrapped my legs around hi, grinding on him as I gently parted his lips with my tongue, a soft purr escaping from my lips as I gently slid my tongue into his now-open mouth. Connor moaned softly, grabbing my ass as I continued to grind on him, a horny purr erupting at the back of my throat as I bit his lower lip.  
'How bad do ye want me?' purred Connor.  
'Really bad,' I moaned.  
'Not good enough, Princess,' teased Connor, 'I know ye can do better than tha'.'  
'Don't you pull that shit with me, Connor,' I growled.  
Connor smirked. He pushed my wet hair away from my ear, purring gently.  
'Then I guess ye don't want me long, hard, Irish cock, do ye?' he teased.  
I growled angrily. Connor smirked deviously, his eyes dancing mischievously.  
'Wipe that fucking smirk off your face,' I growled.  
Connor chuckled. He smirked even more, knowing that he had me. Instead of making smart-ass remark, I splashed him. That did it.  
'You bitch!' growled Connor, sending a huge splash my way.  
I screamed as the splash came over my head, crashing on me. I swam there, blinking and coughing.  
'CONNOR!' I spluttered, 'YOU ASSHOLE!'  
Connor laughed. He swam up to me, immediately pressing his lips to mine so I wouldn't scream at him. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, moulding my body to his.  
Connor gently parted my lips with his tongue, sliding it into my now-open mouth. I purred softly, clinging harder, digging my nails into his shoulders.  
'Ye really want me, don't ye?' teased Connor.  
'You're fucking right I do,' I growled.  
Connor smirked. He reached under the water, slowly rubbing my clit with his thumb. I growled.  
'Connor…'  
'Yes, baby?' teased Connor, rubbing faster.  
'You're an asshole,' I moaned, 'a complete and total asshole.'  
Connor laughed. He looked over at the Thomas blanket that we had laid down in the sand, then back to me. He smirked.  
'Ye wanna?' he asked.  
I looked over at the blanket. I chewed my lip nervously.  
'What if someone sees us?' I asked, 'I don't wanna spend some of my vacation in jail for indecent exposure.'  
Connor laughed.  
'We're Saints,' he said, 'we don't give a fuck about tha rules. An' besides, they can't have…this.'  
I gasped as Connor squeezed my ass. Part of me wanted him, part of me wanted to wait. What to do?  
'Okay…' I said as Connor kissed my neck, 'I guess you got a point…'  
Connor grinned.  
'Alright,' he purred, 'turn this Saint into a Sinner.'  
I giggled.  
'You'll have to catch me first.'  
Before Connor could even move, I began to swim towards shore, laughing merrily. Connor blinked.  
'Hey!' he hollered, chasing after me, 'get back here!'  
I laughed.  
'Come on, slow poke!' I teased, 'catch me!'  
Connor swam faster, panting hard as he tried to catch up with me, but it was no use. I ran onto shore, turning around to face Connor. I giggled.  
'Come on, Connor!' I coaxed, clapping my hands, 'come on!'  
'I'm coming!' panted Connor, 'I'm coming!'  
I laughed.  
'Here, Connor!' I said, whistling at him, 'here, boy!'  
Connor growled. He swam as fast as he could, slowly approaching the shoreline. I knew that my taunting was making him angry, causing him to swim faster.  
'Come on, Con-Con!' I cooed, 'come on, boy!'  
Connor finally managed to approach shore. He growled, chasing after me. I screamed, running away.  
'NO!' I cried, 'NO!'  
'YES!' hollered Connor, chasing after me, 'GET BACK 'ERE, YOUNG LADY!'  
I ran towards Lita, hiding behind her. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
'Phew…' I whispered, 'I'm safe…'  
'REBECCA!' called Connor, 'REBECCA!'  
I clapped my hand over my mouth, masking my giggles. Connor doesn't like it when I hide when he chases me. This is payback for denying me orgasm earlier in the day.  
Connor stopped. He hung his head, pouting slightly.  
'I guess ye don't want me like ye said ye did…' he said in a sad tone.  
I sighed. I got to my feet, coming out from behind Lita, walking over to where Connor was standing.  
'Baby…' I soothed, 'don't cry. I'm right here.'  
Connor smirked. He ran over to me, scooping me up in his arms.  
'GOTCHA!'  
I laughed merrily as Connor lifted me off my feet, spinning me in a circle. Connor kissed me passionately, laughing all the while.  
'You're so playful!' I laughed, 'what is with you?!'  
'I can't help it, Princess,' smiled Connor, 'yer adorable.'  
I giggled. Connor smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. Then I got an idea.  
'I wanna wrestle!'  
Connor beamed at me. Wrestling was always one of our favourite ways of bonding.  
'Let's wrestle,' he said.  
I laughed. I jumped down, standing with my arms open.  
'Come at me, bro!' I taunted.  
'Yer goin' down!' laughed Connor.  
I giggled. I ran towards Connor at full speed, tackling him, growling playfully. Connor backed up, almost falling. I laughed.  
'Come on!' I said, 'get rough with me!'  
Connor smirked. He reached out, playfully poking my side. I shrieked.  
'Hey!' I cried, 'no poking!'  
Connor laughed.  
'No Holds Barred, baby,' he teased, 'I can do whatever I want.'  
I growled. I backed up again, tackling Connor to the ground. I straddled his lap, pinning his wrists over his head. Connor laughed.  
'Oh, no, ye don't,' he said, kicking out of the pin.  
I laughed. Connor crawled on top of me, poking my stomach. I squeaked.  
'Connor!' I choked.  
'I got ye now!' laughed Connor, 'what are ye gonna do 'bout it?'  
I smirked. I pushed Connor onto his back. I crawled on top of him, biting his earlobe. Connor growled.  
'Fuck…you…' he moaned.  
I giggled.  
'Gotcha,' I teased, biting some more.  
'No…ye…don't…' Connor choked between moans.  
I laughed. I bit harder, moving my hand down. I slowly ran my nails along his balls, teasing him. A low purr resonated at the back of Connor's throat, a small shiver running down his spine.  
'Please…' he moaned, 'Becca…'  
'What?' I teased.  
Connor moaned softly. He lifted his arm up, tapping my arm. I grinned.  
'That's what I thought,' I purred.  
'My sexy submission specialist,' purred Connor.  
I giggled. I leaned my head down, sharply biting at the pulse of Connor's neck. Connor gasped, arching his back.  
'Jesus fuck…' he growled.  
I slowly moved my head down. I brushed my lips along Connor's chest, playfully nipping his skin. Connor whined softly. I laughed softly.  
'Aww…' I teased, 'someone's getting fussy.'  
'It feels good…' whispered Connor, 'God damn it…'  
I chuckled. I gently planted wet kisses on his stomach, running my nails along his sides. Connor purred softly, rubbing my back. I slowly moved down, gently licking his balls. Connor arched his back, his breath catching in his throat.  
'Oh, Rebecca…' he purred, 'Rebecca…'  
I giggled softly. I crawled on top of him, my eyes dancing in the moonlight.  
'God, that sounded sexy,' I purred, 'ooh!'  
Connor chuckled. He lifted my head up, biting the side of my neck. I gasped, biting my lip.  
'God damn it, Connor…' I growled.  
Connor grinned.  
'Payback's a bitch, isn't it?' he teased.  
'Shut up, Connor,' I growled.  
Connor chuckled. He gently kissed a line up my neck, brushing his lips under my jaw. I closed my eyes, a low, horny purr resonating at the back of my throat.  
Connor wrapped his arms around me. He slowly sat up so I could straddle his lap. Slowly and softly, he brushed his lips along my chest, playfully nipping my breasts. I moaned gently, running my fingers through his hair as I slowly grinded on him.  
Connor kissed a line up to my ear. He purred softly, his hot breath tickling my damp skin.  
'Yer wet,' he purred.  
'Can you blame me?' I said cooly.  
'Maybe,' said Connor, grinning deviously.  
I growled.  
'Curse you and your charming ways…' I grouched.  
'Curse ye an' yer ravishin' beauty,' retorted Connor.  
I giggled.  
Connor slowly kissed a line from my ear to my lips. He mashed our lips together in a heated dance, moaning and purring. I moaned into the kiss, knotting my fingers in his hair. Connor purred softly, a low moan escaping from his lips.  
'Yer lips…' he whispered, 'they feel so soft…'  
'So do yours, my love,' I whispered softly.  
Connor chuckled. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. I playfully nipped his lower lip, purring gently. Connor moaned, digging his nails into my hips. I moaned.  
'I want you,' I whispered.  
'I want ye, too,' purred Connor.  
'Lay me on the blanket,' I commanded, 'take me. I'm yours.'  
Connor smirked. He gently lifted me up, carrying me over to the blanket. Slowly and carefully, he placed me on my back, hovering over me. The moon cast a glow on his skin, causing the tiny droplets of water to sparkle. I gasped.  
'My God…' I breathed, 'you really are an angel…'  
Connor laughed.  
'An' you, my lovely Rebecca, truly are a Goddess,' he purred.  
I purred softly. I love it when Connor croons my name in that gorgeous Irish accent of his.  
'God, I love it when you croon my name like that…' I purred, 'fuck…'  
Connor smirked. He leaned down, brushing my hair away from my ear. He placed his lips by my ear, purring seductively.  
'Rebecca.'  
'Fuck me…' I moaned, 'fuck me now…'  
'Uh-uh…' said Connor, wagging his finger at me, 'I'm not done teasin' ye, Princess.'  
I whined impatiently. Connor placed his finger over my lips, shushing me.  
'Shh…' he whispered, 'be patient, love.'  
I whined again. Connor slowly moved his hand down, rubbing my clit. I bit my lip, squirming in protest.  
'No…' I whined, 'stop…'  
Connor laughed. He got sick pleasure out of making me whine and squirm. He continued his tease, a cocky smirk playing across his lips. I whined louder, kicking my feet.  
'Connor!' I protested, 'stop it! I don't like it!'  
Connor laughed again. He pulled his hand away, stopping the tease. He hovered over me, his face just inches from mine.  
'Ye really need ta stop whinin' so much,' he growled, biting my neck, 'yer not five, Rebecca.'  
'You know what I like and what I don't like,' I snorted, 'you're a Taurus. And it suits you.'  
Connor chuckled. He moved his hand down again, rubbing his cock on my clit. A low, horny purr escaped from my lips before I could stop it, a small shiver running down my spine.  
'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'Connor…'  
Connor smirked deviously as I purred his name. Slowly and carefully, he penetrated me, moaning softly. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips as he thrusted gently, his eyes locked on mine.  
'Oh, Connor…' I moaned, 'oh, Connor…'  
'Oh, Rebecca…' crooned Connor, 'Rebecca.'  
I laughed.  
'That's it, Con-Con,' I coaxed, 'sing for me.'  
'Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'Rebecca…'  
'Say Mama,' I commanded, 'I wanna hear you say Mama.'  
'Never,' growled Connor.  
'But I wanna hear you sing for me, Connor,' I purred, gently nipping his earlobe, 'say Mama.'  
'No,' hissed Connor, 'never.'  
I growled angrily. I tightened my pussy muscles, pulling myself closer to Connor. Connor hissed, biting his lip. I got him.  
'Say it!' I growled, 'say it!'  
Try as he might, Connor couldn't fight against the pleasure. He caved.  
'Mama…' he crooned between moans, 'Mama…'  
I grinned.  
'Atta boy,' I cooed, kissing Connor's neck.  
Connor thrusted a bit faster now. His hot breath tickled my neck as he moaned his little throat out. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding him tight.  
'God, yer hot…' moaned Connor, 'fuck…'  
'So are you,' I retorted.  
Connor chuckled. He thrusted a bit harder now, digging his nails deep into my back. I bit my lip, wrapping my legs tighter around his hips.  
'Now it's yer turn ta sing fer me, Princess,' teased Connor, 'I want ye ta say Daddy.'  
'No,' I moaned.  
'Come on, Baby Doll,' coaxed Connor, playfully nipping my shoulder, 'croon fer me.'  
'You can't make me,' I protested.  
'Oh, yes, I can,' growled Connor, 'say it, slut. Say it.'  
'No,' I moaned, 'never.'  
Connor growled. He pinned my wrists above my head, glaring at me.  
'Resistance is futile, little girl,' he purred.  
'Try me,' I challenged, 'I dare you.'  
Connor smirked. He slowed the pace of his thrusts, his cock gently brushing my G-Spot. I bit my lip, fighting against the pleasure that swept over my body like the waves of the ocean that he and I were frolicking in not too long ago. But try as I might, I couldn't fight it. I gave in.  
'Daddy…' I crooned, 'oh, Daddy…'  
Connor grinned triumphantly. He returned to his normal rhythm, hovering his face over mine again.  
'That's my girl,' he crooned, gently kissing my neck.  
'Asshole,' I growled.  
'I told ye resistance was futile,' teased Connor, 'maybe ye should listen next time.'  
I didn't respond. I sharply bit at the pulse of his neck instead. Connor moaned, tightening his grip on my wrists.  
'I wanna hear you sing some more, Conny-Wonny,' I crooked, 'I want you to say Mama again.'  
'Mama…' crooned Connor between growls, 'Mama…'  
I laughed.  
'Good boy,' I cooed, 'yes.'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Becca-Bear?' he said.  
'Yes, my love?' I quizzed.  
Connor lifted his head up. He looked me dead in the eye, a playful smirk spreading across his lips.  
'Who's Daddy's pretty little Princess?' he cooed, 'who's Daddy's Little Princess?'  
I giggled.  
'I am,' I cooed back, 'I am.'  
'Yer tha most beautiful Princess o' them all,' cooed Connor, nuzzling my nose.  
'Daddy, you spoil me,' I teased.  
Connor smirked.  
'Anythin' ta make my little girl happy,' he mused.  
I giggled. Connor slowly leaned his head down, mashing our lips in a heated dance, releasing my wrists. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. Connor smiled against my lips, purring softly. I arched my back, moulding my body to his. I dug my nails into his back, clawing it. Connor moaned as I ran my nails down his spine, leaving fresh marks. Now it was time to bring out the big guns.  
'Cum for me, Daddy,' I coaxed, 'cum for me.'  
'I will, Princess,' moaned Connor, 'I will.'  
I moaned softly as Connor slowly sped up his thrusts, his cock stroking my G-Spot. I tightened my grip on his hips, digging my nails deeper into his back as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me. Connor kissed me again, squeezing my breast.  
'Oh, Daddy…' I moaned, 'oh, Daddy…'  
Connor's body tensed up slightly/ He growled, tightening his grip on my body.  
'Sing for me, Connor,' I coaxed, 'sing my name.'  
Connor moaned loudly as his body tensed up more. I tightened my pussy muscled again, squeezing his cock. Connor growled again, his body tensing up even more.  
'Rebecca…' he crooned, 'Rebecca…'  
'That's it, Connor,' I coaxed, 'that's a good Saint.'  
Connor tensed up more. He pinned my wrists again, panting hard as he felt his orgasm build deep inside his body.  
'Oh, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'oh, God, Rebecca…'  
'Cum for me, Connor,' I coaxed, 'cum for me.'  
Connor grunted. And groaned. And finally, with a mighty thrust and a mighty moan, he came. I panted hard as he pulled out, rolling over to his side of the blanket. I crawled over to him, resting my head on his chest, kissing his neck.  
'That was amazing…' I whispered as Connor kissed my forehead, 'wow…'  
Connor smiled.  
'Yer amazing,' he said, stroking my hair.  
I giggled. Connor laughed.  
'Yer giggle is so cute,' he cooed.  
'Stop it!' I said, playfully swatting his chest.  
'Well, it's true,' said Connor, 'yer giggle is cute.'  
I smiled. I snuggled closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. Connor looked up at the full moon, smiling brightly.  
'Baby, look,' he said, pointing towards the sky,  
I looked up at the moon. I gasped.  
'Oh!' I breathed.  
Connor laughed. He kissed my forehead again, stroking my hair before turning his attention to the sky again.  
'I've always 'ad a question about this moon,' he said.  
'Oh?' I said, looking at him curiously, 'what would that be?'  
Connor smiled.  
'I always wondered if my soul mate would ever look at it wit' me,' he said, turning to me, 'an' 'ere she is.'  
'Aww…' I smiled.  
Connor smiled warmly. He held me closer to him, pressing his lips to my hair.  
'I love ye, Rebecca,' he whispered, 'wit' all me 'eart an' soul.'  
I beamed.  
'I love you, too, Connor,' I said, kissing his neck again, 'I love you, too.'  
Connor beamed. He looked up at the sky again, his eyes fixed on the moon. I yawned. Connor looked at me.  
'Tired, love?' he asked.  
I nodded, yawning again. Connor sighed, helping me to my feet before grabbing the blanket.  
'Let's get dressed,' he said, 'after we're dressed, we can go back to tha hotel.'  
I nodded sleepily.  
'Okay,' I said.  
Connor tossed me my dress. I put it back on, sighing deeply. Connor put his jeans back on, throwing his t-shirt in the front seat. He scooped me up, carrying me over to Lita. Before I could even speak, I had fallen asleep in his arms. Connor looked down at me, smiling at me.  
'Out like a light,' he whispered.  
I mumbled. I stirred slightly, resting my head on his chest. Connor gently lay me in the back seat, covering me with the blanket before jumping in the driver's seat and starting Lita, driving back to the hotel.  
I rolled over slightly as Connor drove on the open road. Connor watched me through his rear-view mirror, smiling brightly.  
'Aww…' he whispered, 'ye look so adorable when ye sleep…'  
I snorted, rolling onto my back. Connor chuckled.  
'Adorable…' he smiled, 'absolutely adorable…'  
I snored loudly, rolling onto my stomach. Connor smiled softly, plugging in my iPod.  
'Fer you, baby,' he whispered, playing Island Song.  
I snored softly as the music played on the speakers. Connor always plays this song for me when I can't sleep, and it always soothes me. Connor laughed softly, watching me as I rolled over again, mumbling.  
'Connor?'  
'Yes, baby?' said Connor, turning the music down.  
'Are we there yet?' I muttered.  
'Not yet, love,' soothed Connor, 'we still got another twenty minutes.'  
I whined impatiently. Connor sighed.  
'Go back ta sleep, love,' he said, 'I'll wake ye up when we get there.'  
'I don't wanna…' I moaned.  
'If ye don't wanna go back ta sleep, ye can come up 'ere wit' me on the next red light,' said Connor.  
'I'm too tired to move…' I whined.  
'Jus' relax, Becca-Bear,' soothed Connor, 'we got another ten ta fifteen minutes then I can put ye ta bed.'  
'Says you,' I grouched, 'you're comfortable. I'm not.'  
'I can move ye up 'ere if ye really want me to,' said Connor.  
'If you insist,' I said, 'but keep me wrapped up. I'm cold.'  
Connor smiled. He pulled over to the side of the road, getting out of Lita. He gently scooped me up in his arms, placing me in the front seat. He buckled my seatbelt, getting back in and continuing on towards the hotel. I sighed sleepily.  
'I'm sorry for getting bitchy,' I said softly, 'I'm like Daddy. I get cranky when I'm tired.'  
'Don't worry 'bout it, love,' soothed Connor, stroking my cheek.  
I nodded sleepily.  
'Okay,' I said, yawning again.  
'Hang in there, babe,' said Connor, 'we still got another eight minutes.'  
'Can you do me a favour when we get there?' I asked.  
'O' course I can,' said Connor, 'ye know I'll do anythin' fer ye.'  
'Good,' I said, 'you can get me out of this dress when we get there. I'll sleep naked.'  
'Well, I'll be more than happy to strip ye o' that dress,' said Connor, 'though it looks lovely on you.'  
'You're a life-saver,' I said softly.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Not tha first time you've said tha' ta me, sweetheart,' he mused.  
I laughed.  
'My hero,' I smiled sleepily, running my fingers through my damp hair.  
Connor blushed a deep shade of red at my words. I laughed.  
'Aww…' I teased, 'am I embarrassing you?'  
'No…' said Connor.  
'Liar,' I teased, playfully poking his cheek, 'you're blushing.'  
'My cheeks get red from tha cold,' said Connor, 'ye know tha'.'  
'So do mine,' I said, poking his cheek again, 'but mine aren't red.'  
'Yer covered up,' said Connor.  
'Even then, my cheeks still turn red,' I said, continuing to poke his cheek, 'nice try.'  
'Stop pokin' my cheek,' said Connor.  
'No,' I said, poking it harder, 'it's fun.'  
'At what cost?' asked Connor.  
'I don't know,' I said, still poking, 'but it's fun, so shut up.'  
Connor pouted. I laughed, still poking his cheek.  
'Am I annoying you yet?' I teased.  
'Not yet,' said Connor, focusing on the road.  
I giggled.  
'Good,' I said, 'I'm not done with you yet.'  
Connor laughed.  
'Yer cute,' he said, 'ye know tha'?'  
'Yes,' I teased, 'you tell me every day that I'm cute.'  
'Just thought I'd ask,' smiled Connor.  
I laughed. I leaned over, kissing Connor's cheek. Connor smiled.  
'Two more minutes,' he said.  
'Good,' I said, 'the sooner I'm out of this dress and in your arms, the better.'  
Connor smiled. He pulled into the driveway, shutting off Lita's engine and getting out of the car. I yawned again.  
'Connor…' I mumbled sleepily.  
'Yes, Rebecca?' asked Connor.  
'Will you carry me?' I asked.  
Connor smiled. He walked over to me, gently scooping me up in his arms, carrying me inside. I smiled sleepily.  
'My hero,' I mumbled.  
Connor smiled at me. I yawned.  
'You wore me out,' I teased.  
'But it was worth it,' smiled Connor.  
I laughed. Connor beamed, kissing my forehead.  
'Almost there,' he said gently.  
I nodded, slowly drifting off as Connor carried me towards our room. I was almost asleep when I felt him reach into his jeans to grab the key. He carried me inside, gently placing me on my feet so he could slide my dress off.  
'Are we there yet?' I mumbled, half-asleep.  
'Yes, love,' soothed Connor, leading me over to the bed, 'yer naked now, so it's time fer bed.'  
I laughed softly. Connor pulled the sheets back, helping me up. As soon as we were both stripped and in bed, I snuggled in close to him. I gently rested my head on Connor's chest, closing my eyes, listening to the sound of his beating heart. Soon after, I fell asleep. Connor looked over at me, smiling warmly.  
'Goodnight, Princess,' he whispered softly, 'I love you.'


	16. Little Engines CAN Do Big Things!

The Roosevelt: 9:00 AM  
The warm California shone through the white curtains of our suite, casting its warm glow on our naked bodies. Connor slowly opened his eyes, yawning. I was on my side, facing away from him, snoozing soundly. Connor chuckled, scooching over, gently pressing his lips to the back of my neck. I moaned softly, squirming, not waking up. Connor kissed my neck again, gently running his fingers up my leg.  
'Becca-Boo…' he crooned softly, 'time ta wake up, beautiful.'  
I moaned softly, still not waking up. Connor chuckled, pressing his lips to my ear.  
'Rebecca…' he purred, 'wakey-wakey my Pretty Princess.'  
I whined softly. I curled into a ball, burying my face in my knees. Connor frowned.  
'Jesus, yer stubbo  
'Jesus, yer stubborn…' he muttered.  
I snorted. I stirred slightly, still not waking up. Connor sighed. Gently, he rolled me onto my back, hovering over me. He leaned his head down slowly, gently pressing his lips to mine. That did it. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at him sleepily. Connor smiled.  
'Good mornin', beautiful,' he said softly, stroking my cheek.  
I moaned sleepily. I looked over at the clock, groaning when I saw what time it was.  
'Connor…' I whined, 'it's nine in the morning…'  
'We're on vacation, love,' said Connor, 'I don't want ye sleepin' in.'  
I groaned. I rolled over onto my side again, closing my eyes. Connor sighed.  
'Come on, sweetie,' he coaxed, 'ye need ta wake up.'  
'No,' I said angrily, 'I'm not a morning person. Leave me alone.'  
'Come on, baby,' said Connor, 'we got a lot ta do while we're 'ere. Ye need ta wake up.'  
'Five more minutes,' I said, 'I promise.'  
Connor sighed, sounding very irritated.  
'Fine,' he growled, 'but that's all tha time I'm givin' ye.'  
I smiled triumphantly.  
'Can you do me a favour, baby?' I asked.  
'Yes, love?' said Connor.  
'Will you cuddle with me?' I asked, 'I can't sleep unless you're next to me.'  
Connor smiled.  
'O' course I can,' he said.  
I smiled sleepily. Connor wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close, sighing sleepily. I lifted my head slightly, looking at him.  
'Thank you,' I said softly.  
Connor smiled.  
'Anytime, beautiful,' he said, kissing my forehead.  
I laughed softly. I buried my face in Connor's neck, gently kissing his Virgin Mary tattoo. Connor beamed, burying his nose in my hair. I was just drifting off into sleep when there was a loud banging on the door. Connor and I jumped, falling out of bed.  
'WHAT THA FUCK?!' roared Connor.  
'Come on, guys!' said a voice, 'breakfast is ready!'  
I groaned.  
'Greenly…' I mumbled.  
'Come on!' said Greenly, still banging on the door, 'get dressed and let's go!'  
'GIVE US FIVE MORE MINUTES!' roared Connor.  
'No! Now!' said Greenly, banging louder, 'we got a lot to do and a lot to see!'  
'I SAID FIVE MORE FUCKIN' MINUTES, ASSHOLE!' snarled Connor.  
'Nope!' said Greenly, 'I'm not going away until you say that you're coming out!'  
Connor growled. He looked over at me.  
'Come on, love,' he said, 'we gotta go ta Murph's room.'  
I growled sleepily. I stood up, grabbing my panties and putting them on before grabbing Connor's favourite black t-shirt, pulling it over my head.  
'I'm sorry, love,' said Connor in an apologetic tone, 'we can cuddle later.'  
I snorted angrily as I washed my face. I tied my hair in a messy bun, muttering curse words under my breath.  
'Stupid Greenly…' I snarled, stomping out of the bathroom.  
Connor looked up at me to give me a scolding. Instead, he gasped.  
'Baby Doll…' he breathed.  
I frowned.  
'What?' I said, sounding very confused.  
Connor beamed.  
'That's me favourite shirt,' he said happily, 'ye wore tha' tha nigh' ye confessed tha' ye loved me.'  
I laughed.  
'Yeah,' I said, 'I remember.'  
Connor smiled.  
'I still remember our first kiss, too,' he said.  
I giggled.  
'You do, do you?' I teased.  
Connor nodded.  
'Aye,' he said, 'an' I still get those same butterflies I go' when I firs' laid me eyes on ye.'  
I blushed. Connor walked over to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled me in close, kissing my forehead.  
'I love ye, Rebecca,' he said, burying his nose in my hair.  
I smiled.  
'I love you, too, Connor,' I said.  
Connor smiled.  
'Come on,' he said, 'I'm starvin'.'  
I looked up at him.  
'Will you piggy-back me?' I said innocently, batting my lashes.  
Connor grinned. He turned around, kneeling in front of me.  
'Hop on, Honey Buns,' he said.  
I laughed. I jumped up on Connor's back, clinging to him tightly.  
'Let's go!' I declared.  
Connor laughed merrily. He ran to Murphy's room. I laughed the whole way there, gently kicking his hips like a horse/  
'Whee!' I cried.  
Connor came running full-speed into Murphy's room. Emily looked up from her pancakes.  
'Good morning, you two,' she laughed.  
'Since when was tha Roosevelt Shinin' Time Station?' teased Murphy.  
'Since now,' I retorted, kissing Connor's neck.  
Murphy rolled his eyes deeply. Emily looked at him, a scolding look in her eyes.  
'Murphy, don't be mean,' she said sternly.  
'I wasn't bein' mean,' retorted Murphy, shovelling more pancake into his mouth.  
Emily sighed. She reached over and flicked his nose.  
'Ow!' cried Murphy.  
I giggled. I jumped off Connor's back, sitting down next to my sister before grabbing my plate. Just then, Michael walked in followed by Jane.  
'Sorry we're late,' yawned Michael, sitting down, 'the elevator was being a bitch so we had to take the fucking stairs.'  
Isabelle shuddered.  
'I fucking hate elevators…' she said nervously.  
'I don't mind them,' said Michael as Jane sat in his lap, 'I bitched at the people in the lobby about it, though.'  
'Yeah, well, you're not claustrophobic,' snapped Isabelle.  
'I rarely panic in elevators,' shrugged Michael.  
'Lucky fucking you,' griped Isabelle, 'I refuse to take elevators.'  
Michael opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.  
'Man, I'm hungry…' he said, 'what's for breakfast'  
'Pancakes,' smiled Emily.  
'Awesome!' said Michael.  
Emily laughed. Just then, Paul came walking in, yawning and stretching.  
'Greenly, I am deducting your pay for this,' he growled sleepily.  
Jane beamed.  
'Good morning, Daddy,' she said sweetly.  
Paul smiled. He sat down next to his daughter, grabbing his plate.  
'Good morning, Jelly Bean,' he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
'Jelly Bean,' repeated Michael, 'that's adorable.'  
Jane smiled.  
'He's been calling me that since I was four years old,' she said, looking over at her father.  
Michael smiled. He reached over with his free hand, resting it on Jane's back.  
'How did I get so lucky to be with someone like you?' he asked.  
Jane laughed.  
'Fate,' she answered.  
Michael smiled.  
'I love you,' he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
'I love you, too, Michael,' said Jane.  
'Enough wit' tha lovey-dovey shit,' snarled Murphy, 'it's too fuckin' early.'  
'Murphy, stop it,' scolded Emily.  
'Ha!' laughed Michael, 'Murphy's getting in trouble!'  
Murphy glared at Michael. Emily raised her hand, swatting him upside the head.  
'No glaring,' she said sternly.  
Murphy whined.  
'Stop hitting me…' he said.  
Connor burst out laughing at his brother. Murphy looked over at hi, sticking his tongue out at him. Michael chuckled.  
'This is more entertaining than TV!' he laughed.  
Murphy whined. Romeo laughed.  
'Quit your whining, Holmes,' he teased.  
Murphy pouted. He folded his arms, huffing angrily.  
'Murphy, stop,' said Emily.  
'No!' said Murphy.  
Connor gasped.  
'Murph!' he said, 'yer no' listenin' ta 'er?!'  
'Fuck ye, Connor,' grouched Murphy.  
Michael laughed.  
'Since when did you turn five?' he teased.  
Murphy huffed.  
'Settle down, Murphy,' scolded Emily.  
'NO!' said Murphy.  
Emily sighed. She walked over to her luggage, pulling out a green teddy bear. She walked back over to the table, holding the bear in front of her.  
'Look, Murphy,' she said.  
Murphy looked up. He gasped excitedly.  
'You packed Buddy!' he exclaimed.  
'Yes, I did,' said Emily, handing the bear to Murphy, 'I thought it would be a nice surprise.'  
'Yay!' said Murphy, hugging the bear tight.  
'I don't like it when my baby is un-happy,' said Emily, stroking Murphy's hair, 'and I know that Buddy always cheers you up.'  
Murphy smiled.  
'Yer tha best, baby,' he said, kissing Emily on the cheek.  
Emily blushed.  
'Stop it…' she whimpered.  
Murphy laughed.  
'Nope,' he said, nipping her earlobe, 'yer cute when ye blush.'  
'Murphy…' moaned Emily, 'don't…'  
'Nuh-uh!' said Murphy, nipping harder.  
Emily giggled.  
'Stop it!' she squealed, 'Murphy!'  
Murphy laughed.  
'I love it when yer feisty,' he purred, kissing her neck.  
'An' dey say tha' I'm bay wit' public sex,' said Connor, rolling his eyes.  
'You are one naughty little boy,' purred Emily.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Ye know it, Princess,' he said.  
Emily giggled. Murphy put the bear down, pulling Emily to straddle his lap. He kissed her neck, running his hands up her sides.  
'Yer a naughty little girl,' he purred seductively, 'a very naughty little girl.'  
'How so?' mused Emily.  
Murphy growled softly. Emily laughed.  
'Thought so,' she teased, nipping the tip of Murphy's nose.  
Murphy grumbled. Connor laughed.  
'Look!' he teased, 'he's flustered!'  
I glared. I swatted him upside the head with my free hand.  
'Ow!' said Connor.  
'Behave, mister,' I scolded.  
Connor growled.  
'Fine…' he said.  
I smiled.  
'Good,' I said, returning to my breakfast.'  
Emily moaned softly as Murphy used his mouth and hands to explore her. Murphy cupped her ass, chuckling when he felt lace on his fingers.  
'Ye naughty little bitch,' he snarled teasingly, 'why didn' ye tell me ye were wearin' these?'  
'Because I thought you'd rip them,' said Emily.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'I would, would I?' he mused.  
'You ripped my blue pair,' said Emily cooly.  
'Tha' was yer fault,' said Murphy, 'ye were teasin' me.'  
'Me?' said Emily, 'that was all you, mister.'  
'I can' 'elp it, love,' said Murphy innocently, 'yer beautiful.'  
Emily giggled. Murphy laughed.  
'Tha' fuckin' giggle o' yers,' he mused.  
Emily growled playfully.  
'What about it?' she challenged.  
Murphy growled back.  
'T'is fuckin' cute is wha' it is,' he said.  
Emily laughed. Murphy picked Buddy up. He pressed its nose to Emily's, laughing like a child. Emily giggled.  
'Murphy…' she protested.  
'What?' said Murphy, 'Buddy wanted ta give ye a kiss.'  
'But I don't want to kiss Buddy,' said Emily, 'I want to kiss you.'  
Murphy smiled.  
'You'll always get ta kiss me, baby,' he said.  
Emily laughed. Murphy cupped the back of her head, pulling her lips to his. Michael and Connor cleared their throats. Emily pulled back, rolling her eyes.  
'Prudes…' she griped.  
Michael smirked. He finished the last of his pancakes, shoving the plate away. Connor looked at his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law with an accusing look in his eyes.  
'When Rebecca an' I show public affection, it's fuckin' Armageddon,' he said, 'but when ye two do it, it's nothin'. I 'ad ta speak up.'  
'Oh, shut up,' said Emily.  
'Fuckin' make me, Blondie!' snapped Connor.  
Emily glared. She got off Murphy's lap, her eyes boring into Connor's.  
'Why don't you get my fucking sister to put her tit in your mouth, you big baby?' she snapped.  
'Fuck off, Em,' growled Connor.  
'Aww…' mocked Emily, 'is the widdle baby getting cranky?'  
'Yer makin' me cranky,' said Connor.  
'Aww…' said Emily, 'why don't you go crying to your Mommy?'  
'Shut tha fuck up, Em…' said Connor, 'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye…'  
Emily laughed. She balled her hands into fists, doing her best impression of Connor.  
'Wah! Wah!' she mocked, 'I'm almost twenty-five and I act like a big baby! Wah! Wah! I'm an attention whore! Wah! Wah! I want my Mommy! Wah! Wah!'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Funny…' he said, 'ye tink tha' I'm tha baby, but yer tha one actin' like one. An' by tha way, tha' was a picture-perfect impression o' me. Bravo, bitch.'  
Emily growled. She raised her fist, ready to take a swing at Connor. Murphy jumped up, grabbing her arm.  
'LET ME GO!' shouted Emily.  
'NO!' said Murphy.  
'LET ME AT HIM, MURPH!' growled Emily, 'LET ME AT HIM!'  
'Control yer temper, love,' soothed Murphy, 'don' be hasty.'  
Emily growled. Connor mocked her crying face, laughing at her. Emily snarled, struggling against Murphy's hold. Murphy growled. He grabbed her face, turning her head fiercely, bringing his lips to hers.  
Emily moaned softly. She closed her eyes, melting into Murphy's arms. Murphy gently parted her lips with his tongue, plunging it into her open mouth. Emily whimpered.  
'Murphy…' she whispered.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Yes, my love?' he mused.  
'You're an asshole,' grouched Emily.  
'Now wha' makes ye say tha'?' teased Murphy.  
'My knees are wobbling and I can barely breathe,' growled Emily, 'that's how. Asshole.'  
'I 'ad no other choice, love,' said Murphy, 'I 'ad ta settle ye somehow.'  
'Why couldn't you have just nibbled my ear?' asked Emily.  
'I didn' tink it would work,' said Murphy, 'ye were in a rage.'  
Emily whimpered.  
'You suck,' she said.  
Murphy laughed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist, hugging her tight.  
'So, who wants to go for a walk?' asked Duffy.  
'Me!' I cried excitedly.  
'Me, too!' said Michael.  
'Alright!' said Duffy, getting up, 'let's go!'

The Streets: 11:00 AM  
'What a beautiful day!'  
'I am gonna have a wicked tan by the end of today. Holy cow.'  
Connor laughed. We were walking along the streets looking for the Walk Of Fame. I was thanking my lucky stars that I had chosen to wear my short Daisy Duke shorts and my white tank top.  
'I love Cali already,' said Emily brightly, 'I think we should move here.'  
'I am done with heat,' said Isabelle, 'I love Boston too much to even think about it.'  
Emily giggled.  
Connor wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as we walked. Greenly chuckled as he placed his hand in my back pocket.  
'Dude…' he said, 'again with the arm.'  
'Someone get the glue!' laughed Michael.  
'CLINGY!' declared Duffy.  
'Shut up…' growled Connor.  
'Uh-oh!' said Greenly, 'someone's getting defensive!'  
'Fuck off, Dick-O-Matic,' snarled Connor.  
'HE'S ANGRY!' laughed Duffy, doing his best impression of Steve Irwin.  
'Fuck you,' snapped Connor.  
I sighed. I leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. Connor looked over at me. I laughed.  
'I don't want any fighting,' I said, poking his cheek, 'I want you to be on your best behaviour today.'  
Connor smiled.  
'Alrigh',' he said, kissing her on the cheek, 'fer you, I'll behave.'  
I smiled. I cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips to mine. Murphy gagged loudly. Emily glared, smacking him hard on the chest.  
'Ow!' said Murphy.  
'Let them have their moment,' said Emily, 'we're in Hollywood.'  
'I guess…' said Murphy.  
'Murphy…' said Emily sternly.  
Murphy frowned. Emily sighed.  
'You are such a child…' she said, walking slightly ahead of him.  
Michael sniggered quietly. Jane fired her elbow back, snatching him in the rib. Michael gasped.  
'Hey!' he said, 'what was that for?!'  
'Oh, don't be such a baby,' said Jane, 'I didn't elbow you that hard.'  
'I had surgery on this rib,' said Michael, 'you hit a sensitive spot.'  
'Oh!' gasped Jane, quickly kissing where she elbowed him, 'better?'  
Michael smiled.  
'Much better,' he said.  
Jane smiled.  
'Good,' she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
Michael laughed.  
'God, you're beautiful,' he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
Jane giggled.  
'I am, am I?' she teased.  
'Of course, Janey-Bear,' said Michael, stroking her hair.  
Jane laughed.  
I whined softly as I started to feel sharp pains in my knees. Giovanni had broken my kneecaps with a hammer on more than one occasion, and they act up when I walk too far.  
'My knees hurt!' I whined.  
Connor stopped. He kneeled down.  
'Come on, love,' he said, 'I'll carry ye.'  
I beamed. I jumped up on his back, holding onto him.  
'My hero,' I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
Connor blushed a deep shade of pink. Emily beamed.  
'Aww…' she said.  
'Wow…' said Murphy, 'fer once I don't want ta gag…'  
Emily blinked furiously. She placed a hand on Murphy's forehead. Murphy looked at her.  
'What?' he said, sounding very confused.  
'Are you sick?' asked Emily, 'is the sun getting to you?'  
'No…' said Murphy, still sounding confused.  
'Are you sure?' said Emily.  
'Yes…' said Murphy, sounding even more confused.  
Emily pulled her hand away. She laughed.  
'I'm fucking with you, Murph,' she teased, kissing his nose.  
Murphy groaned.  
'Me fuckin' 'ead 'urts…' he said, squeezing his temples, 'fuck…'  
'Aww…' said Emily, kissing his forehead, 'is that better?'  
Murphy grinned.  
'Much better,' he said, kissing Emily softly on the lips.  
Emily giggled. Romeo looked around at all the people, whistling impressively.  
'Man…' he said, 'Hollywood is active at this time.'  
'You're not kidding, Papi…' said Angelica, 'the streets are packed…'  
'I'm thankful we've got enough room to walk,' said Romeo, holding onto Angelica's hand.  
'Me, too, Papi,' said Angelica, 'me, too.'  
'Like I said,' said Emily, 'Hollywood is beautiful.'  
'Aye,' said Murphy, 'bu' it's no' as beautiful as you.'  
Emily giggled.  
'Oh, you,' she teased, playfully shoving his head.  
I laughed. I looked up, noting a tattoo parlour called Highland Tattoo. I gasped, kicking Connor's hips.  
'I want a tattoo!' I said, 'I want a tattoo!'  
Connor laughed.  
'I tink ye go' enough tattoos, love,' he said.  
I squealed.  
'No, I don't!' I protested, kicking harder, 'I want one!'  
Connor sighed.  
'Alrigh'…' he said, 'ye can get yer stupid, fuckin' tattoo.'  
'Yay!' I said happily.  
Everyone started to walk towards the tattoo parlour except for Michael and Jane. Emily stopped, looking back at them.  
'You coming?' she asked.  
'Nah,' said Michael, 'y'all go ahead without us. We're gonna go around the Walk of Fame.'  
Emily shrugged.  
'Alright,' she said, running to catch up with the others.  
Michael sighed. He looked at Jane.  
'You ready for our walk, sweetie?' he asked.  
Jane nodded.  
'Ready,' she said.  
Michael beamed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking along the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame.  
'I'm so glad you can come with me on these vacations, Janey-Bear,' he said.  
'Why wouldn't I?' said Jane.  
Michael laughs.  
'Good point,' he said.  
Jane laughed. Michael sighed happily.  
'You're the best, babe,' he said.  
'Aww…' said Jane, blushing slightly.  
'You brought out a side of me that I never thought existed,' said Michael, kissing her cheek, 'you complete me, babe.'  
Jane blushed a deep shade of red. Michael smiled at her.  
'I'd travel all around the world with you,' he said, 'take you places that would take your breath away.'  
Jane laughed.  
'You would, would you?' she said.  
'I would,' said Michael, 'in a heart-beat.'  
Jane laughed. Michael laughed along.  
'You're adorable,' he said.  
'So I've heard,' said Jane softly.  
Michael chuckled.  
'It's true,' he said, 'I'm so glad that…'  
'HEY, MIKEY!'  
Jane frowned.  
'Who the fuck…?' she muttered.  
Michael turned around. He gasped in awe when he recognized the owner of the voice.  
'Carl?' he said, 'what are you doing here?'  
'I was about to ask you the same thing,' said Carl, 'and I see you got yourself a girlfriend, too.'  
Jane growled softly at Carl. Michael patted her leg.  
'Relax, baby,' he soothed.  
Jane didn't respond. She just glared at Carl.  
'I am on vacation with a few friends,' said Michael, 'how 'bout you?'  
'I got a motivational speech at a school here tomorrow,' said Carl.  
Jane snarled. Michael sighed.  
'We'll catch up later, Carl,' he said, 'I want some alone time with Jane.'  
'Alright,' said Carl, 'I'll see you around, man.'  
Michael sighed. He took Jane's hand, walking away from Carl. Jane glared at him.  
'Who the fuck was that?' she demanded.  
'My buddy Carl,' said Michael, 'he and I go way back.'  
'Oh,' said Jane in an un-amused tone, 'I see.'  
Michael sighed.  
'Come on,' he said, 'let's get back to our walk.'  
Jane sighed. Michael looked at her, continuing where he left off before the interruption.  
'I'm so glad that I have you,' he said, 'and I'm glad that your dad allowed me in it.'  
Jane laughed.  
'Really, now?' she said, 'you weren't gonna date me without Daddy's approval?'  
'Yes,' said Michael, 'really.'  
Jane smiled. Michael turned to her, gently kissing her lips.  
'I love you,' he said.  
Jane beamed.  
'I love you, too, Michael,' she said.  
Michael smiled.  
'Come on,' he said, 'let's go check on Rebecca.'  
Jane laughed.  
'Yes, sir,' she declared.

The Roosevelt: 10:00 PM  
'Ow. Watch my shoulder.'  
'Sorry, love.'  
I sighed. We had all retreated to the pool area of the hotel. I had decoded to place my new tattoo on my right shoulder blade. I cringed as I moved so Connor could wrap me in my Thomas blanket.  
'Ow…' I whimpered.  
'Careful, baby,' soothed Connor.  
I growled.  
'Tattoos…' I said, 'love getting them, hate the fucking pain after it.'  
Connor frowned.  
'I 'ate seein' ye in pain,' he said, gently stroking my hair.  
'You weren't saying that as I was getting it done,' I grouched.  
Connor growled softly. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, trying not to jostle too much.  
'What did she get?' asked Jane.  
'I got a quote,' I answered, 'Little Engines Can Do Big Things.'  
'Tha' quote suits ye,' said Connor softly.  
'How so?' I asked quietly.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Yer never-say-die attitude,' he said, 'that's 'ow.'  
I laughed softly.  
'I learned that from Daddy,' I said, 'he's got that mentality.'  
'Kinda reminds me of another quote I know,' said Michael.  
'Which one?' asked Emily.  
'Sometimes you have to stand up when standing isn't easy,' said Michael.  
I laughed.  
'Sort of like me after the rescue,' I said.  
'Exactly,' said Michael, 'and I admire the fuck out of you for that. For having a positive mental attitude throughout your recovery. And Connor did a fantastic job taking care of you and I truly feel that y'all were made for each other and that y'all are soul-mates for life.'  
I beamed proudly. I looked up at Connor, my eyes dancing under my lashes.  
'I don't call him my Angel of Truth for nothing,' I said, gently stroking his cheekbone with my left hand.  
Connor smiled.  
'An' yer my Lady o' Truth,' he said, gently kissing my forehead.  
'You two are like peas in a pod,' smiled Rocco.  
'He's the Burnett to my Lady,' I said, kissing his cheek.  
Connor blushed.  
'Aww…' said Emily.  
'Another gagless moment…' said Murphy, blinking slightly, 'new record?'  
Emily laughed.  
'I think so,' she said, rubbing his shoulder, 'now to go for three.'  
'Do you need a Tylenol, Murph?' teased Michael.  
Murphy growled fiercely. Emily stroked his chest gently, soothing him in French till his growl became a purr.  
'God dammit, Em…' he purred, 'ye know I like it when ye stroke me chest.'  
Emily giggled.  
'There will be more strokes to come,' she whispered in his ear.  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Naughty girl,' he mused.  
Emily giggled. Connor leaned back against his chair, gently wrapping his arms around me.  
'Today was fuckin' awesome,' he said almost-sleepily.  
'I agree, Connor,' said Romeo, 'I fuckin' love Hollywood.'  
'It was amazing,' I said, smiling at Connor, 'but being with my Con-Con made it even better.'  
'Adorable!' said Greenly in a sing-song voice.  
'I'm with Greenly on that one,' smiled Michael.  
I smiled. I straddled Connor's lap, pressing my forehead to his.  
'I wouldn't trade him for anyone else,' I said, stroking his cheekbones.  
Connor chuckled.  
'Babe…' he half-whined, 'yer makin' me blush…'  
I laughed.  
'But you're so cute when you blush,' I teased.  
'Stop…' whined Connor, flushing slightly.  
I giggled. Then I cringed.  
'Ow…' I whimpered.  
'Careful,' said Connor.  
'God, that stings…' I growled, curling in a ball in Connor's lap, 'fuck…'  
Connor sighed.  
'I 'ate seein' ye in pain,' he said softly.  
I growled.  
'Will you kiss it for me?' I asked.  
'O' course I will,' said Connor.  
I carefully pulled myself up in a sitting position. Connor gently pulled down the right shoulder of his t-shirt, gently kissing the tattoo.  
'Better?' he asked.  
I smiled.  
'Better,' I said.  
'Good,' said Connor, kissing my tattoo again, 'I don' like it when yer in pain.'  
I laughed.  
'This pain is worth it,' I said, 'I've always wanted to get that quote as a tattoo.'  
Connor smiled.  
'Every moment wit' ye is worth it,' he said, kissing the back of my neck, 'even yer recovery was worth it.'  
'Really?' I said.  
'Really,' said Connor, kissing my neck again, 'ye brough' a lo' o' happiness in me life, an' I couldn' tank ye enough fer it.'  
I blushed a deep shade of pink at Connor's words. Michael smiled.  
'You two have the kind of relationship that makes Walt Disney turn in his grave,' he said.  
'I think their relationship could be a Disney movie,' said Emily.  
'More like an X-Rated Disney movie,' laughed Isabelle.  
Romeo laughed.  
'Good one, Mamacita!' he said, giving her a high-five.  
'Fuck X-Rated,' said Murphy, 'they're fuckin' Un-Rated.'  
'Thank you, Murphy!' I said, giving him a high-five.  
Murphy laughed. Angelica smiled brightly at me and Emily.  
'You girls have both come a long way in the past two years,' she said, 'a very long way.'  
'I agree, Angelica,' said Paul, 'they've been through Hell and back.'  
'You think so?' I said.  
Emily smiled. She took my hand, looking deep into my eyes.  
'I've been by your side the whole way, Becca,' she said softly, 'we made it.'  
I smiled.  
'We've got Mommy's strong-will and Daddy's attitude,' I said.  
'We never left each other's sides,' said Emily, choking up slightly, 'even when things got tough. We're Team Ouellet, forever and always.'  
'We have a bond that will never be broken,' I said softly, squeezing her hand.  
Emily smiled. She got up Murphy's lap. She came over to me, hugging me gingerly.  
'I'd be lost without you in my life, Becca,' she said.  
I smiled.  
'I'll always be here for you, Emily Lisa Marie,' I said, gently patting her back, 'always.'  
'And I'll always be here for you, Rebecca Jane,' said Emily, 'always.'  
'You're the best, Em,' I said.  
Emily beamed. She pulled away from the hug, stroking my cheek.  
'I love you, My Mirror,' she said softly.  
I beamed back.  
'I love you, too, My Mirror,' I whispered.  
Duffy cleared his throat. Everyone looked over at him.  
'I think the boys deserve some praise, too,' he said, 'they are the heroes after all.'  
'I agree, Duffy,' said Isabelle, 'why don't you start?'  
Duffy smiled.  
'In the past couple years Paul, David, Alan, and I have befriended the boys after their run-in with those two Russian guys. After that, they valiantly rescued these two lovely young ladies from a very sick, twisted, evil man. The boys nursed them back to health, and I'm proud of 'em for what they've done.'  
'I still remember how bad Connor cried when he saw how bad Rebecca was,' said Rocco thoughtfully, 'I never thought I'd live to see the day where he would cry like that.'  
'I still remember how the boys were by the girls' sides throughout the entire recovery,' smiled Greenly, 'they worked tirelessly to protect them from harm, thus earning their titles as Guardian Angels.'  
'They never left their sides, even in the hospital,' smiled Paul, 'they were like their shadows.'  
'Well…' piped up Michael, 'normally I would talk about how I got to be a part of the Society, but this is about The Saints. Their story reminds me of a Knight in shining armour saving the Princess from the evil fire-breathing dragon. And how they never left their sides, following them like a ghost would. If the girls needed something, they delivered. Kudos to Connor and Murphy for their heroic efforts.'  
'You boys are heroes,' smiled Angelica, 'thank you for what you've done.'  
'Yeah, well, these two still owe my Bug an apology,' said Romeo, pointing to Connor and I.  
'Hey!' I said, 'in my defence, I was drunk!'  
'What about you, Prince Charming?' asked Romeo, looking at Connor, 'what's your excuse?'  
'I was horny,' said Connor, 'an' she was in a slutty dress.'  
'Yeah, yeah,' said Romeo, 'other than my Angel Eyes here, no one, and I mean no one is allowed no love in my Bug. Capice?'  
'Whoa!' said Angelica, throwing her hands up, 'you guys had sex in Herbie?!'  
'I plea tha fifth,' said Connor.  
Angelica crossed her arms. She looked at me sternly, raising a brow. I laughed nervously.  
'Yeah…' I said, 'funny story…'

Silver Peso Parking Lot: June 6th, 2011  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'  
'I'm fuckin' horny.'  
'If Romeo catches us, we're dead!'  
'He won't. I promise.'  
I groaned. Romeo was talking to his Uncle at the Silver Peso. Connor and I hitched a ride with him after a wild formal-themed party at McGinty's. I decided to wear my slutty black dress that really showed my cleavage, and Connor wore one of his best suits.  
Connor gently brushed his lips along my chest. I moaned softly.  
'Connor, you ass…' I whispered.  
Connor chuckled. He ran his fingers along my sides, purring as he stared at my chest.  
'God, yer beautiful…' he moaned.  
I laughed. Connor slowly moved his hand up my dress. He chuckled.  
'Ye don' 'ave any panties on, do ye?' he said sternly.  
I giggled.  
'Maybe I do,' I said, 'maybe I don't.'  
'Yer a naughty little bitch,' purred Connor.  
'Oh, you love it,' I teased, 'don't deny it.'  
Connor laughed softly. He grabbed the back of my neck, bending me over his knee. I whimpered softly as he pulled my dress up, revealing my bare ass. I knew what was coming. I braced myself as Connor raised his right hand, spanking me as hard as he could. I cried out.  
'Who's been a bad girl?' snarled Connor, striking me again.  
I hissed.  
'Me,' I growled through clenched teeth.  
Connor chuckled.  
'No' good enough, Little Girl,' he teased, striking me harder, 'who's been a bad girl?'  
I growled.  
'Me,' I snarled, louder this time, 'I've been a bad girl.'  
'Yes, ye 'ave, Princess,' said Connor, striking me once more, 'naughty little girl.'  
I bit my lip as Connor spanked me one last time before pulling me to straddle his lap once more. He cupped the back of my head, bringing my lips to his.  
I moaned low in my throat. Connor gently parted my lips with his tongue, plunging it deep into my mouth. I stripped him of his jacket before moving my hands to un-button his shirt.  
Connor kissed a line from my lips to my neck. He gently brushed his lips along my shoulder, knotting his fingers in my hair. He pressed his free hand onto the small of my back, pulling me in closer to him.  
I finally reached the last button of Connor's shirt. I pulled away from the kiss, helping Connor take his shirt off. I ran my fingers along his bare chest, rocking my hips against his erection.  
It didn't take long for Connor to become impatient. He moved my hands down to un-fasten his pants. He lifted his hips so I could slide his pants down around his ankles, freeing his erection.  
Connor slightly lifted my dress up off my hips. He slid inside me in one fluid motion, letting out a loud moan of pleasure.  
I hissed as Connor filled me completely. I got myself into a more comfortable position and began to ride him. I looked into his eyes as I bucked forwards, drawing him in deeper as I went down.  
Connor moaned low in his throat. He dig his nails into my hips, guiding me along his cock. I knew that we had to be quick before Romeo came out and caught us having sex in Herbie.  
I pulled myself in closer to Connor. I began to ride him faster, my clit rubbing against his hip bones. I tensed my muscles, squeezing Connor's cock. Connor gasped, clenching his teeth to fight back the scream that had threatened to escape from his lips.  
I knew that it was only a matter of time now. I squeezed tighter, riding even faster. Connor groaned, cursing in Gaelic under his breath. I knew that he was trying not to cum, but I needed him to.  
'Come on, Connor,' I coaxed, 'I want you to cum.'  
Connor shook his head. He gasped, his breath catching in his throat.  
'Fuck…' he growled, 'damn it…'  
I moaned softly, I threw my head back, riding Connor as fast as I could.  
Try as he might, Connor couldn't fight the waves of pleasure that had overcome him. With a mighty roar, his body released in a sudden wave of pleasure. I smiled, loosening my muscles.  
'Good boy,' I said, kissing him softly.  
Connor laughed.  
'Ye fuckin' bitch,' he growled, nipping my lower lip.  
I laughed.  
Just then, Romeo came walking out of the Silver Peso, waving to his uncle.  
'I'll see you later!' he called.  
Romeo's uncle smiled at his nephew as he ran towards Herbie. He frowned when he saw that the windows were fogged.  
'What the…' he whispered.  
'That was amazing, baby,' I said as Connor kissed my forehead.  
'Yer amazing,' mused Connor.  
I giggled. I was just about to doze off in a half-drunk slumber when I heard a knock on the window. I screamed, jumping a good five feet. I looked over, gasping in horror when I saw Romeo.  
'Oh, no…' I said.  
Romeo stormed over to the driver's seat. He climbed in and started Herbie without a single word to us. Connor sighed, pulling his pants back up.  
'Rome, look…' he began.  
'You got a lot of fucking nerve,' growled Romeo, glaring at the road, 'you know my rules.'  
'Romeo…' I said softly, fighting back tears.  
'WHAT?!' snapped Romeo, 'WHAT?!'  
I flinched at the sharpness of Romeo's voice. Tears began to spill out of my eyes.  
'I'm sorry…' I whispered, 'I'm sorry…'  
Romeo huffed. Connor pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair. I knew that Romeo was pissed, and I hated it.  
A few minutes later, Romeo pulled into the driveway. He got out, storming towards the front door of the mansion, most likely to find Angelica. I got out of Herbie, stumbling slightly from still being a bit drunk.  
'Oh, Jesus…' I said, trying to regain my balance.  
'Are ye okay, love?' asked Connor.  
I nodded.  
'I'm fine,' I said, regaining my balance, 'I'm just a little drunk.'  
Connor frowned.  
'Are ye sure, love?' he asked.  
I scoffed.  
'I'm fine!' I slurred, walking towards the front door, 'I'm not gonna die or anything.'  
Well, unfortunately for me, I wasn't fine. I took all of five steps before losing my balance and falling flat on my face.  
'WHOA!'  
Connor laughed. I growled angrily, muttering curse words in French under my breath. Connor walked over to me, helping me back on my feet, still laughing.  
'Are ye okay, love?' he asked.  
'Shut up, you asshole,' I snarled.  
Connor chuckled. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me inside the mansion. I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning.  
'Aww…' said Connor, 'are ye tired?'  
'Fuck you…' I mumbled.  
Connor laughed.  
'Yer a fussy little thing, aren't ye?' he teased.  
'Maybe…' I grouched, frowning slightly.  
Connor laughed again. He carried me upstairs to our room. I yawned again as he slowly set me down, helping me out of my dress. I crawled under the covers, curling into a ball. Connor stripped down to his underwear, crawling in next to me. He gently brushed my hair out of my face, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I sighed.  
'What does me Baby Girl want?' asked Connor.  
I smiled softly.  
'I want you to sing for me,' I said, 'it's the least you could do for getting me in shit with Romeo.'  
Connor smiled. He gently placed his lips by my ear, singing softly.

_Reach for the speed, reach for the whistle_  
_Go where the rail may run_

_Reach for the sun, reach for the story_  
_Follow the rainbow, son_

_To Shining Time Station, where dreams can come true_  
_Waiting there for you_

_So much to see, so far to travel_  
_So much to learn, to know_

_Friends by your side, hopes to hold onto_  
_Who knows how far you'll go?_

_To Shining Time Station, where dreams can come true_  
_Waiting there for you_

_To Shining Time Station, where dreams can come true_  
_Waiting there for you_

_Waiting for you_

Connor opened his eyes. I was sound asleep. He smiled warmly, kissing my forehead.  
'Sweet dreams, Rebecca Jane,' he whispered.


	17. Rough Sex & Everything In Between

The Roosevelt - 10:00 AM

A slight breeze came through the windows the next morning. I was lying on my side, snoozing soundly. Connor had his arm wrapped gingerly around me, trying not to touch my tattoo. Our toes were poking out of the sheets, the warm sun casting its glow on them. I could feel Connor playing footsies with me, gently rubbing his toes along my feet. I giggled softly in my sleep, enjoying the closeness. Then, ever so softly, he leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

'Good mornin', beautiful,' he whispered in his still sleep-rumbled voice.

I opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my side, looking up at him. His dirty blond hair was messy, sticking up in all directions. His eyes were clouded with sleep, dancing under thick lashes. I smiled.

'Good morning, my love,' I said gently.

Connor smiled sleepily. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close to him. He pressed his lips to my hair, gently kissing the top of my head. I sighed sleepily, burying my face in his neck. Connor chuckled.

'Did ye 'ave sweet dreams, love?' he mused, stroking my spine.

I laughed.

'You were in them,' I teased, 'what does that tell you?'

Connor laughed.

'Tha' ye 'ad good dreams,' he said.

I giggled. Connor stroked my hair, planting a kiss on my temple, burying his nose in my hair. I sighed dreamily, slowly falling asleep again.

Connor looked down, noticing that I was drifting off. He smirked, rolling onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

I gasped as I felt Connor move. He held my face in his hands, angling my neck up so he could gently kiss under my jaw. I purred softly, my breathing slowly becoming uneven with each kiss. Connor chuckled, his hot breath tickling my skin.

'Am I turnin' ye on, love?' he teased.

'Maybe…' I said softly.

Connor laughed. He moved down from my jaw, gently brushing his lips along my neck. I moaned softly, knotting my fingers in his hair.

Connor moved one of his hands down from my face. He ran his fingers along my spine, kissing along my jaw line. I gasped, shuddering slightly at his touch.

Connor chuckled softly at my shudder. He kissed up along my cheek, teasingly kissing the side of my mouth. I giggled.

'Okay,' I said, pulling back, 'enough. I need to go clean my tattoo.'

Connor pouted. I got up, walking towards the bathroom. I stripped myself of my gown, quickly running back into the room to grab my bathrobe and whatever else I needed. Connor purred.

'Sexy,' he drawled.

I laughed. I ran back into the bathroom, setting everything down before bending over to turn the water on when I suddenly felt something caressing my pussy. I giggled.

'Connor…' I teased.

Connor chuckled. He walked up behind me, gently placing a kiss on my shoulder blade.

'How's yer tattoo feelin'?' he asked.

'Sore,' I said, 'it'll be like that for a while.'

Connor didn't say anything. He placed his hands on my hips, kissing my tattoo again. I turned the water off before turning to face him again.

'Okay, you,' I said, 'out. I'd like to bathe in peace.'

'But…' stammered Connor, 'but…'

I sighed.

'No buts,' I said, turning him and gently pushing him towards the door, 'I just need to wash my hair and tattoo. I won't be long.'

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but it was too late. I shut the door, locking it so he wouldn't disturb me. He frowned.

'I love ye, too,' he grouched, turning to go back to the bed.

I sighed deeply. I walked over to the tub, gently placing my right foot into the water before I sat down. I gently dipped my shoulder under the water, getting my tattoo nice and wet before I grabbed the soap and washed it.

After I was done washing my tattoo, I washed my hair. I didn't want to leave Connor waiting too long in case he fell asleep again, and waking him up is a chore in itself.

After I was finished washing my hair, I pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub. I dabbed my tattoo with my towel, putting the ointment on it before running my towel through my hair so I could dry it. I looked at my reflection, turning slightly to look at my tattoo in the mirror. I smiled.

'This quote couldn't be any truer,' I said to myself, 'little engines can do big things.'

Connor sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. I brushed my hair out, grabbing my hair drier. I turned it on, running it through my hair.

Connor flopped back against the pillows. He looked over at the clock, growling.

'Come on, Becca…' he grouched, 'hurry tha fuck up…'

I finished with my hair. After my flat-iron was heated up, I straightened all the kinks and waves in my hair. I looked at my reflection, smiling.

'Alright…' I said, 'time to go check on Connor.'

Connor looked up as he heard me un-locking the door. He grinned, hiding in a corner so I wouldn't see him. I opened the door, frowning when I noticed the empty bed.

'Where in the hell did he go?' I whispered softly.

Well…after I said that, I regretted it. Something came running up beside me, grabbing me by the waist. I screamed, struggling in the stranger's arms.

'LET ME GO!' I cried, 'LET ME GO!'

'Babe!' said a voice, 'calm down! T'is me!'

I growled when I recognized the voice.

'Connor…' I hissed.

Connor laughed. He kissed the side of my head, slowly running his hands along my body. I growled again.

'Not funny, asshole,' I grouched, 'you know I don't like it when people scare me.'

'Aww…' said Connor, 'I know what'll cheer ye up.'

'What?' I asked.

Connor smirked. He brushed my hair away from the right side of my neck. He gently kissed along my neck and shoulders, running his hands along my inner thighs. I purred low in my throat, slowly melting in his arms.

Connor gently scooped me up in his arms. He carried me over to the bed, laying me against the pillows. His eyes danced with a fiery lust as he looked at me, wanting me. I cupped the back of his head, bringing my lips to his.

Connor moaned low in his throat as my lips caressed his. He ran his hands along my legs, gently rocking his hips against me.

I wrapped my legs tightly around Connor's hips. I knotted my fingers in his hair, tracing his lips with my tongue.

Connor was slowly starting to become impatient. He reached down, pulling his boxers off without breaking the kiss.

I could feel our desire mixing with each other with each stroke of our lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around Connor's neck, pulling him in closer to me. I looked him dead in the eye, using my eyes to beg for him. He smirked, slowly teasing my clit with his cock.

I shivered slightly as Connor's cock slid more and more towards my pussy. My entire body was aching for him to be inside me, to be close to me.

Connor couldn't wait any longer. He slid inside me in one fluid motion, throwing his head back, groaning with pleasure.

I gasped as he slid deep inside my walls. I wrapped my legs even tighter around him, bringing my knees to my chest.

Connor slowly rocked his hips forwards. He pressed his lips to mine, his stomach rubbing against my skin.

I moaned softly as Connor's cock stroked my G-Spot. I ran my nails down his back, moulding my body to his.

Connor growled as my nails dug into his skin. He pulled back, propping my feet up on his shoulders. He pinned my wrists, thrusting harder.

I bit my lip as the pleasure in my body increased. I could feel my toes curling as my climax built, getting closer and closer to the edge. Connor growled distastefully at the sight of me biting my lip.

'Stop tha',' he growled, 'I wanna 'ear ye scream fer me, Baby Doll.'

I whimpered as Connor bit my neck. I looked up at him, hesitantly letting go of my lower lip. He grinned.

'Good girl,' he mused, pressing his lips to mine again.

I growled into the kiss as the pleasure increased. I wanted to fight against the pleasure, but Connor knew me too well to let that happen. He thrusted harder, slamming me into the mattress. My back arched as my body released, screaming against Connor's lips.

Connor growled as my body clenched around him. He pulled back from the kiss, throwing his head back, moaning as he released. I panted, going limp under him.

'Oh, God…' I moaned, 'whew…'

Connor moaned. He rolled onto his back, panting. I snuggled up next to him, gently placing a kiss on his neck.

'A. Triple. Plus…' I panted, 'wow…'

Connor chuckled.

'An' an A Quadruple Plus fer ye,' he mused, kissing my forehead, 'surrounded by a 'eart.'

I giggled. Connor stroked my hair, gently kissing my forehead.

'Have I ever told ye tha' ye 'ave a cute giggle?' he mused.

I laughed.

'Only a million times a day,' I mused.

'But yer no' sick o' me sayin' it,' teased Connor.

I giggled. I crawled on top of hi, gently resting my head on his chest. He smiled, rubbing my back.

'Yer my everythin', baby,' he said softly, 'me entire world.'

'Aww…' I blushed.

Connor smiled. He stroked my spine, tracing imaginary tattoos on my skin. I sighed contently, closing my eyes as he spoke.

'No' a day goes by tha' I don' feel lucky ta 'ave ye in my life,' he said softly, 'yer no' jus' my world, Rebecca. Yer me entire universe, an' I love ye.'

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was so overcome with joy I couldn't find the right words. I lifted my head, getting ready to kiss him when I heard a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice.

'Come on, you two! Breakfast is ready!'

I growled.

'God damn it, Emily…' I hissed under my breath.

Connor sighed.

'Come on, love,' he said, 'let's get ye fed then we can come back an' relax fer a bit.'

I sighed.

'Alright…' I said in a dejected tone, 'let's go…'

That Afternoon

'This is so relaxing…'

'I agree, Becca…I fucking agree…'

After we were finished lunch, we decided to go out to the pool. All the guys were swimming while us girls dipped our feet in the water, watching them. Isabelle sighed dreamily, angling her neck up.

'I can just feel all the Vitamin D soaking into my pores…' she said, 'I love it…'

Jane groaned happily.

'This is the life…' she said, 'soaking up the California sun with my best girls…'

'Amen, Jane…' I said dreamily, 'a-fucking-men…'

Angelica angled her head up towards the sun. She sighed happily as the sun cast its warm glow on her caramel skin.

'The weather here is amazing…' she said, 'I love it…'

'Try living in Florida for twenty years,' said Isabelle, 'the weather there is gorgeous.'

Angelica laughed. Emily looked over at Murphy, sighing dreamily.

'Isn't he handsome?' she sighed.

'I don't know,' teased Jane, 'he's not my boyfriend.'

Emily laughed. I closed my eyes, daydreaming about the day of my wedding when I felt something grabbing my ankles.

'GOTCHA!'

I screamed. I heard a familiar laugh, growling fiercely when I recognized its owner.

'You fucking asshole…' I said angrily.

Connor laughed.

'Aww, come on…' he said innocently, 'ye love me.'

'If I could swim, your ass would get such a beating, it would make Annabelle blush,' I scowled.

Connor snorted.

'Ye wouldn't hurt me,' he said.

'Wanna bet?' I said.

'Aww, babe…' said Connor, kissing my leg, 'lighten up.'

'You know I don't like being scared,' I said grumpily.

'I know ye don' love,' said Connor, 'but I couldn' resist.'

I snarled. Connor swam away, knowing if he kept it up I would end up kicking his ass. I sighed.

'Men…' I said.

'Emily laughed.

'What a jokester,…' she said, shaking her head.

I snorted.

'Jerk is more like it…' I grouched.

'When will he learn?' teased Angelica.

'I hope it's soon,' I growled, 'really fucking soon.'

'Hey, Becca…' said Isabelle, 'I just thought of an idea.'

'What?' I said, sounding very curious.

'Why don't you scare him back?' said Isabelle, 'you know what they say about paybacks.'

I snorted.

'He doesn't scare easy,' I said, 'and besides, I'm not gonna stoop to his level. The last time I did that, he didn't talk to me for an entire week.'

'Oh…' said Isabelle, 'right…well…I can't think of anything else for you to pay him back, unfortunately.'

I growled.

'Like I said, Isabelle,' I snapped, 'I'm not stooping to that level. I'm more mature than that.'

'Mommy and Daddy taught us not to stoop to other people's levels,' said Emily, 'that's why she won't do it.'

'Exactly,' I said, 'too bad Isabelle doesn't have the same morals that we do.'

'Hey!' said Isabelle defensively, 'it was just an idea!'

I snorted.

'Yeah…' I said, 'a really crappy one.'

'Not every one of my ideas are gonna b e good ones, Becca,' said Isabelle, 'some of them will suck.'

I sighed. I looked over at Connor, tilting my head the way I always do when I'm thinking about something.

'I think I might egg him on later…' I said thoughtfully, 'I've been hankering for some angry sex lately…'

'Oh, boy…' sighed Emily, shaking her head.

'Oh, come on, Em…' I said, playfully shoving her with my good arm, 'don't be such a prude.'

'Oh, really?' said Emily, 'I still remember the one night you kept Murphy and I awake because of your little angry sex fetish.'

I snorted.

'Yeah,' I said, 'because your boyfriend was being a dick.'

The Saints Mansion: Earlier That Year

'MAYBE YE SHOULD CONSIDER YER BRUDDER WHEN IT COMES TA YER BITCH!'

'MAYBE YE SHOULD INVEST IN FUCKIN' EARPLUGS!'

'MAYBE YE SHOULD INVEST IN A FUCKIN' MUZZLE!'

I sighed as I turned the television up more. I was trying to watch Thomas & The Magic Railroad, but I could barely hear it over the sound of Connor and Murphy arguing. Emily came down the stairs, frowning as she walked into the living room.

'Becca…' she said, 'why is the TV blaring?'

'AT LEAST I CAN MAKE EMILY SUBMIT!'

'AT LEAST I CAN MAKE REBECCA SCREAM!'

'Does that answer your question, Em?' I said sarcastically.

'S'NO' ME FAULT YER WOMAN IS A WHORE!'

'REBECCA IS NOT A WHORE, YE FUCKIN' ARSE!'

'Sheesh…' said Emily, sitting down next to me, 'they fight like a couple of kids…'

'You're not kidding,' I said.

'YER WOMAN IS A FUCKIN' WHORE AN' YE KNOW IT! AT LEAST EMILY KNOWS 'OW TA KEEP 'ER GOD DAMN LEGS CLOSED!'

Connor didn't respond. I immediately knew that Murphy had touched a nerve. Next thing I knew, I felt something grabbing my hair and dragging me up the stairs. I cried out.

'Ow…' I whimpered, 'owowowowowowowowowowowowowow owowowowowowowow…'

Connor ignored my cries of pain. He flung the door open, picking me up and tossing me onto the bed. I didn't know what was about to happen to me, and I was scared.

'Connor…' I whimpered, 'what are you…?'

Connor looked at me. He sighed as he watched me cower in terror. He sat down gently, coaxing me to move my arms.

'I'm no' gonna 'urt ye, love,' he said gently, 'ye remember wha' ye told me tha first time ye 'eard Murph an' I argue?'

I nodded.

'That you could use angry sex to let out all your anger so you'd be in a better mood,' I said.

Connor nodded. He reached his hand out, gently stroking my cheekbone.

'I didn' mean ta scare ye like tha', love,' he said, 'bu' Murph crossed a line when 'e called ye a whore. I hope yer prepared fer tha wrath tha' I'm gonna be unleashin' on yer fragile little body.'

I laughed.

'Oh, come on…' I teased, crawling onto his lap, 'I've been through worse. I'm a big girl. I can handle Lucky.'

Connor laughed.

'Lucky?' he said, 'really?'

'I've thought of other names,' I said, 'but Lucky works better.'

Connor chuckled.

'Cute…' he said, 'real cute…'

I giggled, then I turned serious.

'I think it's time for your Anger Management class, Mister,' I teased, 'I want you to vent all your anger on my body. Don't hold back. Use me. Be rough with me.'

Connor purred.

'Let's get started,' he said.

I laughed. Connor shoved me back against the pillows, roughly pressing his lips to mine.

I moaned softly as Connor's lips caressed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, plunging my tongue into his mouth.

Connor growled low in his throat. He pulled back from the kiss, ripping the top of my gown open, revealing my breasts. I gasped, my eyes locking on his.

'That's it, Connor,' I coaxed as he kissed my neck, 'use me.'

'Oh, I swear ta ye…' purred Connor, 'I won't stop until yer legs are shakin' an' tha neighbours know me name.'

'Ooh…' I purred, 'I love the sounds of that…'

Connor chuckled. He ran his hands up my legs, stopping at my panty line. He slid his thumb in the lace, pulling them off in one fluid motion before stripping me of my gown.

My breathing was slowly becoming uneven. Yeah, it's a bit weird that I enjoy rough sex considering the abuse that I went through, but the difference between Giovanni and Connor is Giovanni did it to actually hurt me. Connor does it because he loves me, and I know that he's not doing it on purpose, and I trust him.

Connor sat up. He pulled me onto his lap, holding me tight. He dipped his head down, drawing one of my nipples into his mouth.

I moaned as he gently brushed his teeth along my nipple. I threw my head back, rocking my hips against him. I knew that it wouldn't be long until he became impatient and (hopefully) kept his promise about rendering me breathless.

Connor pulled back from my breast. He cupped the back of my head, bringing my lips to his. I moved my hands down from his neck, making my way down to un-buckle his belt.

Connor pulled back from the kiss to strip himself of his shirt. I un-fastened his jeans, pulling his jeans and boxers off his hips, freeing his erection.

Connor growled. He grabbed my throat, pushing me against the pillows. His eyes turned cold as he looked at me, his pent-up anger bursting like fireworks deep inside him.

'I 'ope yer ready,' he purred, 'no matter 'ow much ye tell me ta stop, no matter 'ow much ye cry, I won't stop. Ye told me ta be rough wit' ye, an' ye should know me well enough by now tha' I don't let up.'

I laughed.

'Do your worst,' I challenged, 'I can take you.'

Connor smirked. He placed his hands on my knees, spreading my legs so far apart it caused me to blush. Connor laughed as my cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, my breathing becoming uneven. He pressed his lips to the side of my mouth, playfully biting at the crimson blotches as he slid inside me.

I gasped as he filled me completely. He pinned my wrists to the pillows, rocking his hips, fast and hard. When he's in this frame of mind, he doesn't start off slow, he starts off fast and furious.

Connor tightened his grip on my wrists. He sat up, placing my feet on his shoulders. He thrusted harder, his cock slamming against my G-Spot.

I cried out as he sped up. I bit my lip, muffling the screams that had threatened to escape from my lips. Connor growled.

'Stop tha',' he scolded, 'I wanna 'ear ye scream fer me, Rebecca. I want tha neighbours to know me name.'

I shook my head. I knew that if I screamed, it wouldn't just piss off Murphy, it would piss off Emily, too, and I wasn't in the mood to fight with my sister.

Connor shook his head at my disobedience. He thrusted harder, practically drilling me into the mattress. I whined, trying my hardest to fight against the pleasure.

Connor raised his hand. He slapped me across the face. Hard. I cried out, letting go of my lower lip. Connor laughed triumphantly.

'Stupid girl…' he teased, 'stupid, stupid girl…'

I pursed my lips. I whined as I felt the pleasure in my body increase, my body screaming at me to release.

Connor sensed that I was fighting against my orgasm. He moved my feet, hovering over me as he fucked me harder and harder, causing the bed to shake. I could feel my nerves tense up as my orgasm built, my toes curling.

Connor didn't let up. He slid inside me deeper, growling and groaning with each thrust, wanting me to let go.

I couldn't fight anymore. I screamed loudly as I released, my body convulsing as I orgasmed.

Connor roared loudly as my body clenched around him. His body released before he could even think of fighting it. He panted, collapsing on top of me. I kissed his forehead, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

'Eww…' I groaned, 'sweat…'

Connor laughed. He lifted his head, pressing his lips to mine.

'So…' he said, 'shower?'

I giggled.

'Shower,' I said.

The Roosevelt: 5:00 PM

'Mmm…we should fight like this more often…'

'Mmm…I agree…'

I laughed softly. Connor and I had just finished a hot round of make-up sex. I snuggled in close to him, gently pressing my lips to his neck before burying my nose in his shoulder.

'I'm sorry for threatening to beat you up earlier,' I said softly.

'Don' worry 'bout it, love,' said Connor, gently kissing my forehead.

I sighed. I inhaled deeply, smiling softly at Connor's scent.

'Mmm…' I moaned, 'you smell like me…'

Connor chuckled. I snuggled in closer to him, sighing dreamily.

'I love you,' I whispered.

Connor smiled.

'I love ye, too, Rebecca,' he said, kissing my hair.

'I'm so happy that you're in my life,' I said, stroking his chest, 'I can't thank you enough for what you've done.'

'Aww, babe…' said Connor, blushing slightly.

I smiled. I crawled on top of him, looking him in the eyes.

'I don't have a reason to be scared anymore,' I said, stroking his cheek, 'you have helped me through literally one of the darkest times in my life.'

Well, poor Connor didn't know what to say. He cupped my cheek in his hand, his eyes shining with tears.

'Baby…' he said softly, 'I don' know wha' ta say…'

I smiled. I moved myself up, gently pressing my forehead to his.

'I love you, Connor Adam MacManus,' I said softly, 'thank you. For everything.'

Connor smiled.

'I jus' wanted what's best fer ye, love,' he said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face, 'safety.'

I giggled.

'Well, aren't you the sweetest thing,' I mused, pinching his cheek.

'Stop…' whined Connor, blushing slightly.

I laughed.

'Aww…' I cooed, 'you're so cute when you blush…'

Connor whimpered.

'Quit it…' he said, blushing deeper.

I laughed again.

'Nope,' I teased, kissing his nose, 'I enjoy making you blush.'

Connor laughed. I leaned in to kiss him again, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Michael.

'Come on, you guys! We're going to the Hollywood sign!'

I laughed.

'We'll be out in a minute!' I called, 'unless you want us to go naked!'

'I'd prefer it if you didn't!' retorted Michael.

I laughed. Then I turned to Connor.

'So…' I said, 'you ready to tear some shit up on top of the hill?'

Connor chuckled.

'Let's go tear some shit up,' he said.


	18. Thomas On Broadway!

The Saints Mansion: The Following Week

'Have any of you seen Rebecca?'

'Nope. Can' say I 'ave.'

'God damn it…'

We had returned from Hollywood only a few short days ago. Oblivious to everyone, I was hard at work on something I've wanted to do since high school, and I haven't slept in four days.

Romeo came walking into the living room. He frowned slightly at the sight of Emily pacing, cursing in French under her breath.

'What's all the fuss about, Mamacita?' he asked her.

'I can't find my sister,' said Emily, 'I have no fucking clue where she disappeared to.'

'Rebecca!' called Connor, 'Rebecca!'

'What's all the yelling about?!'

Everyone turned around. I stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. I had my sketchbook tucked under my arm and a coffee in my other hand. Connor and Emily each breathed a sigh of relief.

'There ye are,' said Connor, walking over to kiss me, 'Em an' I were worried sick.'

'I'm sorry,' I said, putting my coffee and sketchbook down, 'I was busy with stuff.'

'What have you been bust with?' asked Rocco.

'It's a secret,' I said, 'I haven't had proper sleep in four days because of it, though.'

'What?!' exclaimed Connor 'four days?!'

'Four days,' I repeated,

'Baby…' said Connor, 'why haven' ye slept in four days?!'

'Drawing and sewing,' I said.

Connor frowned.

'Drawin' an' sewin' fer wha'?' he asked.

I sighed.

'I can't tell you,' I said, 'it's a surprise.'

'Rebecca?' said Rocco sceptically, 'surprises? This could be bad…'

'It's not anything bad, Rocco,' I said, 'relax.'

Rocco sighed. Michael came walking into the room, holding Jane's hand.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'My sister hasn't slept in four days,' said Emily.

Michael frowned curiously.

'For what?' he asked.

'She won't say,' said Isabelle, 'it's a surprise.'

'Should I be nervous?' asked Michael.

I growled.

'No!' I said in an exasperated tone, 'it's not a bad thing!'

'Fuckin' better no' be!' snapped Murphy, glaring slightly.

'Relax, Murphy,' soothed Emily, rubbing his shoulders, 'I'm sure it's nothing.'

Connor sighed.

'Go take a nap, love,' he said, stroking my cheek, 'ye need yer rest.'

I shook my head.

'No…' I said, picking up my coffee and sketch book, 'I got work to do…'

'But, Rebecca…' said Connor.

I sighed.

'No, Connor,' I said, 'this is important.'

'But…' whimpered Connor, 'but…'

I huffed. I stormed off to the kitchen, not caring whether or not he was mad at me for not sleeping for four days. Isabelle cringed.

'Ouch…' she said, 'that's not like her at all…'

'She gets cranky when she doesn't sleep,' said Emily, wrapping her arms around Murphy, 'I would know.'

'I agree wit' Connor,' said Murphy, 'Rebecca needs 'er sleep.'

Suddenly, everyone heard a thud from the kitchen. Connor gasped.

'Rebecca!'

Everyone watched as Connor ran into the kitchen to check on me. His expression softened when he saw the cause of the thud.

'Aww…'

I had fallen asleep at the table. I had my head resting on my arm, snoozing softly. Connor smiled, walking towards me. He stopped when he noticed my notes and sketch book. He looked at the drawing of him dressed as Sir Topham Hatt.

'Wow…' he whispered, 'all this on four an' a 'alf days o' no sleep…'

I moaned softly. Connor sighed.

'Come on, love,' he said softly, scooping me up in his arms, 'let's get ye in bed.'

I snorted. Connor laughed, carrying me into the living room. Emily looked up from Murphy's shoulder, her eyes full of concern.

'Is she okay?' she asked.

'Yeah, she is,' said Connor, gently bouncing me in his arms, 'she jus' needs some sleep.'

'Wow…' said Murphy, looking at me as I slumbered in Connor's arms, 'she is out…'

'Four an' a 'alf days o' no sleep will do tha' to ye,' said Connor.

I stirred slightly. I mumbled under my breath, shifting to rest my head against Connor's chest.

'You should get her into bed, homie,' said Romeo, 'let her sleep for a while.'

'And get her into something comfortable,' said Emily, 'she doesn't like sleeping in jeans.'

I snorted again. Connor chuckled.

'Alright, you,' he said, carrying me up the stairs, 'let's get ye in bed.'

I snored softly as Connor carried me into our bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed, going to the closet to grab the Fozzy t-shirt he bought when they came to Boston last year. He gently stripped me of my clothes, pulling the shirt over my head before pulling the covers back to rest me against the pillows. He covered me up, tucking me in gently before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

'Sweet dreams, Baby Girl,' he whispered.

Midnight

I rolled over onto my side. I reached out, noticing that Connor's side of the bed was empty.

'Connor?' I mumbled, 'Connor?'

Connor wasn't in bed. He was downstairs, sitting in his favourite chair flipping through my sketchbook as a roaring fire crackled in the background. His eyes went wide with each page.

'Jesus Christ, babe…' he whispered, 'why didn't ye tell me ye were such a little artist?'

I sighed. I got up out of bed, putting my blue booty slippers on before creeping down the stairs. Connor flipped to the page where he was dressed as Sir Topham Hatt. He frowned.

'Why tha fuck am I dressed as Sir Topham Hatt?' he whispered.

'Why the fuck do you have my sketch book?'

Connor jumped. He dropped my book, turning around. He sighed.

'Baby…' he panted, 'don' do tha'…'

I growled.

'You asshole!' I said, picking my book up, 'this was supposed to be a surprise!'

'I'm sorry, love,' said Connor, 'I got curious.'

'You better not blab this to the others,' I said, 'I planned on making this a surprise.'

'I swear on Lita I won' tell anyone,' said Connor.

'Good,' I said, 'I would have kicked your ass.'

Connor laughed. He pulled me into his lap, looking through the book again.

'These are really good,' he said, 'wha' is this for anyways?'

I laughed softly.

'It's a little show I wanna put together called Thomas On Broadway,' I said, 'I've been planning this for a while. I got inspired when we made Thomas & The Magic Railroad into a play in high school.'

'Wow…' said Connor, 'do ye 'ave tha DVD?'

I nodded.

'I do,' I said, 'we can watch it soon. I played Lady.'

Connor chuckled.

'O' course ye did,' he teased, kissing my cheek.

I laughed. I traced my fingers over the one sketch, my eyes sparkling.

'We'll be getting the stage in the backyard soon,' I said, 'we'll be using Angelica's studio for the choreography before we do stage work.'

'Is it 'ard choreography?' asked Connor.

'Not really,' I said, 'it's fairly easy.'

Connor laughed.

'Good,' he said, 'I don' need ye screamin' a' me like ye did when we learned 'ow ta waltz.'

I giggled. I closed the book, resting my head on Connor's shoulder.

'I can't wait to do this,' I said, 'all the costumes are sewn and ready. This is gonna be a week long and the money from ticket sales, DVD sales, t-shirt sales and stuff like that are going towards the Children's Choir and the hospital.'

'They'll like tha',' said Connor, 'Simon would appreciate tha money.'

I nodded. I yawned, snuggling close to him. Connor chuckled.

'Are ye tired, love?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Yeah,' I said, 'can you take me to bed?'

Connor smiled.

'O' course I can,' he said.

I giggled. Connor scooped me up in his arms, carrying me upstairs. I fell asleep as the movements of him walking rocked me. Connor looked down, laughing softly.

'Poor girl…' he said.

I didn't move or make a sound. Connor gently placed me under the covers before stripping down to his boxers. He crawled in next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me, placing a kiss on my temple.

'I love ye, Rebecca,' he whispered, 'sweet dreams.'

Angelica's Dance Studio: 12:00 PM

'Babe…wha' tha fuck do we need these for?'

'For two of the numbers we'll be doing. I'll be teaching you how to tap dance.'

Connor sighed. I had handed out tap shoes to the people who haven't tap danced before. They'd be paired with people from dance school, who will be part of the show itself.

'Wha' numbers are we doin'?' asked Murphy.

'Today, we're doing Accidents Will Happen,' I said, 'you will each have partners for this entire show, as well as this number.'

'Umm…' said Duffy, 'Becca?'

'Yes, Duffy?' I said.

'Just a quick question…' said Duffy, 'who's my partner?'

I smirked.

'James…' I said, 'meet Hayley Terrell.'

Duffy watched in awe as his dance partner came walking into the studio. She was short - about 5'5" in height - with long, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She walked up to Duffy, a bright smile playing across her lips.

'You must be James,' she said.

Duffy nodded. He extended his hand, his eyes wide.

'I am him,' he said, 'it's nice to meet you, Hayley.'

Hayley giggled.

'Gosh, you're a charmer,' she mused, 'I like you already.'

Duffy blushed. I laughed. Greenly cleared his throat.

'Who am I gonna be dancing with?' he asked.

'Well, David…' I said, 'you will be paired with Hayley's twin sister. Come on out, Ashley!'

Everyone watched as Hayley's identical twin sister walked over to Greenly. Greenly blinked furiously.

'Whoa…' he whispered.

Ashley beamed.

'Hello, David,' she said sweetly.

Greenly didn't answer. Murphy chuckled.

'Looks like David an' James are love-struck,' he chuckled.

'This could be bad…' said Emily, 'really bad…'

'So…' said Dolly, 'who's teaching me how to tap dance?'

I sighed.

'I feel so awful for her…' I said, shaking my head, 'come on out, Emma.'

Everyone watched intently as Emma walked in. She had blonde hair with black streaks, and she was curvier than the rest. Dolly smirked.

'Well…' he said politely, 'hello, Emma.'

'Touch me and die, creep,' snapped Emma.

'Okay…' said Dolly, throwing his hands up in surrender, 'sheesh…'

'As Michael would say…Pipebomb!' sniggered Jane.

'Well, that leaves me,' said Paul, 'who will be my partner?'

Before I could speak up, a tinkling laugh came from the doorway, followed by a familiar Texas twang.

'My God…' said the voice, 'I never thought I'd live to see the day where Special Agent Paul Maximillion Smecker wore tap dancing shoes.'

'Eunice?' said Paul softly.

The woman smiled. She was tall with long, strawberry blonde hair. She walked over to Paul, hugging him tight.

'Hello, Paul,' she said, 'it's so nice to see you again.'

'Hi, Eunice,' said Paul, still sounding very shocked.

Eunice laughed.

'Oh, don't act so shocked,' she teased, playfully punching Paul's shoulder, 'you know that I am a mean tap-dancer.'

'I didn't even know you were here,' said Paul.

'Rebecca called me,' said Eunice, 'and it looks like I got a lot of work to do.'

Paul chuckled.

'Shall we get started?' he asked.

Eunice smiled.

'I think we should,' she said, 'I know Rebecca wants this show to be absolutely perfect.'

'Indeed I do, Eunice,' I said, 'hit the music, Jane!'

Jane nodded. She tapped the play button on my iPhone, cuing Accidents Will Happen.

'Okay, everyone…' I said, turning to face the mirror, 'I want you guys to watch me. I'll slow it down after.'

Everyone watched as I demonstrated the moves. After I was done, I slowed it down so everyone could follow my lead. Murphy growled.

'God damn it!' he roared, 'this is 'ard!'

'Settle down, Murphy,' soothed Emily, 'you'll get it eventually.'

'Ye better be right…' muttered Murphy.

'Okay…' I said, 'who out of you do I trust to hold me up by one ankle and catch me?'

'I can help,' smirked Rocco, 'watch.'

Everyone watched as Rocco tossed Isabelle in the air. With perfect timing, he caught her without stumbling. Everyone applauded.

'Okay…' I said, 'Connor, Murphy, Rocco, Romeo, David, James, Paul, Chris, Steve, and Clint. All of you will be tossing and catching me.'

Everyone gathered in a circle. They grabbed my left ankle, getting ready to lift me up.

'Ye ready, love?' asked Connor.

I nodded.

'Let's do this,' I said, 'just be sure to catch me.'

Everyone nodded. I sighed.

'Okay…' I said, 'one, two, three, now!'

Everyone lifted me up. I balanced in their grasp, keeping my balance. Emily watched with worry.

'Oooh…' she said, 'careful…'

'Relax, Em,' I said, 'I was the high-flier of the squad.'

'Don't you remember the time the girls forgot to catch you and you broke your tailbone?' said Emily.

'That was once,' I said, 'and besides, there are ten now. In that scenario there were only five.'

Emily sighed.

'Alright…' she said, still sounding nervous.

'Okay…' I said, 'you'll be hoisting me up during the line _One minute, you're riding high!_ When the line _The next, you're on the ground_ plays, you'll be tossing me and catching me. Sound good?'

Everyone nodded.

'We gotcha, Becca,' said Steve, 'you got nothing to worry about.'

I nodded.

'Okay…' I said, 'three, two, one…TOSS!'

'Ooh…' groaned Emily, 'I can't look…'

Everyone braced themselves. They tossed me in the air, catching me in their arms. I opened my arms, posing.

'Ta-da!'

Everyone applauded. I slid to the floor, turning to face everyone.

'Okay…' I said, 'for another number, we will be learning how to do The Jive. When we do, I suggest the men wear cups.'

'Dare I ask…' said Greenly, 'why?'

'You'll be swinging Ashley between your legs,' I said, 'if you want children, I would suggest it. Ashley's got a hard head.'

'She's not kidding,' said Ashley, 'the last partner I had got a busted nut for not obeying the cup rule.'

'Oh, dear…' said Greenly nervously.

'Well…' said Paul, 'I guess we'll be obeying this rule…'

I nodded.

'I want each and every one of you to put one-hundred and ten percent into this show,' I said, 'one fuck up, you will be chewed out. That goes for our film and music crew, as well.'

Michael nodded. Angelica timidly raised her hand.

'Yes, Angelica?' I said.

'Umm…' said Angelica, 'I have a question…'

'Shoot,' I said.

'How long will be rehearsing for?' asked Angelica, 'and where will this be taking place?'

'However long it takes for you guys to learn the steps,' I said, 'and I ordered a stage to be built in the back yard for us to dance on.'

Angelica nodded.

'Got it,' she said.

I nodded.

'Okay…' I said, 'let's get this show on the road!'


	19. Rehearsals

The Back Yard: Two Weeks Later

We had one more week until the very first show. We had began stage work, and it was crunch time.

'Okay, everyone…' I said, pacing in front of the dancers, 'we have exactly one more week to go until the very first Thomas On Broadway show. I am extremely proud of everyone's progress and how fast you learned both the steps and the words. We have already sold a bunch of tickets, and when I last checked, we're close to a sold-out show. We will be getting more money at the end of the show when we sell DVD's. Dress rehearsal will be the night before the first show. I have all the costumes sewn and ready to go. So, for all this week it is sing, sing, sing, dance, dance, dance. With that said, are my dancers ready?'

'READY!' chorused the dancers.

I smiled. I turned to face Michael and Jane.

'Is my music and camera crew ready?' I asked.

'READY AS EVER!' chorused Michael and Jane.

'Okay!' I said, 'dancers! To the stairs! Let the singing and dancing commence!'

All the dancers walked to their positions. I picked up my walkie-talkie, signalling Jane.

'Okay, Jane…' I said, 'cue music!'

_It's Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray!_

_Chugga-chugga-chugg-chugg-chuff-chuff-chuff,_

_He rides along the way_

_And when you hear that whistle, it can only be one train_

_Our favourite little engine_

_Thomas is his name!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_He's a really useful engine with his heart that's big and strong_

_He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs working hard, helping everyone_

_Thomas, he has lots of friends and you can be one too_

_Just clap! Clap! Clap and sing-along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_There's Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby, Annie and Clarabelle…_

_And don't forget Percy!_

_Terence, and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy_

_Lots more friends for you_

_He's always up to mischief, that cheeky little train_

_He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, he's always playing games_

_The Fat Controller scolds him, but loves him just the same_

_Our favourite little engine_

_Thomas is his name!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas, we love you!_

Everyone struck a pose as the song ended. I growled, grabbing my megaphone.

'MICHAEL!' I roared.

'What?!' hollered Michael.

'ARE YOU FUCKING COLOUR BLIND?!' I yelled, 'I SAID BLUE LIGHTS! THESE ARE YELLOW, GENIUS!'

Michael frowned. He looked at the switch board, roaring in anger when he noticed the yellow switch was flipped.

'SORRY, BECCA!' he called.

'IF YOU FUCK UP ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SHOVE ONE OF MY LOUBIES THROUGH YOUR FUCKING EYE SOCKET!' I roared, 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MICHAEL?!'

'Yes!' said Michael, 'sorry!'

I sighed. I turned to the dancers, smiling brightly.

'Well…' she said, 'all of you did a fabulous job without fucking up. Now…let's get into positions and get ready for the next song.'

Everyone hid behind the stairs to get ready. I had decided to do skits before each song to give it an extra pop. Connor pretended to be asleep on the stage.

I slowly waddled up to Connor. I looked at him curiously, quacking loudly. Connor didn't wake up. He rolled over onto his back, still fast asleep.

I frowned. I quacked louder, seeing if that would work. But it didn't. I became extremely impatient. I opened my mouth, quacking extra loud. Connor jumped.

'WHA' THA FUCK?!' he roared.

I quacked happily. Connor frowned, staring at me.

'Tha fuck…?' he whispered, 'why is there a fuckin' ducklin' in me bed?'

Suddenly, Greenly and Duffy came from either side of the stage. They sounded very alarmed.

'Donald!' cried Duffy, 'are you alright?'

''m fine, Da,' said Connor, 'I tink Douglas left me a gift.'

Duffy and Greenly frowned. They looked over at me, equal looks of shock expressed on their faces.

'Oh, my!' said Greenly, 'it's a duckling!'

I quacked happily. Greenly slowly walked over to me with his arms open.

'Okay, little duckling…' he said gently, 'come here…'

I knew immediately what was going on. I quacked angrily, clinging to Connor. Duffy laughed.

'Well…' he teased, 'I guess we have finally found Donald's Duck!'

Connor chuckled.

'Nah…' he said, 'I tink I'll call 'er me Quackeroo.'

_I found a Quacker in my tender, she was very, very tame_

_But she quacked all night and through the day_

_She was driving me insane_

_My driver and my fireman tried everything they know_

_To shoo the Quacker away from me, but she did not want to go_

_The Quacker clearly loves me, was impossible to nab_

_So now we have befriended her, she rides inside my cab_

_She quacks in stations big and small, she quacks at people too_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quakeroo_

_She makes me so happy with her little ways_

_So happy, it's true_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quackeroo_

_Quacking here, quacking there_

_She's quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack! _

_Choo, choo, choo_

_She's my little Quackeroo_

_She's quacking here and there_

_She's quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack! _

_Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_

_She's my Quackeroo!_

_Now everybody love's her, they love to here her quack_

_But when we have to say goodbye they ask when she'll be back_

_She's captured everybody's heart, she knows just what to do_

_Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But she's my Quackeroo_

_She makes me so happy with her little ways_

_So happy, it's true_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quackeroo_

_Quacking here, quacking there_

_She's quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack! _

_Choo, choo, choo_

_She's my little Quackeroo_

_She's quacking here and there_

_She's quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack! _

_Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_

_She's my Quackeroo!_

_She's my Quackeroo!_

_She's my Qauckeroo!_

Everyone applauded. I hugged Connor, kissing him on the cheek.

'Michael, did you get that?' I asked.

Michael looked at his camera. He groaned.

'Shit…' he said, 'I forgot to hit record…'

I growled.

'NOT AGAIN!' I roared.

'Sorry!' said Michael, 'I thought I pressed it!'

'FOR FUCK'S SAKES, MICHAEL!' I hollered, 'IF THIS KEEPS UP, YOU'RE FIRED! AT LEAST JANE KNOWS HOW TO DO HER FUCKING JOB!'

Michael hung his head. I turned to everyone again.

'Alright…' I said, 'let's continue the show. Let's all pray that Michael doesn't fuck up again. Now…LET'S GO!'

Eleven Songs Later

'Okay, Jane!' I called, 'cue music!'

_Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness_

_But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness_

**_Some think they are smart cats_**

**_And some just know it all_**

_But sooner or later we all find out that_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Just when you least expect_

_Just when you think that life is okay_

_Fate comes to collect!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_When people or trains get smart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen just like that!_

_Your best laid plans can turn upside-down if you get too confident_

_Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent_

**_One minute you're riding high!_**

**_The next you're on the ground_**

_But please remember_

_Whatever the weather_

_You must take care 'cause_

_Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance_

_You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down_

_Put it down to experience!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Just don't take it all to heart_

_'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen, just like that!_

_The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time_

_But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs_

_Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme_

_Make sure you learn your lesson_

_You'll know better next time!_

_Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect_

_Just when you think that life is OK_

_Fate comes to collect!_

_Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen just like that!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Sometimes just by chance_

_You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down_

_Put it down to experience!_

_Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking_

_Accidents!_

_Incidents!_

_Accidents!_

_Incidents!_

_Accidents happen just like that!_

Well…unfortunately, an accident did happen. Connor miscued and ended up too close to the end of the stage, so when he did his pretend fall, he reality fell off the stage and onto the ground below.

'OOMPH!'

'Conny-Wonny!' I cried.

Connor grunted as he slowly sat up. His face pinched in pain, his hand on his lower back. Murphy laughed.

'Good one, Rope Boy!' he guffawed.

Connor growled. I jumped off the stage, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

'Oh, my poor, sweet, innocent little baby…' I said, 'are you okay?'

''m fine, love,' said Connor, 'I tink I 'urt me back, though…'

I sighed. I got to my feet, holding my arms out.

'Okay, you…' I said, helping him up, 'inside you go. Rehearsals are adjourned for today.'

'Baby, 'm fine…' protested Connor as I dragged him towards the mansion, 'I can still dance…'

'Nope,' I insisted as I opened the back door, 'you need to rest. You're one of the stars.'

Connor sighed as I dragged him into the living room. I turned him around, gently pushing him into his favourite chair.

'Alright, you…' I said sternly, 'I am going to get changed. Don't move a muscle.'

Connor nodded. I ran up the stairs to get changed, not caring that I had left everyone outside.

Connor leaned back into the chair. Everyone piled into the living room, the same look of worry lining their faces. Emily walked up to Connor, gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You okay, Connor?' she asked.

Connor nodded.

''m fine, Em,' he said, gently patting her back, 'I jus' 'ave a stiff back.'

'I'm surprised you didn't break something,' said Angelica, 'you took a really nasty fall.'

Connor chuckled.

'I guess ye could say 'm Superman,' he teased.

Angelica laughed.

Just then, I descended the stairs. I was dressed in my Irish flag lingerie gown and white boot slippers. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer before re-entering the living room.

'Connor…'

Connor looked up from his chair. He purred.

'Hello…' he mused.

I giggled. I straddled his lap, a devious smirk spreading across my lips as I handed him his beer.

'My poor widdle baby…' I cooed, stroking his cheek, 'that was a nasty fall that you took.'

'Yeah, t'was,' said Connor, rubbing his neck, ''m a bit stiff…'

'Aww…' I said softly, 'I'll give you a massage when we go to bed.'

Connor nodded. Michael snorted.

'I think he's mesmerized by your, uh…bust, Becca…' he chuckled.

I laughed.

'He's allowed to be,' I said, 'they are his, after all.'

'Damn fuckin' straight,' said Connor, 'anyone lays a fuckin' finger on 'em, they'll answer ta me.'

I giggled.

'Drink your beer,' I said, 'when you're done, we'll go upstairs and I'll massage your back.'

Connor grinned. He cracked open the lid with his teeth, spitting it into the garbage. He took a long swig, his eyes fixed on my cleavage. Emily giggled.

'Someone's entertained,' she teased.

'A little too entertained…' said Murphy, rolling his eyes.

'Oh, come on…' I said, 'let him have his moment. He's worked his ass off really hard today.'

Murphy sighed. I turned my attention back to Connor, my eyes dancing as I looked at him.

'My sweet little angel,' I cooed, nuzzling his nose with mine, 'you did very well today.'

Connor smiled.

'Well, tank…'

Connor's sentence was cut short. He groaned as a sharp pain ripped through his back and neck.

'Fuck…' he growled.

'Aww…' I cooed, 'bring your beer upstairs. I'm gonna massage your back.'

Rebecca & Connor's Room: Midnight

'Mmm…baby…mmm…'

I laughed softly. I was straddling Connor's back, gently running my hands along it. He moaned and groaned softly as I ran my nails along his spine, my eyes twinkling in the firelight.

'You like that, love?' I mused.

'Yes…' moaned Connor, 'yer hands are like magic…'

I laughed. I leaned down, gently placing a kiss on his lower back before focusing my attention on the massage again.

Connor continued to moan as I ran my hands along his back, but my arms were growing tired, so I decided to seduce him. I moved up slowly, gently planting kisses along the side of his neck.

Connor moaned low in his throat as my lips and hair brushed against his naked skin. He reached back, placing his hands on my ass, squeezing tight.

I moved down from his neck to his shoulder. I smirked, biting down fiercely on his flesh, causing him to gasp.

I bit my lip as Connor's grip tightened. I kissed a line from his shoulder to the back of his neck, kissing and licking at the base of his hair.

Connor was slowly beginning to become impatient. He turned his head, pulling my lips to his, growling seductively. I laughed.

'I want you on your back,' I commanded, 'I want to ride you like the steed that you are.'

Connor purred.

'Get off me an' I will,' he challenged.

I smirked. I moved to the side, watching intently as Connor slowly and carefully rolled over onto his back. He gently turned his neck, his eyes dancing in the candle light.

'Come 'ere,' he purred softly, 'I want ta feel yer skin on mine. Come ta me, lass.'

I giggled. I crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. I moved my face closer to his, my nose and lips just inches from his.

'Did you enjoy your massage, my darling?' I purred.

'Mmm…very much so…' Connor purred back, 'like I said before, yer 'ands are like magic.'

I laughed.

'Well…' I teased, 'looks like I'll have to massage your back more often…'

Connor purred.

'I like tha sounds o' tha',' he mused.

I grinned. Time for talking was over. I moved my head back down, pressing our lips together.

Connor moaned as my lips caressed his. He placed one hand on the back of my neck, placing the other on my ass. He pulled me in closer to him, deepening the kiss.

I plunged my tongue deep into Connor's open mouth. I rocked my hips against his erection, running my nails along his balls.

Connor gasped and shuddered at my touch. He pulled back from the kiss, gasping and moaning as I continued to rock against him.

Connor couldn't wait any longer. He lifted me up, sliding inside me in one fluid motion.

I gasped as Connor filled me completely. I sat up, slowly pumping my hips forwards. I threw my head back, letting out a small moan.

Connor purred softly as he looked up at me. He roamed his hands along my body, his eyes dancing as he watched me.

I gently ran my fingers through my hair as I circled my hips. I moved them down, placing them firmly on Connor's chest. I rode him a bit faster, my eyes locked on his.

Connor whimpered slightly as I drew him in deeper. He grasped my hips, slightly arching his back as a slight wave of pleasure coursed through him.

I lowered my body slightly, keeping my hands on his chest. I flipped my hair out of my face, a soft, sensual moan escaping from my lips.

Connor became impatient now. He dug his nails into my hips, lifting his to match my thrusts. He growled softly, his breathing slowly becoming laboured.

I could feel the pleasure in my body increasing with Connor's. My ass slapped against his skin as I rode him faster, my moans increasing with each pump of my hips. I threw my head back, whining as every nerve in my body tensed.

Connor could sense that I was teetering on the edge of orgasm. His nails dug deep into my skin, growling and groaning as he guided my hips.

I gasped as I felt my toes curl. My entire body shook as I released, a loud cry escaping from my lips.

Connor grunted as he released with me. We panted as our bodies settled down, not taking our eyes off each other. I lifted myself up, lying down to rest my head on Connor's chest. I sighed deeply, listening to his heartbeat.

'Mmm…' I moaned, 'that was a first…'

'Ye were amazing,' purred Connor, 'fuck…'

I giggled.

'You'll be expecting more of that until your back is better,' I teased.

'Ooh…' purred Connor, 'I like.'

I laughed.

'You are so cute!' I teased, pinching his cheek.

Connor blushed.

'Aww…' he mused.

'See?' I teased, 'you are adorable when you blush.'

Connor stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed.

'Alright…' I said, getting up, 'I need to blow out these candles then it's bed time.'

Connor chuckled.

'That's no' tha only ting tha' gets blown 'round here,' he teased, slapping my ass.

I rolled my eyes. I blew out the candles, saving the one my the bed for last. After that was done, I crawled on top of Connor, gently pressing my lips to his. He purred.

'I love ye,' he moaned against my lips.

I smiled.

'I love you, too, Connor,' I whispered, 'I love you, too.'


	20. Welcome To The Big Show

It was here...the night of the first ever _Thomas On Broadway_ show. Everyone was backstage, dressed and ready to go for the first number. I peeked out of the curtain, beaming at the full seats before turning to face the dancers.

'Okay, everyone...' I said, 'we got a full house here tonight. I have my fingers crossed that Michael doesn't fuck up the lights the way he has been during rehearsals...if he does tonight, he will be fired. Now...I want all of you to do your best. If you screw up a step, don't show it. Just smile and continue. Are we clear?'

Everyone nodded. I smiled.

'Alright...' I said, 'let's get the show on the road.'

The crowd buzzed with excitement as I walked on the stage. Michael focused the spotlight on me as I cleared my throat to give the introduction.

'Hello, everyone and welcome to the first ever _Thomas On Broadway_ show,' I said, 'we have a wonderful show for you tonight. For the past month, the dancers and singers have been working tirelessly to bring you a magical journey through the music of Sodor. We will be selling DVD's which are available for pre-order. I hope you enjoy the show.'

Everyone clapped as I went backstage to my position. I pushed the radio button on my headset.

'Alright, Jane...' I said, 'cue music!'

_It's Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray!_

_Chugga-chugga-chugg-chugg-chuff-chuff-chuff_

_He rides along the way_

_And when you hear that whistle, it can only be one train_

_Our favorite little engine_

_Thomas is his name!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_He's a really useful engine with his heart that's big and strong_

_He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs working hard_

_Helping everyone_

_Thomas, he has lots of friends and you can be one too_

_Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_There's Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby_

_Annie and Clarabelle..._

_And don't forget Percy!_

_Terence, and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy_

_Lots more friends for you_

_He's always up to mischief, that cheeky little train_

_He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere_

_He's always playing games_

_The Fat Controller scolds him, but loves him just the same_

_Our favorite little engine_

_Thomas is his name!_

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas, we love you!_

_Thomas, we love you!_

__Everyone applauded as we went offstage to change for the next number. I growled.

'He fucked up the lights again...' I hissed as I grabbed my duck costume.

'Didn't he do that before?' asked Emma.

'Yes...' I snarled as I stripped naked behind my vanity, 'last time it was yellow. I guess some-fucking-how, he figured Thomas turned fucking red...'

'He cannot work under pressure, can he?' said Hayley.

I shook my head.

'He is in so much shit...' I snarled as I put on the bra and panties covered in feathers, 'he's fucking fired...'

'Give him a couple more strikes, Becca,' said Angelica, 'see if he realizes.'

I sighed.

'Fine...' I said, emerging from behind the vanity, 'but he only gets two more. Third and he's out. Jane can handle lights. At least she knows how to do her fucking job.'

'You need to settle down, Rebecca,' said Ashley softly, 'you're gonna have a stroke.'

'I fucking told you, Ashley!' I growled, 'this has to be one-hundred fucking percent perfect! He's shit at handling lights! Granted, his filming skills are phenomenal, but this shit will not fucking stand with me!'

Ashley didn't respond. I sat down at my vanity, fixing my hair as I stared at my reflection.

'Liam looked really happy,' said Isabelle thoughtfully as she tied her hair up, 'he was beaming from ear to ear watching us.'

I smiled.

'I saw him...' I said softly, 'that's why I get so anal about all this...it's for him...'

Isabelle beamed. Just then, I looked at the clock.

'Shit!' I said, 'is everyone dressed?'

All the women nodded. I sighed, bolting to the stage for the skit. Connor was lying down already, pretending to be asleep in the prop bed we made. It was time.

Connor snoozed softly in his bed. I slowly waddled onstage, trying not to laugh as the crowd guffawed at the sight of me waddling like a duck. I crawled onto the bed, quacking curiously.

Connor snorted softly. He shifted in his sleep, not opening his eyes. I frowned, quacking again as I nudged his cheek.

Connor shifted. I growled, quacking and flailing about angrily. Connor roared, waking with a start.

'WHA' THA FUCK?!' he bellowed.

I quacked innocently. Duffy and Greenly came running onto the stage with mirrored expressions of shock.

'What's wrong, Donald?' asked Duffy, 'we heard you screaming!'

Connor chuckled.

''m fine,' he said, 'bu' I tink Douglas gave me an early present...'

Duffy and Greenly's eyes wandered over to me. I looked at them, tilting my head and quacking in confusion. Greenly chuckled.

'Well, I'll be...' he said, 'it's a duckling!'

Duffy laughed.

'I think we have officially found Donald's Duck!' he said.

Connor shook his head.

'Nope...' he said, smiling at me, 'we found me Quackeroo!'

_I found a Quacker in my tender. She was very, very tame_

_But she quacked all night and through the day_

_She was driving me insane_

_My driver and my fireman tried everything they know to shoo the Quacker away from me, but she did not want to go_

_The Quacker clearly loves me _

_Was impossible to nab_

_So now we have befriended her_

_She rides inside my cab_

_She quacks in stations big and small_

_She quacks at people too_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quakeroo_

_She makes me so happy With her little ways_

_So happy, it's true_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quackeroo_

_Quacking here, quacking there, she is quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack!_

_Choo, choo, choo _

_she's my little Quackeroo_

_She's quacking here and there _

_She's quacking everywhere _

_Quack! Quack!_

_Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_

_She's my Quackeroo_

_Now everybody love's her, they love to here her quack _

_But when we have to say goodbye they ask when she'll be back _

_She's captured everybody's heart, she knows just what to do_

_Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck _

_But she's my Quackeroo_

_She makes me so happy With her little ways_

_So happy, it's true_

_Now, everyone calls her Donald's Duck_

_But I call her my Quackeroo_

_Quacking here, quacking there, she is quacking everywhere_

_Quack! Quack!_

_Choo, choo, choo _

_she's my little Quackeroo_

_She's quacking here and there _

_She's quacking everywhere _

_Quack! Quack!_

_Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_

_She's my Quackeroo_

_She's my Quackeroo_

_She's my Quackeroo_

__The crowd cheered again. Murphy sniggered as the men ventured to their tent.

'Ye go' some feathers in yer 'air, Con...' he chuckled.

Connor growled softly. He ruffled the feathers out of his hair, grabbing his Victorian-style costume for the next song.

'As sexy as she looks in tha' costume, those feathers are a pain in tha arse...' he muttered as he stripped down to his underwear.

'You gotta admit, it's effective,' chuckled Duffy, 'she makes a wonderful Dilly.'

'Liam was laughin' watchin' 'er waddle,' smirked Murphy, 'he's havin' a ball.'

Connor laughed.

'Me girl's go' a good 'eart,' he said, 'I kno' tha' Liam's family appreciate's all she's done fer 'im.'

'The girl sure knows what she wants,' chuckled Dolly as he put his costume on, 'she's a very intelligent, big-hearted girl.'

Connor chuckled.

'Aye,' he said, 'tha' she is.'

Dolly smiled. He put his costume on, marvelling at his reflection in the mirror.

'This is amazing...' he said thoughtfully, 'amazing...'

'Which song are we doing?' asked Rocco.

'Umm...' said Greenly, looking at the set-list,_ 'Gone Fishin'...'_

'Ooh...' said Romeo, 'Connor's got some solo singing to do.'

Connor laughed.

'I go' this shit,' he said, looking in the mirror, 'let's get dis shit on tha road.'

Jane cut the theme music as the lights rose for the skit. Connor was sitting at the table reading the paper when Liam as a special guest tugged at his pants.

'Dad?' he said softly.

'Yes, son?' said Connor, not taking his eyes from the paper.

'I'm bored...' said Liam, 'there's nothing to do...'

'Why don' ye go play wit' Jack an' Alfie?' asked Connor, ''m sure their Ma would allow it.'

'But Jack and Alfie are out of town,' said Liam, 'and all my other friends are busy.'

'Honey, why don't you take him fishing?' I suggested, 'he's been wanting to do that for a while...and we do need something to eat for dinner tonight.'

Liam gasped excitedly.

'FISHING!' he cried.

Connor laughed.

'Alrigh'...' he said, getting up and grabbing the poles, bait, and net, 'let's go...'

'Honey?' I said.

'Yes, darlin'?' said Connor.

I giggled.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' I asked.

Connor frowned. He turned around, laughing at the wooden sign I was holding.

'Ahh, yes...' he said, taking the sign, 'can' forget this.'

I laughed.

'Have fun, you two,' I said.

'Oh, we will, Mom...' said Liam, 'we will...'

**_Sometimes it's nice to take some time out_**

**_Do what you really want to do_**

**_Just to relax and let the world fly by you_**

**_Forget your worry, no need to hurry_**

**_Just leave a sign to say..._**

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny oll day and you're on your way_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't we all go fishing?_

**_You drop your line down to the river_**

**_Waiting to see what you can find_**

**_Whatever life has to offer you_**

_You know you'll take it, stand up and face it_

_Smiling along the way_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny oll day and you're on your way_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't we all go fishing?_

_There's nothing better than a sunny day when all your work is done_

_Throw down your line, settle down_

_Surprise! Surprise!_

_Look what you've found!_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny oll day and you're on your way_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_Gone fishing_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't we all go fishing?_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way..._

_Gone fishing!_

__The audience clapped and laughed. I sprinted into the tent, grabbing the next costume.

'Connor did really well in his solo parts,' said Emma impressively, 'he's a really good singer.'

I laughed.

'It's in his genes,' I said, 'Annabelle taught him and Murphy how to sing.'

'She did?' said Emma.

Emily nodded.

'She did,' she said as she changed, 'the woman can sing like Celine Dion.'

'Wow...' breathed Emma.

'That beautiful voice is what soothes me to sleep when I'm scared,' I said as I slipped on my sailor outfit, 'the man's got a voice like magic.'

Ashley giggled.

'It's the Luck O' The Irish,' she teased.

I giggled. I looked in the mirror, smirking at my cleavage.

'This outfit makes my boobs look sexy...' I said, gently squeezing them, 'wow...'

Eunice laughed.

'We're doing a show for a young boy and you're worried about your breasts...' she teased, 'oh, Rebecca...'

I giggled. I looked around the tent at everyone.

'Okay...' I said, 'let's go...'

All the women got into position on the steps. Connor would be playing the role of Salty for the next skit and song. We all watched and waited as he sat with a bunch of little kids, telling them about the tale of the Flying Dutchman.

'The legend o' Tha Flyin' Dutchman is said to 'ave started in 1641 when a Dutch Ship sank off tha coast o' the Cape o' Good Hope,' said Connor softly, 'Captain The legend of The Flying Dutchman is said to have started in 1641 when a Dutch ship sank off the coast of the Cape of Good Hope:

Captain van der Decken was pleased. The trip to the Far East had been highly successful and at last, they were on their way home to Holland. As the ship approached the tip of Africa, the captain thought that he should make a suggestion to the Dutch East India Company (his employers) to start a settlement at the Cape on the tip of Africa, thereby providing a welcome respite to ships at sea.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the dark clouds looming and only when he heard the lookout scream out in terror, did he realise that they had sailed straight into a fierce storm. The captain and his crew battled for hours to get out of the storm and at one stage it looked like they would make it. Then they heard a sickening crunch - the ship had hit treacherous rocks and began to sink. As the ship plunged downwards, Captain VandeDecken knew that death was approaching. He was not ready to die and screamed out a curse: "I WILL round this Cape even if I have to keep sailing until doomsday!" was pleased. The trip to tha Far East had been highly successful an' at last, they were on their way home ta Holland. As tha ship approached tha tip o' Africa, tha captain thought tha' 'e should make a suggestion to tha Dutch East India Company ta start a settlement at the Cape on tha tip o' Africa, thereby providing a welcome respite ta ships at sea. 'e was so deep in thought tha' 'e failed to notice the dark clouds loomin' an' only when 'e heard tha lookout scream out in terror, did 'e realize tha' they 'ad sailed straight into a fierce storm. Tha captain an' 'is crew battled fer hours ta get ou' o' tha storm an' at one stage it looked like they would make it. Then they heard a sickening crunch - the ship 'ad hit treacherous rocks and began ta sink. As tha ship plunged downwards, Captain VandeDecken knew tha' death was approaching. 'e was not ready ta die an' screamed out a curse:_ "I will round this Cape even if I 'ave ta keep sailing until doomsday!"'_

__'Then what happened?' asked Marina thoughtfully.

Connor chuckled.

'So, even today whenever a storm brews off the Cape o' Good Hope, if you look into tha eye o' tha storm, ye will be able to see tha ship an' its captain - Tha Flyin' Dutchman,' he said 'don' look too carefully, fer tha old folk claim tha' whoever sights tha ship will die a terrible death. Many people 'ave claimed ta 'ave seen Tha Flyin' Dutchman, includin' tha crew o' a German submarine boat during World War II an' holidaymakers. On 11 July 1881, tha Royal Navy ship, tha Bacchante was roundin' tha tip o' Africa, when they were confronted wit' tha sight o' Tha Flyin' Dutchman. The midshipman, a prince who later became King George V, recorded tha' tha lookout man an' tha officer o' tha watch 'ad seen tha Flyin' Dutchman an' he used these words to describe tha ship: "A strange red light as of a phantom ship all aglow, in tha midst of which light tha mast, spars an' sails o' a brig 200 yards distant stood out in strong relief." It's pity tha' tha lookout saw tha Flyin' Dutchman, fer soon after on tha same trip, 'e accidentally fell from a mast an' died. Fortunately for tha English royal family, tha young midshipman survived tha curse.'

The kids shivered.

'That's creepy...' whispered Jack.

'Have you ever seen the Flying Dutchman, Salty?' asked Luna.

Connor chuckled.

'I 'aven't, Luna,' he said, 'an' I 'ope I never do.'

'Can you tell us one more story, Salty?' asked Alfie, 'please?'

Connor shook his head.

'No, lad,' he said, 't'is bedtime.'

All the kids groaned in disappointment. Connor sighed.

'Come 'ere,' he said, opening his arms, 'come give Salty a hug.'

All the kids gathered and hugged Connor. Liam beamed.

'We'll always follow you, Salty,' he said.

**_There's a dockside Diesel we know well_**

**_Who can spin a yarn, who can tell a tale_**

**_He loves the sea and the ships that sail_**

**_Salty is his name_**

**_He works so hard, he's very very proud_**

**_His friends all love him being around_**

**_When the sun goes down they'll gather round for a tale or a song of the sea_**

_On with the sailor's song_

_Follow on_

_Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home_

_Follow the leader home_

_Salty, tell us another one_

_Salty, spin us another one_

_Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty_

_We'll always follow you_

**_Everyone knows the troublesome trucks push their luck get the engines stuck_**

**_But someone knows just what to do_**

**_Salty is his name_**

**_When he rolls along, he hums his song_**

**_A pretty little song, let me tag along_**

**_And his rhythm makes them follow on_**

**_Homeward bound we go_**

_On with the sailor's song_

_Follow on_

_Salty's song_

_Follow the leader home_

_Follow the leader home_

_Salty, tell us another one_

_Salty, spin us another one_

_Salty, one more story will do_

_Salty, oh Salty_

_We'll always follow you_

_Salty, tell us another one_

_Salty, spin us another one_

_Salty, tell us another one do_

_Salty, oh Salty_

_We'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

_We'll always follow you_

__The crowd applauded harder as we headed offstage. The men headed into their tent, grabbing whatever props and clothes they needed though they'd only be in the skit.

'So, 'm guessin' James is next, aye?' said Murphy.

Greenly growled.

'I hate these tight jeans...' he muttered as he got dressed, 'why do we gotta wear these fuckin' things for, anyway?'

'Because t'is required, apparently,' said Murphy, putting his jeans on, 'even though me balls get squished two songs in a fuckin' row...'

'Ahh, quit yer belly-achin', ye big baby!' said Connor, 'they're fine!'

'ye weren't saying that when you were complaining to your fiancee that you couldn't breathe,' said Duffy.

Connor growled. He grabbed his leather jacket, admiring his reflection in the mirror as he put it on.

'Hey there, handsome,' he purred at his reflection, ''ow ye doin'?'

Rocco chuckled.

'Having fun over there, Connor?' he teased.

Connor snorted.

'O' course I am,' he said, fixing his hair, ''m fuckin' sexy!'

Rocco laughed. The rest of the men got dressed for the number after James since it would only be us girls singing. Connor looked at his reflection one last time, putting his sunglasses on.

'Let's do this...' he said.

The spot light turned on as the filler music died in. We walked onto the stage, giggling like a bunch of giddy cheerleaders.

'Great practice, girls!' I said proudly.

'We're gonna kill it at Regionals!' said Emily.

'Those Diesels won't know what hit 'em!' said Isabelle.

We laughed. Suddenly, Eunice grinned.

'Girls...' she purred, 'my Hunk Senses are tingling...'

'What do you mean, Molly?' asked Emily.

Eunice grinned. She cocked her head, nodding in the direction where she was staring. Suddenly, Connor and his group of friends came walking by.

'Great practice, ladies!' he purred smoothly as he walked by, 'I tink ye owe yer...sexy captain dinner.'

All the girls swooned. I looked over at Connor, a small grin forming on my lips. Ashley purred.

'You know, he is one Major League Hunk...' she said.

I laughed.

'Yeah...' I said, 'a major league hunk...'

_He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows_

_But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so!_

_He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain_

_Who do we mean? You got it! _

_James!_

_Take a look who's coming down the track_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_What it is for certain and we really should note_

**_It's indisputable, but let's take a vote_**

_He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat_

_James-ee-oh_

_He can brag all day - how fast he goes_

_How good he looks_

_He's such a pose_

_But what about the time he got covered in mud?_

_Oh. what a dope. what a dud!_

_But up and down the line you'll hear the others say, despite his vanity, he really is okay_

_Dependable, reliable, and seldom late..._

_We all think James is great!_

_Speeding down the line like a lightning flash_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past!_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

**_He really knows how to stage a show_**

**_You gotta stand back and watch him go!_**

_He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat_

_Look who's swaning it down the track_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_He never looks up_

_He never looks back_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James._

_A tad conceited, and really quite vain_

_He knows we love him just the same_

_Take a look who's coming down the track_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack_

_Make way for James_

_Hooray for James!_

_He's the really splendid engine_

_Shiny, shiny engine_

_He's the really splendid engine_

_Yep, that's our James!_

_That's James!_

__The entire crowd jumped to their feet. We scrambled into our tent as the prop people set up for the next number.

'Liam loved it!' I cried proudly as we got dressed, 'he loved it!'

'Did you see his face as soon as he saw the number five on the back of Connor's jacket?!' said Emma as she changed into her Poodle Skirt, 'his face lit up like a Christmas tree!'

I clapped my hands and squealed as I grabbed my roller skates. The theme of the next skit is the 1950's, my favourite era of all time.

'Who's Liam's sister's favourite engine?' asked Isabelle.

'Emily,' chuckled Emily, 'which is the next song.'

'You get to be the center of attention,' teased Angelica, 'how does it feel?'

Emily snorted.

'Great,' she said, 'duh.'

Angelica laughed. We'd be putting on our roller skates after we went back onstage. It would be too hard climbing onstage in roller skates.

'So, when's intermission?' asked Isabelle as we laced up our skates.

'After Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover,' I said.

Isabelle nodded. I signalled Jane when we were done lacing up.

'Cut the music,' I said, 'we're ready.'

Jane cut the music. The boys were heading into Sodor Diner, celebrating their win over the Diesels.

'That was awesome!' cheered Greenly as they sat down, 'we kicked some Diesel butt!'

'Did you see the look on their coach's face when Thomas scored that touch down?!' said Duffy, 'I thought his head was gonna explode!'

'Well, dinner is on me!' said Jeff, 'good game, everyone!'

The boys cheered. Connor looked up, noticing a pretty blonde behind the bar. He tapped Murphy on the shoulder.

'Wha' is it, James?' asked Murphy.

'Look behind tha bar,' said Connor, pointing in the girl's direction, 'isn't tha' yer girlfriend?'

Murphy looked to where Connor was pointing. He grinned.

'ey, Emily!' he called.

The girl looked up. She beamed, waving to him.

'Hi, Thomas!' she said cheerfully.

'Come over 'ere!' said Murphy, 'I go' sometin' ta tell ye!'

Emily laughed. She rolled over to Murphy, stopping right in front of him. Murphy pulled her into his lap, planting a kiss on her lips.

'We beat tha Diesels,' he said, pressing his nose to hers, 'they didn' get one single point.'

Emily gasped.

'Thomas, that's wonderful!' she said proudly.

'He scored the winning touch down,' said Jeff proudly, 'so I'm paying for dinner.'

Emily laughed.

'I'll go get it,' she said, 'I'll be right back.'

Murphy smirked as Emily skated off. He sighed.

'There's no one quite like Emily...' he said dreamily.

_There's no-one quite like Emily_

_Friendly emerald Emily_

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice_

_All those who know Emily knows what shows especially_

_She's got that certain you-know-what_

_There's no one quite like Emily_

_Sometimes she can't help herself and gets misunderstood_

_Things can sometimes turn out wrong when all she meant was good_

_There's no-one quite like Emily_

_Friendly emerald Emily_

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice_

_All those who know Emily knows what shows especially_

_She's got that certain you-know-what_

_There's no one quite like Emily_

_Clever, cheerful, confident_

_She really knows her stuff_

_She's the one to get things done while others huff and puff_

_There's no-one quite like Emily_

_Friendly emerald Emily_

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice_

_All those who know Emily knows what shows especially_

_She's got that certain you-know-what_

_There's no one quite like Emily_

_Sometimes she can't help herself and gets misunderstood_

_Things can sometimes turn out wrong when all she meant was good_

_There's no-one quite like Emily_

_Friendly emerald Emily_

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice_

_All those who know Emily knows what shows especially_

_She's got that certain you-know-what_

_There's no one quite like Emily_

_There's no-one quite like Emily_

_Friendly emerald Emily_

_You don't need to ask her twice when you want some sound advice_

_All those who know Emily knows what shows especially_

_She's got that certain you-know-what_

_There's no one quite like Emily_

__The men ran to their tent. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they changed into their costumes for _Come For The Ride!_

'Tank God that's over...' groaned Connor.

'But now we gotta wear cups,' said Romeo, 'my Mamacita has a hard head.'

'I plan on keepin' bot' o' me nuts,' said Murphy as he got dressed, 'Em wants kids one day.'

'So does Rebecca,' said Connor, 'she's always wanted ta be a Ma.'

'I think she'll make a great mother,' said Paul, 'she loves kids.'

'She's great wit' kids,' said Connor, 'she's go' a gift.'

Paul chuckled. Everyone got ready for the next skit and the second-last song before intermission.

'Man, I'm tired...' panted Emily.

'My joints are aching...' groaned Emma.

'Thank God that was the last song...' I muttered, 'I need to go home...'

Just then, Connor popped his head in. He had a great big grin on his face.

'I 'ope ye go' one more in ye,' he said, 'they wan' an encore!'

Everyone groaned.

'Here we go again...'

_All your friends on the railway would like you all to see_

_Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be_

_So won't you come along and join them for the ride_

_Just hang on tight_

_Catch your breath_

_And come for the ride!_

_Rockin'_

_Rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin'_

_Rollin' on the railway_

_Movin'_

_Movin' down the line_

_Swingin'_

_Sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll_

_He can slip_

_He can slide_

_He can sway from side to side_

_So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow_

_You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go!_

_Rockin'_

_Rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin'_

_Rollin' on the railway_

_Movin'_

_Movin' down the line_

_Swingin'_

_Sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro_

_Everyone around shouting 'More! More! More!'_

_Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills_

_And just when you think you can't take anymore_

_You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again_

_Slip! Slide! Come for the ride!_

_Rockin'_

_Rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin'_

_Rollin' on the railway_

_Movin'_

_Movin' down the line_

_Swingin'_

_Sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Now Gordon's in a hurry 'cause Thomas made him wait_

_We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late_

_Soon the coach was rockin'_

_It swayed from side to side_

_With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside_

_Rockin'_

_Rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin'_

_Rollin' on the railway_

_Movin'_

_Movin' down the line_

_Swingin'_

_Sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight_

_Rockin'_

_Rockin' on the railway_

_Rollin'_

_Rollin' on the railway_

_Movin'_

_Movin' down the line_

_Swingin'_

_Sway from side to side_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' _

_Won't you come for the ride of your life_

_Come for the ride!_

__The crowd laughed and cheered. I laughed as I hobbled into the tent.

'I can't believe I lost a shoe!' I said, putting my shoes back on, 'man!'

'At least you found it,' said Emily, 'Loubies are expensive.'

I laughed. Eunice grabbed her costume, putting her boa in the box.

'It's good that we had the men wear cups,' she said as she stripped, 'Paul miscued a few times.'

'Connor did, too,' I said, 'he nearly dropped me, but I got a handle on it.'

'Murphy plans on keeping both his nuts intact,' said Emily, 'I want kids.'

'I do, too,' I said, 'you know how much I love kids.'

Emily laughed. We were ready a short time later, peeking in on the skit.

''ello, there!' Connor said, 'who are ye?'

''m Terence!' said Murphy, 'who are ye?'

''m Thomas,' said Connor, 'I run this branch line. Wha' ugly wheels ye go'!'

Murphy snorted.

'They're no' ugly!' he said indignantly, 'they're caterpillars! An' 'm sure they'll come in 'andy one day!'

Connor laughed.

'When pigs fly,' he snorted.

_Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor plowing in a field one day and he said_

_My oh my, you do look funny!_

_Where are your wheels?_

_Are your wheels?_

_Are your wheels_

_How ever do you move along?_

_You really do look funny!_

_Don't be so rude said Terence the Tractor_

_I don't have wheels like you because my caterpillar tracks are so much better_

_And I can go anywhere_

_Anywhere_

_Anywhere_

_I don't need rails like you_

_One day I will prove it_

_Show you how I do it_

_Then you will understand_

_That you don't judge a book by its cover_

_Don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily_

_Always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_Don't make your mind up too soon_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

_Sure enough, one winter's day when the snow lay deep and hard_

_Thomas got stuck_

_He was in trouble!_

_And who do you think came along, came along and rescued him that day?_

_The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor_

_Now Thomas understands_

_That you don't judge a book by its cover_

_Don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily_

_Always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_Don't make your mind up too soon_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_Don't make your mind up too soon_

_Things aren't necessarily_

_Always what they appear to be_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_Just remember the rule_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never _

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never_

_Never judge a book by its cover!_

Everyone cheered. I turned up the volume on my headset.

'It is time for a brief half-hour intermission,' I said, 'help yourself to some food and drinks.'

Everyone piled to the snacks. The dancers came bolting off the stage, laughing all the while.

'IT'S A FUCKIN' HIT!' said Murphy proudly, 'THEY FUCKIN' LOVE IT!'

'It's too bad that Noah and Annabelle couldn't make it...' I said sadly as I grabbed a sandwich, 'I'm sure they would enjoy it.'

A voice laughed.

''m sure they would, lass.'

Everyone looked over. Annabelle was standing a few feet away. She had her hands on her hips, a teasing smile spreading across her face as she looked at us.

'Wha'?' she chuckled, 'can' a woman come see 'er boys sing?'

'MA!'

Annabelle laughed as her sons embraced her. She patted their backs, beaming proudly at them.

''m so proud o' ye bot',' she said warmly, 'ye really are blessed wit' tha gift o' music.'

'They sure as 'ell didn' get it from me. I can' carry a tune ta save me life!'

'NOAH!'

Noah laughed. Emily and I ran right into his arms, embracing him tightly. Noah smiled, stroking our hair.

'You made it!' I said happily, 'you made it!'

'We wouldn' miss it fer tha world, Rebecca,' said Annabelle, 'yer doin' a mighty fine job.'

'Too bad I can' say tha same ting about whoever's runnin' yer lights,' said Noah, 'I didn' know tha' James was green.'

I snarled.

'Michael...' I hissed through my teeth.

'Looks like someone's getting their ass fired...' said Hayley grimly.

I snarled again. I took an angry bite out of my sandwich, chugging back a cup of Pepsi. Michael would be hearing it from me when the show's over.

'So, 'ow many songs do ye go' left after intermission?' asked Noah as Emily handed him a sandwich.

'Seven,' I answered, 'there's fifteen songs in total.'

'An' this is runnin' all week?' said Annabelle.

I nodded.

'Yup,' I said, 'gives ticket buyers who couldn't make it tonight an opportunity to come see it. And if anyone else wants to come back, they can.'

'That's a smart ting,' said Noah with a laugh, ''m sure by tha reactions ye go' tha' people will be comin' back fer more.'

'And we'll have someone who can actually read lighting instructions,' I said, shovelling the remainders of my sandwich in my mouth before grabbing another one.

Connor laughed.

'Slow down, lass,' he teased, 'I don' wan' ye gettin' a tummy ache.'

I scowled.

'Dancing makes me hungry,' I said, taking a big bite, 'I could probably eat this entire table.'

Connor chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently kissing the tip of my nose. I swallowed, laughing.

'I'm proud of you, y'know,' I said, feeding him a bite, 'you've over-come your stage fright and delivered amazing solo singing during Gone _Fishin'._ You deserve a reward.'

'Oh?' said Connor, raising a brow, 'wha' kind o' reward?'

I smirked.

'You will find out later,' I teased, grabbing another sandwich, 'we got a show to focus on.'

Connor pouted. Murphy chuckled.

'Ye really did do a good job, Con,' he said, 'tha crowd loved ye.'

'They'll love him even more when we sing _There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away,'_ I teased, 'he's gonna look so handsome in the outfit I made.'

'I can' wait ta see wha' ye made, Rebecca,' smiled Annabelle, 'all tha costumes ye made are phenomenal. Me favourite so far are tha sailor outfits.'

'Those were fun to make,' I said, 'but I enjoyed the leather jackets more.'

'Too bad Donald's Stottish an' 'm Irish,' teased Connor, 'plus Murph looks nothin' like me.'

Murphy laughed. I finished my third sandwich, resting my head on Connor's shoulder after I swallowed.

'I love you,' I said softly.

Connor smiled.

'I love ye, too,' he said, kissing my temple.

'You're gonna love him even more later,' said Emily, 'I listened to him rehearsing for _There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away._ He sounds _phenomenal.'_

''ey!' said Connor, 'who said ye could eavesdrop on me?!'

Emily laughed. Ashley wrapped her arms around Greenly's middle, smiling at Connor and I.

'The rest will be a smash,' she said, 'though we should go and get our other outfits on.'

'Sounds like a good idea,' I said, 'but I shall take a sandwich for the road.'

Everyone laughed.

Half An Hour Later

''ello!' said Murphy, ''m Bertie! Who are ye?'

''m Thomas,' said Connor, 'I run this branch line.'

'I remember ye!' chuckled Murphy, 'I took yer passengers because ye go' stuck in tha snow! Terence pulled ye out! Roads are much faster than railways!'

Connor snorted.

'As if!' he said.

'Oh?' said Murphy, 'then 'ow 'bout a race?'

Connor grinned.

'Yer on, Bus Boy,' he said.

_A lesson that's worth learning, one you never should forget_

_Is the art of friendly rivalry_

_It's not always about winning_

_You must learn that from the start_

_Enjoy yourself remember what counts is taking part_

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's see who is the quickest_

_Who can be the fastest_

_On your marks!_

_Now get set!_

_GO!_

_Let's set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Let's see if you can catch me_

_Let's see if you can match me so..._

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Thomas challenged Bertie to a friendly race one day_

_The driver said get ready but be careful on the way_

_The friends lined up together enjoying the fun_

_The stationmaster called out 'Are you ready to begin?'_

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's see who is the quickest_

_Who can be the fastest_

_On your marks!_

_Now get set!_

_GO!_

_Let's set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Let's see if you can catch me_

_Let's see if you can match me so..._

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Bertie bus was winning_

_He sped along the way_

_Thomas tried so hard_

_To catch up on the way_

_Eventually he passed him_

_And Bertie had to say_

_'To pass you on that hill, Thomas, I'd need wings like an airplane!'_

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's see who is the quickest_

_Who can be the fastest_

_On your marks!_

_Now get set!_

_GO!_

_Let's set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Let's see if you can catch me_

_Let's see if you can match me so..._

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's see who is the quickest_

_Who can be the fastest_

_Ready?_

_Set?_

_GO!_

_Let's set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Set a pace_

_Let's see if you can catch me_

_Let's see if you can match me so..._

_Let's have a race_

_Have a race_

_Let's have a race_

_Let's have a race_

_Right now_

Everyone laughed. The men ran into their tent, immediately reaching for the racks with the next song title on it. Connor chuckled when he saw his.

'Charlie Chaplin...' he said, 'wow...'

'We're going back to the 1920's,' smirked Duffy, 'I like it.'

Everyone laughed. Greenly would be acting as Fergus and Jeff as a guest would be Diesel. Connor slipped on his tux and hat, smirking at his reflection.

'Rebecca wasn't kiddin' when she said I'd look 'andsome,' he said, 'wow...'

'You look amazing, Con,' said Rocco, 'and I know you'll kick some ass singing this.'

Connor grinned. Everyone gathered, watching Jeff and Greenly perform the skit.

'Do it right!' scolded Greenly, 'Sir Topham Hatt won't approve of this!'

Jeff snorted.

'What does it matter to you?' he scowled, 'you'll be sent to the scrap yard any day!'

Greenly frowned. He didn't want to be sent away to scrap. So, he decided.

'I'm gonna run away...' he whispered.

**_There once was an engine who ran away_**

**_Just up and went and ran away, ran away_**

**_Stack up his tender and headed down the line_**

_Toot! Toot!_

_Farewell!_

_Goodbye!_

_He overheard the wicked old Diesel say he was heading for the scrapyard any day_

**_He didn't wanna wait for the fateful day_**

_So the little old engine ran away_

_He huffed and he puffed_

_His wheels started turning_

_He chuffed and he chuffed_

_His little firebox burning_

_He slipped his brake_

_Let his whistle fly_

_Stack up his tender and headed down the line_

_Toot! Toot!_

_Farewell!_

_Goodbye!_

_And the little old engine ran away_

_Just up and went and ran away, ran away_

**_Didn't feel part of the railway_**

_So the little old engine ran away_

_And when the other engines heard he'd gone_

_They felt so sad 'cause they knew he had gone and run_

_No matter what Diesel had to say_

_Sir Topham Hatt has the final say_

**_So he thought and he thought_**

**_Where could he be?_**

**_Could he be?_**

_Some searched high_

_The others searched low_

_Where did he run?_

_Where did he run?_

_We've gotta bring the little engine home_

_So they all went out to look around_

_Far and wide, up and down_

**_No matter where they searched no one seemed to know_**

_Oh where did the little old engine go?_

_Thomas finally tracked him down_

_He was cold and blue and all alone_

_He told him he was needed back urgently_

_'Who, me? Really?'_

_'Yes you! You silly engine!'_

_'Cause he's the pride of the railway!_

**_So he huffed and he puffed_**

**_His wheels started turning_**

_He chuffed and he chuffed his little firebox burning_

**_He slipped his brake and was on his way_**

_Toot! Toot!_

_Hip! Hip!_

_HOORAY!_

_Now the little old engine's heading home_

_To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow_

_'Cause now he's the pride of the railway!_

_'Look, everybody! Here comes Fergus!'_

_'HOORAY!'_

_Yes, the little old engine's coming home!_

The crowd laughed and cheered. Now it was time to add some spook to the show. Everyone grabbed their outfits. Emma laughed.

'Alice & Wonderland mixed with A Nightmare Before Christmas...' she said, 'phenomenal...'

'It's whimsical and scary,' I noted as I changed, 'both movies are whimsical yet scary.'

'Too true,' said Hayley, 'but they're two of my all-time favourite Tim Burton movies.'

'In-fucking-deed, Mirror,' said Ashley, 'literally two of his best movies ever.'

I laughed. We were changed within a matter of minutes. A bunch of kids along with Noah were onstage for the next skit.

'Daddy...' whispered Liam, 'Daddy...'

Noah stirred.

'Wha' is it, Percy?' he mumbled.

'I keep hearing strange noises...' whispered Liam nervously, 'c-can I stay in your bed?'

Noah chuckled.

'Wha' noises?' he asked, 'I don' 'ear any noises, lad.'

'These strange wings and a strange squeak...' whimpered Liam, 'they're scary...'

Noah laughed. He scooped Liam up in his arms, holding him to the window. He pointed.

'Ye see tha'?' he said, 'in tha tree there?'

Liam squinted. He laughed.

'It's the wise old owl!' he said.

Noah nodded.

'Aye,' he said, 'tha strange sounds were jus' yer imagination runnin' wild. All ye 'eard was tha wise old owl.'

Liam laughed.

_BOO!_

**_What's that moving in the corner?_**

**_What's that shadow on the wall?_**

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be scared_

_It really is nothing at all_

**_But I saw something in the corner!_**

**_I saw that shadow on the wall!_**

_It's just your imagination_

**_Look! It's just the wise old owl!_**

_Boo! Boo! Choo choo_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo_

_Don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_The little engine wondered, he thought and thought all night_

_Really nothing's changed, it's just the same_

_Just daylight turned to night_

**_But something moved in the corner!_**

**_A shadow crossed the wall!_**

_He closed his eyes_

_Counted ten_

**_And remembered the wise old owl_**

_Boo! Boo! Choo choo_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_When the lights go out and you have your doubts why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo! Boo! Choo choo_

_Don't wander from your mark_

_And don't be afraid_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_So don't be afraid_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_Boo! Boo! Choo choo_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo_

_Don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

**_What's that moving in the corner?_**

**_What's that shadow on the wall?_**

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be scared_

_It really is nothing at all_

**_But I saw something in the corner!_**

**_I saw that shadow on the wall!_**

_It's just your imagination_

**_Look! It's just the wise old owl!_**

_Boo! Boo! Choo choo_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night _

_BOO!_

_Boo boo, choo choo_

_Don't wander from your track_

_And don't be afraid_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_No, Don't be afraid_

_Don't be_

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

_BOO!_

A few people jumped, but they soon laughed. Everyone changed and got ready for the next skit, song, and routine.

'Toby?'

Connor looked up. He laughed.

'Da!' he said, 'what are ye doin' 'ere?'

Noah sighed sadly.

''m afraid I go' some bad news, son,' he said, 'an' I already figure tha' 'enrietta won' take ta it well.'

Connor frowned.

'Wha' do ye mean, Da?' he asked.

Noah sighed. He gently placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

'We've lost a lo' o' money when we lost business on this ranch, Toby...' I said ''m afraid we're gonna 'ave ta close down...'

Connor gasped.

'Bu' Da...' he whispered, 'where are Henrietta an' I gonna go?'

'I don' know, Toby...' said Noah, 'I don' know...'

_North of the Island, there lives a dear old train_

A little tram engine

_Toby was his name_

_He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise_

_His coach is Henrietta and she's seen better days_

_His mind keeps returning to the good ol' days_

_When they were busy working everyday_

_But nobody rides with them nowadays_

_They can't understand why things are changed_

_Their line is closing down today_

_Forever_

_Toby_

_Oh Toby_

_What would become of you?_

_The world's much nicer whenever we see you_

_Toby_

_Dear Toby_

_There's still lots that you can do_

_Oldies but Goldies_

_We still care about you_

_All of the children came to say goodbye_

_They clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell_

_Bye! Bye!_

_Everyone was sad to see them go_

_Whatever will they do?_

_And where will they go?_

_Suddenly news came to brighten up their day_

_How Toby and Henrietta were needed right away_

_The Fat Controller had written to say_

_Could they please come and help right away_

_Now they're part of his family_

_Forever_

_Toby_

_Oh Toby_

_Show them what you can do!_

_The world's much nicer whenever we see you_

_Toby_

_Dear Toby_

_There's still lots to learn from you_

_Oldies but Goldies_

_We still care about you_

_Oldies but Goldies_

_We still care for you_

More cheers erupted as Connor and I kissed. We would all be dressing as train conductors for the next number.

'All aboard!' I called, blowing my whistle.

Everyone clambered into the coaches. Emily acting as the station master closed all the doors. I blew my whistle again, signalling it was time for the train to leave.

Jane made special effects to make the sounds sound real. She cued the sound of a train moving, steam, and a whistle. Time to rock and roll.

_All aboard and close the doors!_

_Whistle blows and the engine roars_

_Spinning wheels beginning to grip_

_These are the sounds as we start our trip_

_Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs_

_Clattering carriages huffs and puffs_

_With a whiss on the whistle and a wheesh on the brakes_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Happy hoots as the fields rush by_

_Shoveling coal, how the time does fly_

_Proudly race_

_Full steam ahead!_

_Screeching brakes as the lights go red_

_A wheesh of steam and clanking joints_

_Shuddering doors and clattering points_

_With a whiss on the whistle and a wheesh on the brakes_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

**_These are the sounds as we start our trip_**

**_Big wheels squeal as they start to grip_**

**_Off we go with a chuff-chuff-chuff!_**

**_Climbing slow with a puff-puff-puff!_**

_Happy hoots as the fields rush by_

_Shoveling coal, how the time does fly_

_Proudly race_

_Full steam ahead!_

_Screeching brakes as the lights go red_

_A wheesh of steam and clanking joints_

_Shuddering doors and clattering points_

_With a whiss on the whistle and a wheesh on the brakes_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_Chugga-chugga_

_These are the sounds that the engines make_

Second-last song of the night. Hopefully no one would fall off the stage doing this.

'Thomas! Thomas, what happened?!' cried Emily.

'I wasn't paying attention and I hit some ice and ran into that pole...' groaned Murphy, 'I'm fine...'

Emily scowled.

'You need to pay closer attention, Thomas!' she scolded, 'don't scare me like that!'

Murphy chuckled.

'Ye kno' wha' they say, lass,' he said, 'accidents will 'appen.'

_Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness_

_But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness_

**_Some think they are smart cats_**

**_And some just know it all_**

_But sooner or later we all find out that_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Just when you least expect_

_Just when you think that life is okay_

_Fate comes to collect!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_When people or trains get smart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen just like that!_

_Your best laid plans can turn upside-down if you get too confident_

_Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent_

_One minute you're riding high!_

_The next you're on the ground_

_But please remember_

_Whatever the weather_

_You must take care 'cause_

_Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance_

_You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down_

_Put it down to experience!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Just don't take it all to heart_

_'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen, just like that!_

_The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time_

_But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs_

_Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme_

_Make sure you learn your lesson_

_You'll know better next time!_

_Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect_

_Just when you think that life is OK_

_Fate comes to collect!_

_Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Accidents will happen just like that!_

_Accidents happen now and again_

_Sometimes just by chance_

_You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down_

_Put it down to experience!_

_Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart_

_If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing_

_Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking_

_Accidents!_

_Incidents!_

_Accidents!_

_Incidents!_

_Accidents happen just like that!_

Everyone laughed and applauded even harder. We skipped a skit for the final number. We dressed in army print, marching onstage and stood at attention as Jane cued music.

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_All the other engines they'll tell you so_

_He huffs and puffs and whistles_

_Rushing to and fro_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so _

_Now he's got a branch line To call his very own_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_Little blue train_

_He's always there whenever you need a hand_

_If you need help with a situation_

_Who comes into mind?_

_He's the one_

_He's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_He's a really useful engine, you know_

_Maybe little, but he's never slow_

_Stand back in amazement_

_Just you watch him go_

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the one_

_He's the really useful engine that we adore_

_He's the one_

_He's the number one_

_Thomas the Tank Engine!_

_He's the really useful engine we adore!_


	21. Baby Veritas

The sun shone brightly through our purple and gold curtains the very next morning. I had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV the night before, so Connor dressed me in one of his t-shirts and carried me to bed, but something was off. Usually this time of morning, I felt Connor's morning wood against my lower back, but I didn't feel anything…  
I groaned loudly. I sat up slowly, my body aching from all the dancing the night before. My hair was messy, sticking up in all directions. My eyes were blood-shot and bleary, no doubt from the brightness of the lights. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head before throwing the covers off and heading towards the bathroom. I opened the door, blindly groping for the light switch. I growled.  
'Fucking light switch…' I mumbled.  
After a few more seconds of blind groping, I found the switch. I hissed as the bright light burned my eyes. I blinked furiously, rubbing my eyes to regain my eyesight. And when I finally did, I got the shock of a lifetime.  
'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'  
I was screaming so loud and so long I barely heard the sound of my sister running up behind me. I grunted when I felt her full weight slam into my back, but I managed to keep my balance. Emily recovered, panting like a dog in a sauna.  
'What's…wrong…?' she wheezed, 'why…are you…screaming…?'  
I shook my head. I slowly raised my arm, my entire hand shaking as I pointed to the thing that made me scream. Emily looked over my shoulder to where I was pointing, her eyes sparkling with curiousity. Then she gasped.  
'Oh, no…'  
There, sitting in the middle of the bathroom, was a baby. The baby was fat - about nine or ten pounds. It had short, wispy, dirty-blond hair and big, round, crystal blue eyes. It was sitting in the middle of a pile of torn-up toilet paper, giggling as it took the fabrics in its tiny hands. Emily and I stared at it in wonder, a mirrored look of shock painted on our faces. Emily swallowed, checking her tone before she spoke.  
'How did a baby end up in your bathroom?' she squeaked.  
'I have no idea…' I mumbled, 'we told people not to bring their babies to the show because we didn't want the loud noise to damage their ears…'  
Emily gulped. We continued to stare at the laughing baby, the wheels in our heads trying to unravel the mystery of how it got here. Just then Murphy walked in, yawning and stretching.  
'Wha' tha 'ell is goin' on?' he mumbled as he walked up behind his girlfriend, 'why is Rebecca screamin'?'  
'Come see for yourself…' whimpered Emily.  
Murphy sighed. Emily and I moved aside so he could see, waiting with batted breath as he looked inside. He laughed.  
"ow in da 'ell did a baby get in 'ere?!' he guffawed.  
'That's the thing…' I said quietly, 'we don't know…'  
The baby squealed in delight as it threw the torn toilet paper in the air like it was a pile of leaves in the fall. The rest of the gang came piling into the room, all of them wondering why I screamed.  
'What's going on?!' asked Michael, sounding very alarmed, 'why is Becca screaming?!'  
Murphy chuckled.  
'Ye gotta come see dis, Mike,' he said, 'yer gonna be amazed.'  
Michael frowned. He slowly walked over to where we were, his dark eyes full of curiosity. He peeked over Murphy's shoulder, laughing at the sight.  
'Well, I'll be damned!' he said, 'there's a baby in here, y'all!'  
Everyone gasped. They all came running up behind us, their faces full of wonder as they peeked in at the mysterious child.  
'Aww…' cooed Ashley, 'he's so cute…'  
'How did he manage to get in here?!' asked Emma, 'we advised people not to bring their babies to the show last night.'  
I laughed.  
'We don't know how he got in here,' I said, 'he gave me quite a shock.'  
Emma chortled.  
'Oh, I know he did,' she teased, 'your shriek caused Henry to fall out of bed!'  
Dolly flushed a deep shade of red at Emma's words. Greenly chuckled.  
'I think you embarrassed your boyfriend there, Emma,' he teased, 'he's redder than James!'  
Dolly mumbled under his breath. Hayley peeked over Duffy's shoulder, her crystal blue eyes wide as she stared at the giggling baby.  
'Oh, is he ever cute!' she mused, 'honey, can we adopt him?'  
Duffy chuckled.  
'We should find out if he belongs to anyone first, Honey Bear,' he said, 'if he doesn't, we can adopt him.'  
'Aww…' groaned Hayley.  
'Though the question is…' said Dolly thoughtfully, 'how would the parent or parents know this is their baby?'  
'The physical description for one…' said Emma, 'and that weird birth mark…'  
I frowned.  
'Birth mark?' I said softly, 'what birth mark?'  
Emma laughed.  
'The cross-shaped thing on the back of his neck,' she said, 'do you not see it?'  
I looked in at the baby again. My eyebrows furrowed together as I studied him, staring at the birth mark. I was so deep in thought I barely heard the sound of Paul's voice.  
'Wait a minute…' he said thoughtfully, 'where's Connor?'  
I gasped. That baby. That birth mark. That missing fiancé. It all came together. Connor.  
'That's a good question, Paul,' said Michael, 'where did Connor go?'  
'I think I know where he went…' I squeaked.  
Michael frowned.  
'What do you mean, Becca?' he asked, 'wasn't he with you the whole night?'  
'Pretty sure 'e was…' grumbled Murphy, 'those two kept me up until three wit' their screamin'…'  
I shook my head.  
'He was with me all night…' I whispered, 'I remember falling asleep in his arms after we finished having sex…'  
'Then where is he, Becca?' asked Jane.  
I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I slowly walked towards the baby, my knees wobbling violently. Everyone watched as I reached down and scooped the baby into my arms, their eyes full of curiosity. I looked down at the baby for a brief moment before turning towards my family and friends. I sighed.  
'Our mystery baby isn't a mystery anymore…' I said softly, 'this mystery baby is my fiancé.'  
Everyone gasped.  
'There's no way…' said Emily, 'that baby can't be…'  
I nodded.  
'There's only one person I know that has a cross-shaped birth mark on the back of his neck,' I said as I cradled the child in my arms, 'and that person isn't standing here looking at the baby. This baby is Connor.'  
Well…everyone didn't know what to think at that point. The baby looked up at me, his blue eyes full of curiosity as he studied my face. I grinned.  
'Good morning, Connor…' I cooed softly, 'I bet you're just as shocked as we are, aren't you?'  
Connor gurgled. He raised one of his tiny arms, resting his hand on my cheek. I gently took his hand in mine, placing a soft kiss on his palm to soothe him. Everyone breathed a collective breath of wonder as they watched me.  
'That is unbelievable…' whispered Paul, 'unbelievable…'  
'Annabelle is gonna pitch a fucking fit when she finds out one of her sons is a baby…' said Emily grimly, 'she is not pleasant when she has her moments…'  
'I know wha' ye mean, love…' said Murphy, 'try growin' up wit' 'er…'  
Emily nodded. She took Murphy's hand, swallowing back her tears as she continued to watch me.  
Connor cooed as I slowly began to bounce him in my arms. I knew that we had to prepare in case this strange curse lasted more than a day. I turned my attention back to everyone, keeping the same pace as I bounced Connor.  
'We're gonna need supplies in case this lasts longer than a day,' I said, 'I don't wanna be un-prepared.'  
'What kind of supplies do you need, Becca?' asked Duffy.  
I sighed.  
'Diapers, toys, clothes, wipes, stuff like that,' I said, 'he's fussy enough as an adult.'  
'I can go get the supplies,' said Emily, 'how much of each thing should I get?'  
'I'd get plenty to be on the safe side, Em,' I said thoughtfully, 'I do have a few toys he likes for when he's drunk and acting like a baby.'  
'I'll get him more toys in case,' said Emily.  
I nodded. I looked down at Connor again, swallowing back my tears. How could this have happened to him?  
'Don't you worry your cute little head, Connor Adam…' I said gently, 'we'll get you back to normal in no time…I promise…'

A Few Hours Later  
Emily returned a few hours later with the supplies. I gave Connor a bath after I cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. He gurgled and cooed as I washed his hair, making sure I didn't get any soap in his eyes as I rinsed. He raised his little arms in the air, grunting as he reached for me. I laughed.  
'What is it, Cutie Pie?' I cooed, 'why are you making such a fuss?'  
Connor frowned. He raised his arms again, whining and bouncing. I sighed.  
'I can't give you what you want unless you tell me in some way, Silly Boy,' I teased, 'what do you want, Honey Bear?'  
Connor squealed. He raised his arms higher, his grunts slowly beginning to turn into screams. That's when I clued in.  
'Ohh…' I breathed, 'you want out, don't you?'  
Connor grunted. I grabbed the towel, taking the plug out of the tub before wrapping him in the towel and taking him out of the tub. I sang to myself as I dried him off, his diaper and clothes ready for him when he was ready.  
Connor gurgled and squirmed as I dried him off. I gently put the diaper on before the blue footie pajamas that Emily picked out for him. I gently scooped him up in my arms, cradling his head against my chest. Connor cooed, snuggling himself into my cleavage. I laughed.  
'Even as a baby you still love my boobs…' I teased, 'not much has changed, has it?'  
Connor cooed contently. I took a deep breath, slowly descending the stairs with his head still in my cleavage. Greenly looked up as I walked into the living room, laughing as I came into view.  
'Is he comfortable?' he teased.  
I laughed softly.  
'He seems to be,' I said, 'he practically purred when I snuggled him into my chest.'  
Greenly chuckled.  
'I guess not much has changed, has it?' he said.  
I giggled.  
'I guess not, David,' I said, 'though I wish I knew why he got turned into a baby…'  
Greenly shrugged.  
'Well, the Irish do believe in magic and shit like that,' he said, grabbing a beer from the fridge, 'Ashley has a Leprechaun theory.'  
I chuckled.  
'Ashley and her fucking Leprechauns…' I teased, 'that girl's smart, but I don't know why she's so fascinated by Leprechauns.'  
Greenly laughed softly.  
'Leprechaun obsession or not, she's gorgeous,' he said as he cracked open his beer, 'I swear that girl's got moved on-stage and off-stage…'  
I shook my head. Connor moved his head, his blue eyes locking on Greenly. I smiled warmly.  
'You know who that is, Con-Con,' I cooed, 'that's David. He's a friend.'  
Connor watched Greenly with interest. Obviously he couldn't really talk, but the look in his eyes meant that he recognized and knew who Greenly was. Just then, Michael walked in, a can of Pepsi Max in hand.  
'What's up, y'all?' he said.  
I sighed.  
'Trying to figure out what the fuck happened to my fiancé…' I said softly, 'we still don't know who - or what - caused this…'  
'That's a good question, Becca,' said Michael, 'I don't know what happened, either.'  
I growled.  
'Whoever did this picked the shittiest time to do it,' I said, 'we have a show to put on.'  
'They deserve to be shot…' growled Michael.  
'It's too bad we don't know who they are,' said Emily gravely.  
Michael sighed.  
'True…' he said softly.  
I sighed deeply.  
'I really wish we knew how to break this…OUCH!'  
Connor giggled. When I wasn't paying attention, he ended up pinching my breast. Michael chuckled.  
'Looks like someone's still got a boob fetish,' he teased.  
I laughed lightly.  
'Yup,' I said, 'even as a baby, he's still got all his adult habits.'  
Connor cooed softly. Ashley giggled.  
'He's really cute, Becca,' she said, 'but what would happen if he stayed like that?'  
I frowned.  
'What do you mean, Ashley?' I asked, sounding very puzzled.  
Ashley sighed.  
'I mean, what's gonna happen if the curse doesn't break and he stays like that forever?' she said, 'how are we gonna explain it to Annabelle and Noah?'  
I gasped. I never even thought about the possibility of the curse being permanent.  
'I never even thought about that…' I muttered.  
'What are we gonna do if it is permanent?' asked Hayley, 'you can't marry a baby, Rebecca.'  
'I know I can't, Hayls,' I said, 'but we need to think on the bright side here. Curses always break somehow. We just gotta figure out how to break this one.'  
'It's gonna take a lot of team work…' said Jane thoughtfully, 'considering how he ended up this way is still a mystery.'  
I chewed my lower lip. My head swam as I thought and worried about what would happen to Connor if he stayed in this form for the rest of his life. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Connor's breath hitching in his throat, his face contorting. I knew what that meant.  
'Oh, no…' I said frantically, 'don't cry…please, don't cry…'  
Too late. Connor opened his mouth, letting out the mother of all cries. I groaned.  
'Oh, no…' I mumbled, 'no…'  
Connor continued to cry. I carried him over to the rocking chair that Noah had made for us, fighting back my own tears. I sat down, gently rocking to try and soothe the crying baby, but it was no use. He still cried.  
'What's wrong with him?' asked Emma.  
'I don't know…' I whimpered, 'he just started crying…'  
'Does he need his diaper changed?' asked Emily.  
I shook my head.  
'No…' I said, 'I just changed him not too long ago…'  
'Maybe he's gassy,' said Rocco.  
'I don't think he's gassy, honey…' said Isabelle softly.  
I sighed.  
'Well, it's a good thing I bought that breast pump…' I said, 'I'm lactating. There's only one other thing I can think of…'  
Everyone frowned. I sighed.  
'He's hungry,' I said, 'and I'd suggest if you don't wanna see my bare breasts, leave the room now.'  
'I'm fine…' said Emily, 'you and I have walked around naked before so I'm used to it.'  
I sighed. I gently pulled down the top of my gown, revealing my right breast. A few people covered their eyes, some of them watching with interest as I gently tilted Connor's head, coaxing him in Gaelic as he latched his tiny mouth around my nipple. I sighed.  
'You guys can look now,' I said, 'it's okay.'  
Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. I supported Connor's head in my hand, watching him as he sucked. I smiled.  
'There…' I cooed, 'is that better?'  
Duffy chuckled.  
'You are way too smart sometimes, Becca,' he said, 'how did you know he was hungry?'  
I shrugged.  
'Instincts, I guess,' I said, 'I would have known if he was gassy or needed to be changed. When it comes to babies, you need to use a process of elimination.'  
'So, when you rule out a dirty diaper or gas, it tends to be hunger,' said Emma.  
I nodded.  
'That or they're tired,' I said, 'and I think he sleeps enough as an adult.'  
Emma chuckled. I looked down at Connor again, watching him as he sucked. I had to admit that he was cute as a button, but I wanted to figure out what happened more than anything - along with how to get him back to his normal self.  
'So, how are we gonna break this to Annabelle?' asked Dolly.  
'Gently, obviously,' said Murphy, ''m sure she's gonna 'ave a stroke either way.'  
I sighed.  
'We need to solve this mystery before we take any action,' I said, 'though it's gonna take a lot of work…'  
'It will be, Mamacita,' said Romeo, 'but in the end, it'll be worth it. For Connor.'  
I nodded. I gently stroked Connor's hair as he continued to suck, my eyes shining with un-shed tears as I watched him. Then Emily spoke up.  
'I'd suggest calling an expert before we tell Annabelle,' she said thoughtfully, 'get the facts straight so she gets a straight answer rather than her being worked up and worried.'  
'I'd be more than happy to call an expert,' said Michael, 'I just need a phone book.'  
I gently pulled Connor off my nipple, pulling the top of my gown up before placing him over my shoulder to burp him.  
'I really appreciate it, Michael,' I said as I gently patted Connor's back, 'I need to know what happened to him and the outcome.'  
Michael nodded. He left the room, going to the kitchen to search for the phonebook. Connor belched loudly over my shoulder, causing everyone to snigger. I laughed, wrinkling my nose.  
'That was beautiful…' I said.  
Connor giggled. Michael returned a short time later, his phone in hand.  
'I just called the Bean Town Paranormal Society,' he said, 'they're sending over an investigator that specializes in curses and physic phenomena.'  
I nodded. I cupped Connor's head in my hand, cradling it to my chest. Ashley bounced on the balls of her feet, her eyes wide with wonder. I laughed.  
'Yes, Ashley?' I said.  
Ashley squeaked.  
'Can I hold him?!' she said excitedly, 'please?!'  
I laughed.  
'Of course you can!' I said.  
Ashley beamed. She ran over to the chair, gently taking Connor into her arms. She cradled his head to her shoulder, bouncing him gently. Connor didn't like that. He grunted, his face contorting, signalling he was about to cry. Ashley frowned.  
'What's going on?' she asked, 'why is he grunting?'  
Connor whined. He twisted himself in Ashley's arms, turning his head. He locked his gaze on mine, reaching his tiny arms out.  
'Becca…' he cooed, 'Becca…'  
I giggled.  
'Well…' I said, 'I'm guessing the only person he wants to hold him is me…'  
Ashley pouted. I got up from the chair, gently taking Connor in my arms again. I bounced him gently, cooing to him in French when the doorbell rang. Michael sighed.  
'That'll be the paranormal expert…' he said.  
I chewed my lip as Michael walked towards the front door. I cradled Connor to my chest, praying to God that this curse will be lifted. Michael returned a short time later with a tall man. The man sighed.  
'I'm Harry Angel,' he said, 'what seems to be the issue here?'  
I sighed.  
'It's my fiancé,' I said, 'he got turned into a baby.'  
Harry frowned. He slowly walked over to me, studying Connor through his thick glasses.  
'Hmm…' he said softly, 'interesting…of my 13-plus years of research in this specific field, I've never heard of a curse that turns adults into babies…'  
Connor grunted softly as Harry studied him. I stroked his hair, holding him closer to me.  
'Tá sé leanbh siúcra ceart go leor…' I cooed softly, 'tá sé anseo le cuidiú leat…'  
Harry chuckled. He pulled his iPad out of his bag, getting ready to do some research.  
'Little tyke seems nervous,' he teased.  
I snorted.  
'No shit, Sherlock…' I mumbled to myself.  
Everyone watched anxiously as Harry feverishly looked through his iPad for information. I bit my lip, bouncing anxiously as I waited. Connor cooed softly, placing his hand on my cheek. I laughed.  
'Mo aingeal beag…' I said softly.  
Connor giggled. I took his hand in mine, gently kissing his palm. I knew that if he was still in his adult body, he'd tell me:  
Ye need ta learn 'ow ta relax, woman. Yer gonna 'ave a fuckin' stroke!  
The gang watched with interest as I bounced the cooing baby in my arms. Emily grinned.  
'That is so cute…' she said softly.  
'Do you think Harry will find an answer?' whispered Paul.  
'Oh, I hope so…' said Eunice, 'I really, really hope so…'  
Harry sighed. I looked up at him, my eyes widening.  
'What's the verdict?' I asked, 'is he gonna be okay?'  
Harry shook his head.  
'I'm sorry, Ms. Ouellet…' he said sombrely, 'I'm afraid the curse is…permanent…'  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'


	22. It Was Only A Dream

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I bolted up in the bed, shaking and sobbing. Air came too fast and too shallow, causing me to hyperventilate between sobs. It was dark - the clouds too thick for the moon to shine through. I screamed when I felt something touch me, and it was so dark I couldn't see who - or what - it was.  
'Rebecca!' he hissed through the darkness, 'calm down! T'is me!'  
I stopped screaming when I heard the voice. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. I clung to him as tight as I could, shaking with hysterical sobs.  
Connor gently stroked my hair as my breathing became even again. I clung to him tighter, not wanting to let go. He tucked my hair behind my ear, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
'Shh…' he whispered, ' I go' ye…shh…'  
'Oh, Connor…' I sobbed, 'Connor…'  
'Shh…' whispered Connor, 'wha' 'appened?'  
I shook my head.  
'Y-You were c-cursed…' I whispered, 's-someone turned y-you into a b-baby…'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Ye can' be serious, Becca…' he said softly, 'I go' cursed an' someone turned me into a baby?'  
I nodded.  
'Mhm…' I said softly, 'the e-expert said t-the curse would b-be p-p-p-permanent…'  
Connor chuckled again. He gently placed his finger under my chin, angling my head up so that I was looking in his eyes.  
'Baby…' he whispered, drying my tears with his thumb, 'it was jus' a dream. 'm no' goin' anywhere fer a very long time…'  
I nodded.  
'I know you aren't…' I said softly, 'but it was really scary…we didn't know who or what did it…I just woke up and you were in the bathroom tearing up toilet paper…'  
Connor laughed.  
'Tha' sounds like me alrigh'…' he chuckled, 'Ma said I was a little terror when I was a baby…'  
I giggled. I remember Annabelle telling me all kinds of stories about Connor when he was a baby.  
'She told me about all the terror you caused her,' I teased, 'I can see why. Even as an adult, you're a terror.'  
''ey, now…' teased Connor.  
I laughed. I looked over at the clock, groaning when I saw what time it was.  
'Man…' I said, 'it's only three o'clock?!'  
Connor peeked over my shoulder. He chuckled.  
'Well…' he said, 'I know yer no' quite ready ta go back ta sleep…so why don' we go downstairs an' play some pool ta keep yer mind off things?'  
I grinned.  
'Okay…' I said, 'but let's make this a little more…interesting…'  
Connor frowned.  
'Interestin'?' he said, 'ow?'  
I giggled.  
'Well…' I said, 'if I win, you have to eat me out on the table. If you win, I suck your dick.'  
Connor smirked.  
'Ye go' yerself a deal,' he said, 'ye better get tha' pretty little mout' o' yers ready.'  
I snorted.  
'In your dreams, Pony Boy,' I teased, 'your ass is grass.'  
Connor laughed.  
'Pony Boy…' he repeated, 'good one.'  
I giggled. I got up out of bed, walking over to the closet to go pick out a shirt. I frowned as I looked around, then something caught my eye. The white tank top I wore the day that Connor and I first had sex. I smirked, grabbing it from the hanger before grabbing the same Daisy Duke jean shorts that I wore that same day. I pulled my gown over my head, tossing it in the laundry before slipping the top and shorts on, not bothering to grab a bra or a pair of panties. I fixed my hair, slipping on my favourite pair of Loubitons before walking out of the closet.  
Connor hummed to himself as he slid his favourite black t-shirt over his head. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I placed a gentle kiss on his Virgin Mary tattoo, a small grin forming on my lips. He laughed.  
'If yer tryin' ta distract me, it's no' workin',' he said, 'nice try, though.'  
I pouted.  
'Aww...' I said, pretending to be hurt, 'you're no fun…'  
Connor chuckled.  
'Yer so cute when yer pretendin' ta be 'urt,' he said, patting my hands, 'now, let's get this shit over wit' so ye can suck me cock.'  
I shook my head. Connor took my hand, leading me down the stairs and into the basement where we had our game room. We have everything imaginable: pinball, ping-pong, pool, you name it. In a separate wing, we had our indoor pool that we use in the fall and winter. Connor and I have never had sex down here because when we'd play, we'd have other people in the room, but it didn't matter now since everyone is asleep.  
Connor opened the door to the billiard's room. He turned the light on, grinning as his eyes settled on the table.  
'Feast yer eyes, m'dear.' he said, 'yer 'bout ta get yer pretty little ass kicked.'  
I snorted.  
'Like I said…' I said as I walked to grab a cue stick, 'in your dreams, Pony Boy…'  
Connor purred.  
'I remember tha' outfit…' he said, 'ye wore tha' when I lost me virginity ta ye…'  
I laughed.  
'You remembered…' I said softly.  
Connor laughed.  
''ow could I forget?' he said, 'ye prancin' around in tha driveway while cleanin' Lita. Us teasin' tha old pervert tha' used ta live next ta us…'  
I giggled.  
'Oh, Harold…' I said, shaking my head, 'he was a strange bird…'  
Connor chuckled. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He gently pressed his lips to mine, running his hand up the back of my leg. I laughed.  
'Starting early, are we?' I teased.  
'Maybe…' said Connor, 'yer always sayin' me kisses make ye light-headed…'  
I giggled.  
'Well, you can save those kisses for after I kick your cute little Irish booty,' I said, grabbing a cue, 'you set. I break.'  
Connor laughed. I moved to the other end of the table, setting up the cue ball while Connor set. I'm the pool champion of the Ouellet Family, but Connor has given me some stiff competition in the past, so we have this thing where we touch each other when we go to take our shots, which is quite amusing.  
Connor watched me as he finished setting the balls in the rack. I bent over the table, getting ready to take my shot. Connor moved as soon as he pulled the rack away, running up behind me. I pulled my cue back to take my shot, but I was rudely interrupted. Connor grasped my hips, rolling his into my ass. I laughed.  
'Do you mind?' I said, 'I am trying to take a shot here…'  
Connor smirked.  
'Oh, don' mind me, love…' he said slyly, "m sure ye can do it…'  
I shook my head. I took a deep breath, drawing my cue back again. I hit the ball, grinning as I managed to sink two solids. Connor blinked.  
'Well, I'll be damned…' he breathed.  
I laughed.  
'Oops…' I said, 'I guess Lucky rubbed off on me…'  
Connor rolled his eyes. I walked over to the other side of the table, aiming for the one ball in the corner pocket. Of course, Connor decided to stick his hands down my shorts this time and stroke my clit. I clenched my teeth, holding back my moans as I took my shot. But I missed. Connor smirked.  
'Ye missed,' he teased.  
'I wouldn't have missed if you didn't molest me, you dumbass,' I teased.  
Connor chuckled. He scanned the table, determining his shot. I bent over, making sure that my breasts were in full view. Connor shook his head.  
'Yer a little shit,' he scolded.  
'Hey, now…' I said, 'you do it to me, I do it to you. It's only fair, Sweet Cheeks.'  
Connor growled softly. I continued my tease as he pulled his cue back. But he was so busy focusing on my breasts he ended up sinking the cue ball. I smirked.  
'Boobs: one…' I said slyly, 'Rope Baby: zero…'  
Connor rolled his eyes. I watched him carefully as I went for my next shot. Of course, I was so into the game I didn't realize that he had come up behind me and un-fastened my shorts. He yanked my cue from my hand, pressing me up against the table. He slowly pulled my shorts and panties off my hips, quickly moving to un-fasten his jeans. I could feel the head of his penis digging into my skin as he jutted his hips forwards, sliding deep inside me. I gasped, gripping the table for dear life as he filled me.  
_'Oh, God…'_ I gasped, _'yes…'_  
Connor slowly began to pump his hips forwards. I could feel the head of his penis stroking my G-Spot, causing my knees to wobble. I wanted more. I needed more.  
'Harder…' I whispered, 'harder…'  
Connor growled. He circled his hips, drawing himself in deeper. He placed his hand on the back of my neck, pinning me to the table.  
'You like tha', Baby Girl?' he snarled between thrusts, 'ye like tha'?'  
_'Yes…'_ I whispered, _'oh, fuck…'_  
Connor growled. He grasped my hips, slamming into me harder. I could hear his growls becoming louder and louder as he rolled his hips in and out, filling me, slamming me against the table. I tightened my grip on the table, grunting as my body began to orgasm. It lasted for what seemed like eternity, but I didn't care. Connor's thrusts became shorter, faster. I hissed.  
_'Don't stop…'_ I growled through clenched teeth,_ 'oh, God…don't stop…'_  
Connor snarled. He tightened his grip on my hips, slamming into me so hard it started to hurt. But I didn't care.  
Connor's body began to tighten up as my body rocked with a second orgasm. He came loudly as he felt my body clench around his, forgetting about the people fast asleep a couple floors up. He panted, collapsing on top of me. I sighed.  
'I think I'm ready for bed now…' I said softly, 'holy shit…'  
Connor chuckled. He pulled out, putting himself back in his jeans before pulling my panties and shorts up. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me back upstairs and towards our bedroom. He gently shifted me over, opening the door and closing it with his foot. I had fallen asleep as he carried me up from the basement, but I was breathing so quietly, he didn't notice. He chuckled.  
'Poor ting…' he said softly.  
I snorted softly. Connor smiled, pulling back the sheets and placing me on my side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, sliding in next to me before turning the lamp out. He pulled the covers over us, wrapping his arms tightly around me, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.  
'Sweet dreams, Rebecca…' he whispered.


	23. High Tensions

The Next Morning

A slight warm breeze blew through the windows the very next morning. I was lying on my stomach, my face buried in the pillows. I groaned when I felt someone crawling on top of me, followed by the scratchiness of a beard on the back of my neck. I squirmed, not bothering to lift my head.

'Connor…' I whined, 'go away…'

'T'is almost noon, Lovey Dove,' said Connor softly, kissing the back of my neck again, 'ye need ta wake up.'

I groaned. I slowly moved my head, resting my cheek on the pillow. Connor kissed his way over to my cheek, running his hands along my hips. I laughed.

'What are you doing?' I teased.

'Tryin' ta get ye ta get yer lazy arse out o' bed,' teased Connor, kissing the side of my mouth, 'since pokin' an' proddin' doesn't work, 'm gonna try arousin' ye…'

I giggled. Connor wrapped his arms around my waist, gently rolling me onto my back. He pinned my wrists above my head, slowly kissing along my cheek and the side of my mouth. I gasped softly, arching my back.

Connor moaned softly. He rocked our hips together, tightening his grip on my wrists. I whined.

'I want you…' I whispered, 'I want you…'

Connor chuckled. He lifted my left hand to his mouth, brushing a kiss along my palm.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'I wanna take me time wit' ye, love.'

I whined again. I watched as Connor reached down to un-button my shorts, my heart hammering inside my chest. Connor leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips as he reached inside my shorts, stroking my clit with his fingers. I gasped, lifting my hips in time with his strokes.

'You fucking asshole…' I growled.

Connor chuckled. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to mine as he quickened the pace of his strokes. I whimpered, my body slowly beginning to tighten up.

Connor could sense that I was teetering on the edge of orgasm. He stroked me faster, harder. I let out a mighty shriek of pleasure as I released, my back arching off the bed. Connor laughed.

'Good girl…' he purred, 'yes…'

I growled. I fell back against the pillows, gasping for air as my body settled down. Connor pulled his hand out of my shorts, licking the cum from his fingers. I sighed.

'You're an asshole…' I wheezed.

Connor laughed.

'S'no' me faul' tha' yer lazy,' he teased, licking the last of my cum from his fingers, 'next time, I migh' leave ye hangin'…'

I growled. I re-fastened my shorts, getting up and heading to the bathroom. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, sighing as I inspected the bags under my eyes.

'Fuck…' I whispered, 'that dream took a fucking load off me…'

I could hear Connor bustling about in the bedroom as he got dressed. I sighed, splashing water on my face before walking into the room again. I walked over to my closet, grabbing my favourite black t-shirt. I took the tank top off, tossing it in the laundry before pulling the shirt over my head. Connor came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed.

'Okay, you…' I said, 'save the lovey-dovey stuff for later. I'm starving.'

Connor chuckled. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me down the stairs and into the kitchen where we were greeted warmly by the others.

'SHE'S ALIVE!' declared Hayley.

'I'M ALIVE!' I declared.

Michael chuckled.

'You look like you just returned from the dead,' he chuckled.

I laughed.

'Shut up,' I teased, aiming a kick at him, 'you didn't have a nightmare last night.'

Michael laughed.

'Good morning to you, too,' he teased.

I laughed. I jumped down from Connor's arms, moving to grab myself something to eat.

'So, what's on the agenda today, Mamacita?' asked Romeo.

I grinned.

'Well…' I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee, 'we're gonna be working on choreography for six songs that we'll be performing the night of the last show.'

Everyone frowned.

'Aren't you cutting this a bit close, Becca?' said Rocco, 'we only have five more days until the final show…'

I laughed.

'Don't worry, Rocco,' I said, 'you guys managed to get the other choreography down in less than a week. You'll be fine.'

'I hope we have enough time…' said Rocco wearily.

Connor snorted.

'Relax, Roc!' he said, ''m sure Rebecca knows wha' she's doin'.'

I smirked.

'See?' I said, 'it's fine.'

'If there was anything that I learned from being in Tennessee, it's to be ready for anything,' said Michael.

Ashley snorted.

'That should include _proper lighting,' _she sneered.

Michael shrugged.

'Everybody has their bad days,' he said, 'even on live TV.'

'But I _clearly_ labelled each and every single light switch,' I said sternly, 'yet you _still _fucked it up. Now poor Jane will have to work extra hard to edit the DVD.'

'And you think I'm gonna fuck up the post-production?' said Michael, 'I - like Jane - know how to edit videos.'

'Where tha fuck did she say tha'?' said Connor sarcastically, 'I don' tink she said anythin' abou' it…'

Michael snorted.

'When Rebecca said that Jane has to work extra hard on the DVD's,' he said, 'look, I'm not the kind of guy to add extra workloads on anyone else. Yeah, I fucked up on the lights, but that can be changed and edited in post-production. We have that technology to turn daytime into night-time and a city like Pittsburgh into an island.'

I gasped. That did it.

'_Excuse me…' _I snarled, 'I actually assigned _Jane and Jane only _to edit the DVD's. Please, don't talk to me for the rest of the day. You are _dead _to me for the next twenty-four hours.'

I stormed out of the kitchen without another word. Everyone groaned.

'_Nice going, Michael,' _sneered Emily, 'now rehearsals are going to be miserable.'

'That's what happens when people keep bringing shit up and won't drop it,' said Michael, shrugging it off.

Well…everyone didn't know what to think. Connor placed his coffee cup down, walking over to Michael. He grabbed the back of his chair, pulling it out and getting right in his face.

'Ye wanna fuckin' know somethin', Michael?' he snarled, 'she wouldn' get so fuckin' picky wit' ye if ye fuckin' listened ta 'er. She called ye ou' on this even when we rehearsed las' month, an' wha' did ye do? Ye still screwed it up. Ye should be thankful she kept givin' ye chance after chance after all tha times ye screwed up, an' this is 'ow ye treat 'er? If she fires ye from filmin' tha rest o' tha show, none o' us sittin' 'ere righ' now would blame 'er. _Fuck you.'_

Connor stormed off after me without another word. Everyone blinked, completely shocked at his words. Finally, Jane spoke up.

'I hate to say this…but…Connor actually has a point, Michael,' she said softly, 'Rebecca gave you multiple chances with the lighting over the last month, and she never fired you until last night. You shouldn't have been so cruel to her.'

'How else was I supposed to react?' said Michael.

'_Way _better than that, honestly,' said Emily angrily, 'you should be _thankful_ for all the chances she gave you, Michael, instead of being a complete dick to her. I honest to God wouldn't have blamed Connor if he punched you and knocked you on your snobby little ass.'

Michael sighed.

'If only you knew…' he muttered.

Murphy growled.

'Yer behaviour righ' now is inexcusable, Michael,' he snarled, 'now, go apologize ta 'er before I make ye shit yer teeth out fer a month!'

'I will soon…' said Michael.

'NOW!' everyone shouted at once.

Michael sighed.

'Fine…' he said, leaving the room.

Connor and I were in the living room. I was so angry, I was taking it out on him.

'IS HE FUCKING FOR REAL?!' I shouted, 'I SHOULD FIRE HIS ASS FROM FILMING FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! HE SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR GIVING HIM ALL THOSE CHANCES!'

'I know, baby…' said Connor softly, ''e shouldn' 'ave treated ye like tha'…'

'I SHOULD HAVE PUNCHED HIM!' I roared, 'WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?! I'VE HARDLY BROUGHT IT UP! AND IT WASN'T EVEN ME WHO STARTED IT! IT WAS ASHLEY! WHY DIDN'T HE SCREAM AT HER?!'

'I don' know, Lovey Dove…' said Connor, 'please settle down…'

'TO HELL WITH CALMING DOWN!' I shrieked, 'I AM GOING BACK IN THAT KITCHEN, GRABBING MY BIGGEST FRYING PAN AND SMACKING HIM OVER THE…'

'AHEM!'

Connor and I turned our heads. Michael sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. I growled.

'What the fuck do _you _want?' I sneered.

Michael sighed.

'I-I-I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you…' he said softly, 'I've just been on edge since last night…I shouldn't have taken it out on you…'

I snorted.

'Apology _not_ accepted,' I said, _'you're fired.'_

I stormed back into the kitchen without another word. Connor growled, running after me. Michael sighed.

'I just want you to understand…' he whispered.

Angelica's Dance Studio: That Afternoon

We arrived at the studio later that afternoon. After we were changed and ready, I stood in front of the dancers, addressing them before we started.

'Okay, everyone…' I said, 'mostly today will be choreography. I have made a list of the six songs I have added to the show. Two of them will end up having a lot of stunts, and lots of flashing lights, that I am sure Jane knows how to actually work a switch board properly, right, darling?'

Jane nodded.

'Right!' she said confidently.

I grinned.

'Good,' I said, 'now…let's stretch and get ready to rock, shall we?'

Everyone nodded. I walked over to Connor, lifting my leg and propping it on his shoulder. He laughed.

''ave I ever told ye 'ow flexible ye are?' he teased, grabbing my ankle.

I giggled.

'You always do,' I said, 'the perks of being a cheerleader.'

Connor chuckled. Ashley groaned as Greenly grabbed her ankle, bending her back so she could stretch her back and leg.

'David…' she groaned, 'easy on the grip…I'm _not_ a convict…'

'Sorry, babe,' said Greenly, easing his grip, 'forcive habit.'

Emily laughed.

'Holy shit, I haven't done this in so long!' she said.

'Ye weren' sayin' tha' las' nigh'…' teased Murphy.

'Fuck you,' teased Emily.

'Ye did tha' las' nigh', too,' laughed Murphy.

'MURPH!' cried Emily.

Murphy chuckled. Angelica laughed from the other side of the studio.

'SOMEONE BREAK OUT THE TWISTER MAT!' she shouted.

'I'M GETTING DIZZY OVER HERE!' laughed Isabelle, 'HOLY HEAD-RUSH, BATMAN!'

I laughed.

'Okay!' I declared, 'no more stretching! Let's get this show on the road!'

Everyone laughed. I cleared my throat, standing in front of the mirrors.

'Okay…' I said, 'so, right now, we will be learning the stunts. There are two songs we will be singing that will involve tumbles, leaping, cart-wheels, and stuff like that: _Go, Go, Thomas_! and _Thomas, You're The Leader! _Now…since Mr. Colour Blind won't be filming, he will be hitting play. Michael, if you please…'

Michael glared. I cleared my throat.

'Sometime today would be wonderful, thank you,' I snapped, 'we don't have much time.'

Michael snarled under his breath. I turned to face the mirrors, ready to start instructing the stunts, but instead of _Go, Go, Thomas! _I ended up hearing _Down By The Docks. _I growled.

'DAMN IT, MICHAEL!' I roared.

Michael didn't say anything. He just continued to glare. I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples, the way I always do when I'm frustrated.

'Michael…' I said, beginning to lose my patience, 'I asked for _Go, Go, Thomas! _not _Down By The Docks. _Please…play the right song before I go over there and shove my fist down your throat…'

Michael growled. He finally played the correct song, his eyes fixed on the floor. I sighed.

'Okay…' I said, 'how many of you know how to do back-flips?'

Everyone from the dance class raised their hands. I grinned.

'Good Lord…' I said, 'this is better than expected…now…Connor, honey? Did you ever play Leap Frog when you were young?'

Connor snorted.

'O' course we did!' he said, 'why?'

I smirked.

'Good…' I said, 'now, I suggest everyone moves so there's no collisions. And Jane, honey, can you please re-start the song when I give the signal?'

Jane nodded. I sighed, going back far enough and getting into position. Then I laughed.

'I suggest you lean down, Baby Boy,' I said, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

Connor chuckled. He bent his knees, leaning down. I laughed.

'Okay, Jane!' I said, 'cue music!'

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Go! Go!_

_Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Something good is gonna happen today_

_Oh! My! My!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Use your ears_

_Use your eyes_

_Thomas is in for a big surprise!_

_On the track_

_Behind the trees_

_Far away where nobody sees_

_Lives an engine, Hiro by name_

_And Thomas is going to help him shine again!_

_Edward, Emily, James, and Toby, too_

_Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through_

_Thomas and friends making Hiro brand new_

_They're the Really Useful Crew!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Little by little, _

_Day by day_

_Oh! My! My!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_All the friends are helping him out_

_Now we get ready to shout it out!_

_Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too_

_Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through_

_Thomas and friends making Hiro brand new_

_They're the Really Useful Crew!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

Everyone cheered as I struck the last pose. I sighed, tying my hair up in a pony tail.

'Okay…' I said, 'we are gonna have a lot of partner work in this, so grab your partners and let's get this shit going!'

A Few Hours Later

After a few hours, it was time to test the dancers out. We all got in position, ready to see if we got this down.

'Okay, Jane!' I hollered, 'hit it!'

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Go! Go!_

_Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas! _

_Something good is gonna happen today_

_Oh! My! My!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Use your ears_

_Use your eyes_

_Thomas is in for a big surprise!_

_On the track_

_Behind the trees_

_Far away where nobody sees_

_Lives an engine, Hiro by name_

_And Thomas is going to help him shine again!_

_Edward, Emily, James, and Toby, too_

_Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through_

_Thomas and friends making Hiro brand new_

_They're the Really Useful Crew!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Little by little, _

_Day by day_

_Oh! My! My!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_All the friends are helping him out_

_Now we get ready to shout it out!_

_Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too_

_Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through_

_Thomas and friends making Hiro brand new_

_They're the Really Useful Crew!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas, Number One!_

_Go! Go! Thomas!_

_Thomas and Hiro_

_Good, good friends_

I could not believe my eyes. _Everyone got the moves. _They got the moves. I jumped out of Connor's arms, laughing hysterically as I skipped through the dancers.

'YES!' I shouted, 'YES! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! I AM SO PROUD OF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR ONE PERSON! YES!'

Michael scoffed. I stopped skipping, glaring in his direction.

'Hey!' I scolded, 'no smart-mouth over there!'

Michael sighed. I turned my attention back to the dancers, plastering a fake smile on my face.

'Okay…' I said, 'now for the next song…Michael…please cue _Thomas, You're The Leader!'_

'FUCK OFF!'

Everyone watched in shock as Michael stormed out of the studio. That did it. I balled my fists, throwing my head back and letting out a mighty roar of anger.

'THAT DOES IT!' I shrieked, 'I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! EVERYONE GO HOME! THAT FUCKER CAN SLEEP IN A FILTHY MOTEL TONIGHT! AAARRRGGGHHH!'


	24. Help Her

Later That Day  
We returned back from the studio an hour earlier. As soon as I was in the door, I stormed up the stairs to Michael's room and began throwing some of his clothes out the window. I was in such a rage, I didn't care what I threw out the window - or who I hit in the process.  
'DID YOUR MOTHER NEVER TEACH YOU THE DEFINITION OF RESPECT?!' I shrieked, 'YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING THANKFUL!'  
'Damn…' whispered Romeo from the hallway, 'Mamacita is madder than a scolded cat…'  
'YOU ARE TO STAY OUT UNTIL YOU STOP BEING AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE DICK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MICHAEL?!'  
Connor groaned.  
'I knew I should've knocked tha' little fucker ou' when I 'ad tha chance…' he said softly.  
'Should have stopped it before it got worse…' said Rocco.  
'I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID, UNGRATEFUL, STUPID ASS!'  
Michael threw his arms over his head as I continued to throw his possessions out the window. Everyone cringed when they heard the sound of shattering glass, followed by a loud cry of rage.  
'WHA' THA FUCK WAS THA'?!' cried Murphy.  
'She broke a photo frame…' whispered Isabelle.  
Murphy nodded. I threw the last of Michael's possessions out the window, sticking my head out to shout at him.  
'AND STAY OUT!'  
Everyone moved as I stormed out of the bedroom. I stomped down the stairs, mumbling under my breath.  
'Lousy, no-good, son of a…'  
Connor growled. He ran after me, stopping dead when he saw me in the living room. I snarled, picking up one of the sofa pillows and aiming it at his face.  
'WHOA!'  
I picked up another pillow. I was having a blackout, something I've had a couple times during the captivity and recovery where I became so enraged I wasn't aware of who - or what - was there. Connor threw his hands up, trying to shield himself from the pillows.  
'Baby…' he whispered, 'please calm down…'  
I shrieked. I picked up another pillow, throwing it as hard as I could. Connor ducked.  
'Babe…' he whimpered, 'please…'  
I growled. I picked up a vase, throwing it at full speed, barely missing Connor's head. That did it.  
'Baby Girl…' he said softly, 'please settle down…'

I gasped. I snapped back to reality, my forehead covered in sweat. I collapsed onto the couch, shaking like a leaf. Connor rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I flinched.  
'Please, don't touch me right now…' I mumbled.  
Connor could not believe his ears. I love cuddling, and me not wanting to be touched…that's unusual for me.  
'Baby…' he said softly.  
I shook my head. I moved away from him, cowering in the corner of the couch.  
'Please…' I whimpered, 'don't touch me…'  
'Oh, no…' whispered Murphy from the stairs, 'this is a familiar scene…'  
Connor sighed. He slowly reached his hand out, stroking my cheek.  
'Yer shakin' like a leaf, love…' he said softly, 'come 'ere…'  
I whimpered softly.  
'No…'  
'Come on, Becky-Boo…' whispered Connor, 'ye need ta calm down…'  
'GET AWAY FROM ME!'  
Everyone watched in horror as I bolted out of the living room and up the stairs at full speed. I raced into our bedroom, slamming and locking the door. Connor growled.  
'REBECCA…!'  
'Connor…' said Murphy softly, gently placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, 'give 'er time. She'll be back ta 'er normal self soon.'  
Connor sighed.  
'Alrigh'…' he said softly, 'let's see 'ow this goes…'

That Evening  
Well…unfortunately for me, everything didn't go as planned. I didn't eat at all that day, and I didn't talk to anyone. Everyone gathered in the kitchen, watching me with worried expressions.  
'You think she'll be okay, Connor?' whispered Romeo, 'she seems really...out of it...'  
Connor sighed.  
'She used ta ge' like tha' when she was recoverin'...' he said softly, 'she'd jus' fly into a frenzy. She broke Murph's arm once...'  
Murphy growled.  
'Don' remind me...' he muttered angrily.  
Emily peered into the living room at me. I was sitting on the couch, my knees curled to my chest. My hazel eyes were fixed on the TV, but they were out of focus. That meltdown brought back terrible memories - memories of when I was in the worst shape I have ever been in my entire life.

Boston Medical Center: June 6th, 2010

I looked around with wide eyes, taking small comfort from Connor, the man who had saved me, who had his arms wrapped around me. My broken rib was killing me, and I was more sore than I had ever been in my life. I couldn't see any part of my skin that wasn't marred by bruises, looking over to see my twin sister, Emily, looking almost exactly the same. Connor's twin brother, Murphy, was holding her.  
I watched as our doctor - and friend - Dr. Simon Tam, attempted to find a vein in Emily's arm to put an IV in since the two of use are so dehydrated and malnourished. Emily's whimpers were driving me crazy. I wasn't a big fan of needles to begin with, and this was not helping things at all. I shifted on the examining table I was on, gasping at the pain it caused my broken rib.  
'Relax, Becca…' Connor said softly, stroking my hair, 'everytin's gonna be okay, lass. I promise ye.'  
I tried to believe him, but I found myself getting angry as Emily started crying. He was hurting her.  
Simon let out a triumphant exclamation as the needle finally slid into its proper place in the inside of Emily's elbow, and he quickly attached the IV tubing. He turned toward me, the look in his eyes clear. It was my turn.  
Simon watched me carefully as he approached with the needle. He held up one hand, trying to show me that he meant no harm and wouldn't hurt me as he came over to where I was laying with Connor to put an IV in my arm, too. I paid no attention. All I could see was the needle. I started to scream, and once I started I couldn't stop. I shoved Connor, away from me and picked up the tray of medical instruments that was sitting next to the examining table I was on. I started throwing them at Simon and quickly followed it up by throwing the tray itself.  
'GET AWAY FROM ME, SIMON!' I screamed, 'GET AWAY!'  
I jumped off the examining table, my eyes wild and crazy as I turned in a circle to try to find a way out of the room. Murphy jumped up, quickly moving to block the door. I growled in frustration, picking up anything and everything I could reach and throwing it at anyone in my way.  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
'Rebecca…' said Connor soothingly as he slowly inched his way closer to me, 'settle down…'  
I roared like a trapped animal, punching and kicking and scratching. I sent Murphy flying across the room, not hearing the bone in his arm snap. I screamed when Connor's arms locked around mine. I tried to bite him, tried to kick his legs, whatever I could to get free.  
'NO!' I shrieked, 'NO!'  
'SIMON, NOW!' Connor yelled, holding me tight.  
Simon nodded. He stepped forward, pushing the needle into my upper arm. I snarled at all of them just before the world faded to grey as I passed out in Connor's arms.


End file.
